


i won't let you

by chivalrousamour



Series: accidental v3 au series i guess [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede has ADHD and you can pry this headcanon from my cold dead hands, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, dangan ronpa antics, im not trying to make it shippy but if the tides are forcing my hand theres only so much i can do, major character death is just you know, unreliable author person thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 55
Words: 107,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: Akamatsu Kaede had a hard time sitting still. Whenever she had to, her fingers would inevitably itch to dance atop a piano's keys, and she would end up fidgeting. Drumming her fingers against a tabletop or tapping her foot, playing with her hands, she would always end up having to move or feel like she was going insane.In the place of piano keys and music, a certain dark-haired boy winds up becoming her newest fidget toy and good friend.No, seriously, that's it.Guys. Miu. Please. Please don't.(in which kaede spends much of her time with a gremlin best friend and learns how to lie, ouma learns how to handle her impulsive tendencies, and the others are mostly very confused by this)





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> edit: hey, if you enjoy my writing u might enjoy this dating sim [i made](https://cowboy-starshine.itch.io/songs-and-flowers)

Shuuichi cleared his throat.

"Akamatsu-san," he called out. "Can I talk to you for a moment? I need to ask you something."

He tried to avoid eye contact. Well, he was avoiding looking at her in general, lest he accidentally trigger an embarrassing scene.

"What is it?" Kaede replied innocently.

"Um, it's something we need to be... alone. Alone for this," Shuuichi added, his voice quieting down.

Kaede made an odd face at that.

"But the room's practically empty, Saihara-kun," she said.

"Yeah, Saihara-chan, it's barren aside from us," Kokichi, the ever-present elephant in the room declared, clinging to Kaede with both arms and both legs. Kaede held him up with a single arm.

Shuuichi sighed, resigned to the unfortunate fact that he had awoken the sleeping giant. He prepared himself for the inevitable... Ouma-ness that would follow.

Kaede, the oblivious destructive force, looked on in mild confusion.

"If there's something troubling you, I'll be glad to hear you out!" Kaede announced happily.

"Kaede, you need to be more wary!" Kokichi exclaimed, putting on a face of seeming concern. "A guy calls out to a cute, attractive girl like you and wants you to meet him alone? There's no way that won't lead to something seedy!"

Shuuichi wanted to point out that this was said by the guy who was clinging to Kaede's body, but neither of the other two seemed to realize how weird this was.

As if to prove his point, Kaede just laughed and pet Kokichi's head, which made the smaller boy smile and rest his head in the crook of her neck. She had absolutely no idea that Kokichi sent Shuuichi the most smug, arrogant grin then.

"What's up?" Kaede asked.

"I," Shuuichi started off, eyes flickering between Kokichi's grin and Kaede's, wondering how the same expression could give off such different auras, "just wanted... to ask, uhm, what's going on here."

"Well, we've been trapped in a killing game, things happened, and we're exploring the academy after some new rooms opened up," Kokichi said.

"I know _that_ ," Shuuichi replied in dismay, "but, I meant... _this?"_ He waved his hand at the two of them.

"Vague gesturing won't really help you," Kokichi replied. "Why don't you try talking, huh?"

"Kokichi, he's trying his best, don't tease him too much," Kaede said, readjusting her grip. 

"Is he? I've seen better from a five year old."

"Are you going to keep teasing him? He might not ask us what he wanted to, and then we wouldn't get anywhere."

"No, um, it was just Akamatsu-san..."

"What, do you want me to tease you instead, Kaede? I didn't expect that from you of all people!"

"Well, you're very funny, but I don't think now is the time."

"Aww, you're going to make me blush!"

"Um."

"Ahaha, you're welcome."

"Just kidding! That was just a lie!"

"Ah, so I better work harder to make it a truth then."

"Whaaaat~? So you _want_ to make me blush? Kaede, you flirt! Well, I was lying about lying, so it worked!"

"I see! I'm glad then."

"Excuse me," Shuuichi spoke up. "Just. Can you _please_ explain this... _thing_ you have with Ouma-kun?"

Kaede turned towards Shuuichi in a stunned state, like she may or may not have forgotten he was present in their conversation.

"What thing?"

"It's very simple," Kokichi started off, "when two people love each other very much—"

"No, please not you," Shuuichi interrupted. "I absolutely cannot trust your version of events."

"Don't be mean," Kaede told the detective. "Just because he says most things he says are lies doesn't mean you can't trust him."

"I think that would be a good reason not to trust him, actually..."

Kaede opened her mouth, but then Kokichi stuck his index finger over her lips. The two exchanged a strange glance, before Kaede nodded and let Kokichi speak for himself. 

Kokichi hopped to his feet and smiled innocently up at Shuuichi.

"The two of us, we're best friends, you know? There's nothing weird about us being together, so **don't get any weird ideas, Saihara-chan."**

And then that smile turned not-so-innocent.

Terrified, Shuuichi fled for his life.

"Oh, goodbye?" Kaede waved at the exit despite Shuuichi being long-gone. "Hm, it seems a bit weird... but at least we could answer his question!"

Kokichi laughed, before taking her hand and guiding it to the top of his head.

"Yeah, we did! Let's keep going and explore the new rooms!"

"Ah, yeah, I suppose we have to do it without Saihara-kun now..." Kaede said, still a bit bothered by Shuuichi's sudden disappearance.

"I'll give you my share of the Monocoins," Kokichi declared seriously.

"Deal!" Kaede exclaimed excitedly.

By the time they started tearing the room apart for Monocoins, she had completely forgotten about Shuuichi's weird behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing all these chapters out of order i suppose


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the sake of convenience, kaede has somehow managed to see (almost) everyone's first two free time events in a vague period of time during the first chapter before this (story) chapter, with the sole exception of ouma

It started with a stray gesture.

Well, technically, everything started from the moment sixteen students were trapped in a killing game together. A case could be made for everything starting from the moment Akamatsu Kaede was born as a girl whose fingers itched to move, but technicalities didn't really matter in this case.

What mattered was that Kaede was anxious and filled with a desperate need to do _something._ So, she did the logical thing and ran around the school five times, hanging out with all the students along the way.

Okay, it was probably a stupid idea. But Kaede tended to do things impulsively without thinking through the consequences, tended to get obsessed with certain ideas to the detriment of things like her health, and also was really anxious at the time, so please forgive her general Kaede-bility.

By the time she made it to the last student for the second time, she was a tad bit tired, vaguely distracted, and not quite listening properly. She made it through most of his free time event in this state. 

"It's funny... Is your **common sense** really so similar to everyone else's **common sense**? Is what you believe to be **right** based on your **common sense** also **right** for everyone else?" Kokichi asked her with a sly grin.

Now, in another world, this might have gotten an angry response out of her, such as yelling or some such thing, but, in this world, Kaede had hardly been able to hear him over her thoughts of whether she could keep the group together or not.

In times of nervousness like that, Kaede always needed to move. Typically, she preferred unleashing her energy through, well, playing the piano, but when the piano was absent, her hand immediately went to toy with the nearest source of stimuli she could find.

She had gotten scolded many times before for drumming her fingers on desks and tapping her foot and needing to go out and move. But, she moved without thinking sometimes, and this was, unfortunately or maybe not, one of those times.

Without her mind's input, Kaede pat the smaller boy on the head.

Kokichi froze like a statue the moment her hand made contact, a reaction that stunned Kaede. Because it was the first time he had ever been silent around her, ever. It was possibly also the first time he had stopped talking around anyone, ever.

This made for an incredibly awkward silence, something that the smaller boy regarded as anathema to his very existence.

"Akamatsu-chan—"

And that was all he got out before Kaede decided she _liked_ the peaceful silence and did what she could to ensure he didn't keep talking.

This involved tickling.

In a way, this probably qualified as torture. Probably.

Not that Kaede realized that.

In her head, she was having a dramatic revelation that, well. Kind of changed everything?

_'I see... Ouma-kun still reacts to being tickled like just about every other person would. He's still a high school student, despite acting the way he does.'_

And then she questioned her own words, because, without her anger to blind her and with her newfound realization of Kokichi not being an enigma born from the mist to antagonize people, she actually considered Kokichi's words for a few seconds.

_'Wait... he said something about my common sense not being same as everyone else's, right? In the first place, is trying to trust and unite everyone really the normal reaction to this sort of situation? Isn't possible that someone's first reaction to a dangerous situation like this is to immediately try to protect yourself by isolating yourself? I hadn't considered that possibility!'_

Meanwhile, Kokichi was probably thinking something like _'STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!'_ or _'WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME'_ as he laughed with little choice in the matter.

Kokichi barely managed to escape her delicate fingers. Kaede noticed this ten seconds after he left, because she had been questioning everything she had ever known about normalcy up until she realized she wasn't tickling anything anymore. How sad.

There were two important things to note from this scene.

Number 1 was that Kaede, in this world, was more willing to listen to Kokichi's ideas, starting with the idea that she needed to weigh other people's viewpoints more often.

Number 2 was that Kaede now associated Kokichi with the same catharsis she would associate with taking walks, drumming her fingers on tables, tapping her foot, fiddling with her hair, messing with her hairpins, and also playing the piano.

The second thing was the most important of the two, because it led directly to Important Thing Number 3, learned from the next few scenes.

See, while Kokichi might have figured that Kaede was interesting, she was still fairly predictable. She had her sense of justice, compassion, and leadership, so she would act as a figure of justice, compassion, and leadership. Kaede had no way of diverging from her nature, was what he thought up until she just up and started tickling him.

Yes, this is one of the important factors in this canon divergence! Tickling! Tremble in fear before the mighty bringer of the alternate universes!

So, anyways, the next morning, the students met up in the cafeteria, and Kokichi quickly started shit. But then Kaede walked in, noticed the yelling, and went to ask what was going on.

"What's happening here?" Kaede asked, instinctively moving to pat Kokichi on the head.

And again, the moment she made contact, Kokichi froze. His face was twisted into the most confused expression most of them had seen on him.

"Uh, Ouma-kun was... making Kiibo-kun upset again," Shuuichi offered, baffled by how Kokichi just _stopped talking_ while making another joke.

Everyone was staring at the scene, though, Kaede was just nodding and connecting the pieces in her head. She didn't seem to realize what was happening.

Finally, someone got up the courage and also the sense to try and figure out what was happening.

"How are you doing that?" Kaito asked in stunned shock.

"Doing what?" Kaede asked in return, scratching out the ' _didn't seem to realize it'_ and replacing it with ' _1000% didn't realize a single goddamn thing happening here.'_

"Keeping that damn brat's mouth shut, duh!" Miu exclaimed. "What, has your brain rotted or something?"

"Eh?" Kaede looked down, and then belatedly realized she was patting Kokichi again. "Oh. Sorry, Ouma-kun."

She then turned to the robot and asked for his side of the story, like that entire deal with Kokichi never happened.

Behind her, the other students began to question if physical contact was a viable way to control Kokichi and make him more manageable. But when Kaito tried it, Kokichi hissed at him and retreated.

Kaede didn't even notice this happening. She was focused on hearing Kiibo out, assuaging his fury over robophobic comments.

Despite this, she had the split-second reflexes needed to grab Kokichi the moment he bumped into her back.

She didn't even seem to realize this. It was like watching a cat owner so used to it all that they were no longer affected by anything their cat did. 

Absentmindedly, she toyed with Kokichi's paws— _hands_ as she told Kiibo no one thought any less of him for being a robot.

Normally, Kokichi would have, y'know, contradicted her or something. But also, not even he understood what was happening to him, and also, apparently physical contact shut off part of his brain. Or, at the very least, his mouth.

Now, a fool would think that this would mean that Kaede held some strange, inconceivable power over Kokichi and his actions, and would proceed with the killing game by shutting him up as much as possible.

No, that was the coward's way out. And Akamatsu Kaede was no coward. A bit of a fool, but no coward.

For reference: that time she decided to face the Death Road of Despair over and over to reach the escape.

Not the time she did it with the entire group. Kokichi's words convinced her to stop.

This time around, she was running through it by herself.

 _'It's not going to be easy to unite everyone, because everyone thinks differently and reacts in different ways,'_ Kaede thought, dodging a flying bomb and rushing forward.

_'Not everyone thinks trust is the best option. I can't force this! That's why...'_

**'It's better to do it alone. I can't have faith in others. No one could understand me and I can't understand them.'**

_'Huh? Whose voice is that?'_

That whisper distracted her long enough for her to mess up a jump. Kaede fell...

...and woke up at the entrance, exhausted.

Kaede stood up and dusted herself off, before heading back to the tunnel. She had failed several times since the group left the area, and she firmly believed in the idea of falling nine times and standing the tenth.

Give or take a few times. She wasn't good at math.

Panting, Kaede prepared herself for another run, when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You still haven't left?"

She turned around to see the black-haired boy standing at the entrance.

"Ouma-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I was checking to see if some idiot was going to get herself killed," he replied narrowing his eyes as he apathetically gestured with his left hand. "I mean, seriously, do you even think at all? If you can't do it with sixteen people at full stamina, there's no way you can do it alone while you're tired."

"Ah, so you're worried...?" Kaede asked, too tired to possibly wonder what she was doing.

"Oh, no, I came to laugh at you," Kokichi replied. 

Kaede's reply was a simple, "oh, okay."

Kokichi's expression turned blank.

"Whaaaat, you're not going to get all mad and say I'm over the line or something?" Kokichi asked, tilting his head to the side. "Akamatsu-chan, you're scaring me. You've been acting weird these past few days."

"To be honest... I think it might be the Death Road of Despair," Kaede admitted. "I've always been the type to focus on a task even if it means ignoring everyone and everything else, so I don't really care if you're going to laugh if you're not going to stop me."

"How many times have you gone through this thing?" 

"Uh, thirty-two, but when you combine it with the times we were here with everyone, it should be around fifty-something," Kaede replied.

"Are you an idiot?" Kokichi demanded.

"I prefer to call it determination, optimism, and a plucky attitude."

"You're going to die a sad and lonely death, and I will _laugh_ atop your corpse," Kokichi replied.

Kaede gave him a vaguely exasperated glance.

"Well, see you then."

"Wait, you're still going?!"

"It's our hope of escaping, right? You yourself said that I should go it alone instead of forcing everyone."

"Hey, for a pianist, your hearing sure sucks! Did you not even hear the part where it's impossible when you're exhausted?! Akamatsu-chan!"

And then Kaede fainted.

Lesson Number 3: In this story, Ouma Kokichi takes on the role of Akamatsu Kaede's impulse control.

...

.....

.......

.........

Gods, help us all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be honest, the entire idea behind this au is just the absolute hilarity of kaede being the protagonist while carting around this gremlin child and having a hilarious dynamic with everyone as a result


	3. Chapter 3

"Toujou-san's tea is so refreshing, it makes me feel like I've been revived!" Kaede exclaimed, happily drinking from her teacup.

"Yes, I understand completely," Rantarou added.

"Thank you dearly," Kirumi said with a neat curtsy.

Kokichi just kind of smushed his face into the table. He had ran around trying to get Kaede some sort of medical assistance, only for her to be completely fine and just in need of some rest. 

"I wanna go into another world where the tables are made of clouds and muscles don't exist..." he mumbled into the table.

"Are you sure now is the time to be relaxing like this?" Tsumugi asked, because she was there too. "I mean, Monokuma told us we'd all be killed if there was no murder while Akamatsu-san was unconscious, right?"

"Ah, yeah, he did," Rantarou replied.

"I do recall something along those lines," Kirumi added.

"But I don't care about that," Kokichi stated.

"Oh, something like that happened?" Kaede asked. She was met with four signs of approval. She nodded and said "I see" casually, right up until she spat out her tea. On the floor, because it's gross to spit tea at a person. Kirumi went to mop it up swiftly.

"Wait! That's actually really bad, isn't it?!"

"Yes, it is!" Tsumugi screamed. "It's really, really bad! Someone might die!"

"And it doesn't help that everyone's split off while Akamatsu-chan was unconscious, so there could be a murder happening right now and we wouldn't know!" Kokichi helpfully added, grinning brightly.

"Why would you say that?!" Tsumugi demanded.

"Guys, calm down a little and think about it reasonably," Rantarou suggested. "The person behind this would _want_ us to be anxious and do things hastily. But really, when you think about it, it's a stupid plan."

"Huh?" Tsumugi and Kaede said that at the same time.

"Oooooh, you mean how no one took 'em up on the get out of jail free card, so therefore everyone left is the type of person that wouldn't commit murder unprovoked?" Kokichi piped up.

"No, I was thinking more..." Rantarou took a sip of his drink as he figured out how to word it. "I mean, wouldn't it be a waste?"

"Of what, everyone's time?" Kaede asked.

"Not only that, but just think of how many resources we have here. We have food and water, and the cage around the school would require a lot of work, right?"

Kaede nodded along.

"Someone invested a lot into this killing game, so it would be a waste for them to just kill all of us off before we do anything." Rantarou let out a short chuckle, before adding, "one might say that it'd be anti-climactic, even."

"So you're saying it's just a bluff to make someone desperate enough to commit murder?" Kirumi inquired.

"And it would have worked, if not for us meddling kids!" Kokichi exclaimed happily.

Kaede let out a sigh of relief, before that sigh became depressed.

"I can't fault your logic, but it's sad that we're banking on the ringleader being the sort of depraved creepazoid who enjoys watching kids suffer to count on our survival," Kaede said.

"Are you allowed to say that? What if they hear?" Tsumugi asked.

"Can't get offended if it's the truth and nothing but," Rantarou stated while shrugging in a carefree sort of way.

"I think it's a given that they're a depraved creepazoid the moment they set up a game where high school students kill each other," Kokichi added.

"While I disagree with your wording, I can agree with your sentiments," Kirumi said.

"Guys... seriously... we're going to get yelled at..."

"Death before dishonour! We'll stand by our words even if we die for it!" Kokichi instantly declared. **"Anarchy!"**

And then he ran off.

"Should we stop him?" Rantarou asked.

"He has good intentions," Kaede stated. And then she heard a crash. "Probably."

"No... if you think about it logically, he's obviously the evil teammate you can't trust who flirts with the protag—" Tsumugi's question was cut off by another crash, the sound of coins falling, and Kaede immediately rushing over.

"...I'll get the broom," Kirumi said with a sigh.

Rantarou laughed, saying they could trust Kaede to keep Kokichi in line, because he was a fool.

There would be no leashing of the gremlin that day. Instead, when Kaede caught up with the smaller boy, she started blatantly destroying everything with him. Even he was stunned by the reckless abandon with which she took to tearing apart the academy's rooms.

And then he joined her.

Because what this killing game needed was _two_ people ripping apart the school.

Well, anyways, their path of destruction led to them destroying the library.

Now, Kaede had been unconscious for a while, so while she might have been involved with some sort of dubious plan from the start in another world, she was completely unable to participate in any way in this story.

So she had no idea what the thing she stepped on while ""examining"" the library was, nor why it was so important.

Miu yelled at them for trashing something important, and Shuuichi was there and asking what they were doing. 

Because it was only polite to answer, Kokichi and Kaede did, and in the most truthful way they could.

"Destroying the school to spite Monokuma."

"Looking for Monocoins."

This instantly got them kicked out by a sobbing Miu. Shuuichi just looked very confused and slightly terrified as they left.

As Kokichi was a naturally curious person, he naturally asked why Kaede wanted Monocoins so bad.

Her answer was thus; "Of course I can't sit still when there's something to be found! I can't rest if I can't find all the collectibles in a game!"

"So it has nothing to do with the Monomono machine?" Kokichi asked, tilting his head.

"There's a what now."

"The machine in the school store that gives you stuff."

This was when the instinct of every veteran Danganronpa protagonist ever awoke in Kaede.

She had faith in her classmates not to kill someone in the however long she had been out, and also Rantarou and Kokichi gave her a reason to believe that the 'kill or everyone dies' motive was bullshit, and also she just _needed to try it, okay?_

So she lifted Kokichi under her arm like a football and carried him to the school store.

Kokichi, who had already been questioning Kaede's sanity, reacted by screaming that he was going to get killed.

The only person who heard them was Maki, who had been hanging out in the empty hallway. She made no move to help him in any way. Maki knew those tears were fake, Kaede wouldn't kill someone after trying to unite the group, and also she just didn't give a damn.

Kokichi was deposited in the school store while Kaede rushed to gamble literally everything she had.

"Take this," Kaede said, chucking a cup over her shoulder at him.

"Aw, a gift? Sorry, but I hate it," Kokichi replied, already draining the boba tea. "That was a lie, of course!"

"As long as you recycle it," Kaede said in a monotone voice, already draining her Monocoin cache. 

Kokichi took her disinterest as a challenge, and decided to make up more and more outrageous lies just to see which ones held her attention.

Unfortunately for him, Kaede's mind was full of the Monomono machine, so she just nodded through each one. Even the one about her parents being space aliens.

It went on like that until Kaede realized she was out of coins.

Baffled, she wondered where all her coins went if she barely had anything in her bag, when she glanced over and saw Kokichi. 

Lounging in a hammock, resting his head on a pillow of admiration, eating hard rock ice cream paired with gyoza in the shape of a face, wearing a wearable blanket + fashionable glasses combo, and toying with his new commemorative medal set and rock-paper-scissors cards. His newly-designated side of the school store was decorated with an shaved ice machine and various other prizes he nabbed from her.

(Or maybe Kaede threw them at him without realizing it. It was hard to tell.)

Kaede didn't even know how he managed to set up the hammock that fast. There weren't even— no, first off, how did he do that in the first place? And why?

"Oh, are you done?" Kokichi asked, lifting his glasses up on his head despite them not being sunglasses.

"Only if you're not willing to share your share of Monocoins."

"Sorry, I'm morally obligated not to fuel your latent gambling addiction."

"My latent gambling addiction is why you're on a hammock," Kaede replied.

"I never said I was morally obligated to not take advantage of it."

"I'm taking this back," Kaede told him, giving him the barest minimum of a warning before grabbing one end of the hammock and lifting it.

Kokichi screamed dramatically from the disorientation, but Kaede gently picked him up and set him down. Then she seriously had to try and figure out how he managed to hang up a hammock in the school store.

"Are you really, really going to take it?" Kokichi asked. "That hammock is the only thing I've ever loved, pets and family included! It's the truth!"

Kaede was considering replying, but then she tugged on the rope too hard. She discovered too late that Kokichi had used the Monomono machine itself to weigh down one side, and wound up knocking it over.

The glass case broke, releasing every prize held within.

Kaede was staring at the pile of prizes in a shocked state, when she saw Kokichi moving.

He had stolen her bag from her and was rapidly stuffing prizes into it.

As thanks, Kaede not only carried him like a football while fleeing from the furious Monokuma, she let him keep the stuff he liked _and_ the hammock.


	4. Chapter 4

"Because some _fuckwits_ decided to destroy the Monomono machine, you now have to deal with an annoying gacha machine that only spits out common cards instead of the Super Rare you wanted!" Monokuma screamed at them all from the gym.

"Isn't that what the Monomono machine was in the first place?" Rantarou asked.

"Shut up."

"Can we leave now?" Maki asked.

"No. In fact, I was _about_ to explain how, if you kill someone, you can get a free Legendary card, but since you're too good for that, we're moving on!"

"Seriously? How desperate are you?" Kaito asked. "There's no one in the cosmos who would kill for a whatever-that-is!"

Kokichi sent Kaede a meaningful glance, something along the lines of _'you wouldn't, right?'_

Kaede's response was a mildly confused glare that meant _'of course not!'_

_'Good, because if you committed a murder to cheat at gambling, society would never accept you and you'll be homeless forever, your parents will hate you until you die, and I, personally, will be disappointed in you.'_

_'Why are the fixed odds the problem here?!'_

That was when Shuuichi poked Kaede and told her he would listen in case she wasn't paying attention.

This was pretty monumental to Kaede, considering her problems dividing her attention amongst different priorities. She happily thanked him with a nice bottle of oolong tea.

It was a very nice gesture, given that she then spent the rest of the important assembly trying to psychically ask what the fuck Kokichi was talking about. Thinking. Whatever!

She had no idea that the others, at this point, thought she had taken on the role of what they mentally referred to as _'Ouma Duty.'_

They seriously, genuinely thought their relationship was something akin to a kindly, yet fatigued dog owner with a mischievous dog she had to keep on a tight leash, lest he bite everyone.

In a few days, they would be proven very, very wrong, when pretty much everyone witnessed Kokichi screaming at Kaede to _not_ climb an unstable ladder attached to a tower attached to a death trap, but that's a story for a later chapter.

For now, Kaede had learned two things from the assembly.

1) Monokuma apparently overheard their conversation about how it was a waste to just kill them all if they didn't kill someone and so decided to bump the motives up by one. This involved monitors or something.

2) Kokichi was very, very good at expressing ideas through his expressions without saying a word, and Kaede wasn't sure whether she was supposed to be scared or taking notes.

Kaede absentmindedly fiddled with her monitor, because she managed to zone out during Shuuichi's explanation of what those monitors _were._ Being forced to sit still with only her facial conversation with Kokichi to hold her attention so long had drained her mentally, and the obvious answer to that was to do what she could with her fingers.

This accidentally led her to playing Harukawa Maki's motive video at full volume with the gym still full.

Even the stoic Maki was stunned by that, right before she rushed to punch Kaede in the face.

Kaede _barely_ managed to dodge the strike, dropping the motive video to the floor as Tenko, Gonta, and Kaito rushed to stop the red-eyed girl.

"The **'Super High School Level Child Caretaker'**... oops, that was a lie! It seems that your true talent is being the **'Super High School Level Assassin,'** Harukawa Maki-san!" The monitor blurted out.

The gym was in total silence as the video kept playing, and playing, and playing...

Maki, who had been firmly restrained while this was happening, went from anger, to murderous anger, to defiance, to despair, to steadily-increasing apathy, and then she finally gave up completely.

"...I-I'm sorry," Kaede managed.

"Ah, yeah, it's fine. Everything's sunshine and rainbows and now that you know my secret, we can all try to make amends and be friends," Maki said flatly.

"Um... really? Because—"

"No."

Gonta scratched his chin as he shyly spoke up, despite restraining Maki with one arm.

"Forgive Gonta if this is untoward, but does this mean Harukawa-san has killed people?"

"That's what being an assassin _means_ ," Kokichi replied. "It means to kill people in high-intrigue, political sabotage cases in which you need to gun down your own lover in order to fulfill your goal."

"No, that's not what it means," Kirumi retorted.

"So you can kill people at a distance with magic..." Himiko muttered.

"That's not it either," Tsumugi said with a sigh.

Korekiyo laughed, before asking everyone if they were really going to be so blasé to the fact that there was a murderer in their group.

"If it helps, you can show everyone my video too!" Kaede exclaimed desperately. "I don't know who has it, but we can watch them all! Will that satisfy you, Harukawa-san?!"

"I, I didn't ask you to—"

"Great idea, Akamatsu-chan!" Kokichi added with a smile, cutting off the newly-discovered assassin. "If we all know each other's motives, then we all know who's most likely to commit a murder and can encourage them!"

"Yeah, we can encourage them to stop!" Kaede said, happily switching gears. 

"It'll cause chaos as we realize we don't know the people around us and can't trust them!"

"And we'll learn new things about each other and be able to reaffirm our bonds of friendship!"

"What... are they doing?" Shuuichi asked, not even to anyone in particular.

"I don't know," Kiibo answered.

"They're on the same page of different books," Ryoma replied.

"Then it's settled!" Kokichi announced. "Everyone, we will be watching all your motive videos together! It'll be one big movie night!"

"In the hopes of preventing a murder, let's all share this information freely and support each other!" Kaede added.

"...leave me out of this..." Maki grumbled.

"Of course not! This is all to repay you for the mortification of accidentally showing your tape to everyone! There's no way you can miss it!" Kokichi declared.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but, even if you aren't what you seem, I want to believe in you!" Kaede stated. 

"Oi, can you stop acting so fuckin' weird?! It's like I'm being preached to by a couple gettin' it on in fronta me!" Miu screamed, because she was Miu.

"Oh, great, who let the—"

"Iruma-san! We need your help! We don't know how we can make this tiny, flimsy, badly-coloured, lame monitors something everyone can watch! Please, won't you help?" Kaede asked, disarming the other girl entirely.

"Um, uh, I—"

"She's... weak to begging," Shuuichi inputted.

"No way in fuck I'm not! And besides, how dare you ask me for a favour after you've already destroyed one of my inventions!?"

"You want to make Akamatsu-chan beg on her hands and knees? Wow, what a pervert—"

"I'm begging you!" Kaede yelled, already on her knees. 

"…"

"…"

"…"

"This feels... distinctly _wrong_ ," Rantarou noted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Miu retorted immediately.

"Would you like me to kneel more?" Kaede asked, innocently.

"D-damn...! This bitch has experience getting down on her knees, huh...!?" Miu muttered.

"Uh, you mean for cleaning? Because I've always been good at dusting in corners—"

"Why am I still here..." Maki wondered to herself, just as Kirumi nodded in approval.

"No! You idiot! You can't tell me you don't know! You obviously have some sort of weird fantasies if you just drop down like that—"

"Akamatsu doesn't even know what _'playing for the other team'_ is," Himiko piped up to add. "She won't know whatever weird thing you're going on about!"

"What?! For real?! She's that innocent?! Damn, you fucking virgin!"

"Is this a yes or no, Iruma-san?!" Kaede demanded.

"E-eep!"

"Get up from the floor already, Akamatsu-chan," Kokichi said haughtily. He waited until Kaede was fully standing before continuing. "You're wasting your time. We'll just get some _other_ person good with machines to help us out. Like, the person controlling Monokuma!"

"What?! But there's no one here better than me!"

"Get real, even an amateur can figure it out if we cross enough wires. We don't need _your_ help." Despite being significantly shorter than her, Kokichi somehow managed to seem like he was looking down on her. "Go on if you're so adamant about refusing."

"I'll show you! There's no one who can work better than the gorgeous girl genius!"

"Do your best~" Kokichi cheered as Miu rushed off.

"We'll wait until she's done, then start the movie marathon as soon as we can gather everyone!" Kaede announced. "We can split it up over a few days if it takes too long or if it's getting too heavy, too!"

"Oh, by the way! We can't exactly _stop_ you from backing out, but then there's a chance we could learn some unsavoury bits of your past and you'd have _no idea!_ " Kokichi added happily. "So feel free to skip!"

With an announcement like that which left everyone in varying states of reluctant consent, the extended assembly came to an unofficial end.

Kaede was really happy with the results, and was ready to walk off when Kokichi started clinging to her arm.

"Hey, Akamatsu-chan! We did a good job, right? You sure you don't wanna join my organization with how well we work together?"

Kaede patted him on the head. 

"We'd have to escape before I could decide on that, Ouma-kun," she said.

"Aww, if you say so," Kokichi said while pouting. 

"Thank you for being so on-board with it," Kaede told him. "You were instrumental in convincing everyone to give it a shot."

"I'm more glad that you were there to suggest it to everyone! My initial plan was to kidnap them all to make them watch the videos together!"

"Oh, really?" Kaede asked, in the same way one would ask about the weather.

"Nishishi, that was just a lie!"

"Well, either way, it's probably not a good idea to offer a good idea in a way that makes everyone think of you as dangerous and insane," Kaede said. 

"You're saying that I'm _not_ dangerous and insane in your eyes?"

"Maybe insane, but you couldn't be a killer."

Kokichi paused, not even knowing how to take that declaration.

"Why would you trust a liar? Is it another one of your hope speeches or something?"

"I mean, if you wanted someone dead, you could have just killed me down in the tunnel and passed it off as me dying from a dangerous fall," Kaede pointed out. "No one wanted to go back to the Death Road of Despair anytime soon, so no one would have seen. It was the perfect opportunity, but instead, you got me back to safety."

"...so that's what you think? It couldn't just be me not wanting such an easy victory?"

"I'm an idiot who wants to believe in everyone, after all," Kaede said with a smile. "Even if it was a lie, if you really want to work with me, all you have to do is ask, Ouma-kun."

Kokichi's expression was blank for just a moment, before he laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint, but it was a lie after all! See you, Akamatsu-chan!"

And with that, he ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we get access to free time events in the chapter after this! we can soon see the hilarity of ouma jsut being THERE as kaede talks to tenko or miu or someone else. i love it already
> 
> if anyone's reading this, you can add a request for someone you wanna see first in the comments
> 
> btw, kaede already saw everyone's first two events, so there are only four events with the gremlin add-on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free Time Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming up first, kaito and amami's first post-gremlin free time events!
> 
> ALSO: all people who survive long enough DO have their free time events altered so that ouma and kaede call themselves by their first names if you see them after that event! this has no effect on anything but i just think it's neat!

Miu had said it would take her the afternoon and a day to complete a device that would let everyone watch all the videos together, so until then, everyone else had free time. 

Kaede planned on enjoying it by hanging out with her friends!

Checking on her Monopad, she saw that Gonta and Himiko were together in the cafeteria, didn't want to interrupt that.

Shuuichi was hanging out with Ryoma, which Kaede thought was great! Having friends would surely go a long way in convincing Ryoma his life was worth something!

She didn't quite understand what Angie and Kirumi had in common, but they did say that opposites attract. Maybe Angie's energy would balance out Kirumi's seriousness?

Kaede... well, she didn't know what to think when she saw that Korekiyo was with Maki. Maybe he found beauty in her in spite of her being an assassin?

Kiibo was with Tenko, which Kaede... also found questionable, but she was sure that Kiibo would be able to survive! Miu could repair him if Tenko broke him!

Rantarou was with Tsumugi in the courtyard. Kaede was glad that the calmest boy could be with the girl most anxious about the motive this time. Hopefully they could get along!

That meant that Kaito, and Kokichi were either together or free. She found that Kaito was in the second floor's hallway, while Kokichi was in the hallway nearest Kaede.

Hey, wait, Kokichi's sprite was moving...

"Hey there, Akamatsu-chan!" she heard just as a sudden weight jumped on her back.

"Whooa!" Kaede screamed, swinging her arms around to keep her balance. She barely managed not to fall over. "Ouma-kun, are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?!"

Kokichi laughed, before saying, "no way! Someone interesting like Akamatsu-chan isn't allowed to die such a boring death! I won't allow it!"

 _'No one said anything about me dying!'_ Kaede thought, before realizing that Kokichi was just hanging off her neck.

"Do you want to come along or something?" Kaede asked, carefully prying his arms away from strangling her.

"Huuuh, you're letting me tag along?"

Kaede nodded.

"But, can you let go for a second? You're pressing my bag into my back."

"You sure that's not something else?"

 _'I don't like where this conversation is going, so let's just ignore it,_ ' Kaede decided, taking her bag off with Kokichi still hanging onto it.

"Casting me aside already? I—"

Kokichi got cut off by Kaede picking him up and putting him in her backpack. 

***This is impossible, by the way.**

Kaede's backpack was capable of holding a chair and a punching bag, though, so she figured that it was possible to put Kokichi in it too.

She fixed his arms around her ribs like a seatbelt for the tiny gremlin, except in this case, it was so he wouldn't fall into the endless abyss of her bag and perish.

Kokichi didn't know how this was possible, but chalked it up to Kaede being... Kaede. So he accepted it with the same vague confusion he just associated with Kaede these past few days.

"We're off!" Kaede declared.

* * *

**Momota Kaito:** So there's no more time limit on a murder happening, but now we've got to deal with these motive videos...

 **Momota Kaito:** In troubled times like these, we have to stick together! What do you say, Akamatsu?

_Spend time with Kaito?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I spent some time exchanging words with Kaito..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _On second thought, was it a good idea to hang out with Kaito? I mean, he has a **unique relationship** with Kokichi, after all. Maybe I should just make an excuse and leave before—_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Boo!

 **Momota Kaito:** BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Never mind that, then._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Are you okay, Momota-kun? 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Awww, widdle astro-buddy's scareeeeed!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I can't wait until you find out what's lurking in the depths of space... Horrifying monsters and **ghouls** aplenty!

 **Momota Kaito:** T-t-t-that's a lie! There's n-no such thing as g-g-g- **ghosts**!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Poor Kaito's shaking like a leaf..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun, you're out-of-line. Stop messing around with Momota-kun.

 **Momota Kaito:** Yeah! What she said!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wow, Momota-chan, I didn't know you thought of— oops, never mind, I shouldn't say these things in front of my poor, beloved, innocent Akamatsu-chan.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Are you trying to get a rise out of Kaito or me? Or should I go ahead and assume the answer is both?_

 **Momota Kaito:** Why are you carrying this guy around, anyways, Akamatsu? Did he force you to or something?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Er, no, it's because...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You saw right through us! I blackmailed Akamatsu-chan over her using a player piano and forced her to become my throne for the foreseeable future! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** That's not what happened, and you know it.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nishishi, yep! It was a _lie!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kaito's looking really confused. I don't blame him, considering that I don't understand Kokichi either, but it's probably better to make sure the conversation doesn't go awry._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hey, Momota-kun. You wanted to make a path to space that everyone could follow, right? Am I still allowed to go with you?

 **Momota Kaito:** Of course! The cosmos are waiting for the songs you'll play!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Is that so... 

**Momota Kaito:** Yeah! You'll be able to play music that connects everyone from all over the world, and even other worlds too!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _He's so wrapped up in his passionate talk that he didn't notice that I wasn't the one who said that._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _But maybe this just means that if Kokichi can avoid saying too much and Kaito can avoid getting mad, they can have a civil conversation and **work together when needed.**_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Is there a place for liars in this plan you've made up? What about the leaders of underground empires?

 **Momota Kaito:** You can come, but if you try anything funny, I'm throwing you out the airlock.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** A-Akamatsu-chaaaaaan! He's gonna kill me! Protect me with your life, peasant!

 **Momota Kaito:** What are you _saying?!_ Don't treat Akamatsu like a human shield!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What's it to you if I treat her like one? 

**Momota Kaito:** Then I'd obviously have to stop you!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah man. And I was just saying they could cooperate, too..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _How do I handle this...?_

_> It's fine if I'm a shield_  
_> I shouldn't be a shield_  
_> I'm sorry, he's being a dumbass_

* * *

**> It's fine if I'm a shield <**

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's fine, it's fine! It's not like I don't mind being a shield!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Akamatsu-chan, are you just really weak-willed or something?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Why are _you_ the one put off by this?! You started it!

 **Momota Kaito:** Argh, you piss me off!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What are you, a charging bull?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh no, that just made it worse!_

* * *

**> I shouldn't be a shield** ** <**

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Momota-kun has a point, you know. It's not good to rely too much on me when I can't always be there to protect you.

 **Momota Kaito:** Oi! What are you even _saying?!_ If you've sworn to protect someone, you should protect them to the end!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What are _you_ saying?! Weren't you the one who said it?! 

**Momota Kaito:** Being forced into a role's one thing, failing in your duty's another!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Leave him alone, Akamatsu-chan, he's just unreasonably stupid.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I'm tempted to... but no, there has to be a way to salvage this!_

* * *

**> I'm sorry, he's being a dumbass** ** <**

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I sighed before saying this._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm sorry, he's being an idiot. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** _You're_ calling _me_ an idiot?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun didn't think before saying something, and it came off as rude and you got mad, but his intention was to make a joke about how I'm literally standing between you two.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Is that about right, Ouma-kun?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wow! You nailed it exactly! Except for the part where it was all wrong!

 **Momota Kaito:** Make up your mind already!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah, I'm getting a headache... I want to move around and forget this..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Before I know it, I've moved Kokichi in front of me so I can pat him easily._

 **Momota Kaito:** Akamatsu, do you just like him because he's small, cute, and easy to carry? Is that why you brought him?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Damn, I'm swooning! Momota-chan, you kidder! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** I won't deny that those are some reasons, but I consider him a friend. It'd be nice if you could too. 

**Momota Kaito:** Consider him a friend...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But why?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Because you'd get along great once you stop annoying each other.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I think._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yeah, it sounds like a pain, so let's not.

 **Momota Kaito:** The only pain here is you!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I give up..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I take Kokichi and walk away._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I'm sorry, Kaito, this was a mistake._

* * *

Kaede walked to the courtyard, Kokichi still hanging out in her bag, when she heard... music?

Curiosity naturally piqued, she went to go take a look.

What she found was what looked like a giant DDR mat with a bunch of glowing squares, a hook crane holding up a box with spikes on the bottom, and Rantarou.

Oh, Tsumugi was there too.

Rantarou was steadily moving across the terrain of glowing squares, the crane always moving to be holding the spikes directly over him.

"What's going on here?!" she found herself screaming.

"Akamatsu-san!" Tsumugi called out in a panic. "A-Amami-kun angered Monokuma, so Monokuma showed up and forced him into this trap! He has to make it to this end without stepping on too many tiles, but if he takes too long, he'll be crushtabbed!"

"C-crushtabbed?"

"He'll be crushed _and_ stabbed by spikes! It's awful! I don't know how to help without stepping on a tile and making things worse, either!"

"Can't he just run towards the side and off the tiles, then walk here?" Kokichi asked. "We're in the courtyard."

"..." 

"Good idea, Ouma-kun," Kaede said, before screaming at Rantarou. "Get off the tiles and go to the side!"

Rantarou nodded, but instead of going to the side opposite the crane, he ran towards it.

When he got close enough, he jumped, clinging to the crane body just in time to dodge the falling spike trap and survive without a scratch.

"Forget SHSL Playboy, he could be the SHSL Action Hero!" Kokichi exclaimed excitedly.

"...who said anything about him being a... never mind," Kaede said, realizing exactly what Kokichi meant. "But please don't say that to his face."

"I was scared for his life..." Tsumugi said with a sigh. "This is too tiring... I'll head back to my room."

Kaede waved her goodbye, just as the tile trap + light show combo shut off and Rantarou made his way over.

"Ah, Shirogane-san's gone already? What a pity, I was hoping to have tea with her," Rantarou said casually. "Would you like to join me instead, Akamatsu-san?" 

"Playboy!" Kokichi accused him in a happy tone.

Rantarou actually looked stunned for a second.

"O...Ouma-kun?"

"He's in my bag," Kaede explained.

"No, wait, is that even possible—"

* * *

**Amami Rantarou:** You put Ouma-kun _in your bag?_

_Spend time with Rantarou?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I tried to explain how it worked to Rantarou, but he only got more confused when I pulled the punching bag out of my bag..._

 **Amami Rantarou:** I'll admit, I didn't expect you two to be a pair. But, when I think more about it, it really fits, huh?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It does?

 **Amami Rantarou:** Yeah, I completely understand wanting to carry around and spoil a **little sibling.**

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'm twenty-four years old, so if anything, Akamatsu-chan's the little sister!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Ahaha, is that so? 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Rantarou's humouring Kokichi like he would a little kid._

 **Amami Rantarou:** If that's the case, would you mind being my little sister too, Akamatsu-san?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Don't fall for it, Akamatsu-chan! He'll start by saying you're like a sister to him, but then he'll go BANG!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I can't tell if you're saying he's a playboy or going to kill me.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Why not both?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I have enough faith in Amami-kun to say that he won't kill me.

 **Amami Rantarou:** What about saying I'm not a playboy?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Anyways, Amami-kun, when you say _'my little sister too,'_ do you mean that you have other little sisters, or that you're adopting Ouma-kun, too?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Good job changing the subject. Not.

 **Amami Rantarou:** Ha, I'll let it slide.

 **Amami Rantarou:** But why not both? ****My family's already so large, I don't think they'll mind a thirteenth little sister and a new brother.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Wait... if I'm the thirteenth... then you have **twelve** sisters?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Were your parents insane or something?

 **Amami Rantarou:** Just to be clear, most of them are step-sisters. It's not that my mom has gone through thirteen pregnancies or something.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I sure hope not!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Huh, so your folks remarried a lot? How many moms does that make then?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun, don't you think that's a little tactless?

 **Amami Rantarou:** It's fine. After all, **little kids** don't have any sense of tact.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Are you dumb or something? I'm a bonafide adult, you know!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Ha, sorry. I couldn't tell from the way you acted.

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Woah...!! Rantarou just completely shut him down! And effortlessly, too!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _If I could learn to be more like Rantarou..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'll be your little sister! Please, teach me your ways!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Whaaaaaat?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Amami-chan, I hate you! This means war! I won't let you take my beloved Akamatsu-chan away from meeeeeeee!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Here, wipe your tears...

 **Amami Rantarou:**........ **little bro.**

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're not my real father _or_ brother! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oops. I might have made a mistake._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Prepare yourself! I'll devote the manpower of my entire organisation to taking you down!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Ahaha, I look forward to it.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Can't this just be settled if we just... _all_ agree to be friends? Or siblings, or whatever.

 **Amami Rantarou:** Sorry, Akamatsu-san. This involves a man's pride, after all.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I won't back down! Crush! Kill! Annihilate! Destroy!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh brother..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is just entirely free time events. the entire thing. i dont care i want to throw the gremlin at everyone at least once


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free Time Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kiibos is my favourite as of right now

**Saihara Shuuichi:** A motive video, huh? I can't deny that I'm curious as to what it contains...

_Spend time with Shuuichi?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We spent some time talking about the motive videos..._

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Is something wrong? You just went all quiet all of a sudden.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** No, it's... not— _WAGH!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Huh, Saihara-chan's so jumpy! You think he's anxious about a murder plan or something?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Don't even joke about that.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Wait... I'm holding Kokichi in front of me, so I can't see him, but Shuuichi can..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun, did you do something?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Y-yes!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** N-no!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I think I understand.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** You do?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun's intentions are to...

 _> _ _Spend some time alone with Shuuichi_  
_> Challenge Shuuichi to a fight_  
_> Mess with Shuuichi_

* * *

**> Spend some time alone with Shuuichi <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Basically, he wants to spend some time alone with you, so he wants to scare you off until you run away and then corner you.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** That... sounds like a murder attempt.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It is one.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** T-that's a lie, right?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Who knows?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You know, if you wanted to spend time with Saihara-kun alone, you could just ask, Ouma-kun! I'll be supporting you and even playing the piano as you eat sandwiches together in the courtyard! 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Are you sure you're not just projecting your own fantasies onto us?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Of course not! Music can help friendships and various other things grow, after all! 

**Saihara Shuuichi:** I don't want to know what that means...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I do!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi looks excited, but Shuuichi just seems really, really awkward. I think I messed up._

* * *

**> Challenge Shuuichi to a fight <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Basically, he wants to fight you, so he wants to scare you off until you run away and then corner you.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yep! It's all true! 

**Saihara Shuuichi:** What did I ever do to you...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wear that ugly hat around.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Leave my hat alone!!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh no. I messed up. A lot._

* * *

**> Mess with Shuuichi <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:**...mess with you, basically. 

**Saihara Shuuichi:** You mean he made **those** faces as a joke!?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _...how bad were they?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Of course! 

**Ouma Kokichi:** I was feeling so left out while you two were flirting it up... so I just **had** to get someone's attention!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** F-flirting?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah... so he felt ignored._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I pat him on the head, and he makes a sound that is probably happy._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Sorry, Ouma-kun. We didn't mean to ignore you.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Hold on, how do you know it's not a lie?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Sai-hat-a brings up a good point! I _could_ just be lying!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** First off, that was awful.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nishishi, I know!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Second of all, I have no idea when Ouma-kun lies, ever.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But, even so, I'd like the three of us to be friends, so I don't want anyone to feel left out.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** ...

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** The... three of us.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Ehhh... but I don't wanna spend time with someone who stares so much at Akamatsu-chan's tits.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** I don't!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You so do!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, jeez, Ouma-kun, you have to at least _try_ to make your lies believable...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But it's the truth!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I said that's impossible!

* * *

**Kiibo:** Akamatsu-san! Would you like to spend time with me?

_Spend time with Kiibo?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We got mixed up over who was asking who to hang out. Kokichi made a joke about us being like Hermes' staff, only to laugh harder when Kiibo corrected the inaccuracy._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh no. Oh no. I have made a mistake. This is a mistake._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I mean, I led Kokichi straight to the **button he should never find!**_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I gotta end this, right now!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, uh, it's been fun, and I like you and I had fun spending time with you and all, but it's time to go! Let's go, Ouma-kun!

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yes, let's go! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _...yeah! He believes me!_

 **Kiibo:** The event is going to end before I even really said anything?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I mean, it's not our fault Akamatsu-chan finds you **boring.**

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh no._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** If you don't want us to leave, why don't you do something cool, like show off a robo-punch! Or lasers! Or a machine gun!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh no!_

 **Kiibo:** Please stop pulling on my arm! I won't punch you!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I pull on Akamatsu-chan's arm all the time and she doesn't complain about the pain! How is the robot squishier than the actual human meatbag!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun! Stop! I didn't mean that he was boring! No one needs to punch anyone!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Aw... really? 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Then why else would you make such an obvious **lie** to leave?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I have made so many mistakes._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm sorry, I lied... because I didn't want you to find out about one of Kiibo's features. I was really sure you would mess around...

 **Kiibo:** Oh, you mean the—

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I quickly shush Kiibo!_

 **Kiibo:** I understand.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Aw... I'm feeling a bit left out... and I thought you trusted me, Akamatsu-chan. What, was that a lie too?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I might trust you in general, but name one good reason why I shouldn't trust you to mess around!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Because you love me!

 **Kiibo:** Huh?! If that's true, then...!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh no._

 **Kiibo:** That means that Ouma-kun is my **father!**

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _OH NO._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kiibo-kun! Y-you shouldn't tell lies! Who taught you this?!

 **Kiibo:** My father!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'm so proud of you, son!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** He's not your father! I'm not your mother! Why would you say that?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It runs in the family, after all!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, first off, me being Kiibo-kun's mother is a joke! And aside from that, Kiibo-kun, didn't you say your creator was your father?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So you've been seeing another man?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No! I would never cheat!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What am I supposed to believe when you tell us our child has another father?! Didn't you vow to be forever loyal?! When did your heart stray!?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** We're not married! 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Damn right we're not! I'm getting a divorce! Kiibo, you're coming with me!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** We were never married in the first place!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Wait, no! If he does that, he can mess around with that button as much as he wants!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, I won't let that happen! Kiibo, choose me!

 **Kiibo:** Uh?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No, choose me instead!

 **Kiibo:** I. Um...

 **Kiibo:** I'll be honest, this was a joke meant to distract Ouma-kun from Akamatsu-san's lie that got out of hand.

 **Kiibo:** It was very amusing, but now I must go.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _And with that, Kiibo turns around and runs away..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah... the button is still so clearly visible..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun, please don't press that button.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Of course I wouldn't. What kind of idiot would press a random button on a robot, not knowing what it does, just because it was so obvious and conspicuous? They could have become the first killer by not keeping their hands to themselves.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...you pressed it, didn't you.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...yes.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're stupid. Adorable, but stupid.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But that's why I love you!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Stop saying things that'll be misunderstood! This is why we got into that mess!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi just laughed at me._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I feel so tired..._

* * *

**Toujou Kirumi:** Everyone is anticipating the contents of the motive videos... there's a sense of unease in the air.

 **Toujou Kirumi:** In times like this, a maid must work harder than ever to provide quality service.

_Hang out with Kirumi?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We spent some time having a tea party with Kirumi._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Toujou-san... do you remember how I said you need to stop coddling people too much, or they'll treat you like a mom?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** I do.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I present Kokichi to Kirumi._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** This is why.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Am I supposed to be offended?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** No, this is only an example of my own failures... I apologize, Ouma-kun.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I feel like I disappointed my mother again.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _*Again*? Kokichi, what hell did you raise for your parents when you were a kid?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Sorry for being such a prankster brat, mom!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** I'm not your mother.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wow! Spoken just like my mom! 

**Toujou Kirumi:** Is that so?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Who knows? I'm a liar, after all!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kirumi can't even deny it outright! She has nothing but bad options in front of her! We aren't getting anywhere with this..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _How do I get them to see eye-to-eye?_

 _> We should all be equals_  
_> Let's turn Ouma into a maid!_  
_> I'll be the maid!_

* * *

**> We should all be equals <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Instead of having a maid/master relationship, how about we try to get along as friends?

 **Toujou Kirumi:**...is that what you wish?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yeah! I'd love to be able to get along with you!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Then, let us be friends.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yay! Let's get along!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Akamatsu-chan, you're getting ahead of yourself...

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Nonsense. I will devote myself to bonding with Akamatsu-san as **friends** , and fulfilling any request my **friend** might ask of me.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You're just swapping the labels on our relationship!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Argh, Kokichi was right! This isn't getting through to her!_

* * *

**> Let's turn Ouma into a maid! <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** If you want Ouma-kun to understand exactly how you feel... why don't we make Ouma-kun act as a maid?

 **Toujou Kirumi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...no good?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** It's not that your idea... well, it isn't ill-intentioned...

 **Toujou Kirumi:** But the duty of a maid includes **providing peace of mind** , so I don't think Ouma-kun would be particularly good at it.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Be honest, Akamatsu-chan, you just wanted to see me in a skirt, didn't you?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I didn't expect Akamatsu-chan to be such a pervert! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _He's going to tease me for this forever! I need to change the subject, right now!_

* * *

**> I'll be the maid! <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Instead of always serving someone, why don't you let someone serve you for once?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Pardon?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'll be your temporary maid, so you can understand how Ouma-kun might feel you're a mom! That way, you can take everyone's feelings into consideration and you can improve your service! It's a good idea, right?

 **Toujou Kirumi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...uh, can you... please say something? I'm starting to think I might have chosen the wrong thing to say.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Sorry, I was just lost in endless fantasies of the idea of you in a maid outfit, working for my organisation.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...actually, you can stop talking again.

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Putting that aside, I can't deny that your personality is suited to being a maid. You are caring, compassionate, loyal...

 **Toujou Kirumi:** And I can't deny that I'm intrigued by the idea of seeing a reflection of my faults.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And Akamatsu-chan in a maid outfit, right?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** She _would_ look lovely in one...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You understand!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'll wear my normal outfit.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I won't allow it! You said you would be a maid, now accept the consequences of your words!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** A maid's purpose is to show utter devotion to their duties, right down to their clothes. I will never recognize a maid not wearing the proper uniform.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Urgh....

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I guess I have to find a maid outfit now..._

* * *

"It's almost nighttime..." Kaede realized.

"Akamatsu-chan, it's a zombie! Run away!" Kokichi screamed at her.

"Ah, it's not good to scare someone like th— _AAAAARGH, WHAT **IS** THAT?!"_ Kaede shrieked at the sight of a crumpled mess shambling towards her.

"Invention... ready..." Miu groaned.

"Oh, never mind, it's just Iruma-chan," Kokichi said. "Still better run away!"

"Wait, wait," Kaede said, setting Kokichi down so she could approach Miu. "Iruma-san, are you okay?"

"It's fuckin' ready... thank me on... your hands and knees... bitch..."

Kokichi's diagnosis was that she lost her mind.

"Dumbass-! I jus' spent a night, preppin' your ... your things, and you act so... so haughty! Bastard!"

Kaede then got an idea.

_'I have that pillow of admiration thing... maybe it will help Miu sleep?'_

_Give it to Miu?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I try to hand the pillow to Miu, but then—_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _-she fell on top of me, knocking us both to the ground! I sit up and check on her._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Argh! Iruma-san! Are you okay?!

 **Iruma Miu:** Zzz....

 **Ouma Kokichi:** She fell asleep?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** She worked really hard since we asked... I feel a bit bad waking her up.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So, what's the plan? Just carry her back?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** She's a lot heavier than you, so that might not work...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Must be her boobs.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma. She's unconscious.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** That's why I didn't call her a fat pig in heat.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I sigh and adjust our position so that Miu's head is on my lap._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Why do you have this weird thing with Iruma-san, anyways? Do you like her or something?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You think that I could?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah, Kokichi's staring at me like I lost my mind. Almost like she's replying, Miu chooses this moment to giggle and swear in her sleep._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, you don't have to answer that, let alone answer honestly. I won't pry information out of your mouth. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** You know how to keep your nose out of places it doesn't belong! Good job!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I don't really care about Iruma-chan at all, though. It's just fun to mess around with her. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh, alright.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I'm not sure what part of her is funny, but maybe once you get past how embarrassing it is to talk to her, she could be hilarious? Or maybe Kokichi just laughs at everyone._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Lost in thought, I start patting Kokichi's head again..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _-and then there's a terrible, awful pain in my thigh._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Gyaaaaaaaaargh!? What the heck?! 

**Iruma Miu:** Food machine...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh no, no, not the machine that helps you eat while sleeping! Not my LEG!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oh my god! It's an actual zombie apocalypse! I'm gonna have to mercy kill you now!

 **Iruma Miu:** Come to mama, you tasty morsel!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!??!?!?!?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi just laughs at my predicament..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I slap Miu in the face, and she lets out a weird sound. Then I slap her again._

 **Iruma Miu:** More! Do it again!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No... I, just. No.

 **Iruma Miu:** Damn, and I was just gettin' into it, too!

 **Iruma Miu:** Hey, Bakamatsu, you've got a bite mark _there_?! Damn! What sorta kinky shit were you and midget o'er here gettin' up to?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That, that's not...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _That's *your* fault!_

 **Iruma Miu:** Just kidding! I know itty-bitty-titty-committee member Bakamatsu can't _possibly_ go _that_ far. You're too inexperienced!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Quit projecting on other people. We all know you're jealous of Akamatsu-chan for her beauty, barely-smaller-than-yours boobs, and actual likeable personality.

 **Iruma Miu:** Excuse me?! Your eyes rot out, bastard?! The difference between our tits is night and day!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** That's the part you object to?

 **Iruma Miu:** Of course! Bakamatsu's tits're—

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Stop talking about my boobs! 

**Iruma Miu:** Eep!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** And don't argue! Ouma-kun, Iruma-san just spent all her time making monitors for us, so you can at least thank her! And Iruma-san, just- just stop!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Go back to sleep! I don't care if it's on my lap again or in your bed, just go to sleep!

 **Iruma Miu:** O-o-okay! Okay, please, just stop being mad at me!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Go to sleep! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Miu practically runs away at that order. I feel strangely proud, and yet also annoyed at the same time._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Thank you, you filthy pig!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Jeez, what am I going to do with you guys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people who havent had free time events yet: yumeno, tenko, angie, hoshi, gonta, tsumugi, korekiyo, miu... who will all have to wait until after the motive videos! sorry, guys!  
> also considering kaede and ouma ftes from each others pov


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my, why is there a plot in my sandwich
> 
> ive also decided that ryomas post-gremlin ftes are not available unless the motive videos have been seen, so we can jump right into addressing that
> 
> thank you to CatBlasterDisaster for suggesting angie and ryoma, and also MidnightMaddi and anon for suggesting kaito + avocado! thanks guys!

"Iruma-san. Get up. Iruma-san. We're going to start watching the videos. Get up."

"Mmmh...?"

Miu woke up at Kaede's gentle urging. They were in the gym, the machine already set up and ready to go, with only a few people left to wait for. 

"Goooood morning!" Kokichi greeted the inventor, munching on some popcorn. "You ready to laugh, to cry, to prepare to die?"

"Ouma-kun—" Kaede turned to give him a baffled expression. "Where did you even get that?"

"Toujou-chan."

"You're going to eat popcorn while watching _videos meant to make us kill people?"_

"Do you not want any?"

Kaede had the most baffled, exasperated, and slightly doubtful expression on as she started patting Kokichi on the head. Not even Miu knew what to make of them, so she defaulted to dick jokes and innuendos. 

This was the worst possible mood to start off a motive video compilation with, ever, but when everyone got there, most of them took a seat on the floor and let it start.

Maki was spared the pain of having everyone watch her video again, but she got dragged into it against her will despite her recluse nature.

They started off with Kokichi's, since he was the one most likely to just shrug it off. His reaction was practically imperceptible to the naked eye, consisting of nothing more than a slight pause in his popcorn-eating and an unconscious squeeze of Kaede's hand. Several people were surprised by his group's stated "no killing" rule, but figured it might have been a lie.

Then it became a montage of people whose families and loved ones were at risk. Kaito, Shuuichi, Himiko, Tenko, Korekiyo, Rantarou, Tsumugi... all of them were visibly unnerved when their loved ones appeared on-screen. Kaito's grandparents, Shuuichi's uncle, Himiko's long-lost master, Tenko's temple, Korekiyo's sister, Rantarou's sisters, Tsumugi's best friend and upperclassman...

Angie's video showed an island ablaze, but her response was to laugh. A manic laugh, as she declared, "Atua would never curse Angie's home like this. Atua would never _allow_ this to happen."

She laughed and laughed, and then, Miu's video showed up.

Displaying a dark, horrific tragedy, smoke covering the skies, buildings in ruin, people rioting in the streets.

The video called her to help a dying world.

The audience was silent, just as it switched to Kirumi's, calling her to go back to a people in need.

Then it was Gonta's, showing natural destruction worldwide, burning forests, polluted lakes, and mutated animals and insects, all to say that the world was becoming wilder, more horrible.

It was after Gonta's that Miu hit the pause on the videos, screaming that there was no way this was happening. She couldn't die in a school if the world was at risk.

"Are you suggesting that you would be alright committing murder for the sake of the world, then?" Kirumi inquired clinically.

"Like hell I'm going to just sit back and die when there's people that need me!"

"I can understand those intentions very well. However, I cannot let you take my chance to escape away."

"The fuck?! You're in charge of one nation! I could wind up helping the world! You seriously wanna challenge me on this?!"

"P-please, calm down!" Gonta screamed. "There might be a way for you two to both escape and do good!"

"They're about to fight it out right now, huh," Rantarou noted.

"Stop it, right now!" Kaede declared, standing up from her seat. Kokichi rolled over to lay on his stomach in her absence.

Kirumi and Miu both demanded how Kaede could ask them to stop, when Kaede slapped both of them in the face.

"Calm down, and you'll realize that this is what the ringleader _wants_ from you," she said while the other two held their faces in shock. "You're so wrapped up in fear that you don't even realize that you have _no idea_ what you're throwing yourself into!"

She turned to Kirumi first, saying, "Iruma-san's right when she says you might not be able to help, because you have no idea how big the problem is! If it's worldwide instead of just Japan, what would you be able to do?"

Then it was Miu's turn. "And this is totally out of your depth, too! What if it's not a disaster your inventions can help with? What if it's a political problem, or a war, or something? What are you trying to do?"

"No, more accurately, it's something like, _'are you really going to risk lives based on some vague info from a vague video from a weirdo bear!?'"_ Kokichi offered up. "Like, guys, think a little."

"Can you say that in a way that doesn't make you look like a jerk next time?" Kaede asked. She didn't know why she didn't expect the answer to be no, but it was no.

"...I apologize for getting too ahead of myself," Kirumi said.

The two returned to their seats, a bit embarrassed at their display.

"Whatever. Let's just keep watching," Miu grumbled, pressing the play button.

"I'm terribly sorry, Hoshi Ryoma, but there is no one who loves you in your life at all! There is really no reason for you to kill, but there's no reason for you to live, either!"

...

Everyone turned to look at Ryoma. 

"W-well, as long as you're alive, you can _find_ someone to care about and something to live for! We can find it together after we escape!"

"Akamatsu, I told ya, just give up on me—"

And that was when the most hellish screeching played through the system, forcing everyone to cover their ears. 

Kaede dropped to her knees when she heard it. Then her arms hit the floor, then her head...

The sound made her want to cover her ears, no, _claw them out._ As long as she couldn't hear it, she'd be okay. Everything would be okay, as long as that pain stopped, it had to stop, it needed to stop, it _hurt_.

The warped audio quieted down as a distorted jingle played.

(From her collapsed state, Kaede couldn't see how the screen displayed broken, blocky static over a blonde girl's face.)

Something that could not be accurately called a voice began to speak, but Kaede couldn't listen. Not when she felt like screaming static and bleeding white noise.

Kaede did what most people did when exposed to a headache-inducing, eldritch shriek and ominous messages of existentialism.

She took the remote from Miu, shut the tape off, and smiled.

"Alright! We've learned a bit about the outside world, and we've figured that most of the motives are based around our intimate connections!" She announced cheerily, standing before the group. "That means that the ringleader knows us all very well. So, any ideas on how to move forward from here?"

There was a long moment of silence, before Shuuichi raised his hand.

"Um... maybe we should make sure Hoshi-kun isn't alone?"

"Ah, yeah, that's a good idea..." Himiko mumbled awkwardly. "Different people each day. It can be like a friendship squad."

Kaede thanked them for the contribution with a pat on the head, despite both participants wearing hats. Ryoma piped in to say they ought to give up on him, but Kaede wouldn't let him.

It was very hard to argue with the girl who just endured _that_ and then stood up and smiled for them, so Ryoma didn't.

"Anything else?" Kaede asked, much like a teacher would.

"Might I ask that Iruma-san and I be kept separate? I do not believe we would be able to interact without the argument starting up again."

"Fine by me, I never want to see your bitch face again!"

Kaede's hand went to her ear, before she patted the two of them in an attempt to calm them down.

It went on like that for a while. People pretended not to see Kaede cracking, Kaede pretended not to know they knew, until she dismissed them all with a bright smile.

Instead of leaving with the others, Kokichi walked straight up to her.

"Wow, you've got the honour of the most messed up video amongst us! Any idea what you did to get that?" he asked.

"Absolutely none whatsoever," Kaede answered. 

"Huh, I thought it was a secret code or something. You know, corrupted by spies, deep dark secret, password, something. But you don't know _at all?"_

"To be honest, the only thing I know for sure is that that sound gave me a _massive_ headache," Kaede replied.

"Did you even pay attention to the actual contents," Kokichi asked flatly.

"None whatsoever."

"Akamatsu-chan, the video was saying that you **shouldn't even exist** and that **your death would fix everything,"** Kokichi stated. "Are you sure there's nothing you remember? Nothing you can think of that could explain that?"

Kaede thought about it for a long, long time.

But she just couldn't remember anything, aside from a feeling of unease.

Her expression alone made it plainly obvious to Kokichi what her answer was, so he just stared at her blankly.

"C'mon, Akamatsu-chan, let's just leave the videos for the pigs to clean up," he said as he took Kaede's hand. "Entertain me!"

"Alright, alright," Kaede replied with a smile, letting him lead her to a different part of the academy.

* * *

**Hoshi Ryoma:**...

_Spend time with Ryoma?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I was worried about Ryoma, so we checked up on him..._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, this is boring.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Just what do you think you're saying, right off the bat?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What? It's true. 

**Hoshi Ryoma:** Can't say he doesn't have a point. Go hang out with someone more interesting and don't bother with me.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hey! I wanted to hang out with you, so don't just tell me to go away! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** And Ouma-kun, _why would you say that?!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But it's the **same thing!** You try and get closer to Hoshi-chan, he pushes you away, and you never get anywhere!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Why keep throwing your attention at someone who can't even admit he wants it?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:**.......

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Sooner or later, Akamatsu-chan really _will_ give up on you, you know.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That's enough!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Huh?!

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** A-Akamatsu—

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Huh? Why am I..._

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** You need a tissue?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's fine! I'm okay, it's just something in my eye. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** But, Hoshi-kun... I hate to say this, but Ouma-kun might have a point.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I _want_ to be your friend and learn more about you, I want to help you and help you help yourself!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But it's _frustrating_ when, even though I care, you push me away.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm sorry, but I have my limits too, you know?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Yeah, I understand.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** I won't trouble you two anymore. See you around.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Saying that, Ryoma turned his back and walked away... he feels further away than ever._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I feel like we didn't manage to get through to him at all...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, too bad! There's nothing you can do with someone who doesn't want help, right?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Argh, do you want me to give up on him too or something?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Of course. Because I **hate murderers.**

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** H-huh?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Murder is a line you cross and can never turn back on. That alone is bad enough, but he can't even appreciate how much you care. Isn't that enough for me to want to protect my beloved Akamatsu-chan from him?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**....

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _My heart weighed heavier than I'd ever remembered it weigh before as we left the scene._

* * *

Kokichi had an expression of distinct dissatisfaction on as he realized that his trip to the library only made Kaede's mood worse than before.

He thought it over carefully, then decided that what Kaede needed at the moment wasn't silence, but rather the opposite: stimulation.

With a bright smile on his face, he turned towards her.

"Guess what, Akamatsu-chan!" With a stage performer's flourish, he presented a jingling bag to her. "I got a buuunch of Monocoins from everyone's rooms!"

"You stole them...?" Kaede asked.

"It's not my fault they left their doors unlocked," Kokichi replied, leaving out the part where he knew how to pick locks. "But, ignoring that lie, I'm bored. And until I'm less bored, you're going to have to lose to me in all sorts of games, peasant."

Kaede had a blank expression on her face, before she let out a laugh.

"Sure, let's go!"

They made their way to the game room together.

* * *

 **Angie Yonaga:** Yahallo! Anyone up for a quick game of Dance Pants Execution?

_Spend time with Angie?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We played a few games against Angie, but she still beat the two of us..._

 **Angie Yonaga:** Hey, Kaede! Do you want to convert now?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** N-no?

 **Angie Yonaga:** Aww, and I was about to tell you that He gave me the grandest idea for our paint-ano performance!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Paint-ano? Is that an alien species or something?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh, no, Angie-san just asked to do a collaboration with me before, but...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _It comes with occasional infomercials..._

 **Angie Yonaga:** Hey, hey, wouldn't _you_ like to see a painting based off of Ravel’s Sonatine, painted right in front of you, _as someone is playing it?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Hey, wait! How do you know that if you fell asleep during one of my songs?!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Uh, wait, I actually kind of would...

 **Angie Yonaga:** Angie knew it! You would!

 **Angie Yonaga:** And I haven't even told you about the **blood sacrifice** that comes with it!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** U-uh?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wow, that's totally cult-like! Lame!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** If I'm thinking divine inspiration, then there should be a light show! Fireworks! Dancers!

 **Angie Yonaga:** That's a great, great, great idea! We can have a bonfire during the performance!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Acrobatics!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Sculpting!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You're getting further and further away from the piano and paint idea?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What, is it too much? Was it the lights?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes, it's too much, but no, it's not the lights!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Then, what should we do to make it more to Kaede's tastes?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Um, me? 

**Angie Yonaga:** Yes! This entire performance is the two of us uniting our passions and creating a being of love and wonder! It won’t have any meaning if Kaede doesn't like it!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** A-Angie-san! Your wording!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Are you two...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Don't worry! As a reward for participating in this, Angie has already prepared to offer up her body to Kaede!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Dang, you go, Akamatsu-chan! Master your inner harem protagonist genes!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I don't have any! Why would you say that?!

 **Angie Yonaga:** If you pledge your soul to Atua, all you wish will be at your fingertips! Like the piano, food, and me!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I don't want to be recruited!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oh, but, sorry! It seems that Akamatsu-chan already belongs to me!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Hmmm~?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** A-Angie! Your face is too scary right now!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Ah, ah, sorry~! I just thought I heard someone spout _complete and utter lies!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's the truth! Akamatsu-chan will join my organization once we escape!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I didn't agree to that, either!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Uhuhuhu, it seems that we both want Kaede to join us! And Angie, for one, can hear Atua telling her not to back down!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Bring it on! I've killed gods in my sleep with a toothpick!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh god, they're going to burn down a building if I don't stop them!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I, I'm not going to join anyone! Arguing and fighting won't change that! So knock it off!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Please, please tell me that worked!_

 **Angie Yonaga:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Angie Yonaga:** We can't fight.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And we can't argue.

 **** **Angie Yonaga:** Gentle persuasion is fair game.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So's seduction!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Then kidnapping's...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Out! Obviously out of the question!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I. Do I even *want* to know?_

* * *

Kaede only realized it when she went to bed that day.

Kokichi's antics had completely taken her mind off of motive videos and fighting for a while.

She felt vaguely exasperated, and yet somehow grateful about it at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I JUST REMEMBERED LOVE HOTEL MODE OH MY GOD IS OUMA JUST _**THERE**_ AS ITS HAPPENING. IS HE GREMLINING IN THE CORNER AS KAEDE PROTAGS IT UP. DOES THE LOVE HOTEL SEE THEM AS THE SAME PERSON SO SOMEONE JUST WALKS IN EXPECTING TO ENTER A NICE FANTASY BUT THEN THEY GET KAEDE AND OUMAS COMBINED FANTASY. DOES SOMEONE HAVE TO HASTILY EDIT THEIR FANTASY TO ADJUST FOR THE FACT THAT THERE ARE TWO OF THEM. DOES KAEDE GET THERE ALONE AND IT SEEMS NICE AT FIRST UNTIL OUMA BREAKS THE DOOR DOWN. DOES SHE HAVE TO QUICKLY ROLEPLAY TO MAKE THIS INTERRUPTION BOTH IN-CHARACTER AND GOOD IN A FANTASY. OH MY GOD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is with a hard and heavy heart that i must announce: this fic, unfortunately, has a plot.

"Am I just a communal pillow now or something?" Kaede wondered as Himiko hugged her.

They were spending some time together in the courtyard, but it didn't quite qualify as a free-time event. 

"Nyeeeh... you'd be a good pillow. Hugging you makes me feel all sleepy."

"But it's morning. Did you not sleep well last night?"

"I slept, but more sleep's always good..."

Kaede let out an odd laugh, saying, "oh, I see," before she felt tugging on her arm.

"I thought what we had was special!" Kokichi screamed while sobbing what were probably fake tears.

"You shouldn't be selfish," Himiko replied, clinging to Kaede even tighter. Not by that much, though. "If you keep Akamatsu to yourself, I'll hex you."

"Calm down, calm down," Kaede urged, patting both of them on the head. "Both of you can hug me and get pats. I have two hands."

"You want the supreme leader of an evil organization to share?!"

"So noisy..."

 _'I think I understand what Maki means about children now,'_ Kaede thought rudely.

That was when Miu stumbled out of her lab and happened upon them.

"...were you up all night again?" Kaede asked bluntly.

"What's it to you, Bitchymatsu?"

"You're interrupting pillow time," Himiko said irritably.

"Go away," Kokichi added.

"What!? Even though _my_ boobs would make much better pillows!?"

She was met with two blank stares and an awkward laugh in return.

"Come, jump into my arms, children! I'll be a much better body pillow than Bakamatsu could ever fuckin' be!"

"No."

"No."

"If you wanted to join us, you could just say so," Kaede said, despite it being very clear that she was the only one who thought so.

"Puh-lease! Like I'll join your stupid—"

It took about thirty seconds for Kaede to successfully convince Miu to join. She took her spot on Kaede's lap with a "I'll use this experiment to determine all the ways your body fails to measure up to _my_ sexiness!"

"I... actually thought she would just take one of you..." Kaede mumbled, utterly baffled by this turn of events.

"Like hell I'm touching her!" Kokichi snapped.

"Akamatsu gives off a gentle aura... you must have a lot of holy healing magic in you."

"Get your own!"

"Quit fuckin' arguing, brats! I had a _very_ troubling dream last night, and I'd _like_ to sleep!"

"No one cares what you want, pig!"

"E-eeeeh?!"

"Ouma-kun."

"Should I really apologize if she enjoys it?"

"I don't want to answer that."

"I wanna go to a quieter place... should I teleport us with my magic and leave them behind?"

"..."

Kaede felt something in her snap. Unfortunately, the awkward position made it hard for her to slap all of them, but she did the next best thing.

"Stop talking and just _relax,"_ she ordered, patting all of them in alternating order. "I could sing a lullaby if you want, but if you keep arguing, I won't just leave, but I'll be very disappointed in all of you."

Miu was equally affected by both threats. Himiko cared more about Kaede leaving than anything else. While Kokichi...

Kaede was very happy it worked.

Unfortunately, that was when Monokuma showed up.

"Are you kidding me?! A murder finally happened, and you _nincompoops_ can't even discover the body!?"

"...huh?" Kaede asked, her blood going cold.

"A-A m-murder...?!" Miu sat up instantly.

"That can't be..." Himiko whispered.

"So, the body's around here?" Kokichi asked, being the only one to act calm.

"Of course! You guys are the **closest ones!** "

"So we were hanging out near a corpse?!" Himiko screamed.

"Damn right you were! You were having such a tender moment of friendship, completely unaware that one of your friends was dead and well within the area!" Monokuma gloated.

Kaede didn't seem to remember how to breathe.

"Now, go on your merry way! Your headmaster will be making an announcement and putting all your lazy asses to work!"

The bear disappeared.

An announcement played, loud, droning and triumphant. It proclaimed to all the students that a body was in the courtyard, and if they didn't find it within the hour, they'd all face punishment.

At the sound of the speakers shutting off, Kaede forced breath into her lungs.

"Let's start looking," she said, gently prying her friends off her body and standing up. "We'll split up. The four of us can cover the perimeter, and we can count on reinforcements once the others get here."

Her calm voice and smooth orders brought a certain peace to the group. Himiko nodded and went off, having faith that following Kaede's orders would bring about a good result. She had faith in Kaede's steady head.

Miu was crying, scared for her life.

"It's okay. We can't do anything about a murder happening, but we _will_ do our best to discover what happened!" Kaede declared.

"This has to be a dream..." Miu whimpered.

"Quit living in denial," Kokichi said coldly. "If you don't get your act together, it's everyone's lives on the line."

Miu gulped, before Kaede patted her on the head.

"Tell us if you find anything."

Miu nodded, before going off.

It went without saying that Kokichi and Kaede had to split up. 

Of course, that was when her eyes spotted something.

The death trap Rantarou had faced, with the crane and its deadly trap of spikes.

And... an arm, hanging off the side of the tallest part of the tower.

"Oh god, it's up there!" Kaede found herself screaming.

In the span of time it took for Kokichi to turn around, she had already started climbing the crane. Thankfully, there was a ladder to help, but it was rickety and unstable...

This was when Kaito, Maki, Angie, and Ryoma showed up, each trying to comprehend the situation.

"Get down from there!" Kokichi instinctively screamed. "What are you doing?!"

"The body, it's up there!" Kaede replied, making her way onto the crane body. 

"What part of that justifies stupidly climbing a dangerously tall structure?!"

"Uh, hello," Shuuichi greeted them. 

"What's gotten this tiny degenerate male all worked up?" Tenko asked.

"Akamatsu-chan's being an idiot!" Kokichi screamed, as if that was the biggest problem in this situation.

"Ah, I see," Rantarou said casually.

"I'll get a better ladder," Kirumi stated, just as Kaede reassured everyone it was fine. It was fine, she said, as she climbed the actual towering part of the crane.

"No, Gonta can help!"

Gonta then jumped up and landed on the crane body, causing a shockwave that only made Kaede's grip on the structure to loosen.

"Are you all stupid in the head?!" Kokichi screamed.

Thankfully, Gonta managed to catch Kaede and jump back down to the ground.

"But, the body—" Kaede's worries were cut off by the sound of a sickening crash.

It was the sound of a multitude of bones breaking upon impact.

It was the sound of Shirogane Tsumugi's corpse crashing to the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oBligatory B-list-psychic Bullet Bonding Bmoment in this universe
> 
> kaede: _oh no i'm thinking about the piano again even though we're hanging out with shuuichi! why am i such a piano freak?!_  
>  ouma: _oh whatever, it's his fault for being so **boring** that you cant think of anything but leaving._  
> kaede: _DONT BE RUDE KOKICHI_  
>  ouma: _but seriously! if you can accept me being a liar, then he can accept you being a complete and utter freak for the piano_  
>  shuuichi: HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DO YOU MEAN I FUCKING FORGOT TO HAVE KAEDE GIVING PEOPLE GIFTS JUST TO HAVE A NEW DIALOGUE WITH THE GREMLIN PRESENT, FUCK

The body discovery announcement fell on deaf ears.

Kaede could hardly believe her eyes, trying to tell herself that it was real. The cosplayer she had promised to spend time finding new hobbies with, the anxious girl, the girl who derided herself as plain, she was dead.

It was real. It was a lie. It was the truth.

Despite knowing she had to take action, she couldn't make herself move. She couldn't listen. 

She felt sick.

That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder, then a hand take hers.

"Akamatsu-san. Let's work together," she heard Shuuichi say.

"C'mon, Akamatsu-chan, it's time to work hard!" Kokichi added cheerfully.

Kaede let out a sigh, letting all of the tension out of her body. Her thoughts came to her slowly.

"Alright! First, we need to make sure everyone is here! Iruma-san and Yumeno-san were looking for the body around the perimeter, so someone needs to fetch them. Is anyone missing?"

"Shinguuji-san stayed behind at everyone's rooms," Kirumi reported. "He said he would take note of who headed out and when, so that we could see who was and wasn't in their rooms when the body was discovered."

"That would be useful, I think!" Kaede declared. "Can you go get him, please?"

"Of course."

"Ah! Gonta thinks Kiibo is absent as well!" Gonta declared. 

"Huh, Kiibo?" Kaito echoed. "Shouldn't he be in his room?"

"If not, Gonta will look for him!"

Kaede thought it over.

"If it's a case, then there are a few different factors to keep in mind," Shuuichi piped up. "You need to consider the location, time of the murder, type of injuries sustained, weapon used, and how it all ties together to find out the identity of the culprit."

"If we get all that, we'll be ready for the trial!" Kokichi declared.

Kaede filed that away as something to ask Shuuichi about later.

"Do we have to... you know, investigate her body?" Kaede wondered quietly.

"It's in the Monokuma file," Shuuichi told her. "You don't have to touch anyth—"

"It's too late. Someone already touched the body," Kokichi said.

And it was true.

"Harukawa-san?! What are you doing?!" Kaede demanded in a panic.

"The Monopad said that her method of death was being **shot through the head** ," Maki replied. "But her injuries **aren't consistent** with a gun wound."

"...that's, um, okay, I'm going to ask what you mean later, but also, please stop touching her corpse. Please."

"Don't worry! Tenko will make sure no degenerate male comes close to Shirogane-san's body!"

"I s'ppose I'll protect her too, then," Ryoma offered. "It's one way for me to contribute."

"No!!"

"Hmm, hmm... Angie thinks she will look around the crane, to see who could have tampered with it."

"Good idea," Rantarou piped up. "As for me, I'll check around Shirogane-san's room."

"...what are you planning?" Tenko asked bluntly.

"We don't know why she was in a position to be killed in the first place, after all. Checking if she had something to hide is essential to the process."

Tenko stared at him blankly.

"I don't trust you, so I'm going with you! Saihara-san, as my student in Neo-Aikido, you have to take my place as protector!"

"A-ah, okay?"

"You want us to investigate _without_ the SHSL Detective?" Kokichi asked. "When he's so wimpy and can't fight? Are you _trying_ to let someone tamper with the body?"

"It's fine," Shuuichi said. "I can guard the body with Hoshi-kun."

"Sounds good," Kaede said with a nod. "We'll meet up with everyone to find out more about the case."

* * *

**INVESTIGATION START!**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Before I can even take a single step forward, Kokichi pulls on my sleeve._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** First off, you're never allowed to do something that might get you stupidly killed again. Ever. I'm not gonna let someone as interesting as you die from being an idiot.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm sorry...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Second, you're an airhead and that will get us all killed. If you forget anything, just ask me and I'll remind you.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, I see. Thank you.

Ouma's List has been added to Evidence.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _So it's a given that we're investigating together, huh? I don't mind in the least._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _First off, let's check that Monokuma File Shuuichi mentioned._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _...let's skip the things about her height, chest, and weight, okay? Tsumugi wouldn't like it very much._

_"The victim's body was discovered on top of the crane in the courtyard. The estimated time of death is 3 am. The victim was killed by a shot through the head at a distance of 15 cm. The projectile entered through her forehead and exited the back of her head at a downwards angle. The victim's body suffered minor bruising on the back of her body before her death. The victim's body suffered bone fractures and blunt force trauma post-mortem."_

Monokuma File has been added to Evidence.

_Check Ouma's List?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** What's important to check up on in the investigation? 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Saihara-chan suggested the important things to look out for were **location** , **time of death** , **murder weapon** , and **manner of death.**

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Of those four, the **time of death** and **manner of death** were covered in your **Monokuma File.** Buuuuuut, Harukawa-chan said that there might be something weird about the possible **murder weapon.**

**Ouma Kokichi:** The only way to learn what we're missing is to go around, look at anything that seems funny, and talk to everyone, got it? 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you, Ouma-kun!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Aw, I'm going to blush!

_Right here in the courtyard, I can talk to Angie, Kaito, Maki, Shuuichi, and Ryoma to hear what they have to say._

_I approach the group surrounding Tsumugi's body first._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** So, what's the status?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** First off, no one touched her body aside from Harukawa, and she just turned her over.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** The fact that the path the projectile took went from her forehead to the lower half of the back of her head means that Shirogane-san was in a position where her head was **below the killer's weapon.**

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** So, she could have been killed by someone taller than her, or knocked to the floor, amongst other possibilities.

 **Harukawa Maki:**...I can tell you this. She wasn't killed by a gun.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Wait, really?

 **Harukawa Maki:** Bullets don't leave such clean entry and exit marks. If it were a gunshot, and from such a close range, her skull would be blown open, so you could definitely see more blood—

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Can you _not_ go into detail? Not everyone enjoys murder as much as a killer like you.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you, you three. 

**Saihara Shuuichi:** No problem.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, by the way, what's this about a trial?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...how much attention were you paying to the video?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** None whatsoever.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Long story short, we need to find out who the killer is and prove it at the trial, or everyone but the killer gets killed. If we get the killer right, only the killer will be executed.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _...what is wrong with the person who made this game? Couldn't we have played something like a Pet Your Cats Competition?_

_We leave the trio alone to their devices after I thank them once again._

Shuuichi's Assessment has been added to Evidence.

Maki's Assessment has been added to Evidence.

_Then, let's talk to Angie, then Kaito, and meet up with Kirumi and Korekiyo, and Miu and Himiko, and find Kiibo, and meet up with Rantarou..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun, can you help me remember more things?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nishishi, if you can really trust a liar like me, then sure!

_I tell Kokichi about what I need to do to move forward._

Ouma's List has been updated.

_Alright! I feel like we're making good progress!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyy, investigating crimes, doing time! i think this is a good place to leave it off for today
> 
> current truth bullets:  
> \- ouma's list (a reminder of things you need to do in case you forget, currently, you need to talk to angie, kaito, kirumi & korekiyo, miu & himiko, and rantarou. you also need to find kiibo)  
> \- monokuma file (time of death was 3 am, slightly bruised, killed by projectile entering head and exiting head, broken bones were result of post-death trauma)  
> \- shuuichi's assessment (tsumugi was in a position below her attacker)  
> \- maki's assessment (the murder weapon wasn't a gun)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i am apparently insane enough to publish three chapters in one day.

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Angie was looking at the crane, right? Let's go see what she learned.

_We head towards the crane. Angie's sitting inside, and she waves at us._

**Angie Yonaga:** Hey there! Guess wha-a-a-at!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Um, what?

_Angie swings around the joystick inside! Oh no, this isn't good—_

**Akamatsu Kaede:**...huh?

_The crane hasn't moved an inch..._

**Angie Yonaga:** Yep! The crane **doesn't work!**

**Ouma Kokichi:** Is there a key hole or something?

 **Angie Yonaga:** Nope! There's no place to insert keys, scan your hand, or even put a Monokuma doll! Angie checked!

 **Angie Yonaga:** The only way to control this crane would be to **hack it** or something!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you, Angie-san!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You think that bondage brain pervert would have anything that could hack it?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** We should ask her later.

_Patting Kokichi's head, we left._

_Immobile Crane was added to Evidence._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Then, it was Momota-kun...

 **Momota Kaito:** You called for the Luminary of the Stars?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No, but we did call for an idiot!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Stop it already! Now's not the time!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Momota-kun, you mentioned something about Kiibo being in his room, right? Did you see him or something?

 **Momota Kaito:** Yeah, I did, actually. 

**Momota Kaito:** When I was leaving my room last night, I ran into Kiibo, and he told me he was investigating some **weird sound** he heard. I couldn't hear it at all, so I figured it was some robo-signal or something—

 **Momota Kaito:** But then, as I was heading out of the school, I heard this **massive mechanical sound** and I realized he was right!

 **Momota Kaito:** Of course, I wasn't scared or anything, but it's not good to get mixed up in robot wars, so... I went back to my room after.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Why did you even leave in the first place? A romantic rendezvous with someone or something?

 **Momota Kaito:** Of course not! It was for Shuuichi and Harumaki!

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Um, wait. What? When did that happen?

 **Momota Kaito:** I adopted 'em as my new sidekicks, so naturally, that means training together! 

**Momota Kaito:** So I went and tried to find a good place to train together, but, you know. Giant machine sound.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Okay... what time do you think you saw Kiibo-kun?

 **Momota Kaito:** 3:07 in the morning.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What were you doing awake at **3:07 in the morning?!**

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And why do you remember that so precisely?

 **Momota Kaito:** Well, I couldn't sleep cuz of the atmosphere in my room, so I decided to just walk out and do something productive...

 **Momota Kaito:**...then I ran into Kiibo and he was all like _'what are you doing awake at 3:07 in the morning?!'_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _...hold on._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** The time of death... is around **3 am** , right?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yup.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Momota-kun, thank you so much! This will be so useful in the trial!

_Kokichi has to stop me from throwing a gift at Kaito's face as a thank you. But I promised to give him one after the trial, so I can leave in peace._

**Momota Kaito:** You still have some people you're looking for, right? I'll keep an eye out for 'em and tell 'em you're looking for them.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Take this milk puzzle.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Stop it already! Now's not the time!

Kaito's Testimony was added to Evidence.

_We go to the dorms next, to find out what the four people there have learned._

**Toujou Kirumi:** Ah, Akamatsu-san, Ouma-kun. I've prepared written statements from everyone here.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What?! Already?! 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Wow! That's Toujou-chan for you!

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** It's been corrected and revised, as well.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Toujou-san is so cool and dignified and professional, right?!

 **Amami Rantarou:** No complaints about her service here.

_I quickly read over her reports._

_'Shinguuji Korekiyo reported that the body search announcement happened shortly after 7:30 am. At that time, Toujou Kirumi, Amami Rantarou, Momota Kaito, Gokuhara Gonta, Saihara Shuuichi, Chabashira Tenko, Harukawa Maki, Hoshi Ryoma, and Angie Yonaga left their rooms, in that order. As the victim was Shirogane Tsumugi, this means that Kiibo, Akamatsu Kaede, Ouma Kokichi, Yumeno Himiko, and Iruma Miu were not in their rooms at the time.'_

_'Inside Shirogane Tsumugi's room, Amami Rantarou and Chabashira Tenko found half-made costumes, wigs, and a collection of cards that could be obtained from the Monogacha.'_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah! But me and Ouma-kun were the ones to find the body...!

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** I apologize. As I stayed behind to record everyone's departure, I wasn't there to witness the body being discovered.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh no, it's okay! I'm sure that this information will be useful!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you all so much!

_I do the usual thanking ritual of patting everyone on the head. Kokichi has to pull me away from the scene with a pout._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Don't worry, I like patting your head a lot too.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oh yes, I was very clearly jealous about you patting people's heads in a life-threatening situation. That is _exactly_ what I was doing.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm choosing to think that that's sincerity.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Have fun lying to yourself, nerd.

Korekiyo's Account has been added to Evidence.

Rantarou and Tenko's Account has been added to Evidence.

Pillow Party has been added to Evidence.

_There's something else... We need to meet up with Miu and Himiko._

_We head out. Kaito tells us that they went into Miu's lab to see if one of her inventions could help with the investigation._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Hey, find anything useful?

 **Yumeno Himiko:**...dunno...

 **Iruma Miu:** My stuff's always useful, but maybe not when someone's already fuckin' dead!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So is that a yes, or are you just wasting our time?

 **Iruma Miu:** U-um...

 **Iruma Miu:** I don't have anything like a camera or a life form detector... 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** What _do_ you have?

_Miu hands me a small button-like object and a small black box._

**Iruma Miu:** Feast your fuckin' eyes on my newest invention, the Hearty Heart Handbook! 

**Iruma Miu:** The box will automatically interface with whatever device you stick it on. Combine that with _this baby_ , stuck to wherever your blood pumps, and you can set up your Monopad to alert you whenever someone's heart stops beating!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wouldn't this be more useful _before_ someone died?

 **Iruma Miu:** U-um.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And besides, the Monokuma File already gives us the time of death, so isn't it redundant?

 **Iruma Miu:** Shut up! I started working on it _before_ someone died, got it?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's okay. It was a great idea!

 **Iruma Miu:** Damn right it was! Bow down to me!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Don't you dare. She doesn't have the right to get anyone to bow to her when she's not even useful.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Um, how about something that could hack a crane? That could be important to the case.

 **Iruma Miu:** Oh god fucking dammit!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Wh-what?!

 **Iruma Miu:** Arghhhh, listen! My hacking gun is **missing** , okay?! Gone, nada, zilch, buh-bye! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Your... hacking gun?

 **Iruma Miu:** Yeah, I started making a **long-distance hacking device** for kicks before, then I figured it might be useful against Monokuma.

 **Iruma Miu:** But then it disappeared a few days ago... around the time we watched the motive videos, actually.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Aw man...

 **Yumeno Himiko:**...hey, Iruma.

_Ah, she surprised me. I didn't think Himiko was paying attention. I wonder if she noticed anything important?_

**Yumeno Himiko:** That closet over there. What's in it?

 **Iruma Miu:** Huh? That's where I keep the cleaning supplies. Need stuff on hand for an oil spill, after all.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** And you keep lights in there?

 **Iruma Miu:**...lights?

_Himiko directs our attention to the broom closet, where a faint blue light can be seen._

_We open the door, and—_

**Iruma Miu:** G-gyaaaaaaaaaa _aaaaaaargh?!_

_Kiibo's body falls out of the closet, slumping against the floor. He doesn't move at all..._

_It's like he's dead, but... Kiibo couldn't have died, right?_

_As I was thinking that, Kokichi went over and pressed the button on the back of Kiibo's neck._

**Kiibo:** H-huh? What's happening?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** You... your hand...!

_Kiibo's hand is in some sort of gun mode, something Kiibo seems very confused about._

**Ouma Kokichi:** Did you really spent the whole night in your lab and _not_ notice the robot in the closet?!

 **Iruma Miu:** I didn't notice! Last night, I **passed out around midnight!**

 **Kiibo:** U-uh, can someone _please_ explain what's happening?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's simple. We think you might have killed someone.

 **Kiibo:** What?!

_Kiibo's so panicked, a bunch of his functions set off at once. He shoots a laser beam into the floor and his eyes go blank. A camera shutter goes off nonstop, and photo after photo comes out from his mouth. They fall onto the floor in a messy pile._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh... No way...

_If it wasn't a gun that killed Tsumugi, then... could it be...?_

Hacking Gun added to Evidence.

Miu's Report added to Evidence.

Kiibo's Laser Function added to Evidence.

Kiibo's Emergency Button added to Evidence.

Kiibo's Photography Function added to Evidence.

* * *

**"It's time for the class trial to begin! Everyone, make your way to the elevator!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> current truth bullets:  
> \- ouma's list (a reminder of things you need to do in case you forget, but you've done everything on the list. good job!)  
> \- monokuma file (time of death was 3 am, slightly bruised, killed by projectile entering head and exiting head, broken bones were result of post-death trauma)  
> \- shuuichi's assessment (tsumugi was in a position below her attacker)  
> \- maki's assessment (the murder weapon wasn't a gun)  
> \- immobile crane (the crane can't move unless you hacked it)  
> \- kaito's testimony (he saw kiibo at 3:07 am and heard a massive noise at the time)  
> \- korekiyo's account (kaede, ouma, himiko, miu, and kiibo werent in their rooms at the time of the body search announcement)  
> \- rantarou and tenko's account (tsumugi's room had a bunch of anime stuff and gacha cards in it)  
> \- pillow party (kaede, ouma, himiko, and miu were together in the time before the body was discovered, separated to search for the body)  
> \- hacking gun (miu made a gun to hack objects at a distance, but it went missing)  
> \- miu's report (miu didn't notice kiibo in her closet, as she passed out around midnight)  
> \- kiibo's laser function (kiibo can shoot lasers from his hand)  
> \- kiibo's emergency button (there is a button on the back of kiibo's neck that will shut him off. he retains no memories of what happens in this state and only wakes up when it is pushed again)  
> \- kiibo's photography (when he panicked, he set off a bunch of functions one right after the other... perhaps this might be useful?)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REFUSE TO WRITE A MASS PANIC DEBATE ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING  
> also i dont want to colour the things like a class trial so bold is, you know, disagree, objection time, and underline is agree time  
> reminder, these are the truth bullets currently in kaede's possession!
> 
> \- ouma's list (a reminder of things you need to do in case you forget, but you've done everything on the list. good job!)  
> \- monokuma file (time of death was around 3 am, slightly bruised, killed by projectile entering head and exiting head, broken bones were result of post-death trauma)  
> \- shuuichi's assessment (tsumugi was in a position below her attacker)  
> \- maki's assessment (the murder weapon wasn't a gun)  
> \- immobile crane (the crane can't move unless you hacked it)  
> \- kaito's testimony (he saw kiibo at 3:07 am and heard a massive noise at the time)  
> \- korekiyo's account (kaede, ouma, himiko, miu, and kiibo werent in their rooms at the time of the body search announcement)  
> \- rantarou and tenko's account (tsumugi's room had a bunch of anime stuff and gacha cards in it)  
> \- pillow party (kaede, ouma, himiko, and miu were together in the time before the body was discovered, separated to search for the body)  
> \- hacking gun (miu made a gun to hack objects at a distance, but it went missing)  
> \- miu's report (miu didn't notice kiibo in her closet, as she passed out around midnight)  
> \- kiibo's laser function (kiibo can shoot lasers from his hand)  
> \- kiibo's emergency button (there is a button on the back of kiibo's neck that will shut him off. he retains no memories of what happens in this state and only wakes up when it is pushed again)  
> \- kiibo's photography (when he panicked, he set off a bunch of functions one right after the other... perhaps this might be useful?)

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I can't pay attention to whatever Monokuma's saying... my heart is pounding up a storm._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _We need to find the killer, or everyone will die...! A class trial for life or a class trial for death!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, let's start talking about murder!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Uh. Wait, since when was Kokichi next to me? I could have sworn Himiko was next to me a second ago. Maybe I wasn't paying enough attention..._

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** There's a few different things we should cover, right? Finding out where she died, how, why, when, and with what, right?

 **Chabashira Tenko:** We already know that the time of death was **3 am**.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** And she was killed by a shot through the skull, right?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** We don't know what motivated the murder, nor where she died.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Damn, we don't know where to start! There are so many things we need to unravel here..._

 **Amami Rantarou:** Actually, can we start with something that's been bugging me for a while now?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Well, um, it's a start, right?

 **Amami Rantarou:** Thanks, Saihara-kun.

* * *

**Non-Stop Debate Start!**

* * *

**Amami Rantarou:** So the body was found on top of a crane, right? How would someone manage that?

_A crane?! What happened while I was asleep?!_

**Hoshi Ryoma:** Couldn't someone just hop in and lower it?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Then, after placing the body there, they could just raise it up again...

 **Angie Yonaga:** Im-poss-i-ble! Angie tested it out!

 **Angie Yonaga:** There aren't any keys or other devices to make the crane controls work!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** So it's **impossible to have moved the crane**...

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Then, is there someone who could perhaps have climbed the crane?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** While carrying a body? The only way you could do that was if you could fly... 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Or if you were Gonta-kun, I guess.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** I-it wasn't Gonta!

* * *

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Hold on... I heard a part where I could have **refuted** it, but... since I wanted to hear all of it, I missed it... whoops._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Let's just... try that again..._

* * *

_**Saihara Shuuichi:** So it's **impossible to have moved the crane**..._

**> Hacking Gun**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** No, that's wrong!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Iruma-san, is it possible that your **hacking gun** could have been used to move the crane?

 **Iruma Miu:** Damn right it is! My gun could do everything from break shit to moving them around like kicking a car into high-gear!

 **Harukawa Maki:** Then, Iruma's the killer?

 **Iruma Miu:** Wait, wait, wait, no! It went missing a few days ago! I don't have it! I don't know where it is!

 **Amami Rantarou:** So, if we find out who has the hacking gun, we can see who is capable of moving the crane...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But that's just one way of getting the body up there, right? What if someone was actually insane enough to climb a crane?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You know, like this idiot.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Absolutely unnecessary, Ouma-kun. 

**Yumeno Himiko:** Well, I can fly, but... it's a pain, and I don't like corpses.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Is there anyone who likes corpses?

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Necrophiliacs.

 **Iruma Miu:** Gross, dude. Keep it in your shithole of a mouth next time.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Stop getting off-topic! We were talking about ways the killer could have moved the body on top of the crane!

 **Kiibo:** Uh, just to be clear, I might be capable of flight...

 **Kiibo:** But I'm **incapable of activating it on my own.**

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But you wouldn't need to, if you had the hacking gun, right? Anyone could.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _No good... Rantarou's question just opened up the possibility that *anyone* could be the killer...! We won't get anywhere in this subject if everyone is a suspect!_

 _What do we change the subject to?_

_> _The identity of the victim__  
_> _Korekiyo's account__  
_> _The injuries on the body_ _

* * *

**> The identity of the victim <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** The victim was Shirogane Tsumugi, SHSL Cosplayer... right?

 **Momota Kaito:** You're the one who _discovered the body_. Why are you asking?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** B-because, not only does Kiibo not know anything, but, since she's a cosplayer, she might be posing as one of us! You know, with a fake corpse! Or something!

 **Harukawa Maki:** Stop wasting people's time. I know from touching the body that it was the real deal.

 **Iruma Miu:** No, no seriously, even for me, necrophilia is too much!

 **Harukawa Maki:** Shut up.

 **Kiibo:** I... appreciate it, though, Akamatsu-san...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**..... _yeah that definitely wasn't the right answer..._

* * *

**> Korekiyo's account <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Hey, Shinguuji-kun, you took notes on who was in their rooms at the time. Could that be useful?

 **Shunguuji Korekiyo:** While I did do that, I'm afraid nothing stops a killer who simply went back to their room and rushed out with the others.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Does this make your list useless?

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Akamatsu-san. I believe you have the right idea. Establishing who is where at what point in time could be useful, but maybe not at this moment. Continue trying.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh, thanks!

* * *

**> The injuries on the body <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Shirogane-san's injuries... let's talk about what caused them!

 **Momota Kaito:** The broken bones were caused by her falling off the crane, and she was killed by a shot through the head.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** So, you're asking who could have shot her...?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Ah, I see... because guns are illegal in Japan, knowing who has access to one will help.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yep! Only the most terrible, evil, awful parts of the criminal underground could get their hands on one!

 **Harukawa Maki:** It **wasn't a gun**. All her bleeding came from the fall damage. The actual projectile wound itself was cauterized and didn't leak out any blood at all.

 **Harukawa Maki:** The weapon would have to be some sort of laser weapon.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** You mean like... Kiibo?

 **Kiibo:** I-I do not recall murdering anyone!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Then, were you controlled by someone else? With the hacking gun, perhaps?

 **Kiibo:** I... don't know...

 **Iruma Miu:** It's not impossible! My hacking gun can turn even the most sophisticated of machines into a **mindless killing machine**!

**> Kaito's Testimony**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Could a machine hacked with that gun talk, Iruma-san?

 **Iruma Miu:** What part of mindless don't you get? There's no need to talk when you have orders!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Then, how could Momota-kun have had a conversation with Kiibo-kun around the time of the murder if he was hacked?

 **Iruma Miu:** H-huh?!

 **Momota Kaito:** That's right! I saw Kiibo leaving his room at 3:07 am exactly! 

**Toujou Kirumi:** Please don't stay up that late every night.

 **Momota Kaito:** Hey! It contributed to a murder investigation, didn't it?

 **Kiibo:** I remember that... I also scolded you for it.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** The degenerate male's sleeping habits aren't important here! What did you do _after_ you ran into him?!

 **Kiibo:** I tried to investigate a strange signal coming from the outside of the school building.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** And then?

 **Kiibo:** I woke up in Iruma-san's closet and was told I was suspected of killing someone.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** We know that part. But do you seriously not remember what happened in between?

 **Kiibo:** Not at all! 

**Amami Rantarou:** Man, that's a shame.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Liar. I saw you walk into Iruma-chan's lab.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Huh?! But that's impossible!_

 **Kiibo:** I-I did?!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Iruma's lab _is_ outside...

 **Momota Kaito:** Hold on! How do we know he's not lying again?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Just ask Akamatsu-chan!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _But it is a lie!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Aaaaaaargh, jeez! What are you even doing!?_

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Akamatsu-san. Were you with Ouma-kun this morning?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _It's not technically a lie... I'm just not saying the full truth!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun was being an idiot. He tried to sabotage one of the arcade machines to get an edge over Angie-san in a competition, but then he got tangled up in the wires and needed me to get him out.

 **Toujou Kirumi:** How did you even _find_ him like that?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, I have a bad habit of checking absolutely everything in my Monopad, even if I don't think there's a reason for it to change. I checked the map and found that Ouma-kun was in the game room, which I found really weird for the hour.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Of six in the morning._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yup, it's all true! Instead of going straight to sleep, we went to take a walk in the courtyard...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** When we saw Kiibaby entering Iruma-chan's lab! We decided not to stick around to watch the aftermath of that booty call, so we went back to our rooms anyways!

 **Iruma Miu:** B-booty call?!

 **Kiibo:** I don't remember going into Iruma-san's lab!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Who's to say you're not lying?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What if, instead of being a victim of hacking and used as a weapon, you were the killer?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**... _Kokichi. Just what are you doing?_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I can still trust you, right?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial Part 2

**Ouma Kokichi:** Here's what I think happened.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Kiibaby killed Shirogane-chan while they were still in their rooms.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** When he opened the door and ran into Momota-chan, he **lied about the weird sound**.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Then, he broke into Iruma-chan's lab. She was totally passed out, so she didn't even notice when he **stole her hacking gun**.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** He used the hacking gun to **lower the crane** and hide the body up there...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Then he hid in Iruma-chan's closet and **shut himself off** to make it seem like he was hacked!

* * *

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi... what are you trying to do?_

* * *

_**Ouma Kokichi:** Then, he broke into Iruma-chan's lab. She was totally passed out, so she didn't even notice when he **stole her hacking gun**._

**> Hacking gun**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Hold on, if Kiibo-kun stole the hacking gun at the time of the murder, why would Iruma-san say it disappeared a few days ago?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nishishishi, I knew you'd catch on.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, Iruma-chan. Why would you tell such an obvious lie to the king of liars?

 **Iruma Miu:** What?! 

**Ouma Kokichi:** You think I wouldn't notice? A liar knows liars like the back of their own hand.

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Are you suggesting that the two were working together?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Who knows? All I know is that there's something suspicious about this!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Let's start with the obvious thing, then.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Eh...?

 **Amami Rantarou:** Tell 'em, Shuuichi.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _What?!!?! Why would you just pass the baton to Shuuichi when you clearly know the answer!? And since when did you use his first name?!_

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** U-um. I think... the problem with this is, **how would Kiibo-kun get both of them in the same room**?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** I mean, Shirogane-san probably wouldn't let someone into her dorm room at three in the morning, even if it's Kiibo-kun. There's about the same amount of problems with Kiibo-kun getting her into his room.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Then, what do you think happened, Akamatsu-chan?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Why are you passing the baton to me?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hm, just because I like the sound of your voice?

 **Iruma Miu:** Stop fucking flirting in the middle of a trial!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Stop corrupting Akamatsu-san, you liar degenerate male!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Can we please stop yelling? I'll answer the question, just... calm down, okay?

 **Iruma Miu:** It's not my fault a fuckin' gremlin bitch is accusing me of murder!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _So the answer is no..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**.... _let's just play hangman..._

I L E

I M L E

T I M L E

T I M L N E

 **T** I **M E** L **I N** E

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I think that establishing who was where at what point in time is important, so let's lay down a timeline of events.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I mean, it's possible that Shirogane-san died _after Kiibo-kun left his room_ , right?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Nyeeh...? But isn't the time of death **3 am**?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Well, the Monokuma File only says the time of death was around 3 am, so there's a possibility...

 **Kiibo:** So... I leave my room and run into Momota-kun first, then... walk into Iruma-san's lab? Or run into Shirogane-san? 

**Kiibo:** Forgive me, I'm not too sure where she died.

 **Amami Rantarou:** No one quite is.

 **Amami Rantarou:** Too bad no one knows what she was doing that night.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** If only we could know more about her mindset...

 **Momota Kaito:** Instead of what-ifs and if-onlys, go ahead and do it! Figure out what she was thinking! 

**Gokuhara Gonta:** Urm, Shirogane-san liked clothes and anime... maybe she went out to **invite someone to an anime marathon**!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** At three am? That's asking to get killed.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** You don't get to question Shirogane-san's motives!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Calm down!

* * *

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _What Tsumugi was thinking that night... are there any clues?_

* * *

_**Saihara Shuuichi:** If only we could know more about her mindset..._

> Rantarou and Tenko's Account

**Akamatsu Kaede:** That's right!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Shirogane-san's room was covered in gacha cards, right? 

**Amami Rantarou:** Absolutely. I couldn't even see her bed through all of them.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** I-it's fine! It's a bit cute that she was a bit messy, right?

 **Amami Rantarou:** There is nothing cute about hoarding. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** So, she was obsessed with the gacha machine?

 **Iruma Miu:** That's definitely fuckin' suspicious, you know?!

 **Iruma Miu:** I mean, as if the motive videos aren't enough, Monokuma adds in another motive, but it's a legendary card for a gacha machine only a goddamn loser otaku would want?! That's suspicious as hell!

 **Iruma Miu:** I bet she just went out that night and tried to kill someone!

 **Iruma Miu:** Last night, she probably went to Kiibo's room and tried to shank him!

 **Kiibo:** What?!

* * *

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _H-huh?! You're saying that Tsumugi..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _...I can't dismiss it as possible or impossible just yet. All I can do is try to figure out the truth._

* * *

_**Iruma Miu:** I bet she just went out that night and tried to kill someone!_

> Miu's Report

**Akamatsu Kaede:** If Shirogane-san really _was_ trying to kill someone, then wouldn't you have been a better target, Iruma-san?

 **Iruma Miu:** E-eh?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I mean, you were passed out in your lab, separated from everyone else in a building most people don't go inside, so you'd be the perfect target!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Especially over a practically-invincible robot who was, you know, still in his room at the time. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** With other people around, Momota-chan having remembered talking to him, stuff like that.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Then, there's a chance that Shirogane-san headed to Iruma-san's lab as well as Kiibo-kun.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Well... we don't actually know if Kiibo ever headed to Miu's lab, but... if I say that now, won't it just hurt our chances?_

 **Momota Kaito:** Alright, spit it out, Iruma! How much do you remember of last night!?

 **Iruma Miu:** E-e-eep!!!!

 **Iruma Miu:** What is today, gang up on the hottie day?! I know you're thirsty, but get in line! I don't do groups this big!

 **Harukawa Maki:** Don't waste our time.

 **Iruma Miu:** Don't look down on me, pancake! You're like a macaroni sculpture compared to _my_ Venus!

 **Harukawa Maki:** Can I kill her?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Don't.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Tenko doesn't want to pressure you or anything... but, we have to know!

 **Iruma Miu:** Shut up, Tencrotch!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Tencrotch?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Iruma.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What do you remember?

 **Iruma Miu:** Mmph.... I...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Please, Iruma-san. We only want to find out the truth. That's all.

 **Iruma Miu:** But... I don't _know!_

**Iruma Miu:** When I woke up, **Shirogane was already dead** , and I was **hiding behind Kiibo's deactivated body**...!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** H-huh?!

 **Iruma Miu:** I investigated my stuff, and one of my self-defense-while-you're-sleeping inventions had set off an emergency signal and a shockwave... 

**Iruma Miu:** I don't know _what_ killed her, but...! But if her death counted as a murder on my part, then I could escape, right? And I could help everyone...! 

**Iruma Miu:** I didn't know escaping would mean killing everyone! I thought all I had to do was hide the body and the hacking gun! Please, tell me this is all a nightmare!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** What do we do...? Neither of the people there could tell us what happened...!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So it's a 50/50 gamble, huh?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...no.

>>> _Charging Lie Bullet_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** There has to be some way to find the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: yay! i finally have a plan for a fic for once, no more improvising the script! we can get this done!  
> *immediately kills tsumugi instead of tenko*  
> me: **_FUCK_**  
>  i, personally, think its fitting that miu folds under pressure


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial Part Three (Conclusion)

_> Kiibo's Emergency Button + Kiibo's Photography_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Even if someone pressed his emergency button, that doesn't mean there's no way to find out!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** There's a way to recover lost data off a computer, even if you deleted it, right? 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Just because Kiibo-kun _doesn't remember it_ , doesn't mean it doesn't exist. His eyes are cameras, you know.

 **Iruma Miu:** He... could have recorded it...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So we just need to tear him apart, right?

 **Kiibo:** Don't worry! I can print out everything you need! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I... my bluff was right! We can do this!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Aw, so we can't?

 **Kiibo:** All my important processing and development parts are in my head, so my body **might be able to handle dismemberment**...

 **Kiibo:**...but that doesn't mean you _should!_

 **Momota Kaito:** Hurry up and get on with it!

_Kiibo keeps printing out photos through his mouth._

_They're all from his point of view._

_First, a shot of Miu's door. Then, Miu runs towards him—_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Wait! In this photo... Iruma-san's eyes are closed!

_Looking closer, it seems like her boots have some sort of machine-thing in the heels to make her move forward, even without her mind's input._

_Then, Kiibo's arm reaches towards her, but Miu's hair is only visible in the periphery of the shot. In the centre of the photo is Tsumugi, holding a knife... so, Miu was moving just past Kiibo at the time this photo was taken._

_In the next photo, Tsumugi is closer. Miu isn't visible, except for a hand on Kiibo's wrist..._

_The next one shows Tsumugi falling backwards, as the words 'AI Shutdown Initiated' glow in the corner. Kiibo's hand has started to shift into a gun..._

_The last photo... shows Tsumugi dead on the floor, Miu's hand over Kiibo's._

**Kiibo:**...

 **Iruma Miu:**...

 **Toujou Kirumi:**...Monokuma.

 **Monokuma:** Yesssss?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Is it possible to use another student as a murder weapon, or is the murderer automatically the person who delivered the killing blow?

 **Monokuma:** Obviously, it's the one who caused the death!

 **Harukawa Maki:** That doesn't answer the question.

 **Monokuma:** Upupupu... it all depends on whether you would consider a robot a **person** , doesn't it?

 **Monokuma:** Neither one was in a state to have killing intent, so it all comes down to the question of whether ol' Kiibot is an **object** or a **person** who accidentally committed the murder!

 **Kiibo:** That...

 **Chabashira Tenko:** That's too unfair, don't you think?!

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Our lives hang on a thread, and whether we live or die depends on how many people agree with your version of events.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** What is this...? You've trapped us completely...

 **Amami Rantarou:**...

 **Yumeno Himiko:** I...! I don't want to die because of something like this!

 **Monokuma:** Well, too bad! Suck it up, bitches! Because it's time to vote!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** We're not even allowed to discuss it? We can't even come to a collective agreement?

 **Monokuma:** Of course not! Because I've wai-i-i-ited long enough!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Eh? Did his voice just glitch?_

 **Monokuma:** Everyone, cast your votes!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _...dammit...! What are we supposed to do...!_

_Everyone around me is in disarray... We don't know which answer is the **true** answer..._

_Then, Rantarou manages to vote, then Maki, then Miu... Everyone chooses their answer, unsure of whether their truth is the collective truth..._

_I hear Kokichi vote next to me. All of the surviving students voted... **aside from me**._

_There are only two options on the screen before me, and they're both at a tie._

_**I will be the one who will decide whether we live or die.** _

**Monokuma:** Well?! What's the hold-up, pianist?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I have a stupid, impulsive idea._

_I immediately lower my voice so that only Kokichi can hear._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Get ready for my signal.

_Kokichi doesn't answer, but I know he heard._

_In this situation... the only **hope** we have..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Because, the moment I vote, you'll execute someone.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'd like to say goodbye first. To both Shirogane-san and the unwitting killer.

 **Monokuma:** And why would I let you do that?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Because you enjoy watching high schoolers suffer, right?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Watching someone realize the moment they're doomed to death... wouldn't that be the most amazing thing for you? Watching me condemn a dear friend to death with tears in my eyes... watching them realize they've been betrayed... 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** You'd **love** that, wouldn't you?

 **Monokuma:**...you're not wrong!

 **Monokuma:** Very well! You have one minute to say your goodbyes!

_That's fine. That's enough._

**Monokuma:** Ready... go!

_I start running._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Iruma-san!

 **Iruma Miu:** H-huh?! Me?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Get ready!

_I run past Miu and grab Kiibo by the neck._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm sorry if this hurts.

 **Kiibo:** Wha-what?!

_I slap him in the face so hard, his head starts spinning._

_Not fast enough._

_I slap him again, and again, until his head has unscrewed from his body._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Iruma-san, catch!

_I throw Kiibo's disoriented head at Iruma._

**Iruma Miu:** A-argh?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun! Vote for Kiibo! Now!

_Kokichi rushes to my podium, finger pressing his vote just before Monokuma announces that time is up._

**Monokuma:** What... did you just _do?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...well, um, Kiibo-kun can't really actually die from traditional ways, right? 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** So, I just set this up for you. It's a fate worse than death for someone who can't die.

 **Monokuma:** Explain. Now.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What I'm trying to say is, now, Kiibo-kun has to watch his friends kill each other, without being able to do anything to help. He can't defend anyone, he has to depend on other people to even be able to move around the academy, among other things.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Isn't it **despair-inducing** enough for you to allow things to continue on this way?

 **Monokuma:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Please accept this. I have never bluffed this hard in my life._

 **Monokuma:** Upupupu... despair-inducing...

 **Monokuma:** Very well then! Your headmaster will graciously accept this outcome!

 **Monokuma:** This class trial is dismissed!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...eh?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That actually worked?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** We're... free to go?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Whew, that was _exhausting_! Let's go run ten laps around the school!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** No thanks... I just wanna sleep for a week.

 **Iruma Miu:** Akamatsuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Oof!

_Miu suddenly barrelled into me!_

_She wraps me in a tight, tight hug...! Miu...!!!!_

**Iruma Miu:** A-Akamatsu! You... I owe you my life! _I owe you my life!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Iruma-san...! Can't breathe...!!!!

_Aaaah.... I can't.... I'm glad this ended without anyone else dying, but..._

_At this rate, that's going to change!_

**Ouma Kokichi:** Don't touch my Akamatsu-chan, pig.

 **Iruma Miu:** Don't boss me around, brat!

_Kokichi grabs one of my arms, and Miu grabs the other one..._

_Ah... I can see Gonta holding Kiibo's head... someone help me..._

**Kiibo:** Um, Akamatsu-san, I'd like to thank you as well—

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'm a supreme leader! It's only natural for me to boss around a bitch who doesn't know her own worth!

 **Iruma Miu:** Don't get in the way between me and thanking her!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That's enough already! Stop it!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Ahaha, all's well that ends well, I suppose.

_Jeez.... why me...?_

* * *

_'Ah, somehow I escaped from that...'_

Kaede sighed to herself as she walked around the school. 

It felt so surreal.

In one day, she found a corpse, investigated a murder, participated in a trial, then convinced a maniac murder plushie to let them go after beheading one of her classmates. 

How tiring... she needed to recharge her batteries...

She found herself back in her research lab, playing a certain song on the piano. It was an anime opening she heard once, she thought. She didn't remember what the name was, or how she was introduced to it, or why it stuck in her memories.

But it felt like a fitting tribute to Tsumugi.

Kaede didn't know how long she stayed there, playing song after song to keep her occupied.

The image of Tsumugi's corpse came to mind, and she made a mistake. She restarted.

The feelings of dread and anticipation of her death resurfaced, and she made a mistake. She restarted.

The adrenaline, the stupidity in her actions, the relief when it worked hit her, and she couldn't keep playing.

Kaede didn't know how long she stayed seated, head resting in her folded arms on top of the piano as she tried to get her body to move. She wanted to sleep, wanted to leave, but her body wasn't participating...

"Hey, Akamatsu-chan! You asleep?"

A breath of fresh air burst in, and Kaede found herself sitting up. She stretched out her back as she answered Kokichi.

"No, do you need anything?"

Kokichi laughed as he launched himself at the spot next to her on the piano bench, smiling widely at her.

"Nope! I just wanted to be with you!"

"Hm?"

"Because you lied for my sake, Akamatsu-chan!" Kokichi declared. "If it were just you trusting me like that, I would have fallen for you, but..."

"...but then I did that last thing?" Kaede asked.

"It was stupid as hell," Kokichi stated. "I'm not sure how you came up with the idea to do that, but it was somehow the right thing to do."

"Thank you," Kaede replied with mixed feelings.

"But, you're interesting, Akamatsu-chan! So, from now on, we're working together!"

"Huh?" Kaede's mood quickly turned around, and she smiled. "Okay, I look forward to cooperating with you!"

"Nishishi, you need someone to keep you from getting yourself killed, after all!"

"...I still look forward to it, but slightly less so, now."

"Then, will this change your mind, Akamatsu-chan?"

Kokichi waved a few Monocoins in front of her.

"...yes, absolutely. I'm on board. Now."

Kokichi laughed.

"You're so easily bribed! That's a terrible trait to have, you know! You'll get taken advantage of so hard!"

"H-hey! It's not like you in particular will hurt me!" Kaede claimed, trying to defend herself. "When I trusted you, it worked out, right?"

Kokichi's smile became a bit more serious, as he said, "yeah. It did."

And, before Kaede could note that change, he went back to his dazzling smile and booming voice.

"But you have to learn to lie better! That lie, it was totally reluctant! You were forcing yourself to and justifying it to yourself and you totally hated it!"

_'H-huh? He noticed?'_

"Don't worry, Akamatsu-chan! I will take you under my wing and teach you how to deceive the world!" Kokichi proclaimed.

"Ouma-kun... is this necessary...?"

"Absolutely."

"...well, I guess it can be useful if another trial happens, but don't expect me to lie all the time!" Kaede exclaimed. "I don't want to hurt anyone, okay?!"

"Nishishi, that's because you haven't learned something yet! Half the lies I tell are made with kind intentions, you know!"

"So I have to lie to be nice to people now?!"

Kaede was completely tired out by the time she went back to her room. 

She realized something, actually.

_'The lie we told... led to the truth coming out, didn't it? And the lies I told Monokuma led to a good outcome... Kokichi might not be wrong when he says lies can be made with kind intentions...'_

Rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling, Kaede thought, ' _there are lies to hide the truth and hurt people, but there are lies to reveal the truth and protect people too. Maybe, instead of seeing lies as a **crime** , I can see them as a **tool** to use to achieve the best end for everyone.'_

That was the last thing she thought before falling asleep.

...

...

...

_You got the Jester skill! When it is equipped, Lie Bullets will be created faster!_

* * *

Alone in the depths of the school, Monokuma's controller thought to themselves.

_'Despair-inducing, huh? That gives me a **wonderful** idea for the next motive...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GUESS THIS FIRST TRIAL IS OVER NOW???? OKAY????? SURE?????? THIS CAN SURE HAPPEN????? OKAY?????????  
> i guess its free time soon??? and you guys can request who you want to see???? okay???? this is happening??? it somehow concluded this fast???????? im not sure how this happened???? dont people usually take longer to write a trial??? okay???? okay??????


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free Time Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) thank you to siramay, guest, rikarii, and Elysium16 for requesting maki, miu, yumeno, and himiko, aka the FREE TIME EVENTS IVE BEEN SO LOOKING FORWARD TO  
> YES TENKO ALSO HAS ADHD AND YOU CAN FIGHT ME ON IT
> 
> 2) miu's unused execution was "blood death sex maniac - execution queen"  
> she would be forced into a sleep mask coated in hot candle wax, then a fuckton of robot arms would grab her, but instead of hurting her, they would string her up like a puppet. then, without her boots, she'd be forced to trample on miniature robots, which exploded into sharp shards of metal and glass, directly at her. she was forced to punch and kick them until she was covered in wounds. when she screamed, a robot that resembled kiibo jumped into her mouth, and then...

"It's been one day since a murder was committed for the Monogacha, and you've already..." Shuuichi's voice was cut off by a loud smack, followed by the sound of glass crashing into pieces. 

"It won't cause any more deaths," Kaede announced.

"No wonder Shirogane-chan couldn't get anything good," Kokichi said as he looked through the pile of cards. "There are no good cards here. It's rigged!"

"Oh, that's just too cruel, Monokuma."

And then they all got kicked out by Monokuma, who screamed at them to stop breaking things in the school store.

* * *

"Because _some morons_ broke the fucking Monogacha, you now get a gumball machine, but with prizes!"

"Is anyone going to point out that... no? Well then," Rantarou said, shrugging.

"Get on with it," Maki ordered.

"Jeez, no need to be impatient! In fact... I'll take it nice and slow, juuuuusst foooooooorr yoooooooouuuuu..."

"This... is going to take a while," Kaede said with a sigh.

"Anyways, new parts of the school have opened up! There is a motive hidden within its walls, so keep an eye out! You might be able to learn more about the outside world, after all..."

"Does Akamatsu's motherly influence extend to Monokuma, too...?" Himiko wondered.

"I'm sorry, my what?" Kaede asked.

"Maternal aura," Kirumi answered, a bit smug.

"I... have no idea what you're talking about."

"FYI, this isn't motherly," Kokichi announced from Kaede's arms. "Akamatsu-chan just loves carrying me."

"That's... I'm not even going to question this, actually," Shuuichi said.

"Here, have this gun of man's passion, I think you'll like it!"

"What? No, don't give him that. Give him literally anything but that. You have so many not-terrible options and yet you go for the worst one."

"What do you mean?? It's just a toy gun??"

Shuuichi... didn't know how to react to that, so he just took the gun and booked it.

And thus the search began.

Maki, Himiko, Kirumi, Gonta, and Ryoma's research labs opened up, along with a few classrooms. All in all, very nice.

And then there was the new double door in the basement that was pitch black, had a frame made of bones, and torches on each side.

First off, what the fuck?

No seriously, what the fuck?

It was just, right below the storage room, I guess. And it was just... ominously existing.

Kaito fainted at the sight of it. Which naturally meant that Kokichi marched right in, Kaede on his heels, to find out what could possibly be in there. Everyone else, who had been slightly put off by the, y'know, _bones_ just waited outside.

"I feel like I'm in a church," was Kokichi's first reaction.

"No, churches are absolutely not this creepy," Kaede replied.

Churches absolutely did not have effigies made of broken glass displaying a twisted blonde woman hanging on the wall, smiling down on whoever stepped inside. Nor did were they so poorly lit that you couldn't even see the ceiling, despite the fact that Kaede logically knew it was probably supposed to be around the same height as the other rooms. And they most definitely did not have black walls and white floors covered in what was hopefully not bloody words and drawings.

The only actual object inside the narrow, cramped room was an open book on a pedestal, surrounded by candles. 

"What's this?"

"Let's take a look," Kaede decided, picking up the book. The cover was black and the name _'Bible of Despair'_ was scrawled on the top in red ink.

"It's so freakin' edgy..." Kokichi whined as Kaede let him hold it.

"Let's read it with the others," Kaede told him, just before she accidentally knocked over a candle and accidentally set the pedestal on fire.

"...oh," was all Kaede had to say on the matter.

"I'm not sure who thought it would be a good idea to put a book around that many candles in the first place," Kokichi said, just as the fire started to spread. "Uh, we should probably leave now."

"That would be a good idea, yeah," Kaede replied, and they left.

"Did you find anything?" Kiibo asked from Gonta's hands.

Kaede proudly presented Kokichi, who showed off the book.

"Can we go inside and investigate as well?" Gonta asked.

Kaede not-so-proudly shook her head frantically.

"...why do you smell like smoke?" Shuuichi asked. "What did you _do?"_

"Wanton acts of arson," Kokichi said bluntly.

"It was an _accident!"_ Kaede protested.

"Hell yeah! We're for arson in this fuckin' school!" Miu screamed.

"No! We are not! It's just a room full of fire hazards! Don't set things on fire!!" Kaede shrieked.

"Let's... just look at the book, alright? We can clean up whatever mess happened later—" Kirumi was cut off by the sound of a firetruck in the other room.

"...did you just set a fire and leave it to burn?" Shuuichi asked. "We're... we're right next to the library..."

"You know what, let's just relocate to the cafeteria," Rantarou decided, before looking Kokichi in the eyes. "No arson for you."

"I-it... wasn't actually him, it was—"

"What is your problem with arson and crimes, Amami-chan?! I can set things on fire if I want!"

Well, they all made it to the cafeteria fine. Maki had to carry Kaito though.

And then they started reading it.

Long story short, a high school girl ended the world out of a desire for despair. She did a lot of bad shit like manipulating people and making killing games happen. Her name was Enoshima Junko, and she had minions called the Remnants of Despair. One time, she gave herself amnesia and changed her hair and eyes to have a new identity and get off on the despair of being in a horrible situation with no idea what was happening.

She was blonde, had a 90 cm chest, was very persuasive, liked things that were black and white, and was pretty enough to be a supermodel. 

The book included photos of her and her most favourite minion.

Everyone collectively looked at Kaede and Kokichi, who were sitting a bit too far to see the photos clearly.

And then they all collectively checked their Monopad profiles.

Kaede was blonde, had a 90 cm chest, was persuasive, liked Kokichi, who had black hair and wore white, and was pretty enough to be a supermodel.

Now, in another world, claiming that Kokichi was a member of the Remnants of Despair was more likely to work, considering his Ouma-ness.

But, this time, Kaede was doing his hair with bunny hair clips and laughing over his arson-related pouting.

How in the world was anyone supposed to think that he could possibly be threatening after not only witnessing Kaede carry him like a football on the daily, not only witnessing him scream at a girl climbing a crane, not only witnessing him drag Kaede away from just throwing gifts at people, but also him having his hair done up in little bunny hair clips that Kaede just _had?_

Literally no one could see Kokichi as threatening at this point. Annoying, yes, but not a threat.

Now, if they could not believe Kokichi was a threat, please imagine how they reacted to the mere _insinuation_ that Kaede had ever done anything wrong before in her life.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! _Ahahahahahaha!_ Akamatsu's the type to hate pirating movies because it's illegal!" Miu screamed while cackling.

"She can't even park her bike illegally," Himiko added.

"Akamatsu-san would never! She can't even jaywalk!" Tenko declared.

"She'd cry if she bumped into a dog too hard by accident," Maki stated.

"What's happening?" Kaede, the person who slapped three people in the face before and had attempted to slap two more before, asked.

"Eh, whatever, who cares about them?" Kokichi huffed, before asking her, "How do I look?" 

"Adorable, but innocently, which is fundamentally incorrect when applied to you."

"Aww, thanks!"

And then they had free time, because no one in the school could actually take the motive seriously.

The ringleader was probably screaming somewhere.

* * *

**Iruma Miu:** Ahahahahahaha! 

**Iruma Miu:** Ah, sorry! It's just, seeing your face made me remember that _terrible joke!_

_Hang out with Miu?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I'm not actually sure what that means, but we spend some time with Miu..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Wait. I want to establish this right off the bat, or I'll just leave.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No. Arguing.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No weird sex insults either! It's really weird, and I feel uncomfortable every time!

 **Iruma Miu:** U-um...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But why?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Because your crush on Iruma-san will get nowhere if you keep shooting yourself in the foot! I don't care if she likes it, you can't—

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I have no idea how you reached this conclusion, but all of the possible methods of deduction that led to it are flawed and incorrect.

 **Iruma Miu:** You know I'm sexy. Don't even try to deny it.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Sex appeal doesn't amount to anything if your personality is shit.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Stop it! You can't talk to the girl you like like that!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I might be a liar, but it's the truth when I say that _you're wrong about this!_

 **Iruma Miu:** Urgh, forget it, why would you even want us to get along? Some people just can't mix.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But you can! You have stuff in common that you can use to build a friendship and then love!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No, seriously, that's not it. Why do you keep thinking that.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I mean, you both like dirty jokes, bad flirting, and robots, right? That's enough to build a friendship on!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _And then love! Unless Kokichi actually does have a crush on Shuuichi, in that case, sorry Miu._

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Iruma Miu:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah.... this isn't working... what do I do...?_

 _> Bribe them_  
_> Beg them_  
_> Ask them politely_

* * *

**> Bribe them <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:**...I'll give you my Monocoins?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I have other gifts too, if you want...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I gave you half of those Monocoins.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _...frick._

* * *

**> Beg them <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:**...Ouma-kun, I'm going to let you down now.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What are you _doing?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Begging? On my hands and knees?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It worked before, didn't it?

 **Iruma Miu:** Stop! Don't do that!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I thought you liked it?!_

* * *

**> Ask them politely <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Please?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I really do think you can make it work.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I mean, we can work together to end the killing game, and then I can be friends with the both of you!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hmm...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Iruma-chan. How willing are you to provide inventions for a friend?

 **Iruma Miu:** Just say the word, and I'm on it.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I think we can work something out.

 **Iruma Miu:** Well, I can't help it if you're _that_ desperate for my help, so sure!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, Akamatsu-chan. If I say it's _'friendly arguing,'_ can I call her a—

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Worth a shot.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Aaaah, I'm so happy! It worked! They're going to try and get along now!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I pat Miu on the head! I'm so happy!_

 **Iruma Miu:** Mmngh...! A-aaaaaah! _Aaaaaaaaaah!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...what? What just happened?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Just ignore her. You don't want to know.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah... yeah, yeah I don't._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _We say goodbye to Miu, but I don't think she's listening..._

* * *

**Harukawa Maki:** Ultimate Despair, huh? Didn't know the ringleader had a sense of humour.

_Spend time with Maki?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I'm still pretty confused, but Kokichi tries to throw a fake spider at Maki and I have to stop him from getting killed._

 **Harukawa Maki:** Akamatsu. Are you _trying_ to die.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Uh, no, not really, why?

 **Harukawa Maki:** Because you're pissing me off.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So you just kill people who mildly annoy you? Are all assassins this trigger-happy?

 **Harukawa Maki:** This. This is what I'm talking about.

 **Harukawa Maki:** Not only do you play my motive video for the entire school to hear, _by accident_ , but you bring Ouma to me and expect me to be civil? Are you an idiot?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Maybe so, but all I want is for everyone to be friends and stop the killing game!

 **Harukawa Maki:** Leave me out of it. I don't want anything to do with your silly friendship crusades.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You know, this is why you'll be alone for the rest of your life.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What?! What are you saying isn't this making things worse?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You act like a jerk to scare most people off, and when some poor soul decides they want to actually get to know you, you just wall them off! You're going to be suspected for murder and distrusted for the rest of your time here!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun?! What are you doing?!

 **Harukawa Maki:** It's better than just being some idiot pianist's teddy bear. Don't you have your pride? 

**Ouma Kokichi:** So you can't even realize that this is a friendship? Are you that lonely? Is your pride really worth that?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Stop it right now!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I didn't bring you here just so you two could argue! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** I wanted you two to get along! I want you two to be able to work together!

 **Harukawa Maki:** Don't be so naive. Even if you want it badly, the world won't bend to your whims. People especially won't.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm not asking you to bend. I'm asking you to _give it a chance_ instead of immediately shutting us out!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Akamatsu-chan. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Sometimes, you need to give up. You'll just get yourself hurt.

 **Harukawa Maki:** Listen to him. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _...get myself hurt?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Who's going to hurt me? You?

 **Harukawa Maki:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Go ahead and stab me then, if you hate it so much.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Akamatsu-chan?! What are you doing?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** If you're really such a cruel, heartless assassin, you'd have already killed me, right?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But, I have faith in you. I want to know you and trust you. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** So until I have the knife lodged in my stomach, I won't stop believing in you.

 **Harukawa Maki:**...

 **Harukawa Maki:** We're done here.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _And then, Maki walks off. I wonder if we got through to her...?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What were you thinking!? Why would you tell an assassin to stab you?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Um, the same reason you started insulting and picking her behaviour apart?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No, clearly not.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I told her those things because I **hate her**.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You, however, seem to think it's a good idea to try and get along with murderers and liars!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Sorry to worry you.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I don't care about you! You can go ahead and die if you want to so bad!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah, seriously..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Can you really call yourself a liar if your lies are this easy to spot?_

* * *

**Chabashira Tenko:** The ringleader must be a degenerate male... there's no way anyone could think Akamatsu-san could ever be...

_Hang out with Tenko?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I'm a little confused, but then I remember a gift Tenko would really like. And another, and another... Kokichi has to stop me from giving her four at once._

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Akamatsu-san. Why? 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Eh? Why what?

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Why are you carrying this... Ouma-san around?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _The worst insult you can think of is being Kokichi? Isn't that just mean?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I threatened to kill her parents if she didn't.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** What?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, that was a lie.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Let me put it this way... Chabashira-san, have you ever had times where you couldn't sit still?

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Yes.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** And you want to move, but you can't, because it's inappropriate but you still need to move so you just try to tap your feet or mess with your fingers but it's not enough to calm you down...

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Yes! Yes, Tenko understands! 

**Chabashira Tenko:** And sometimes, people even scold you for that, and you can't explain that you just _have to_ , and then everyone gets mad!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yeah! I used to throw so many tantrums over that when I was a kid!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** That was the case for Tenko as well! That was why Tenko was sent to the temple she learned Neo-Aikido from in the first place!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Wow...! My parents just threw me at the piano... if they decided to throw me at the temple instead, we might have wound up in the same place!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** We could have been fellow Neo-Aikido students!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What was the point you were trying to make in the first place, Akamatsu-chan?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Uh...

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Oh... Tenko got so excited... she forgot...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It was the **reason Akamatsu-chan carries me**.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun is like, a friend, constant movement and energy release, and a restraining bolt, all in one! He's smart and funny, too! He's perfect for everything!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Is this a sales pitch?

 **Chabashira Tenko:** But he's a _boy._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yeah. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** But not all boys are bad, right? 

**Chabashira Tenko:** Well, no, but... this one...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Is good.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** But—

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** He's a good boy, Chabashira-san!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Am I a dog now?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, but you're my friend, and I don't want people to just assume you're bad because you're a boy or other reasons!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Like, being a liar?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes, like being a liar! Truth and lies don't matter if I can trust him to **do** the right thing!

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But you're the only person who thinks that.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Then! Chabashira-san! I issue a challenge!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** What?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'll prove to you that you can get along great with Ouma-kun! If I lose, you can do anything you'd like to me, but if I win, you have to take back what you said about him!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Are... are you picking a fight with Chabashira-chan... for _me?_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** This isn't a fight.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's a war.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** What???

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Prepare yourself, Chabashira-san!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** What???????

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I rush off to prepare for the inevitable clash for justice..._

* * *

**Yumeno Himiko:** Maybe with an evil brainwashing spell... no, even if you cast one, it's Akamatsu we're talking about...

_Spend time with Himiko?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Himiko explains spells to me... Apparently, I'm immune to brainwashing status effects and Junko. I think that's a good thing. I think?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yumeno-san. I need to ask you something. Please. 

**Yumeno Himiko:** Nyeeh?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Can... can I pat your head? Without the hat? Please?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Why are you so desperate?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** No. This hat is the most important part of my mage equipment!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah! I knew you'd shoot it down, but—!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Am I not enough for you?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I-it's not that! I just...!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** When you see something locked up, you naturally want to break in, right?! If it's hidden from view, my curiosity will only soar...!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So you want to pat her just because she wears a hat?! What about Saihara-chan?! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Of course I want to pat Saihara-kun, but his hat and hair are so delicate...! If I touched him, I would ruin his feminine beauty!

 **Ouma Kokichi:**?! 

**Yumeno Himiko:** So... my feminine beauty is allowed to be ruined.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Obviously not!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun and Yumeno-san have the resilience of cuteness on their side! No matter how messy or decorated your hair is, it just makes you cuter and cuter!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But Saihara-kun can't have messy hair without looking emo! And he can't have decorated hair without looking lame! He needs to preserve his beauty!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Ouch... he's not even here and you're burning him.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Thoughts, prayers, and ice spells for one Saihara Shuuichi... 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah! Spells! That's it!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yumeno-san! Please, let me become your student in magic in exchange for a head pat!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Okay.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** You get your head pat after mastering magic... and outsiders can't watch.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh, you're glaring at Kokichi..._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'm her familiar.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Eh?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'm a black wolf familiar she captured with an unconscious burst of magic before.

 **Yumeno Himiko:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Very well. You can bring your familiar to magic classes.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** But if he messes around, I'm turning him into a toad!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes! Hooray! Yumeno-san, thank you!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I'm looking forward to it already!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO LOOK UP A MAP OF THE SCHOOL TO FIND OUT WHERE I COULD PUT THE DESPAIR BOOK WITHOUT OUTRIGHT PUTTING IT IN SOMEONES RESEARCH LAB BUT I THINK THE WIKI MIGHT JUST BE **_MISSING A FLOOR_** SO FUCK IT JUST HAVE A WEIRD DESPAIR SHRINE THAT JUST SPANS FLOORS I GUESS. LETS JUST PRETEND IT WAS THERE ALL ALONG OKAY
> 
> okay im in the middle of writing this and i just realized that there are a few classrooms in the school and i could have just put one there but also i like the weird despair altar thing so IM KEEPING IT
> 
> also, my current favourite ftes are kiibo, maki, and ryomas, because well. kiibos is just hilarious. maki and ryomas, however, raise a lot of interesting questions about the characters involved, especially ouma. (also because bonus ouma + kaede ftes)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free Time Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to guest and honeybeegirl94 for requesting korekiyo, ryoma, shuuichi, and kirumi!
> 
> I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED RYOMAS ENTIRE EVENT WHILE WRITING THIS SO I HAD TO REWRITE HIS ENTIRE THING AND NOW HIS ENTIRE SCENE CHANGED I GUESS

**Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Kukuku... so the bonds of trust you have made are this strong... how beautiful.

_Spend time with Korekiyo?_

~~_> Yes <_ ~~

_> No **< **_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Eh...?!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** But why?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I don't want to! I know the way you look at his hair! I know you want to touch it more than my head! I won't let you!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _That's a lie, isn't it...? I think so, at least, but if Kokichi is really feeling jealous, then..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I pat him on the head._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Don't worry. I won't replace you or anything. 

**Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Do you see Ouma-kun as a brother, Akamatsu-san?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...I, uh, don't have any siblings, so I wouldn't know.

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Ah, what a shame. Seeing the two of you reminded me of my own sister.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh, that's right! Your sister, the one you wanted me to meet, right?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Have you finished making your plans yet? Like, the surprise introduction or something?

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Unfortunately, a certain hiccup occurred...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh no! What happened?!

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** It seems that a leech infection is ruining my plans.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _L-leech?! You got sick?! And you can't focus on anything else...!?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Then, there should be medical supplies...! If you have an infection, you should treat it!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yeah, after all, leeches are **notoriously hard to remove**!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** ?!

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Only if you don't have the right tools.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Good luck getting rid of the _'leech'_ in such a small, cramped place with limited tools!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Why are you being mean to the guy with a medical problem?!

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No reason.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _So you don't want to tell me, huh..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I don't get it, but, I hope you can get along...

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Kukukuku... you have no idea... to think that you could be so trusting even in the face of the unknown. How beautiful...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'm the only one allowed to call Akamatsu-chan an idiot! Set your eyes on the mirror instead!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi wouldn't calm down, so we left..._

* * *

**Gokuhara Gonta:** Akamatsu-san, Ouma-kun! Gonta has the utmost faith in you!

_Spend time with Gonta?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Gonta spends a long time explaining how he trusts us completely. I don't know why, but it's nice that he's so earnest._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, Gonta-kun! Did you know that computers are filled with monsters that eat your heart if you do digicrimes?

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** No...! Gonta did not know that! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** That's a lie.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** What?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nishishi, you caught me!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Do you want to try next?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What...? Try _what?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Lying to Gonta-kun, of course! He's so gullible and easy to mess with, you know? 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** No! I won't lie to Gonta-kun! Stop lying to Gonta-kun!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Aww, seriously? Isn't his fault for being too gullible?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Gonta-kun. Please doubt everything you hear from him. Please.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Okay, Akamatsu-san!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And now he's just accepting whatever _you_ say without question...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Gonta-kun! Please doubt everyone from now on! Please, just think about what everyone says and whether you can trust them or not!

 **Gokuhara Gonta:**...

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Why?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes, perfect! Good job!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I try to pat him on the head... but...! He's too tall!!!! No!!!!!!!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Gonta-kun... can you please bend down a little...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oh, so you can kill him?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No!

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Why does Akamatsu-san need Gonta to bend down?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Because you're doing a great job! You're already learning to question people instead of immediately taking it as fact!

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Ah...! Then, Gonta will!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Yes! I can pat his head! Good job! Good! Job!_

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** This is very confusing for Gonta... there were no lies or doubt where Gonta grew up.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** That's because animals are great but humans are trash!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, maybe not trash, but there are people who will take advantage of and hurt others...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Please do your best, Gonta-kun.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Gonta will!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _His hair is so coarse... I kind of want to brush it, but I feel like his hair could make even the best combs weep..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I lose track of time patting Gonta and Kokichi..._

* * *

**Toujou Kirumi:** Are you feeling well? Would you like me to do anything for you?

_Hang out with Kirumi?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I reassure Kirumi that we don't need any service or anything._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Toujou Kirumi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Um... does it look good on me?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nope!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Toujou Kirumi:** No, you look breathtaking, Akamatsu-san.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I agree! It doesn't look good, it looks great!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I let out a sigh of relief... but that doesn't mean this is any less embarrassing!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** So, um, Mistress, Master, I'll give you your tea now!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Don't panic...! Just be as motherly, no, as Kirumi as possible!_

*clink*

 **Toujou Kirumi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** The tea is, uh, matcha I think? And I found these teacakes in the kitchen. Please enjoy.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I remove Kokichi's scarf and replace it with a napkin. Thank goodness I asked him in advance to let me do this..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I try to do the same for Kirumi, but she stops me._

 **Toujou Kirumi:** This isn't proper etiquette for simple teatime.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, no, it's a maid's duty to serve her masters to the utmost— huh?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Your problem is the etiquette? 

**Toujou Kirumi:** I apologize, Akamatsu-san... I keep fixating on the mistakes you've made in this situation.

 **Toujou Kirumi:** For one, you've left out the improper amount of utensils for a tea party. These teacakes wouldn't pair well at all with the tea. You've served Japanese tea in a Western tea set, and while some might consider it a minor aesthetic difference, I find that the overall aesthetics are vital to the propriety of the scene.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wow, you're mean to Akamatsu-chan today.

 **Toujou Kirumi:** But, that wasn't my intention...!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Don't get discouraged, Akamatsu-san. I made many slip-ups when I first started too. But, with time and perseverance, you can steadily improve.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That... has nothing to do with the point I was trying to make, but thank you?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, it's her expertise, right? You'd get bugged if someone played you a piano song and kept messing it up.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're probably gonna have to hit her with your own brand of maternity!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That's right...! My own...

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Pardon?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Let's meet up again, Toujou-san! I'll show you what I mean!

* * *

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** The ringleader thinks we'll kill someone over a book, huh? What a joke.

_Spend time with Ryoma?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Ouma Kokichi:** Are you sure?

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** I have to try...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Okay.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hoshi-kun! Let's spend some time together!

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** You still haven't given up yet, huh? You still got a ways to go.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Sorry I'm the kind of idiot who wants to believe in everyone.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** You're too good to a murderer like me. Go with the others.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So annoying!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You know, if you only decide to give her a chance when it's all too late, it'll be your own fault!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun!

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Trust me, kid. I know.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I don't even know why Akamatsu-chan bothers with you.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _No good...! Kokichi's hostility will destroy our chances..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I pat both of them on the head._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Calm down. It's okay. I want to do this. 

**Hoshi Ryoma:** What are you doing?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I... think I'm patting you?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Hmph. Just because I look like this doesn't mean I'm some sort of cat.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I didn't mean it like that!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's just something I do with friends?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** You still consider me a friend, even with all this...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...yeah, I do.

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** There's no escape once she pats you, so you might as well give up right now. Before she starts carrying you around.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm not going to!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** That's a lie!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No it's not!

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Heh.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Huh...?! Did he just—?!_

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** It kinda feels like I'm watching two cats quarrel on my doorstep. Isn't that a treat?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Well, see you.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**... _cats..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _As Ryoma walks away, I get an idea._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** How willing are you to act like a cat—

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I don't have an idea, but I almost have one. I think._

* * *

**Saihara Shuuichi:** Why was there so much emphasis on Enoshima's... beauty? Who wrote that book?

_Hang out with Shuuichi?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Ouma Kokichi:** Wow, cheating on Akamatsu-chan already? You disgust me!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** N-no!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Shuuichi had to defend himself against Kokichi's non-stop barrage of accusations... do your best, Shuuichi!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Alright! I think the two of you can get along great!

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Um, guys?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Is it because we're a detective and a criminal? A liar and a sleuth?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Because that just seems like reasons to fight.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No fighting!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** So, er, why would you think that?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, if anyone could learn to tell when Ouma-kun is lying, it's Saihara-kun, right?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, he _is_ a detective, but he's still terrible at his job.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Even as a joke, that was mean.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** That's because it's the honest truth, you know.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What's the point of a detective who **doubts his own skills**?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, so you want Saihara-kun to be more confident! 

**Saihara Shuuichi:** Akamatsu-san... how are you doing that?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Doing what?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Knowing when he lies... I mean.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's because we're the newest incarnation of lovers who had found each other after each reincarnation so we know each other's souls.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, I generally just have faith in him, so any outrageous or blatantly rude statements are lies.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** So you just... trust him? The self-proclaimed liar?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Because I'm trustworthy, you know!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I think you'll learn what I mean if you get to know Ouma-kun.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hehe, let's make it a makeshift test case for the SHSL Detective!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Ah... if, if you insist?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I do! Prepare yourself for an investigation, Saihara-kun!

* * *

When that was all done and over with, well.

Tenko would have murdered someone if she found out.

Because Kokichi had managed to get Kaede alone in his room.

But it was because Kokichi asked if messing with hair was as fun as it seemed, and instead of giving him a verbal answer, Kaede decided to let him try. Unfortunately, their height difference made it very difficult to manage, so they were faced with a series of choices.

The first choice was whether they could continue or not.

_> Give up_

_> Keep trying <_

The second concerned how they would do it.

_> Kaede sits down, Kokichi stands_

_> Kokichi gets a tall chair_

_> Kaede lies down and rests her head on Kokichi's lap <_

Then, finally, they had to figure out the location. 

_> In the courtyard?_

_> In Kokichi's room? <_

_> In Kaede's room?_

That was the entire timeline of events that led to Tenko's future aneurysm.

Kokichi brushed through her hair, her music note hairpins by her side.

"Your hair's really nice, Akamatsu-chan."

"Thanks."

Kokichi fell silent, before saying with a quieter voice, "you know, I could have asked you here to kill you."

"Yeah, but you won't. You hate murderers, remember?"

"Is that why you trust me? Because you think I won't hurt you?" Kokichi asked.

"We're a team, Ouma-kun," Kaede stated. "We wouldn't work well together if we were worrying over betrayals."

Kokichi's face went blank.

"Hey, Akamatsu-chan. How do you see me? Do you just think I'm a cute dog to keep on a leash and pet? Is that what this is?"

"Why would I think that?" Kaede answered with a confused expression. "If anything, you're the one keeping me on a leash. If you weren't around, I probably would have died by now." 

Kaede laughed, before adding, "if it weren't for you, I might have already thrown my life away to kill the ringleader, you know."

"If you did that, I'd be disappointed in you," Kokichi replied.

"Ahaha, I know," Kaede said with a smile. "But I mean it when I say I think of you as a friend, and I mean it when I say I trust you.

Though Kaede couldn't see it, Kokichi smiled just then. A small, more subdued smile than his usual clownish grins, but a smile all the same.

"Yeah, I know," Kokichi said. "I know, Kaede."

"Hm?"

"No~thing!"

Kaede knew he meant to say her first name quietly, but, well, her hearing was pretty good.

Still, as she let him pull the hairbrush through her hair, she thought that she wouldn't force him. If he wanted to use her first name, but couldn't quite ask just yet...

Well, she would let him figure it out at his own pace, and use his in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont really wanna completely rehash their free time events with shuuichi so like. ive been taking a very liberal approach to telling their backstories, and by liberal, i mean i dont care about backstories because antics over past.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free Time Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to honeybeegirl94 and pa2 for requesting tenko, himiko, angie, and kiibo, and a big thank you to everyone for NOT REQUESTING KOREKIYO

**Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Akamatsu-san, may I speak—

~~> Yes~~

**> No <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi drags me away from Korekiyo...?!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** B-bye?!

* * *

**Angie Yonaga:** Hmm... Angie thinks it's a bit weird that a model caused the end of the world... unless she was possessed by Atua's demonic opponent...!

_Spend time with Angie?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Angie explained the mythology of Atua to me, but it was long and complicated, so I couldn't make much sense of it..._

 **Angie Yonaga:** Ohhh, _Kaede_ ~! Would you like some art? How about some divinity? Or, how about me?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What are you doing?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Failing, because Akamatsu-chan already _adores_ me!

 **Angie Yonaga:**...

 **Angie Yonaga:** Hey... don't you want to spend a bit of time... _alone_ with Angie? We can talk about your housing options on Angie's island!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I can offer Akamatsu-chan an island for herself.

 **Angie Yonaga:** Liar.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What... no, seriously, what are you two doing?

 **Angie Yonaga:** Trying to monopolize Kaede.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Trying to monopolize Akamatsu-chan.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But... what if you _didn't?_

 **Angie Yonaga:** Atua demands that Angie does.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's more fun this way.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Then, maybe you just play rock-paper-scissors to see who gets me for an hour?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Uh-oh. Their eyes caught on fire just now._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Bring it on!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Angie won't back down!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh no..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I wasn't aware there were so many ways to cheat at rock-paper-scissors until now. Well, at least they're having fun._

 **Angie Yonaga:** Take this! Rock strike!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Scissors poke!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Nyahahahahaha! You fool! Rock beats scissors!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Not in this school, it doesn't!

 **Ouam Kokichi:** For when I fuse it with my ultimate paper unit, I get... the Vipermenace! 

**Angie Yonaga:** Gasp!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I know. Impressive, right? You can lose now!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Angie refuses!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Then surrender or face my wrath!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ahahahahahaha! 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Akamatsu-chan?

 **Angie Yonaga:** Kaede?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** O-oh, sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just really cute how you both take it so seriously.

 **Angie Yonaga:** New proposal: whoever makes Kaede laugh and smile the most wins.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You sure? After all, I _am_ her super mega totes-best best friend ever! I am the _king_ of making Akamatsu-chan happy!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Of course! Prepare to be dethroned!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ahahahahahahahahaha!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah, this is bad for my respiratory muscles..._

* * *

**Shinguuji Korekiyo:** We got cut off before, but I'd like to ask—

~~> Yes~~

**> No! Go away! <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun?! That's rude?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** She's mine! I'm not letting you take her!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What?? What????

 **Ouma Kokichi:** See you never!

* * *

**Chabashira Tenko:** But, Akamatsu-san is definitely pretty enough to be a model though!

_Hang out with Tenko?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you, Chabashira-san! You could be a model too! You're really cute, you know!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Hyaaaaargh?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Maybe not with that attitude, though.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _We spend a while talking about models and what they need to succeed. Amazingly enough, Tenko and Kokichi agree on a lot of things about the modelling industry._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Okay. The identity of this cute cutie with long dark hair that covers the eyes in a cute manner and is wearing a skirt will be hidden.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** That's a hakama and a wig.

 **???:** And there are only so many people in this academy in the first place...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Stop it. You don't know this cutie.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Okay...?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Carry the cutie, Chabashira-san.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I hand the cutie to Tenko._

 **Chabashira Tenko:**...this could be a good training exercise...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes! Good!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Now, play with that soft, silky, beautiful, long, braidable hair!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _The cutie is completely apathetic as Tenko does just that._

 **Chabashira Tenko:** I-it's nice...! It's actually really nice!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Now, I wanted to also ask you to do something stupid so the cutie could stop you, but let's not do that.

 **???:** Fine by me. I just want to not do this already.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You also have to skip over friendship scenes, because I can't make you befriend people.

 **Chabashira Tenko:**...okay?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** So, what do you think?

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Well, the idea is nice, but... it's Ouma-san in a wig. I'm not sure how to feel about that.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Ha! You idiot!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ahahahaha! I flip my hair and pose, revealing Kokichi clinging to the back of my bag!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You've got that wrong!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** What?! But who is—

 **???:** Nyehhh... you seriously mistook me for Ouma...?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Himiko takes off the wig...!_

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You were completely, totally, mega interested, but you backed out because you thought it was a boy! Now you can't say you like it because it would make you a hypocrite!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** I only agreed to this because you said I could get pillow time...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I adjust my positioning so that I can scoop up Himiko and Kokichi with an arm each._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Please consider this a very good reason to reconsider your thoughts on Ouma-kun!

 **Chabashira Tenko:**...

 **Chabashira Tenko:** I... what?

* * *

**Yumeno Himiko:** Nyeeh... I want every day to be a lazy day...

_Spend time with Himiko?_

_> Yes < _

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I spend some time letting Himiko and Kokichi rest their heads on my lap..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** So, what's the lesson for today, Yumeno-sensei?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** You're making me feel old.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...um, Yumeno-san?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Not teacher enough.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...professor?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Nyeeeh... it's too much of a pain, so just call me like you always do...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's because she's been cursed to turn into a murderous, but lazy panda! Run awayyyyy!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You shouldn't bully the person you like.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Yeah. Agreed.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** How did you come even remotely close to that conclusion.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Instinct.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Tell your instincts to shut the hell up.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Do you want to learn a spell to make your familiar shut up whenever you want?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, not really.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** What a shame...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What other spells would you like to teach me?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Ah... I was in the middle of teaching you, actually...

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _You... were?_

**Yumeno Himiko:** Healing magic isn't just curing illnesses... it can be used to put someone at ease...

 **Yumeno Himiko:** So this pillow time is training, got it? 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Sounds like an excuse to be lazy.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** If you wake me up, I'll muzzle you. With magic, of course.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Shh... I'm going to try raising the power of my spell, so please, just relax.

 **Yumeno Himiko:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Yumeno Himiko:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh! They both fell asleep._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** You deserve a moment of peace in this horrible place... sleep well.

* * *

**Kiibo:** Oh, hello there, Ouma-kun, Akamatsu-san. I seem to be in a predicament. Could you please carry me to the nearest area of student activity?

_Help Kiibo out?_

_> Y—_

**Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Ah, there you are. I left Kiibo-kun in the hallway while I went to the facilities... Say, would you mind leaving Ouma-kun to care for him while I speak to you alone?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** WHAT. ARE YOU KIDDING ME.

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _????????_

_Spend time with ~~Korekiyo~~ Kiibo?_

_**> YES GO AWAY SHINGUUJI-CHAN <** _

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi makes me run away while I carry him and he carries Kiibo. I shout a goodbye and apology at Korekiyo before we leave... I'm sure we look very silly, but also, what has gotten into Kokichi?_

**Ouma Kokichi:** Friendship time, go! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:**??????

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We take Kiibo around the school..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:**...I'm sorry, Kiibo-kun. You're like this because of me...

 **Kiibo:** No, no, it was a desperate situation! I cannot possibly blame you for taking the measures you did when it let both me and Iruma-san escape alive!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But I still feel bad about it... 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, look at this way! Now he can get a **head** of the competition!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...Ouma. What are you doing.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Why didn't the Kiibaby have a date for the dance? 'cause he had no **body** to go with!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oh, oh, this is a good one! In fact, it's a knee- **slapper**!

 **Kiibo:** What? Is this robophobia?!

 **Kiibo:** I'll have you sued for this!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nishishi, when I'm the one carrying you around? 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun... no....

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But, hey, he's a **robot** , right?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** As long as he exists, he can start over. Whether it's his memories or his body that's gone, he can start over as many times as he wants.

 **Kiibo:** Was... this meant to be motivational?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So, with that said, let's draw up some designs for Kiiboy's new and improved body! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Equal parts motivational and mischievousness. 

**Kiibo:** Ah...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** By the way, how is Kiibo-kun supposed to draw?

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I thought he had eye lasers.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That's a fire hasard!

 **Kiibo:** Do not fear! I am also equipped with fire extinguishing functions!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** So you're admitting there's going to be a fire anyways!?

* * *

"Akamatsu-chan. Let's sleep together tonight."

It should be noted that this was said in the cafeteria. During dinnertime.

There was only one student missing and you know damn well who it was.

But, on the flipside, this meant that the people there included...

Uh. Tenko.

And, um. Miu.

Honorable mention goes to Shuuichi, who spat out his drink at those words. At the floor of course, making Kirumi fetch her mop.

Now, even Maki was paying attention to Kaede's response, which said a lot about a lot of things regarding these people. Namely that Maki knew they would be very loud if one answer in particular was chosen, and she would leave the moment Kaede replied.

While Kaede didn't exactly understand what was going on, she figured it was pretty much just extended hair-brushing time in Kokichi's room mixed with a sleepover.

So, her answer was, "okay."

Everyone there collectively lost their shit in varying ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE LAST FREE TIME EVENT FOR THIS CASE SO ANY MORE WILL GO TO CASE THREE'S WEEK-LONG FREE TIME EVENT PALOOZA  
> unless they die. in which case, yeah, they're dead.


	17. Chapter 17

Kaede woke up to the sound of something in her room moving.

Kokichi was sitting up on her bed, staring off towards the wall. 

"Ouma-kun...?" Kaede murmured sleepily.

He didn't answer.

Kaede tried to see what he was looking at, but he patted her head.

"Go back to sleep."

His hand went to cover her eyes. 

"I thought I heard something..."

"It's nothing, Akamatsu-chan," Kokichi said.

"Then, can you hug me again, please? You need to sleep too..."

"In a little bit, okay?"

Kaede shifted her head, peeking over the edge of his hand. He was still intently staring off at something she couldn't quite see.

It went on like that for a few seconds. Then, there was another click, and Kokichi relaxed.

"It must be something wrong with the vents," Kokichi told her. "This school's terribly-designed, after all."

Kaede didn't question his lie as he hugged her once again. She was far too tired to care much for the vents or whatever.

"Go back to sleep, okay?"

"I might not be able to," Kaede admitted. "I'm bad at staying still and not doing anything... usually I just play the piano until I pass out..." In her exhaustion, she blurted out, "I think my hell would just be staying in a room and not touching anything and just waiting forever..."

Kokichi's fingers combed through her hair, and, despite her words, she found her eyes closing.

She felt a soft kiss to her forehead, heard a soft whisper of, "it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you," and found herself falling into a dream...

* * *

Kaede woke up to the sound of snoring.

She found that Kokichi was asleep, still clinging to her.

With a smile, she patted his head.

She remembered having a funny dream last night.

Too bad she didn't remember much of it.

* * *

By the time they both managed to roll out of bed, everyone else had already gotten up. 

Miu, naturally, assumed they were late because they were fucking.

Kokichi, naturally, told her to shut the fuck up.

Kaede had a nagging feeling that something was off about the sight of everyone in the dining hall together, but chalked it up to her getting used to Tsumugi no longer being there. 

Or, maybe not?

Korekiyo wasn't there... maybe he already ate...?

Kaede didn't have much time to think about it.

Because, just then, Angie stood before all of them and declared, "hey! Let's do an exciting exhibition of art, music, and magic!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good parts of the first scene: kaede fucking lived, bitch. cuddle time, friendship, more focus on adhd 
> 
> bad part of the first scene: i could not for the life of me convince myself that ouma ISNT the type of person to sleep in just his underwear so i had to go through a set of excruciating mental gymnastics to agree to just not mention it at all
> 
> kaede probably has a bunch of cute matching sets of fluffy piano pyjamas and cats and she probably offered to let ouma wear a nightgown and i will PRETEND HE AGREED OKAY
> 
> WE WONT TALK ABOUT THIS. WE DONT TALK ABOUT THIS EVER. THE CHANCES THAT HES WEARING CLOTHES IS MORE THAN ZERO AND THATS ENOUGH.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GONTA IS THIS FICS ANSWER TO EVERYTHING

Kaede practically ran to her research lab, passion alit at the thought of being able to unite everyone through a piano piece. Kiibo hovered after her with the new rocket boosters Miu had installed in him.

She was so excited over song choices that she forgot she left Kokichi there.

Kokichi, however, was much better at remembering things than Kaede.

"Hey, Angie-san," Kokichi called out. "You immediately threw a distraction at Akamatsu-chan, right?"

"..."

"What happened to him?" Kokichi asked, trusting that everyone knew who he meant.

Judging from their expressions when he asked, they did.

"...we tied him up," Ryoma confessed.

"Angie saw Korekiyo try and unlock Kaede's door at night," Angie admitted. "Korekiyo... he had a knife, so Angie ran, but he heard her and chased her!"

"She ran outside where me, Makiroll, and Shuuichi were training," Kaito added. "We managed to knock him out and tie him up with his own rope, but..."

"We don't know how long we can keep him under wraps," Himiko concluded.

"Tenko would have killed him if not for the trial."

"All-assass-in-and-no-tits and Gonta're watching him to make sure he can't escape and kill Akamatsu," Miu stated.

"We were discussing how to broach the subject to Akamatsu-san, actually. As the person closest to her, would you have any ideas?" Kirumi inquired.

"Why do we need to tell her?" Kokichi answered the question with a question. "You've already got him restrained and I can watch over Akamatsu-chan."

"You... want us to _lie_ to Akamatsu-san?" Shuuichi asked.

"Why the hell would we do that?!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Sometimes, the truth is worse than any lie you can tell," Kokichi replied. "And besides, even if we told her, do you really think she could actually believe it? If she wants to find the truth, she can find it without us telling her."

"Well, I guess it _would_ be hard to believe that one of your friends is a serial killer with almost a hundred victims," Rantarou agreed, "even if you're not as trusting as Akamatsu-san."

"He's a what," Kokichi demanded flatly, voice utterly disgusted.

"Did Angie forget to tell you that part...?"

* * *

"Are there any songs you particularly dislike?" Kaede asked as she walked through the empty halls, Kiibo hovering alongside her.

"I have no preferences, but I am excitedly awaiting whatever songs you decide to play!" Kiibo announced.

Kaede patted him on the head with one hand, checking her Monopad for everyone's likes and dislikes. 

And because she had a bad habit of checking absolutely everything on her Monopad, even without a reason to think anything had changed, she checked her map.

"Oh, so Shinguuji-kun was in the library this whole time," Kaede noted. "I should tell him about the arts show, he had a lot of cool things to say about old Japanese songs."

"N-no, that's unnecessary! Angie-san has already informed him!" Kiibo declared.

"Ah, really...?"

Kiibo repeatedly reassured her of this.

Kaede, having no reason to think Kiibo would lie to her, believed him despite his nervousness.

She figured it was him not being used to rocket thrusters yet and not wanting to risk the stairs, so she decided to stick to the ground floor.

* * *

Angie, Tenko, and Kokichi watched over Korekiyo next. Along with them was a stone effigy of Korekiyo Angie made just to deceive Kaede.

Angie was there because she was still making a wax statue for the art show. Kokichi was there to physically and verbally torment the guy. Tenko was there because she didn't trust the other two to both be focused on actually watching over Korekiyo and also be physically capable of stopping the guy if needed.

"Please turn his head this way..."

"Got it!" Kokichi yanked on his hair, forcing his head upwards. He was already seated on Korekiyo's back, along with a stack of books...

"I know you hate him, but pulling him around too much will just loosen the ropes," Tenko said. "Tone it down a bit."

"Awww, alright. I'll just have to find some better way to get back at him for his existence," Kokichi stated, before getting an idea. "Gonta-kun's insects! Of course!"

"He really does like Kaede, to want to protect her so much," Angie noted as Kokichi ran off.

"You think that's wanting to protect her?" Tenko asked.

"Of course! Everyone here adores Kaede! They all agreed to lie for her sake and protect her... that's why Korekiyo wanted to kill her. Because you want _'worthy'_ girls, and she's the most _'worthy'_ amongst us, you targeted her, you disgusting sinner," she smiled at Korekiyo, despite him not being able to answer.

She mixed her vat of opaque wax together one last time, before turning to Tenko. 

"Please take care of Angie's wax for a bit. Angie needs to bring the effigy upstairs so that it can be ready for the show."

Tenko agreed to watch over it for her as she left.

* * *

Kaede heard Gonta pursuing Kokichi through the halls by her research lab, and before she even knew what was happening, she was already chasing them down to stop them.

She followed them both to the library, where they found slashed ropes, an unconscious Tenko, a vat of hardened wax, and the smell of smoke.

Kokichi almost dropped Gonta's insect case when they saw the scene, but then, Gonta pinpointed the source of the smell.

"Sorry if Gonta hurts you!" 

And with that, Gonta charged through the wall, armed with nothing but the nearest fire extinguisher as he broke his way into the flaming despair altar.

Kaede and Kokichi were both stunned by the brazen act, but then they ran in after him...

On the floor of the narrow, cramped room was the pedestal the bible of despair once sat and the burnt corpse of Shinguuji Korekiyo.

Kaede almost shut down at the mere sight, but when the body discovery announcement played—

"Oh come on! Again?! Again?! You miss the body _again?!"_

_'...eh?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next chapter, kaede and kokichi will be able to investigate separately


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i refuse to draw his corpse, because i dont have a base for, yknow. THAT.

_Gonta extinguishes the flames quickly._

_I don't... I don't want to touch Korekiyo's corpse, but...! We have to investigate..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** I should've asked where he was earlier...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Why are you blaming yourself for it? 

**Gokuhara Gonta:** It's not Akamatsu-san's fault! Akamatsu-san did not know what was happening!

_Kokichi places my hand on top of his head. Thanks..._

_Hm?_

_Kokichi's hair is nice and soft as usual, but there's a fine layer of smoke on him..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Then, why does Shinguuji-kun's hair look so nice...? Wasn't he supposed to have died in a fire?

_I try and lightly pull at Korekiyo's hair. I'm sorry, I just need to—_

**Akamatsu Kaede:**?!

_His hair came off completely?!_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** It's... a statue...? And this is... a wig...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oh, that's the wig from the Monomono Machine, right? 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, yeah, I think so. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** I gave one to Angie-san to use for her art project. I didn't think it would end up like this.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** So Angie-san's replica of Shinguuji-kun was used in the crime?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Seems like it.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...why did Angie-san make one in the first place?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Probably something to do with Atua.

_Ah, that makes sense... somehow._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Then, there's a chance Shinguuji-kun is still alive somewhere!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** There's still a corpse around, so stick close to us, Akamatsu-chan.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Do not worry! Gonta will protect you two!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Let's investigate this room a bit more..

Korekiyo Statue added to Evidence.

Angie's Wig added to Evidence.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** The candles here... haven't been lit for a while. Probably not since we torched the place.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You mean since _you_ torched the place?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...since _we _torched the place.

Unlit Candles added to Evidence.

_I pick up a match off the floor._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Is this the cause of the fire?_

Match added to Evidence.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I wonder who knocked over the pedestal...? Shinguuji-chan's statue?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hmm...

Overturned Pedestal added to Evidence.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I think that's it. Let's see the others.

_I try to open the door—_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouch!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** The doorknobs will be hot from the fire!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Urgh... hold on, I think I can...

_I pull a monkey's paw out of my bag. Hopefully this doesn't count as animal abuse..._

_Huh? Even when I pull and push, the door won't budge._

**Gokuhara Gonta:** Please, allow Gonta to try!

_I hand the paw to Gonta so he can open the door without getting hurt._

**Gokuhara Gonta:** URAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Gyah?!

*crash*

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You demolished the poor thing!

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Gonta apologizes! Gonta was not able to open the door normally!

_Huh? There's a strange substance on the door..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Is this... glue? 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Did he lock himself in here? Or did someone lock him in?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oh, no, wait. It's a **statue**. It couldn't leave anyways.

Closed Doors added to Evidence.

Broken Wall added to Evidence.

_We leave through the broken wall to enter the library._

_Huh? Tenko's awake!_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Chabashira-san! Are you okay?!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Nrgh...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wakey-wakey, Chabashira-chaaaan! Time for you to explain _what happened here!_

_Kokichi? Why do you sound angry?_

**Gokuhara Gonta:** Did he escape?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Gonta-kun's bug, remember? The one we were looking out for? The _cockroach?_

_G-Gonta? You even like cockroaches...?_

**Chabashira Tenko:** Ah, right, right. He... got away.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What?! So the cockroach is roaming around the school?!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Tenko was doing her job, keeping an eye out for the bug, stirring the wax like Angie-san asked Tenko to, then someone snuck up on Tenko and smacked her on the head. That's all!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** I'll get looking for him right away. I'll alert the others too.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You better!

_Wax...?_

_I look at the vat of hardened wax again... how long was Tenko unconscious?_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Is this another of Angie-san's projects?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yeah, she wanted to make a wax statue for the art thing.

_Ah, I see..._

_I move the stirring stick to try and see how hard the wax was._

_It cracked open into a soft, slightly-gooey mess..._

_Wait!_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** GYAAAAAAAAAAAA _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What?! What is it?!

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Akamatsu-san!

_Inside the semi-hardened wax is Korekiyo's body, his torso covered in blood._

_Don't tell me...! Don't tell me he died from...!_

**Monokuma:** _'A body has been discovered! In a certain amount of time, the class trial will begin!'_

Tenko's Account added to Evidence.

Monokuma File added to Evidence.

Vat of Wax added to Evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> current truth bullets  
> \- korekiyo statue (stone statue made to resemble korekiyo. found in the flaming despair altar. made by angie)  
> \- angie's wig (wig given to angie by ouma for use in an art project)  
> \- broken wall (gonta broke the wall down to access the despair altar)  
> \- unlit candles (they haven't been lit for a while)  
> \- match (seems to be the cause of the fire)  
> \- overturned pedestal (the pedestal was knocked over, but it couldn't have been the korekiyo statue... right?)  
> \- closed doors (seems to have been glued shut)  
> \- tenko's account (tenko was in the library, watching out for a _cockroach_ and stirring angie's pot of wax, when she was knocked unconscious)  
> \- monokuma file (currently unknown)  
> \- vat of wax (korekiyo's body was found inside. it hasnt hardened completely by the time of discovery)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so THIS is the chapter where they can investigate on their own!  
> ouma automatically turns every piece of evidence into lie AND truth bullets, because hes like that as a human being  
> ALSO HOLD ON IM EDITING IT SO THAT IT WAS TENKO WITH ANGIE AND KOKICHI BEFORE THE MURDER BC I MISSED THAT CHANCE TO MAKE TENKO IMPORTANT

_'The victim's body was found in a semi-hardened vat of wax. The estimated time of death is 10 am. The victim had been strangled with a sharp, thin wire, causing cuts and blood loss from the neck. The cause of death is similar to drowning.'_

_God... that's a horrible way to die. Who could have done something like this?_

**Ouma Kokichi:** Akamatsu-chan.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...yeah?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Go check the other rooms for evidence. I'll handle the library.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...okay. Thank you, Ouma-kun.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Don't die while I'm not around!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Gonta-kun, you better protect Akamatsu-chan, or I'll eat your bugs!

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Gonta is a gentleman! Gonta will protect Akamatsu-san even without the threat!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Don't eat bugs. There are several reasons why you shouldn't do that and all of them are important.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Fine, fine, take them back.

_Kokichi hands Gonta back his bug case._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Be careful.

_I separate from Kokichi and start investigating with Gonta..._

* * *

_Kaede >>> Kokichi_

_Damn, whoever did this to you really hated you, huh, Shinguuji? _

_Not that I can blame them. Anyone appalled by murder— no, even the other killers in our group are disgusted. That's reason enough to kill you, but then there's the matter of self-defence..._

_Yeah, everyone but Kaede has a motive, the girls especially._

Everyone's Hatred/ _Group's Lack of Motive_ added to Evidence/ _Lie Bullets_.

Korekiyo's Attempted Break-in/ _Faulty Vents_ added to Evidence/ _Lie Bullets_.

Angie's Story/ _Angie's Lie_ added to Evidence/ _Lie Bullets_ _._

_Let's check out his corpse!_

**Ouma Kokichi:** Ah, yeah, Kaede was right to be so pale when she saw this. This is disgusting.

_Jeez...it's hard to tell where blood ends and wax begins..._

_Hm? His feet and hands are still bound... So the ropes over there are just to make it look like he escaped?_

Korekiyo's Bindings/ _Korekiyo's Escape_ added to Evidence/ _Lie Bullets_ _._

_There's something sharp and shiny wrapped around his neck... so this is what caused the strangulation in the Monokuma File, huh?_

Garrote Wire/ _Rope_ added to Evidence/ _Lie Bullets_ _._

_And there's also the part where the killer struck right after the guard change, when Chabashira-chan was alone in here..._

_That just means they had to know our schedule. Unfortunately, that means that the only person I can definitely, DEFINITELY say is innocent is Kaede_...

Guard Schedule/ _Free Movement_ added to Evidence/ _Lie Bullets_ _._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But where did Angie-san go? She was supposed to be here with Chabashira-chan...

* * *

_Kokichi >>> Kaede_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** I wonder if we'll find anything in the AV room? 

**Gokuhara Gonta:** Allow us to investigate together, Akamatsu-san!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Alright!

_Inside, we find..._

**Angie Yonaga:** Nrgh...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** A-Angie-san!

_Angie's laying on the floor, groaning. Dried blood covers her head..._

**Gokuhara Gonta:** What happened?!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Ah... Angie was delivering the statue to the art show, when someone snuck up on Angie and hit her... Angie doesn't remember after...

_Angie checks her surroundings, before looking confused._

**Angie Yonaga:** Eh? Where's Korekiyo's statue?

_Angie pulls various things out of her jacket pockets, including a sculpting set._

**Angie Yonaga:** W-wait...! Angie's been robbed! Angie's **wire clay cutter** is gone too!

_Eh...!_

**Gokuhara Gonta:** Forgive Gonta if this is wrong, but, isn't a wire clay cutter a **sharp, thin wire**?

 **Angie Yonaga:** Yes... it's used to cut off chunks of material when you're using it to sculpt soft, malleable material.

_That matches the description of the object used to strangle Korekiyo!_

_Then, whoever stole it from Angie is the killer...!_

Angie Knocked Unconscious added to Evidence.

Missing Wire Clay Cutter added to Evidence.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Angie-san, do you remember smelling smoke?

 **Angie Yonaga:** Hmm? No, Angie doesn't think so.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** So you were knocked out before the fire was set...

Angie Knocked Unconscious was updated.

_I wonder... does the location of the fake body have anything to do with the crime...? Anything that could have caused it..._

_Ah!_

Bible of Despair added to Evidence.

* * *

_Kaede >>> Kokichi_

**Ouma Kokichi:** Now, what were you doing with _this_ , Shinguuji?

_I had found a sharpened knife under a bookshelf._

_We had confiscated his weapons, but we had laid them by the door, as far from Shinguuji as possible. That way, we could take him down easier if he escaped the ropes. It had to have been moved..._

**Ouma Kokichi:** The only question is, deliberately, or by accident?

Knife Under Bookshelf/ _Knife on Korekiyo's Body_ added to Evidence/ _Lie Bullets_ _._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Urgh, I don't want to touch it... who knows how many people it could have been used to kill...

_I hope your victims rest in peace. You, however, can burn in hell._

**Ouma Kokichi:** Is there anything else here?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oooh, that looks interesting!

_It's a hammer!_

_Well, it's for sculpting, but it could have been used to knock Chabashira-chan out. I wonder if Angie-san left it here?_

Hammer/ _Angie's Hammer_ added to Evidence/ _Lie Bullets_ _._

_I think that's all we need from here. Let's regroup with Kaede and Gonta-kun._

* * *

_Kokichi >>> Kaede_

_We bring Angie upstairs so she can clean the blood off her... she says she doesn't need medical treatment, but I'm worried anyways, so I asked Gonta to go with her and make sure she's okay._

_Angie said it was fine and I might be meddling, but—_

_I don't want anyone to die like Tsumugi and Korekiyo! I don't want to see Angie become a corpse too...!_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Ahh... hah.... I can't focus...

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Would you like me to cast a spell on you, Akamatsu?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh, Yumeno-san. That would be nice, thank you.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** O great sun, grant u—

 **Yumeno Himiko:** *cough* *cough* *gasp*

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yumeno-san?!

 **Kiibo:** Please hold on! Yumeno-san is currently suffering from a bit of smoke inhalation! 

_Kiibo hovers over as I support Himiko..._

_Her hat falls off her head and I grab it without thinking. It's a bit fun to pull and stretch it, but I don't want to rip it. I need to move my fingers without breaking Himiko's important hat..._

_Hm? Didn't he say smoke?_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Wait.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Where did the smoke come from?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** The storage room.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** I was looking for stuff to use in the arts and magic show in the storage room, when smoke came out of the back wall...

_...!_

**Yumeno Himiko:** Maybe it was a secret portal, like the one in my hat?

_Secret portal— that's it!_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you, Yumeno-san, Kiibo-kun! I'll see you later!

_I give Himiko her hat back and carefully place her against the wall before sprinting into the storage room._

_The back wall... the back wall... here!_

_Hidden behind some boxes is—_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** It's a secret passage!

_I stick my head in... actually, it's big enough to fit my whole body!_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** A-ah?! Whoa! 

_Oh no! Oh nonono, it's just a hole in the wall! And straight down is the despair altar...! I'm gonna fall!_

_It's a long drop...!_

**Ouma Kokichi:** I thought I told you not to die while I was away!

_A yank on my leg pulls me back into the storage room. I love the feeling of my entire body being on solid ground..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, thank you, Ouma-kun.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What were you even doing, crawling around in a hole like that? Trying to show the world your panties?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** N-no! I found a secret passage, and it drops right down to where the fake body was!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Good job! On both the discovery and the colour choice!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** èné

 **Ouma Kokichi:** ^u^

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** So? Did you find anything?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yep.

_I sit down on the floor and lightly pull Kokichi into my lap as he talks about finding a thin wire and a hammer in the library..._

_Ah, his scarf is getting loose. I carefully try and retie it._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Hm?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What is it?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** If Shinguuji-kun was strangled like this, then even if he was cut, blood wouldn't get on the killer...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Morbid thing to say while adjusting my scarf, but okay.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's not like I'll kill you!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I know.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Jeez... what am I ever going to do with you?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Keep hugging and patting _me_ instead of using Yumeno-chan's hat next time, maybe?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** H-huh?! How did you even learn about that?!

_And why do you sound jealous?!_

**Ouma Kokichi:** Because I know everything about Akamatsu-chan, after all!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Is now really the time to joke around?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Of course! If I didn't joke, then you'd still be **panicking** , right?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...!

_Ah... my heart is calming down, even in this crazy situation..._

_Of course, it can't last long. But still._

_I hold Kokichi tightly as the announcement for the class trial plays._

Secret Passage added to Evidence.

Strangulation Theory added to Evidence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaedes truth bullets  
> \- korekiyo statue (stone statue made to resemble korekiyo. found in the flaming despair altar. made by angie)  
> \- angie's wig (wig given to angie by ouma for use in an art project)  
> \- broken wall (gonta broke the wall down to access the despair altar)  
> \- unlit candles (they haven't been lit for a while)  
> \- match (seems to be the cause of the fire)  
> \- overturned pedestal (the pedestal was knocked over, but it couldn't have been the korekiyo statue... right?)  
> \- closed doors (seems to have been glued shut)  
> \- tenko's account (tenko was in the library, watching out for a cockroach and stirring angie's pot of wax, when she was knocked unconscious)  
> \- monokuma file (strangled and cut with a thin wire, drowned in wax)  
> \- vat of wax (korekiyo's body was found inside. it hasnt hardened completely by the time of discovery)  
> \- angie knocked unconscious (angie was unconscious before the fire started, snuck up on, the statue was taken)  
> \- missing clay wire cutter (angie's wire cutter was stolen)  
> \- bible of despair (could it have motivated the crime?)  
> \- secret passage (when the fire started, the smoke rose and choked himiko)  
> \- strangulation theory (if the killer was behind korekiyo, they could kill him while avoiding blood stains)
> 
> ouma's truth/lie bullets  
> \- everyone's hatred/group's lack of motive (everyone but kaede could want korekiyo dead/no one had a reason to kill him)  
> \- korekiyo's attempted break-in/faulty vents (korekiyo picked kaede's lock at night to kill her but was foiled by kokichi/a problem with the vents woke kaede up)  
> \- angie's account/angie's lie (angie saw korekiyo try and kill kaede, ran for help and got it from kaito, maki, and shuuichi, korekiyo has been tied up since/angie wanted to frame korekiyo)  
> \- korekiyo's bindings/korekiyo's escape (korekiyo was still tied up at the time of his dead/korekiyo was free to move at the time of his death)  
> \- garrote wire/rope (korekiyo was strangled with a wire/korekiyo was strangled with a rope)  
> \- guard schedule/free movement (the killer struck right after korekiyo's guards were switched/the killer struck while everyone was moving freely)  
> \- knife under bookshelf/knife on korekiyo's body (the knife was moved under the bookshelf/korekiyo could have used the knife)  
> \- hammer/angie's hammer (a hammer was found on the floor. it could belong to anyone/it definitely, DEFINITELY belongs to angie)
> 
> ALSO. I DREW ARGUMENT ARMAMENT ART FOR THIS TRIAL. JUST SO YOU KNOW


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underline > is when ouma gets his turn!

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _It happened again... another body, another trial..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _But we can't give up. We must move forward._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _In this life-or-death class trial of truth and lies... everyone's lives are on the line!_

 **Amami Rantarou:** We should start with... Who's got an alibi? 

**Toujou Kirumi:** I was cleaning the gym for the art show.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** I had to keep Momota-kun from almost dying.

 **Momota Kaito:** Hey! I was just moving the piano for the show!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** You almost dropped it down the stairs...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What are you two, a comedy duo?

 **Momota Kaito:** Shut up!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** I was preparing for the art show.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Gonta was chasing Ouma-kun around for stealing his bug container.

 **Kiibo:** I was just hovering around the storage room?

 **Harukawa Maki:** In my research lab.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Tenko was unconscious!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Angie was also unconscious!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Why do you two sound so upbeat about that...?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Taking a walk.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Getting chased by Gonta-kun.

 **Iruma Miu:** You know what I was doing, Salami! 

**Amami Rantarou:** That's... a new nickname.

 **Amami Rantarou:** But, yeah. I do. And I don't think anyone needs to know.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** She was going to present a **[CENSORED]** to the art show, wasn't she?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Stop. No. Don't answer that. I believe you. _We_ believe you. We don't need to know.

 **Amami Rantarou:** Alright, next question, who has an alibi other people can back up?

_Rantarou, Miu, Kokichi, Gonta, Shuuichi, Kaito, and Maki raise their hands._

**Amami Rantarou:** And excluding Kiibo-kun, who, well, probably can't strangle someone without hands, that means the remaining suspects are... Harukawa-san, Hoshi-kun, Toujou-san, Yumeno-san, Chabashira-san, and Angie-san.

_Huh? Wait a sec..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** W-wait, you've skipped over me twice now!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Ah, sorry. Did you do it?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, no, I was playing the piano until I tried to stop Ouma-kun and Gonta-kun, but that doesn't mean you should get sloppy and forget people!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Let's be honest here. It can be anyone but Akamatsu-chan. We know that for a fact.

> Everyone's Hatred

_Eh?!_

**Momota Kaito:** Agreed.

 **Iruma Miu:** No fuckin' problem here!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** We're getting off-topic! We need to talk about the crime! Like, the wire, or the altar, or something!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Wait, do you all know about the altar and stuff?

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Do not worry! After Angie-san washed the blood off her head, Gonta took the time to inform everyone of what we had found and that the hunt was over!

 **Harukawa Maki:** A shame. I was looking forward to abusing that creep a bit.

_Hunt? Did... did you drag everyone into looking for that cockroach?_

_...huh? You're letting Maki badmouth a bug like that? Right in front of you?_

**Ouma Kokichi:** Wow, how useful! Good job!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yeah, thank you a lot, Gonta-kun.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** So, just to make it clear... the body was found in a vat of wax, but before then, a statue of the victim was found in the burning despair altar.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yep! That's right!

 **Angie Yonaga:** They set Angie's statue on fire?!

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** How'd they get their hands on it, anyways?

 **Angie Yonaga:** Angie... got knocked out. Someone snuck up behind Angie and hit her on the head...

 **Toujou Kirumi:** If it was an injury severe enough to render you unconscious and cause bleeding, then you should get medical attention. I may assist, if you'd like.

 **Angie Yonaga:** Angie is fine! Atua is telling Angie to keep going with the trial!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Don't push yourself too hard!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Hold on. Where were you?

 **Angie Yonaga:** Going up the basement stairs.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** And you were leaving the library.

 **Angie Yonaga:** Yes.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** And no one went past you.

 **Angie Yonaga:** Yes...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Doesn't that mean that the only two people who could have knocked you out were Chabashira-chan and Shinguuji-chan himself? 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Unless someone was **lying about their alibi** , there was no one in the AV room or the game room, right?

> Guard Schedule

_...what? Kokichi, how did you come to that conclusion?_

**Amami Rantarou:** We might be able to cross off a few suspects, now.

 **Harukawa Maki:** I have my own garrote wire that wasn't used in the crime. 

_Maki presents it to the class trial..._

**Ouma Kokichi:** Couldn't you have just used a makeshift one?

 **Harukawa Maki:** An improvised one won't be as easy to use as one designed for killing. 

**Harukawa Maki:** And besides, I wouldn't make a mistake like forgetting how long it takes to strangle someone and leaving him alive.

_Ah, she's so casual about it... is she this used to killing as the **SHSL Assassin**?_

**Hoshi Ryoma:** I couldn't possibly be the culprit.

 **Amami Rantarou:** Ah, really?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Did you really think for a second that _I_ would be able to lift him high enough to drop him in a vat?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Even with magic, it's impossible. Even if he was **tied up** at the time.

_Huh?_

**Saihara Shuuichi:** And like Ouma-kun said, the only people in the library at the time were Shinguuji and Chabashira-san. 

_But... how do you know that...?_

**Chabashira Tenko:** Wait! It wasn't Tenko! Tenko was also knocked unconscious! Even if Tenko wasn't bleeding like Angie-san, it's true!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...so, did Shinguuji-kun knock out Chabashira-san and Angie-san? And then... stole his own statue, set the altar on fire, choked himself, and threw himself into a vat of wax?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's possible. After all, he could **move freely** when he died.

_ > Korekiyo's Escape _

**Chabashira Tenko:** But...! I was watching over him...!

_...a lie._

_Kokichi told a lie._

_There's something I don't know about this case. Something that the others all know._

_If Korekiyo couldn't move, that just means that... someone else in this room is **lying**._

_But why would Korekiyo not be able to move...?_

_...!_

B N G

B **I** N G

B **I** N G **S**

B **I** N **D ** G **S**

B **I** N **D I ** G **S**

B **I** N **D I N** G **S**

_Himiko wasn't exaggerating when she said 'even if he was tied up,' he literally was! That's how, even if he was alive at the time he was put in the vat of wax, he couldn't escape!_

_But... why?_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Excuse me for a second.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Hm?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Can someone please explain to me why Shinguuji-kun was tied up? And why Chabashira-san was watching over him?

 **Angie Yonaga:**...

 **Gokuhara Gonta:**...

 **Kiibo:**...

 **Iruma Miu:**...

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...

 **Amami Rantarou:** Who knows? It could be a strange fetish of his or something.

_A lie. The fact that it's Rantarou that said that, instead of Miu, is suspicious enough!_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** There's something you're not telling me, right?

 **Momota Kaito:** Wh-what?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, Akamatsu-chan. Are you really, really sure you want to know?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh? Of course! Because we need to find the truth...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What if the truth was **terrible**? You can't go back to not knowing. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Don't worry. You've done enough. We can take over the trial from here.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Why are you trying to make me give up on the truth?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** We can't be hiding things or lying when everyone's lives are on the line!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Will you really keep that same conviction going, even if it means doubting your friends?

_What's gotten into you, Kokichi? Why are you trying so hard to make me give up?_

_Is the truth really that awful?_

**Ouma Kokichi:** C'mon, Akamatsu-chan! If you really want to know the truth—

**Ouma Kokichi:** Then prove it!

* * *

**ARGUMENT ARMAMENT**

* * *

_"Most of my lies are told to be kind!"_

_"Can you really handle the truth?"_

_"No one's asking you to play hero!"_

_"You can give up right now if you want!"_

_"I'm only trying to help you!"_

_"Even so, I can't just lie to myself,_

_So I won't accept your lies, either!"_

_"You can't take back an unpleasant truth!"_

_"Even if you say that,_

_You'll regret learning the truth!"_

_"I don't want you to be hurt..._

_Oops, that was a lie."_

_"I won't know until I find out for myself!_

_You of all people should know that I won't be stopped!"_

_"We can solve this without you!_

_We don't need you!"_

_"You're too nosy for your own good!"_

_"Just stop paying attention!"_

_"Stop lying to protect me!_

_I won't accept being pushed away like this!"_

_"Who's to say **I'm** not the killer?!"_

_"I hated Shinguuji more than anyone!"_

_"Don't give me that!_

_You hate murderers!_

_You could never, ever be the killer!"_

_"It's true!"_

_"Even if we are hiding something,_

_don't we get the right to keep our secrets?"_

_"What right do you have to make us try and confess?!"_

_"Everyone's lives are on the line!_

_I can't give up just because you told me to!"_

**"Then what will you do, Akamatsu-chan?"**

**I WILL NOT WAVER**

* * *

_Kokichi bows down gracefully._

_Huh? Is it over...? Is he convinced...?_

**Ouma Kokichi:** Alright! Then, as promised, the truth!

> Korekiyo's Break-In Attempt

> Angie's Account

_Kokichi carefully explains to me how Korekiyo tried to kill me in my sleep._

_He tries to act upbeat about it, but..._

_He thinks I'll be upset by it._

_But it's okay. I can understand how Korekiyo would want to kill me._

**Ouma Kokichi:** So... what do you think? Your friend betrayed you and wanted you dead.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I can understand why.

**> Bible of Despair**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** After all, he thought I was the mastermind.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...?!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** That's...

 **Momota Kaito:**...

 **Yumeno Himiko:**...

 **Iruma Miu:** Huh!? You actually believed that crap?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...huh?

_I, I got it wrong?_

Bible of Despair turned out to be a _Lie Bullet._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** If that's what you want to believe, that's fine.

 **Angie Yonaga:**...

 **Angie Yonaga:** Atua says that there's no point in continuing like this. The killer must be punished accordingly.

 **Angie Yonaga:** There's no point in hiding it for Kaede's sake. Because Kaede would hate it.

 **Angie Yonaga:** Angie... will tell you everything, Kaede.

 **Angie Yonaga:** Why **everyone but you** has a motive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXCEPT FOR LIKE. KIIBO AND THE SHORTIES. BECAUSE ITS ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE FOR THEM EVEN IF THEYRE STRONG. BECAUSE THEY HAVE TO LIFT THAT FUCKING BEANPOLE


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were supposed to be three argument armaments since kaede would freak out and ouma would have to talk her down but then her reaction went there instead. oh well.

_No... no way..._

_This is too unbelievable..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** You're telling me that he was a serial killer? With almost a hundred victims...?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That's... that's... I don't understand...

 **Angie Yonaga:** Angie heard him outside Kaede's bedroom.

 **Angie Yonaga:** Talking about how Kaede was _'worthy'_ of being his sister's _'friend'_ in heaven, and she would get him closer to his goal of a hundred _'friends.'_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But he's a high school student! How could a high school student possibly kill that many people and not get caught?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** And isn't it a bit weird to think that anyone in general could kill that many people?! Wouldn't there be news reports about the famed serial killer with almost a hundred victims?! Anything?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Didn't you want to learn the truth?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Were you bluffing?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I... didn't think this was the truth... I never suspected... no, I never even thought it was _possible_...

_..._

_I trusted him..._

_And you're telling me that it wasn't a mistake, it wasn't him having noble intentions, but... he wanted to kill me... for what, a delusion? A mad dream? I don't want to believe this..._

_But I asked for this._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Please. Tell me everything.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hmm, if you insist so badly.

_Kokichi takes ahold of my hand and toys with my fingers as the others explain what has been going on._

_The movement helps me focus. The sense of touch keeps me anchored in this world. The fact that I can feel all of this... means it's not a dream._

_It still doesn't feel real. But it doesn't matter whether or not I can believe it._

_In order to find out the truth, I have to believe it._

_I can't run away. The only thing to do is to look forward._

_Because the moment I stop moving, I'll collapse and break._

Guard Schedule added to Evidence.

Angie's Account added to Evidence.

Korekiyo's Attempted Break-In added to Evidence.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Just to make sure I didn't miss anything...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Last night, Shinguuji-kun tried to kill me by picking the lock to my room while I was sleeping. I survived because Ouma-kun was with me.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Angie-san saw, because she was sticking a sickle in her... door?

 **Angie Yonaga:** Window.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Okay, so, window... then you were chased by Shinguuji-kun, saved by Momota-kun, Harukawa-san, and Saihara-kun. Then you spent the rest of the night making stuff out of things you found in the storage room to calm down.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Then, the next morning, we all dispersed from the cafeteria at about **nine am.** Ouma-kun, Angie-san, and Chabashira-san were guarding Shinguuji-kun together. Ouma-kun left first to steal Gonta-kun's bugs, then Angie-san left to move the statue, and was knocked out.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Then, the fire started, Chabashira-san was knocked out and Shinguuji-kun was killed around **ten am**. Then Gonta-kun, together with Ouma-kun and I, burst through the wall and extinguished the fire.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Is that all so far?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Seems like it!

 **Kiibo:** Very well done!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** It seems there is a lot to address here.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Such as the **killer's movements**.

 **Momota Kaito:** There's also the question of what the hell was up with that **fire**...

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Everyone's **alibi** needs a good questioning too. Including mine.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, you said it yourself, right? You couldn't have been the killer because you couldn't lift a guy _that_ much bigger than you. Poor shorty!

 **Amami Rantarou:**...hypocrite.

_Which one should we address now?_

_> Fire_

_> Killer's Movements_

_> Alibis_

**Ouma Kokichi:** Oh! Wait, Akamatsu-chan, if you're going to say something, can you say the third thing that comes to mind first?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You have a weird habit of saying the absolute wrong thing twice until you get it on your third try.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**..................

_He's... rude, but not wrong!_

_Urgh, jeez..._

* * *

**> Alibis <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** The main suspects are Toujou-san, Harukawa-san, Hoshi-kun, Yumeno-san, Angie-san, and Chabashira-san, right?

 **Amami Rantarou:** And of those six, Hoshi-kun and Yumeno-san are disqualified for the sheer difficulty they'd have lifting him.

 **Kiibo:** And Angie-san and Chabashira-san were knocked unconscious!

 **Harukawa Maki:**...I said I was in my research lab.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Well... it's hard to prove that...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Especially when it seems like you're so sullenly lying!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh?!

 **Harukawa Maki:**...It. Is. Not. A. Lie.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Right, right, saying it super slowly and dramatically and threateningly is _totally_ helping.

 **Momota Kaito:** Hey! Don't just accuse Harumaki of lying! Her default mode is just being threatening!

 **Harukawa Maki:**...

_Ah... she's pouting..._

_...OHHHHHHHHHHHHH. OHHHHHHHHH. I THINK I KNOW WHAT THIS IS. I THINK I KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Harukawa-san... could it be that the reason you're so reluctant to share is something to do with Momota-kun?

 **Harukawa Maki:**!?

 **Momota Kaito:** Huh? Me? What did I do?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Ah... could it have anything to do with that milk puzzle you mentioned Akamatsu-san gave you? The one you really liked, and wanted to try again and again?

**Harukawa Maki: .......**

**Ouma Kokichi:** Oh, so Harumaki was hiding out in the school store, trying out the new Mono-whatever to get Momota-chan a good gift?

 **Harukawa Maki:** Don't call me that.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What? I thought we were friends!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun, don't use the special nickname Momota-kun made especially for Harukawa-san! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Please, it won't have any meaning if it's adopted by just anyone! She only likes it if Kaito is the one saying it! 

**Harukawa Maki:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Um...

 **Momota Kaito:** What?

_OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! WHAT BITS OF JUICY GOSSIP HAVE I MISSED._

_Wait, not the time!_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Hahahaha, let's move on! Toujou-san?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** My alibi is that I was cleaning the gym. I was there from the moment we all left the dining hall, to the moment Gokuhara-kun informed me that the search for Shinguuji-kun was over.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** You didn't go out to look for him?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** That would be putting myself at needless risk. It was entirely possible that I was considered _'worthy'_ as well.

_That reasoning makes sense..._

**Ouma Kokichi:** But that's still an entire hour we can't account for, right? 

**Toujou Kirumi:** The others were searching the school for him. I never left the gym, so several members of the search party have walked in and seen me at varying intervals. They cannot account for the entire hour, but they cut any window of opportunity into blocks of about ten minutes at a time.

 **Toujou Kirumi:** On top of that, my clothes have no bloodstains nor do they smell of smoke. Is that sufficient?

_...is it?_

_...wait!_

**> Secret Passage + Match + Strangulation Theory**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** It's entirely possible for the culprit to get away without the scent of smoke or any blood on them!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I mean, there was a secret passage in the storage room that led straight down into the despair altar! If you dropped a lit match down there and ran, you could get away in the time it took for the smoke to raise an entire floor!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** And if Shinguuji-kun was strangled from behind with a wire, even if he got cuts, his own body would shield the killer from blood!

 **Toujou Kirumi:**...there's a secret passage in the storage room...?!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** It's like something out of a detective novel...

_Ah... we all turn to Shuuichi for a second._

**Saihara Shuuichi:** What? 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Does this remind you of anything?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** A little bit...

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** It kind of resembles a **locked room mystery** , where the doors were blocked from the inside, then you discover that the match was thrown in from above.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Ohhh, nice!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And naturally, that would make the person who spent all night in the storage room the prime suspect, right?

 **Angie Yonaga:**...

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Huh? But Angie-san was _knocked_ _unconscious_ , just like Tenko!

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Gonta saw the blood! Gonta knows it's not a lie!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** If we're using that as proof she wasn't lying...

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Then wouldn't that mean you, who wasn't bleeding, are **lying** about it?

 **Chabashira Tenko:** W-wait! No! That's not—

 **Momota Kaito:** So you're saying Chabashira's the culprit?!

 **Angie Yonaga:**...ah.

 **Angie Yonaga:** It seems like the class has been divided.

* * *

**Who lied about being knocked unconscious?**

**SCRUM DEBATE START!**

* * *

**Himiko:** Chabashira didn't have any **blood** on her, right? Then it's simple.

 **Tenko:** Hold on! Tenko might not have any blood on her,

but there's a **bump on her head!**

So Tenko isn't lying!

 **Maki:** Chabashira's a martial artist.

How could she have not noticed someone 

**sneaking up on her?**

**Shuuichi:** Isn't it because Chabashira-san was **focused** on

mixing the vat of wax Angie-san had asked her to? 

**Kirumi:** Chabashira-san's strength would make it ridiculously easy

to just knock Yonaga-san unconscious **with her bare hands**.

**Kokichi:** Nishishi, that's what you think,

but **_Angie's hammer_** was found in the library.

If Angie-san _was_ knocked unconscious with her own hammer,

how could she have still not seen the attacker? 

**Gonta:** But, how could Angie-san have **faked** her injuries?

* * *

_..._

_Oh god. I know how she could have faked her injuries._

_But...! That's—_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** What if the blood wasn't hers?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What if... that blood belonged to the victim?

 **Angie Yonaga:**...

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** What?!

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Desecrating a corpse? Even for a murderer like me, that's too much.

 **Harukawa Maki:** But he died in the wax. It would have to come before.

 **Momota Kaito:** If that's the case, why wasn't he struggling? He had to have had _some_ self-preservation instinct!

 **Momota Kaito:** A tiny chick like her would be sent flying if that bastard went all out!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Stop being mean to the short.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I wonder if it had anything to do with the **ropes** on the floor...

_..._

_The ropes. Lack of struggling. Blood. Angie. Guards._

_...!_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Could it be that Shinguuji-kun **agreed** to it?

 **Amami Rantarou:**...strangled, you mean?

 **Iruma Miu:** What sort of kinky shit are you saying!? Are your itty-bitty boobs bigger than your brain?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Stop talking about my boobs!

 **Iruma Miu:** Eep...!?

_Argh...!!! Now is seriously not the time!_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** What I'm saying is, Angie-san could have **asked for a blood sacrifice** in exchange for **releasing** Shinguuji-kun.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** When he said yes, she strangled him with her own wire clay cutter until he bled, and cut off just enough rope for him to think he was being freed.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** She took his blood and smeared it over herself, and made it seem like she was keeping her end of the bargain... so he was taken completely off-guard when she threw him in the vat of wax!

 **Angie Yonaga:**...

 **Angie Yonaga:** Ahaha... Nyahahahahahahaha!

 **Angie Yonaga:** What a silly story! You think Angie, the oracle of Atua, could ever stoop to such lows?!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Angie-san...

 **Iruma Miu:** Are you nuts?! You're nuts, right?!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...that's enough. We can recount the events of this case!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yep, yep, totally possible.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Akamatsu-chan, if you'd please?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh...?!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Ah, so you're making Akamatsu-san do it... isn't this a therapy method?

 **Amami Rantarou:** Something like detaching yourself from a situation by narrating it from an omnipresent perspective?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No, it's because I don't like Saihara-chan.

 **Momota Kaito:** Hey! If you want a fight, my sidekick can take you on easily!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** No... I'm okay with this... really...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No fighting! I'll do it, so just listen and stop arguing!

_No matter what happens... even if it means doubting my friends..._

_We have to find the truth!_

* * *

**Closing Argument**

* * *

_First off, last night, Shinguuji tried to kill me, only to stop when he discovered Ouma-kun sleeping in my room with me. Angie-san walked in on him then, since she was sticking a sickle in her window. She heard him mumble about his crimes, realized she was in danger, and ran._

_She was saved by the intervention of Harukawa-san, Momota-kun, and Saihara-kun, but she couldn't sleep. She stayed up in the storage room, when she must have discovered a secret passage there..._

_That was when she got the idea to kill Shinguuji._

_Her plan was to make a nigh-impossible to solve murder._

_While everyone was distracted by the fire and confused by how it seemed like a locked room mystery, she would throw Shinguuji's body into the vat of wax and let it harden, making it nearly impossible to determine when he died, if we even found him at all!_

_To prepare, she had already knocked over the altar in the despair altar and glued the doors shut, making it seem as if the doors were locked from the inside. She didn't need to worry about witnesses, because everyone was avoiding the place anyways._

_When Ouma-kun left the room to go find bugs, Angie-san set her plan in motion. No one thought Shinguuji was missing at this point, so everyone was dispersed enough for Angie-san to move freely._

_She left the room with the statue, taking it to the storage room and tossing it down with a lit match. Then Angie-san snuck back to the library._

_Since Chabashira-san was focused on mixing the vat of wax to keep it from hardening, she didn't even notice Angie-san sneaking up behind her with her hammer!_

_She told Shinguuji that she would release him in exchange for a blood sacrifice, and he agreed. So she strangled him with her wire clay cutter and cut off some of his ropes. Enough that he thought he was going to be free, but not enough that he wasn't still restrained. Disoriented by the strangulation and blindsided by the betrayal, Shinguuji couldn't even struggle against it!_

_She was all set to leave and clean off the blood, but_ _that's when something went very, very wrong._

_Gonta-kun, Ouma-kun, and I burst in because of Ouma-kun stealing Gonta-kun's insect case. That's when Gonta broke down the wall and extinguished the fire much earlier than expected! She had probably managed to hide somewhere, when Ouma-kun forced Chabashira-san to tell everyone to go looking for Shinguuji!_

_Angie-san had to improvise on the spot, so she snuck away while we were investigating the despair altar and hide in the AV room, using the blood to fake her injury! She told us she was robbed and blindsided, but..._

_The truth is, you are the culprit, aren't you?!_

_Angie Yonaga!_

* * *

**********Angie Yonaga:**...

 **Angie Yonaga:** Ahahahahahaha! 

**Angie Yonaga:** Liar! Liar! You want to trick everyone into turning against Angie! 

**Angie Yonaga:** Vile! Disgusting! Terrible! So says Atua!

_I..._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry..._

_I don't want to accuse you... I don't want to do this...!_

**Ouma Kokichi:** Nishishi, if it's an argument you want—

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'll shoot through your words!

_Eh?_

_Eh?!_

_Did he just steal—_

**Angie Yonaga:** Atua is telling Angie not to back down!

* * *

**ARGUMENT ARMAMENT - Angie VS Kokichi**

* * *

" _How could Angie be the killer?!"_

_"Nyahahaha!"_

_"Who's going to believe the liar!?"_

_"Atua won't forgive this."_

_"A liar knows liars,_

_So I'm extra-qualified to disprove you!"_

_"It all amounts to nothing!"_

_"What proof do you have that it's a lie?"_

_"Angie is no liar!"_

_"Angie will forgive all of you for this..."_

_"You weren't listening to Akamatsu-chan at all, were you?!_

_All the proof points to just one person,_

_and that's the truth!"_

_"Pray for forgiveness!"_

_"Not interested."_

_"How could you?!"_

_"Angie thought we were friends."_

_"Angie thought friends trusted each other."_

_"Angie thought she could trust you!"_

_"That might work on Akamatsu-chan,_

_But if you thought you could trust me,_

_Then that's your mistake!"_

_"Your proof is nothing!"_

_"It's just guesswork and lies!"_

_"Why would Angie be the killer?"_

_"Do you have any proof?"_

_"Oh, I dunno._

_Maybe the hammer, the murder weapon, the secret passage, the statue,_

_The knowledge of Chabashira-chan being alone and not facing the door,_

_And also your attitude?'_

**"Angie was unconscious! How was Angie supposed to commit the murder?!"**

**SHOW US YOUR WOUNDS**

* * *

**Ouma Kokichi:** If your wounds were the real deal...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Then, you've been holding up surprisingly well! Normally concussions hard enough to draw blood would lead to a faint head, loss of coordination, difficulty speaking, and such!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And since we're _friends_ , we worry about you, and want you to get medical treatment right away!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** I'll get the first aid kit.

 **Toujou Kirumi:** And I'll do a _through_ examination of your wounds.

 **Angie Yonaga:**...

 **Angie Yonaga:** Ah, how pitiful.

 **Angie Yonaga:** Each and every single one of you... is like dirt. 

**Angie Yonaga:** And yet, Angie was found out by disgusting, vile, terrible sinners such as you? This is a joke, right?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What... what are you saying?

 **Momota Kaito:** Don't say that all that crap about us being friends was a lie!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Angie-san...

 **Angie Yonaga:** There's no doubt that Korekiyo was disgusting. But he still found Kaede _'worthy.'_

 **Angie Yonaga:** If the best out of the group is considered worthy by an atrocious man such as that... that just means the entire group is rotten, rotten to the core!

 **Angie Yonaga:** There's no problem if Angie were to kill all of you to escape! Angie works on behalf of Atua! There is no guilt in trampling worms to bring salvation to all! You are all worthy of death!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** That's a lie, isn't it?

_...huh?_

**Ouma Kokichi:** If your plan had worked out, then it would have been almost impossible to find the body. We only found it because the wax hadn't completely hardened by the time we got there.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** If you could have talked things out with Monokuma like Akamatsu-chan did with Kiiboy and Iruma-chan's case, then it's entirely possible that we would have never had a class trial in the first place, right?

 **Angie Yonaga:**...

 **Angie Yonaga:** Angie doesn't need you to lie about her motives.

 **Angie Yonaga:** Angie doesn't care about the lies of people she hates with all her heart.

 **Angie Yonaga:** Nyahahaha! 

_Angie kept laughing, and laughing, and laughing, even as we all voted._

_When the results came in, every single person here had voted for Angie._

**Monokuma:** Upupupu...! The votes are all in!

 **Monokuma:** And you got it! The killer, ladies and gentlemen and robots, is Angie Yonaga!

 **Monokuma:** Iiiiiiiiit's punishment time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally named the doll in angie's argument armament robort and now he's just a thing she summons and he's just doing his job. he doesnt want to fight he just HAS to


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial Part 3 (Conclusion)

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Wait! Are we really going to execute her?!

 **Monokuma:** Of course! She _did_ commit a murder! Them's the rules, whether you like them or not!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Not if you don't consider Shinguuji a human being, right?

 **Monokuma:** Did you really think I'd let an execution go twice?

 **Monokuma:** The first time, you just got lucky! 

**Angie Yonaga:** Angie has nothing to fear. Angie knows Atua will guide her soul.

 **Monokuma:** Let's see if that bravado keeps up through your death!

* * *

_Angie has been voted guilty._

_Time for the punishment!_

* * *

Angie smiled and waved, when a metal collar attached itself around her neck. It yanked her away from the others, dragging her to her execution.

* * *

_SHSL Artist's Execution_

_Test of Courage through the Flames_

* * *

Angie was dropped into a dark room, landing on something soft and wet.

It was with horror that she realized she had landed on a corpse. No...

The corpses of female students had been littered throughout the room, mutilated and dismembered. Angie let out a scream at the sight.

But, when she tried to pray for their souls, a hand found its way on her shoulder.

Turning around, Angie let out another scream as she found herself face-to-face with the masked murderer and his bloodied knife.

She rushed away, jumping over a blonde girl's body to escape into the hallway. She ran, until the hallway's floor fell apart before her—

\- and was replaced by a rickety wooden bridge over a vast sea of lava.

With the murderer fast approaching, she took her chances and started making her way across. When the killer caught up with her, he simply laughed and cut the ropes on his side.

The bridge began to fall, Angie barely managing to hang on to one plank. She slammed into the wall of the other side with all her body, when the fallen end of the bridge landed in the lava. 

The wooden planks and old rope caught fire, forcing Angie to keep moving. She climbed, scratching her hands against the rope, scratching her legs against the splintered wood, burning her body from the heat, until she saw her light at the end of the tunnel.

She had managed to reach the top, a kneeling girl in a purple sweater reaching her hand out to help Angie.

Angie took the hand and tried to pull herself up, but—

The other girl crumbled to pieces in front of her, turning out to be nothing more than a statue.

The fire consuming the bridge caught up to Angie, and she screamed in pain as she began to burn. The bridge burned away to nothing, leaving Angie to fall...

And that was when a set of Monokuma angels saved her from the lava.

Instead, Angie was deposited on a new floor, watching with fear as a giant Monokuma approached.

The giant Monokuma placed an Angie-sized slab of clay next to her, then grabbed her. 

Her body was added to the clay, only her head sticking out as the giant Monokuma went about making a masterpiece.

Cutting, kneading, sculpting, smoothing, even baking, Monokuma could do it all! 

He threw the statue in the lava to bake, then cooled it with ice.

Monokuma felt proud of his work, but when the other bears saw it, they thought it was some sort of demonic creature...

Oh, how those fools couldn't understand art. It was clearly an abstract piece.

* * *

**Akamatsu Kaede:** No...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** This is...!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Oh god...

_I don't remember what happened after that._

_The others, I couldn't hear them at all._

_Even when I heard their voices, their words were lost to me._

_Angie..._

_Was it a lie? Were you trying to protect us? To protect me?_

_Or did you hate us all? Did you want us to die so you could save your island?_

_I don't know which one is the truth... I don't know which one I would want to believe..._

_But I... won't be able to forget this..._

_All my memories, aside from playing the piano, are vague and fuzzy... I can't remember any **friends** from my old school or much of my old school life... but I will remember Angie's execution for the rest of my life._

* * *

_..._

_I managed to get back to my room somehow._

_I don't feel okay._

_This oppressive silence, this dark mood..._

_I..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** We never got around to doing that art show, in the end.

_Then..._

_Until my eyes have dried and morning comes, I'll play a song for you. A happy, energetic song._

**Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, knock knock!

_Or, well, that was the plan._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'm staying with you tonight again!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh? Why?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Do you not want me to?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, no, it's not that...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But I'm about to go to my research lab.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Then let's go.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I won't let my darling Akamatsu-chan be alone after all that, after all!

_...hehe._

_Thank you, Kokichi._

* * *

Obtained **Artist's Jacket**!

A memento of Angie. She took good care of it, so there's nary a stain to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS TIME FOR THE FREE TIME BONZANA FEST BABY  
> THAT IS RIGHT THERE ARE **SEVEN** FREE TIME EVENT CHAPTERS _**IN A GODDAMN ROW**_  
>  also comes with special events, like swimsuit time, ouma getting fucking mad, and others, such as the all-important super saihara shuuichi segments! he gets to do things!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free Time Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to BlueZoroark, Elysium16, Honeybeegirl94, and PA2 for requesting maki, tenko, rantarou, and himiko! this chapter is also the first super saihara shuuichi segment, featuring a familiar scene with a new perspective!  
> next chapter, the rest of Honeybeegirl94's requests, ryoma and shuuichi, BlueZoroark’s, kirumi, and Rikarii's, himiko!  
> then, for the next next chapter, again from Honeybeegirl94 and Rikarii, theres ryoma + shuuichi + gonta + 1 more!  
> wow, we're gonna complete himiko's free tioh god now we have to see oumas reaction to kaede getting someone's underwear and the first person it will be with is HIMIKO

_"It's my fault. Because I was blinded by my own optimism, because I didn't even think I was going to be betrayed, because I didn't even notice everyone trying to protect me..."_

_Kaede let out a short, bitter laugh._

_" was right."_

* * *

It was at 9:46 am the day after the second class trial that a cafeteria's worth of students realized something.

"...has anyone seen Ouma-kun and Akamatsu-san?" Shuuichi asked cautiously.

"Gonta will get a fire extinguisher."

"I'll grab another one and run around the school to check," Ryoma offered.

"Don't you two have any faith in them?! It's not like they deliberately torch everything they touch! It was only the two fires, and one of them wasn't even them!" Kaito defended them passionately.

"I'll check the school store," Maki volunteered.

Kaito couldn't argue with that.

"Guys, guys, calm down," Rantarou said. "It was a hard trial. They could just be tired, especially since Akamatsu-san..."

"We needn't assume they've necessarily done something wrong," Kirumi added. "We don't smell any smoke, after all."

"Or they could be fuckin'," Miu suggested.

"No...!" Tenko gasped. "Tenko could never let that tiny, terrible, tyrannical... _Ouma-san_ take advantage of Akamatsu-san like that!"

"Huh? But Akamatsu-san is bigger and stronger than Ouma-kun. If he tried to do something, couldn't she easily just throw him?" Kiibo pointed out.

Tenko and Miu immediately got two different impressions.

"Then, Akamatsu-san enjoyed— no! It's because she's too gentle and nice and kind and sweet to possibly harm Ouma-san, even in self-defense!"

"So you're saying that Bakamatsu is the one fucking taking advantage of _him?!_ Th-that's really hot, but—"

"...can we go back to assuming they were sleeping?" Himiko asked. "I liked that one better."

"Damn right they're sleeping! They're fucking sleeping togeth—"

"Excuse me, what the heck do you think you're talking about?" Kaede demanded with a strained smile, bursting into the cafeteria with the fury of one with a righteous vengeance.

"E-e-eek!" Miu shrieked.

"It's not like that! It's just, we were worried about the pocket-sized delinquent taking advantage of you—"

"Hey, rude," Kokichi said, walking in on his own two feet. Miu and Tenko gasped at this. "I could never do something like that to Kaede."

And then there was silence.

Silence was anathema to Kokichi's very existence, so he asked, "what?"

"You're using... first names now?" Rantarou asked.

Shuuichi looked at them and realized something.

Both of them had disheveled hair, and they both seemed exhausted...

"You... you didn't, right?" Shuuichi asked almost desperately, because he knew Tenko and Miu would fucking _explode_ if he was right.

"Didn't what?" Kaede asked.

"You two walk in late, despite Akamatsu-san usually waking up so early, with messy hair, and you seem to have stayed up very, very late..."

"Ah, I forgot to brush my hair! Hold on!" Kaede exclaimed in a panic.

"Don't worry, I got it," Kokichi replied, tugging on her sleeve.

"Oh, thank you, Kokichi."

Shuuichi spat out his drink.

"Oh my god," Kaito said.

"Oh my god," Miu repeated.

"Everyone is seeing this, right?" Rantarou asked. "This is a thing that is happening?" Kirumi helpfully pinched him, and he replied with, "alright, this is happening, thanks."

And then Tenko Tenkoed.

"YOU DEGENERATE—"

And then an announcement for another assembly played.

That was the only thing that saved Kokichi from getting flipped into a wall.

And then Kokichi and Kaede announced they were taking a short detour, so they could possibly be late to the assembly.

Then the only things stopping Tenko from flipping, literally and figuratively, were Kaito and Gonta. Himiko and Maki didn't even try to stop the shit-flipping train that was Chabashira Tenko.

* * *

"You guys! You finally learned to not destroy the school store! Mamakuma's so proud—"

"Oh, wait, hold on," Kaede interrupted, pulling the Monogumball Machine out of her bag.

"No, please don't do that—" 

Shuuichi's plea came too late.

Kokichi _'tickled'_ Kaede, _'making'_ her _'lose her grip.'_

The machine crashed into the floor, breaking into pieces. Everyone watched as Kaede and Kokichi gave the two-toned bear matching innocent smiles.

"Whoopsies!" Kokichi exclaimed.

"I'm so clumsy!" Kaede added. "It's not like I hate you or anything, though! Really, it was an accident!"

"...I'm letting anyone who kills the two of you walk out without a class trial. No questions asked."

No one actually planned on taking him up on that.

"Wow. I thought you were our kind and benevolent headmaster. Rude, much?" Kokichi asked.

"Shut up."

"Can we leave now?" Maki demanded.

"Haven't you all learned to not be idiots?!"

"We have a terrible example," Kokichi replied.

"All of you shut up and listen to the next motive!"

Monokuma went on about reviving someone.

And then Rantarou pointed out that literally everyone who had died by that point either killed someone or tried to kill someone, and they probably weren't going to gamble on the chance that Angie might have been lying and trying to protect them.

Monokuma screamed at them some more and then ragequit. 

"Well, that was pointless," Maki said.

"He's probably gonna come back after a week with a new motive," Kokichi noted. 

"So, we have a free week! How convenient and wonderful!" Kaede exclaimed. "Let's all investigate the academy and spend time together!"

"Such a radiant smile..." Tenko gasped in awe.

"No doubt about it, this is the aura of someone who's lost their v—"

"Shut the fuck up, Iruma-chan," Kokichi interrupted. "Don't even bring Kaede into your weirdo delusions."

No one wanted to talk about the weird sound Miu made after that, so they all dispersed.

* * *

**SUPER SLEUTH SAIHARA SHUUICHI SEARCH SEGMENT**

* * *

_We're currently investigating the new parts of the school together..._

_But, right now, there's actually something else on my mind..._

_I mean, at least five different people asked me to figure out just what's happening between the two of them... so even if I'm not that curious, I should at least try to ask!_

_And besides...! Ouma-kun won't stop making those faces at me! If I don't say something, this won't stop!_

**Saihara Shuuichi:** Akamatsu-san, can I talk to you for a moment? I need to ask you something.

_Please without Ouma-kun. He scares me. I don't trust him to honestly tell me why you're on a first name basis now._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** What is it?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Um, it's something we need to be... alone. Alone for this. 

_Confidence! You have to be confident!_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** But the room's practically empty, Saihara-kun.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yeah, Saihara-chan, it's barren aside from us.

_Oh no. Oh no...!_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** If there's something troubling you, I'll be glad to hear you out!

_Wait, wait, wait, you're kind, but—_

_Please don't say things that can be used against me in a court of law!_

**Ouma Kokichi,** Kaede, you need to be more wary! A guy calls out to a cute, attractive girl like you and wants you to meet him alone? There's no way that won't lead to something seedy!

_You're literally hanging off of her!_

_Akamatsu-san just pats his head with a smile...! Do you not realize what kind of expression he's making at me right now?!_

_He only jumped on you the moment I was the only one with you two! He clearly has something against me!_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** What's up?

_Listen, you can do this. You can find the truth and it will be fine. I'm only doing this because I was asked, not because I, personally, am curious._

**Saihara Shuuichi:** I... just wanted... to ask, uhm, what's going on here.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, we've been trapped in a killing game, things happened, and we're exploring the academy after some new rooms opened up.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** I know _that_ , but, I meant... _this?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Vague gesturing won't really help you. Why don't you try talking, huh?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi, he's trying his best, don't tease him too much.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Is he? I've seen better from a five year old.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Are you going to keep teasing him? He might not ask us what he wanted to, and then we wouldn't get anywhere.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** No, um, it was just Akamatsu-san...

 **Ouma kokichi:** What, do you want me to tease you instead, Kaede? I didn't expect that from you of all people!

_Is... is that proof?! Is it proof that it's not platonic?! Or is Ouma-kun just messing around?!_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, you're very funny, but I don't think now is the time.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Aww, you're going to make me blush!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Um.

_Should I even be watching this?! Should I just leave and tell Kiibo-kun and Iruma-san that they were right?!_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Ahaha, you're welcome.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Just kidding! That was just a lie!

_What?! No, you're joking! You're joking!_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, so I better work harder to make it a truth then.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Whaaaat~? So you _want_ to make me blush? Kaede, you flirt! Well, I was lying about lying, so it worked!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I see! I'm glad then.

_I-I'm so lost!_

**Saihara Shuuichi:** Excuse me. Just. Can you _please_ explain this... _thing_ you have with Ouma-kun?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What thing?

_Don't tell me you don't know!_

**Ouma Kokichi:** It's very simple, when two people love each other very much—

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** No, please not you. I absolutely cannot trust your version of events.

_You alone have confused me three times so far._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Don't be mean. Just because he says most things he says are lies doesn't mean you can't trust him.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** I think that would be a good reason not to trust him, actually...

 _Akamatsu-san tries to defend him, but he just stuck a finger over her lips and she stopped..._ _What the hell is your relationship?!_

_And then Ouma-kun hopped down and smiled at me._

_Oh no. I don't trust that smile._

**Ouma Kokichi:** The two of us, we're best friends, you know? There's nothing weird about us being together, so **don't get any weird ideas, Saihara-chan.**

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...!?

_He knows!_

_It's time to retreat! I'll find out more later!_

* * *

**Amami Rantarou:** Ah, I wonder if we'll find my research lab this time? 

**Amami Rantarou:** Ahahaha, I'm not planning to use it in a murder or something. I'm just curious.

_Spend time with Rantarou?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Amami Rantarou:** Akamatsu-san~!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Kaede~!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _This isn't good! This isn't good at all...!!!!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _They're shining so brightly...!!!!! I can't withstand their sparkling smiles!!!! Who decided these two were allowed to be this cute...!?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Y-yes?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Come on, come on, let's play a game! I want to try book-stacking and exercising and tag and then we can relax in the sun together!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Ah, and I was about to suggest a tea party together, complete with sweets. Then you could tell me all about your day and the piano.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Is... is it possible to do both?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nope~!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Sorry, Akamatsu-chan, it seems like you have to choose between us.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I won't rest until you pick me, Kaede!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Aawawaawawa?! I'm supposed to pick between the adorable mischievous little brother type and the hot reliable big brother type?! How is this fair?!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, no, I mean, why?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Because this is a war! And I'm not losing to some pierced pear boy!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Ahahaha, yeah, I'm just playing along, it seems.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You're very casual for someone who's just received a declaration of war...

 **Amami Rantarou:** Well, it's not good to get too worked up.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _You say that... but I can't handle this! If you two keep going on any longer, I'll die! I'll die from a heart attack!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So? Who's it gonna be, Kaede? Me, or me?

_> Kokichi_   
_> Rantarou_   
_> Shuuichi_

* * *

**> Kokichi <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _No... there is no possible way that can end well. I can already see Kokichi bragging about it..._

* * *

**> Rantarou <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi would never stop pouting if I chose Rantarou!_

* * *

**> Shuuichi <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I can't....!!!! Just say the first name that comes to mind!!!!!!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Saihara-kun. I choose Saihara-kun.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Whaaaaaaaaaat?!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Well done! I didn't even realize he was an option!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** How dare you! Aren't you supposed to be a big brother here?! How can you be so casual about your little sister (in spirit only) choosing another man?!

 **Amami Rantarou:**...!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi what are you doing.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Is it because she's not blood-related?! Is that why you're okay with just handing her over to some dude?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Some dude? Is that all he is to you? What happened to your crush on him?_

 **Amami Rantarou:** No. I would never. 

**Amami Rantarou:** My little sisters deserve the world, blood relation or not! I won't approve of a man any lower than platinum!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Let's destroy him!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Rantarou and Kokichi practice war cries together..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Um, did I just create a monster? Will Shuuichi be okay?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I'm very deeply sorry for whatever these two do to you..._

* * *

**Yumeno Himiko:** Auto-mapping spell complete... now we know the layout of the new rooms exactly...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Isn't that just the Monopad's map?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wow! I didn't think magic would plagiarize tech!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** I'll hex you.

_Spend time with Himiko?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Is there anything else we have left to cover, Yumeno-san?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** You've already mastered the art of holy magic... and mages are generally limited to one or two elements, unless you're uber powerful like me.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** The only thing to really critique is...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah, she's staring at Kokichi again._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What? It's not either of _our_ faults I'm a demon.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** I thought you were a wolf.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Of course that was a lie!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** He's a demon.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What?! Why would you say that, Kaede?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Why are you getting upset when you're the one who said it in the first place...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Because I love you, and thought you loved me in return!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Ah, that's not a lie, right?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, but it's a massive exaggeration.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** How rude...! You think I'd let just anyone tie me down and bind me?!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** You're not allowed to use explicit language around Akamatsu.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**???????

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Whaaaat? I thought such a great mage such as yourself would obviously know how a demon summoning ritual works. Were you just bluffing?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** I'm not!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** There's no way Akamatsu would summon a demon, though!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** He just kind of happened.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You started it.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I did not. 

**Yumeno Himiko:** Ah, I get it.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Instead of a traditional mage and familiar dynamic, you two are more... partners. And friends.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, duh! I could never serve anyone!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** That settles it. You don't need to learn how to train a familiar. You've done it.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You mean...!?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** You have graduated as a mage.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Meet up with me in a bit. I need to prepare your hatting ritual.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _It's here...!!! I will soon be able to pat Himiko minus the hat!!!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Will you even be able to wait that long?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No...! But I'll endure it!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _For the sake of headpats!_

* * *

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Tenko's research lab is here! Time to train, train, train!

_Spend time with Tenko?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Tenko dragged us into becoming her students... it's fun to train, but I'm worried about hurting my fingers and not being able to play the piano._

 **Chabashira Tenko:** How about this?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Tenko puts Kokichi in my arms, then lifts me._

 **Chabashira Tenko:** This way, Tenko can do the same thing!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Are you just avoiding touching me?

 **Chabashira Tenko:** You'd bite if Tenko touched you. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Of course I wouldn't. I don't eat rotten garbage.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, no wait. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** How are you going to walk around like this? You can't just carry us both around like _this_.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Then...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Tenko lifts us both in a bridal carry!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I, can't breathe—!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Huh? It seems like we've accidentally squished Kokichi between our..._

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Kyaaaa! You degenerate pervert!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ow!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Tenko dropped us on the floor... thankfully, I absorbed most of the fall, so Kokichi's fine, but...! Ow!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Kaede! Are you okay?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yeah, I'm just bruised. I'll be fine, y'know? What about you?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'd be a lot better if some _idiot_ didn't just drop you.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Hey! If you have to blame someone, blame yourself!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** For what, you shoving my face into your damn—

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's all fine! Come on, being on the floor isn't so bad!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I sit up and beckon the two of them to join me. They seem a bit confused, but sit without question._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Look! Now we can do a hair-styling chain!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Ah?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I shift so that I'm between Tenko and Kokichi, then grab the ends of Tenko's pigtails. When Kokichi tries to go for my hair, I point him towards Tenko's front. He looks baffled by the entire idea of this._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _What, don't tell me you're not used to people touching you! I mess with your hair all the time!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No fighting, no arguing, just messing with our hands and calming down, okay?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hrm, fine...

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Okay...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I take out Tenko's hair ties and ribbon, then start braiding it all together... this is so relaxing...!_

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Your hair is surprisingly nice for a boy's...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I think that Kokichi's hair is in the top three of this entire school!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Not number one? Who the hell beat me?!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** It must be a girl, huh?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh, no, I just said something without thinking too hard about it, and then realized after that Kokichi's basically number one anyways.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Good!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** His hair is just so perfectly soft and slightly spiky... not too short, but not too long, easy to style and brush...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But, next would be Chabashira-san and Harukawa-san, because you two have _such long beautiful hair!_ It's so hard to not want to play with it during conversations...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Chabashira-san especially!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Huh?! What did Tenko do?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Your hairstyle! The pinwheel ribbon, I just want to bat at it and see if it spins! I want to stick my hand through the holes in your pigtails and swat the little stubs at the end back and forth!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You sound like a cat.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Di... did you say Akamatsu-san in cat ears?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No. I did not. Don't you dare involve my beloved Kaede in some weird fantasy.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Excuse me?! If anyone is a pervert, it's you! Not Tenko!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm done, we can switch now. Who wants to do my hair?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Tenko and Kokichi immediately started to fight over it. I got them to agree to work on different sides of my hair, but I'm a bit scared to look in the mirror now..._

* * *

 **Harukawa Maki:** Why did you have to break the damn machine again...? Goddammit...

_Spend time with Maki?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi and I pulled out a bunch of gifts Kaito would like and advertise the best ones to Maki. I feel like we're two different types of merchant, though..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _The weather in the courtyard is as nice as ever. I feel like we'll really be able to get through to Maki today!_

 **Harukawa Maki:** What.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Let's spend some time together, Harukawa-san!

 **Harukawa Maki:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'll be civil if you are.

 **Harukawa Maki:** What exactly is your definition of civil?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Not insulting Kaede or pushing her away.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** If you do that, it's over.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh? So it's okay if there's insults between you two?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, obviously I'd shoot back if she shot first.

 **Harukawa Maki:** This is so goddamn annoying...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Then, what would you rather do over a conversation?

 **Harukawa Maki:** Le—

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Aside from leaving.

 **Harukawa Maki:**...sleep. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Do you not sleep at night or something?

 **Harukawa Maki:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oh, right. Your night training with Momota-chan and Saihara-chan.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, it's not good to skip too much sleep!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Here. I'll help.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I sit down and pat my lap._

 **Harukawa Maki:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** She's not gonna kill you.

 **Harukawa Maki:** If you tried it, whatever I do in self defence would be justified.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Who's stupid enough to try killing the SHSL Assassin?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It'll be kind of like getting the kids to take a nap, but you're older.

 **Harukawa Maki:** Urgh...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I kind of thought Maki would refuse, but then she actually does lie down and rests her head on my lap. Maybe it's because I reminded her of the orphanage she grew up in?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you, Harukawa-san.

 **Harukawa Maki:** Why do you want me to be your friend so much? What do you want from me?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I want to know more about you and for you to be able to trust me and the others.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You might not be able to have faith in me, but Kaede really does mean it.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I think you can have faith in Kokichi too. 

**Harukawa Maki:** You don't even think for a second that you'll be betrayed?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm impulsive and bad at thinking ahead, so I don't always think of the consequences or that things might not go as planned...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But I'm willing to accept the consequences of trusting you, good or bad, because I want everyone to escape together.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _It's fine if I'm hurt in the process. As long as all my friends are safe and smiling..._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And besides, the only reason we're doing it this way instead of joining your nighttime training is because I convinced Kaede we'd just lose sleep over it.

 **Harukawa Maki:**...

 **Harukawa Maki:** If you wanted to join, you'd have to ask Momota. Not me.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**!!!!!!!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Alright! Thank you a lot, Harukawa-san!!

 **Harukawa Maki:** What are you, a dog? Why are you so excited...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're toeing the line, Harukawa-chan! That's a terrible, terrible crime!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _We spend a good amount of time talking while I toy with Maki's hair. I'm really happy!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _But... the only reason Kokichi is going along with it is because he really, really doesn't trust me to be alone around a **murderer**... I wonder if there's a way to get them to see eye-to-eye..._

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Miu asked.

"I am prepared," Kirumi stated.

"This is a pain," Himiko complained.

"Ready!" Tenko declared.

"This is stupid," Maki added.

"Alright! Operation: Girl Talk is a go!"

The plan was very simple.

It involved ganging up on Kaede, dragging her into a girls-only swim event, and, in the holy sanctuary of the girls' locker room, getting her to confess what her relationship with Kokichi was.

Unfortunately, they were trying to deceive someone who walked around with a living lie detector all the time...

But, thankfully, for some reason Kokichi's first reaction was not to question their motives, but to glare at Shuuichi? No one knew what Shuuichi had done, but were fine with using him as a distraction. Sorry Shuuichi.

And then they were in the locker room, questioning Kaede.

"How far have you gone?" Miu asked.

"As far as the giant cage, but we haven't found a way outside yet," Kaede replied.

"No, no, have you and the degenerate male... you know... the... th-the thing..."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, or who."

"The damn midget you carry around, duh! What've you done, what are you two fucking planning?!"

"We're not planning on anything! Why are you thinking we're scheming or something?!"

By the way, at this point Himiko and Maki had banded together and were considering a revolution.

"The two of them would like to know if you and Ouma-kun have an amorous relationship, and if the two of you being on first-name basis has anything to do with the act of sexual intimacy with mutual consent," Kirumi summarized bluntly.

Kaede just stared at them.

"But. But why?" she managed to ask.

"Curiosity," Kirumi answered.

"No, hold on, first of all, why in the—"

That was when they all heard a massive crash, screaming, and shouting from outside the door.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tenko will get it."

"No, you will murder someone without even listening," Kaede replied. "I'll do it."

"What use is there for listening when it's obviously a pervert?"

"I can't blame 'em for wanting a peak of _my_ sexy bod!"

"Is something the matter?" Kirumi asked, opening the door while they were talking.

"You can't trust this guy!" Kokichi shrieked. "Absolutely do not!"

"I-I didn't even do anything!" Shuuichi screamed in return.

"It was Monokuma's idea in the first place, actually," Rantarou offered.

"See ya," a voice that might have been either Ryoma's or a weird Monokuma's said, before something the same height as the bear walked off.

 _"What_ was," Tenko demanded.

The boys didn't answer.

By the way, Gonta, Kiibo, and Kaito weren't there, because it's impossible for the first two to even think of doing such a thing, and because Kaito was fully aware he would fucking die if he pulled anything. Not even by being Tenkoed. He'd die via Maki before anyone could save him.

Kaede came out to ask what was happening, and that was when Shuuichi fainted.

All Kokichi had to say on the matter was, "I told you not to give him that damn ray gun."

Kaede was very confused, but then Gonta came and grabbed the other boys, yelling at them for not being gentlemen and promising to teach them how to be gentlemen.

Kaede was very amused when she came out of the pool and saw Kokichi stuffed into a suit.

...

...

...

_You got the Oblivious skill! When it is equipped, you'll have a harder time losing health in Argument Armaments!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so anyways, just establishing this now: IRUMA IS WRONG. THEY DID NOT FUCK.  
> you dont get to know what happened to make them use first names now bc the humour is being just as confused as the other characters. you get to learn later though!
> 
> free time events! O = done, X = not done yet, # = requested but not written yet, — = not possible
> 
> rantarou: O|O|X|X  
> miu: O|X|X|X  
> kiibo: O|O|X|X  
> gonta: O|#|X|X  
> shuuichi: O|O|#|#  
> ryoma: O|O|#|#  
> kirumi: O|O|#|X  
> himiko: O|O|O|#  
> tenko: O|O|O|X  
> maki: O|O|X|X  
> kaito: O|X|X|X  
> tsumugi: —|—|—|—  
> shinguuji: O|—|—|—  
> angie: O|O|—|—
> 
> i'll be honest half the reason i want to knock out so many free time events is so i can start making compilation chapters of all of them now instead of later.  
> actually that was a lie, lol, it's because everyone's favourite character will die. probably!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free Time Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. im bad at following plans. i know the current queue is miu x 2, kirumi, ryoma x 2, shuuichi x 2, gonta, himiko, kaito, and kiibo. i do not know in what fucking order they will be in, but they will be done and things will happen.  
> thank you to all those who requested and i hope you dont mind me reworking the order a bit!
> 
> WELL ANYWAYS. we're not doing underwear, because i thought about it really hard, and realized that people giving you underwear is weird, and also because i feel like ouma would just drag kaede away while hissing about preserving her innocence

**Iruma Miu:** What am I even supposed to do with this much free time...?

 **Iruma Miu:** Oh! I know! I'll figure out how to make the perfect—

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Please wait. I need to find out whether or not I want to hear the rest.

_Spend time with Miu?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We go around Miu's lab, and she shows us a bunch of her inventions._

 **Iruma Miu:** This one here is for controlling the Exisals, but it's still not finished yet.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, there's a bright, red button over here...

 **Akamtsu Kaede:** _Wait! No! I can't just touch anything! What if it explodes?!_

 **Iruma Miu:** That's the ON button for my perfect massage machine.

 **Iruma Miu:** Just fifteen minutes in it is enough to lose your fuckin' mind! You'll never be able to live without the pleasure again!

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...ah, whoops, I spilled water on it. Guess you can't do weird things now, massage machine.

 **Iruma Miu:** WHAT?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** That was a lie! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh, and this is your heart monitor button, right? The one that sets off a device when a heart stops beating, yeah?

 **Iruma Miu:** Damn right! What, were you so impressed by its brilliance that you carved the name into your memory?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hmm, interesting...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Hey, why am I the one showing restraint around here!? Kokichi, what are you doing?!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Grk—?! Kokichi just slapped it on me?!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Woooow, it really works! It's totally working!

 **Iruma Miu:** Of course it is! It was made by me!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Why are you experimenting by making it make a switchblade go in and out? Stop sticking it on me and tearing it off, my skin will tear!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, wait, first of all, where did you get that knife? Why do you have that?

 **Iruma Miu:** Are you trying to kill me?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's a toy knife that works the same way as a switchblade. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** If it was real, I could hurt Kaede by accident!

 **Iruma Miu:** Why the fucking hell are you messing around with my shit, anyways?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, obviously, I need to test it. After all, this could easily be used to set up a **death trap**.

 **Iruma Miu:** What?! 

**Ouma Kokichi:** I mean, what if Iruma-chan convinced us all to wear these things to alert us when there's a murder, but instead hooked them all up to pocket bombs or something? Then she'd just have to kill one of us to kill us all and escape.

 **Iruma Miu:** What the hell?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're too dangerous to be left alone, so let's be friends!

 **Iruma Miu:**...the fuck? You just want to keep watch on me so I can't kill everyone, don't you?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Duh. And besides, there's the bonus of making Kaede happy, so it works for everyone!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi, do you really think she'll agree just because you said th—

 **Iruma Miu:** Okay.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, seriously, what?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** A-ha-ha-ha! Then we're friends from now on!

 **Iruma Miu:** Kya-ha-ha-ha! That'll be great!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Their laughs are fake and smiles are strained... are we going to be okay?_

* * *

**Hoshi Ryoma:** So we finally have a moment of peace in this hellhole, huh...

_Spend time with Ryoma?_

_> Yes < _

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Time to put Plan B into action!_

*meow*

 **Hoshi Ryoma:**...?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** A cat...?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Yes! It's the cat replica I asked Miu to make for me! It's fuzzy and soft and cute, just like a real cat!_

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** How did you get in this place...?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:**! You're burnin' up...! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah. So that was the design flaw she was talking about._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Well, it's fine! It's just something to add to the plan of Kokichi befriending Ryoma by taking care of a cat together!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Don't just touch random stray cats, or they'll bite you. Then you'll get sick, infected, and die.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:**...you're not with Akamatsu.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yeah.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Something is very wrong. What happened.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _?! What?! It's not like we'll die if we're separated or something?!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** She really wants you to have friends, to the point of controlling a fake cat for it.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:**...oh.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _What?! Why are you telling him the plan!? Kokichi!!!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** She went this far for your damn sake, you know. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** I don't give a damn whatever you're going through, but if you keep throwing people's attempts to reach you and concern away, you won't just die alone, you'll die alone by your own hands.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** All of you are too good to be concerned with a killer like me.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I don't see you reaching out to Harukawa-chan either.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** How long are you keep lying to yourself and making excuses?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi. That's enough. Please.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, see you.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Wait.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** I'll bring the robot cat back to Iruma. Need to talk to her about the anatomy.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Okay!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Later, when I drop around Miu's lab to return some stuff Kokichi stole, I find them immersed in a discussion about the structure of a cat's toebeans... Miu's completely absorbed because it involves inventions..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I think this has really worked out!_

* * *

 **Momota Kaito:** Argh, I'm getting restless... I can hear the stars calling my name!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You should get that checked out.

_Spend time with Kaito?_

_> Yes < _

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We run around with Kaito to burn off some energy. I'm pretty bad at sitting still, but even I can't keep up with his relentless passion. I still did better than Kokichi, who gave up after the first lap._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Alright! Let's start off with a fun discussion and—_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, Momota-chan. What are you gonna do if space isn't as awesome and wonderful as you thought?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Eh?!_

 **Momota Kaito:** What do you mean?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You want to let **humanity blaze their trails through the cosmos** , right?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What if people don't want to? Or what if aliens don't want humans? 

**Momota Kaito:** There's no point in dealing with what-ifs and then-whats in my path.

 **Momota Kaito:** Astronauts are the innovators of the world! It's their job to be able to deal with whatever happens, even if they didn't plan for it!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So you're just charging in without a plan?

 **Momota Kaito:** What about you, then? 

**Momota Kaito:** You think you're so great because you worry over everything that could go wrong and prepare for every worst case scenario? What, are you saying I'm naive for wanting to do this, just because things could go wrong?

 **Momota Kaito:** You're not being smart, you're just being a coward.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Tch...!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hey. Stop before this goes any further.

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Momota Kaito:** Sorry, Akamatsu. It seems it's borderline impossible for us to see eye-to-eye.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Aren't you Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars?! Even if it's borderline, that just means the chances are slim! And you would never let the chances of all things stop you! If the path ahead won't work, blaze your own and carve your name amongst the kings!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What? 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** And you! You're Ouma Kokichi, the King of Liars! Are you telling me there is seriously someone you can't convince, someone you can't get to dance to your own beat?! I never thought you were the type to back down from a challenge! 

**Momota Kaito:** Alright! Out of respect for your passion, I, Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars, will befriend this child!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Great! We'll see you around soon!

 **Momota Kaito:** Ah, yeah, see you.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kaito walks off, head in the stars..._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Did you just trick Momota-chan into agreeing to this by appealing to his hotheaded side?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I prefer to think of it as friendly persuasion.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nishishi, not bad!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Of course, you will agree as well.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What do I get out of it?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Five Monocoins and a water gun.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No, not enough. Add in sweets and a head pat.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Deal.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _We shake hands to seal our exchange. I'm glad this worked out!_

* * *

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Nyeeeeeh.... having all this free time makes me want to nap...

_Spend time with Himiko?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Himiko waves us over for my hatting ceremony. I know it's just a small thing, but there really is a sense of finality in the air. I kind of actually do feel like I've graduated from something._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ahahahaha, Kokichi's even watching with a pair of demon horns... did he get dragged into them?_

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Akamatsu Kaede, for your devout studies of holy magic, I, Yumeno Himiko, bestow upon you the cap of shadows.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Huh? Not a holy hat or something?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** No... It's never good to mindlessly focus on one thing.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Obsession with a single concept can bring madness... mages who grew obsessed with healing became necromancers, mages who grew obsessed with the earth became greedy, mages who grew obsessed with the darkness went mad...

 **Yumeno Himiko:** That's why, you wear the hat of the opposing element. To balance out your heart and feel complete peace...so you can't ever lose yourself.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Anyways, you should know this already. It's basic knowledge for mages.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Aw, who cares what silly humans think! I'm getting bored of waiting for the ceremony to end so we can have some fun!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ahahaha...

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Alright. Let's continue.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _And with that, Himiko places the hat over my head..._

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Congratulations. You've worked hard.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Alright! Now it's time for Kaede's super surprise party!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _...huh?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi and Himiko pull out party poppers for me._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Congratulations!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Even if we aren't master and student anymore... we're still friends, so we worked together to make a little surprise for you.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** You'll watch my magic carefully, right? And then, you can pat my head and let me sleep...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ahahaha, okay! I'm looking forward to it already!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I don't know what will happen in the future._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _All I know is that I want to protect both of the smiles I saw._

* * *

_You got the Mana Restore skill! With it, your Influence gauge will restore more quickly!_

Obtained **Witch's Hat**!

A gift from Himiko to Kaede. She put a lot of work into it, despite her laziness, so treasure it a lot, okay?

Obtained **Demon Horn Headband**!

A gift from Himiko to Kokichi. She didn't have to, but she did her best to make it, so take good care of it.

* * *

There is no Super Sleuth Saihara Shuuichi Search Segment this chapter because he was being hunted by a wild Rantarou gone mad with eyeshadow and rage. Hopefully he'll be okay. The Rantarou, I mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> free time events! O = done, X = not done yet, # = requested but not written yet, — = not possible
> 
> rantarou: O|O|#|X  
> miu: O|O|#|X  
> kiibo: O|O|#|X  
> gonta: O|#|#|X  
> shuuichi: O|O|#|#  
> ryoma: O|O|O|#  
> kirumi: O|O|#|#  
>  **himiko: O|O|O|O**  
>  tenko: O|O|O|#  
> maki: O|O|X|X  
> kaito: O|O|X|X  
> tsumugi: —|—|—|—  
> shinguuji: O|—|—|—  
> angie: O|O|—|—


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free Time Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> current queue at the time of this writing is miu, kirumi, ryoma, shuuichi, gonta x 2, tenko, kaito, rantarou, and kiibo

**SUPER SLEUTH SAIHARA SHUUICHI SEARCH SEGMENT**

* * *

_I have recovered from the most terrifying experience of my life._

_Thankfully, I am unharmed (aside from the comb thrown at me), and ready to keep investigating._

_The Monopad says they're currently in the courtyard, so let's just take a peek..._

_..._

_Ah, there they are!_

_O-oh. He's sitting on her lap as she plays with the grass, resting his head against the crook of her neck..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** You're awfully quiet today, Kokichi. Something up?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'm just listening.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** To what?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You.

_What?_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh? What does that mean?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oh, you know.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Your heartbeat, your breathing, your voice... I just want to keep listening to them for now.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah...

_I.. probably shouldn't be listening to this... this is a somber side of Ouma-kun I never knew, one he only shows to Akamatsu-san._

_But, I can understand being scared of losing someone in this killing game..._

**Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, Kaede. Is there anything you want?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Right now?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yeah. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** I think... it'd be nice if everyone can work together. If you were all friends who trusted each other, then things would work out for you... 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Okay.

_Ouma-kun presses a kiss to Akamatsu-san's forehead._

**Ouma Kokichi:** Your wish is my command, Kaede! I'll do anything to make you happy!

_..._

_Ouma-kun turns to stare directly at me! Oh god, his face is terrifying!_

**Ouma Kokichi:** Including stomp out **unwanted rats**.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What...? Rats?

_Time to get out of here!_

* * *

**Saihara Shuuichi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...?

_Hang out with Shuuichi...?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _What's with this awkward silence? It's not romantic tension, right?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I tried to leave them alone together, but both of them stopped me from leaving. Fine, I'll stay, but don't expect me to stay quiet about your blatant stares of admiration!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Here. This is a bunch of information about Kokichi, but half of them are lies. Your job is to figure out which ones are true and which ones aren't. You can ask either of us about any question, but one of us will always lie to you and one of us will always tell you the truth.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Understood?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Shuuichi nods as he takes the notebook._

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** 'Likes grape panta'... yeah, that's true without even saying.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Well done! I clap for Shuuichi, but Kokichi makes me stop._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** That was the easiest thing on the entire page. Don't clap.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...what is this story? What do you mean, stole an entire chicken coop?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh. This one... actually, I'm not sure whether or not it's a lie myself, because I can see Kokichi lying about the answer just to mess with Shuuichi._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Isn't that obviously a lie?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No, no, it's the truth!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, when you think about it, it's impossible...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're just not using your imagination right. Stop limiting yourself by what you think is possible and abuse loopholes to your advantage!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Then, is it possible that... instead of stealing a bunch of chickens, Ouma-kun stole **the structure itself**?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yep! You got it!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No. No, that's still outrageous. 

**Saihara Shuuichi:** Then, Ouma-kun, did you grow up near a farm?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** He didn't.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** How are you two agreeing...?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Unless... there was a point in time he lived near a farm, but not enough to say he grew up near one. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _As expected of the SHSL Detective! That's amazing! He saw right through it!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Aren't you going too slowly? Do the rest already!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...'his name is Ouma Kokichi'...?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Why are you hesitating?!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Because, if anyone were to be here with a fake name, it would be Ouma-kun...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oh, yeah. That's _totally_ the case. My name is actually Towa Usagi, and I'm the heiress to a large corporation...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**... _did. Did Shuuichi just mark that... with the wrong answer?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi, did you just manage to trick Shuuichi?_

_..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** That's... amazing.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You got three right.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** There were twenty questions.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** A-ah, sorry... 

**Ouma Kokichi:** What was your logic when you were doing this?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** At first I thought Ouma-kun was the liar and Akamatsu-san was telling the truth, but then I realized... that would be a bit too simple. So I asked a few questions and thought that Ouma-kun was telling the truth, and Akamatsu-san was the liar, and used that to answer everything...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I was telling the truth. Ouma-kun was the liar.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** What?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nishishishi... I told you, remember? There's no point to a detective who doubts himself so much. If you had just trusted your gut, you would have been fine, but then you didn't!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But, at least I could teach Kaede how lies could inspire trust and how you can deceive someone with the truth!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Basically, Kokichi turned my idea for a fun bonding event for something fun for him, deception training for me, and a message to you to believe in yourself.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...that's her interpretation of events, okay? That's her own personal truth.

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ahahaha... I know you just want some way of clinging to your image as an evil leader, but... you realize that's a bit counterproductive, right?_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Even if everyone else is united, they won't listen to you, no matter your intentions... they won't believe you or trust you, and you could be alone and hated... that's too lonely, so please let me stop that from happening._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Don't worry. You did good, Saihara-kun. The only thing you need to do is to believe in yourself a bit more, okay?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Okay...

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I pat Shuuichi on the head, hat and all. Aw, he's blushing and hiding his face! Cute..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi is making a weird expression, but that's okay. He can do that._

* * *

**Toujou Kirumi:** I wonder if this free time means I could possibly experiment with meals over the next few days...

_Hang out with Kirumi?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes please! I'll be available as taste tester and assistant chef whenever you want!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** For me, the former is fine, but definitely not the latter.

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kirumi tells us a few of her ideas for dishes now that she has more time to test things out... ah, my mouth is watering!!_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Toujou-san! Please, let me ask you for a service!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Of course. What would you like me to do?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I want you to let me spoil you, not as a maid, but as a friend!

 **Toujou Kirumi:**...alright?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** What, exactly, does that entail?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, first... urgh, where is that gift...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Here you go.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** A special gift, just for you! It's a picnic blanket, so let's all have a picnic together next time! We can make the food together!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** If that is what you wish.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nope, you can't say that. Because Kaede wants to do **something to make you happy**.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** If you went along with it just because she asked and hated it, well, that would mean you failed to complete a request, right?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Well, I am looking forward to it a bit...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Wonderful!

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I pat Kirumi on the head._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you for all your hard work, Toujou-san! You've done a lot for us, and we appreciate it! I'm so proud of you!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** M-mmnrgh...!

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah, she's blushing..._

**Ouma Kokichi:** You're not used to this, are you?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** No... I'm afraid not... ****I've always done my utmost to ensure quality service, so I'm used to getting thanks and glowing praise, but...

 **Toujou Kirumi:** To be told that someone else is proud of my effort... that's a new sensation...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Ooooh, so you're so used to playing the devoted maid that you can't even realize your actions and reactions can be seen in another light. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Then, if you don't want to be called a mother, but don't know how to change, let's practice! Let's practice being equal friends and get you used to it!

 **Toujou Kirumi:**...

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Of course. I'm eagerly awaiting our little picnic.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah! That smile! It's so cute! Gosh, I could just keep patting your head forever!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey! What happened to me?!

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I pat both of them until my arms hurt..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Sorry, that was a lie. I could never get tired of showing how much I love my friends._

* * *

**Chabashira Tenko:** Tenko's got so much energy from resting... time to exercise!

_Spend time with Tenko?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We accompany Tenko as she does exercises that involve striking dummies until they explode. It looks fun, but I can't possibly hurt my fingers..._

**Chabashira Tenko:** Tenko has come to realize something.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What?

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Akamatsu-san had the right idea, but she chose the worst possible person to prove her point.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What?

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Ouma-san! If you had pointed to Saihara-san or Gonta-kun, Tenko would have accepted it, but you chose Ouma-san!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Has he not proven himself by now?!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** That was only when Akamatsu-san was around!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Ah, yeah, you're only tolerable when Kaede is around too.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** See!?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I kinda doubt that! You did his hair, didn't you!? You can spend time together without me, and I know it!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** No!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I refuse! I absolutely refuse! No way!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** No way in hell!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole if you weren't asking me to!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Make it twenty!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Fifty!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** See? You can get along if you try!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** That's sly, but I refuse to!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Tenko refuses to try even harder!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Stop agreeing with me! You're proving her point!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** It's not Tenko's fault Tenko doesn't want to deal with you without the calming effect of Akamatsu-san!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Sucks for you, Kaede is mine!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Tenko won't accept that! Not until Tenko knows Akamatsu-san is loved and cherished!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** How dare you assume I don't?!

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I start chewing on snacks as they argue over who loves me more._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _They might not realize it now, but they're basically agreeing in such a way that makes them angry at each other... When they figure out that they have the same idea, they might be able to have a calm discussion... but that feels so far away right now..._

* * *

_You got the Cartwheel skill! When it's equipped, your cursor will be able to move faster!_

Obtained **Pinwheel Ribbon**!

A gift from Tenko to Kaede. It matches Tenko's in every way but colour, so the two of you can have a matching look!

Obtained **Cat Hairpins**!

A gift from Tenko to Kokichi. They're store-bought, but a lot of thought was put into which ones looked best on you.

* * *

**Kiibo:** I'm grateful for being able to move around on my own, but I miss having hands.

 **Kiibo:** A sheet fell on top of me, but when I asked Momota-kun to remove it, he fainted.

_Hang out with Kiibo?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi said he was at fault, but that's impossible, because he was making me feed him ice cream in the dining hall at the time._

**Ouma Kokichi:** How's this?! Super robo-punch body! Complete with lasers, cannons, and explosives!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What do you even think he'll need them for!?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** The subjugation of humanity.

 **Kiibo:** Please stop! I'm not going to cause a robot uprising!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But... it might be useful in escaping...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I know! It's be like, boom, crash, pow! Escape!

 **Kiibo:** Well, that _is_ true...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And then you can cause a robot uprising!

 **Kiibo:** No!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Here's my design.

 **Kiibo:** Why do I look like an owl with terrifying hair?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No, I think that's... just your head, with twelve arms attached.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi's right. It's just your head with twelve arms.

 **Kiibo:** But _why?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I couldn't think of anything. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** So, I just drew what I saw, and added a bunch of arms, because I want to see if it's possible for you to do a song that requires six people if you had twelve hands.

 **Kiibo:** No, first of all, I don't know how to play the piano in the first place, let alone with twelve hands.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's for the best. I don't even want to imagine how Iruma-chan would react if she heard of that...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Kiibo:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Let's burn it.

 **Kiibo:** What happened to being against arson!?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's not arson if it's preventing a pervert from preying upon you.

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kiibo sighs, before shooting the drawing with his laser eyes. He watches carefully to make sure it's completely consumed before extinguishing it._

**Ouma Kokichi:** We should agree to burn more things more often.

 **Kiibo:** No.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But it was your idea!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That doesn't mean it's a _good_ idea.

 **Kiibo:** Let's not... if we had to burn every single body design sketch, we'd cause an actual serious fire.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Now that you said it, we _do_ have a lot of drawings here... but they're mostly mine, and you rejected all of them! What did I do?!

 **Kiibo:** You keep adding death weapons to them! I don't want to be used as a weapon again, okay?!

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Crap, we hit a nerve... let's change the subject quickly, okay?_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Hey, what sort of body would you want, then? 

**Kiibo:**...

 **Kiibo:** I think... just my old body is fine. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Huh? Even though you're a robot? Even though you can be taller, a dragon, anything?

 **Kiibo:** Yes... There's really nothing I'd rather be than myself, the robot created by the professor who raised me.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You really do love your father, don't you?

 **Kiibo:** I would like to think I do.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** To think that technology has developed to the point that you can replicate what even people themselves don't understand.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It might not be a stretch to say that you're more human than some of us, at this point! I'm kinda jealous of you and your dad!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**... _wait._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Is it possible that... the reason his motive video had his friends and organization, who were 'like a family to him', over any actual relatives is..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _It's useless to ask, but... just in case, I give Kiibo and Kokichi a lot of affection. I want them to be okay, even if they people they treasure aren't here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> free time events! O = done, X = not done yet, # = requested but not written yet, — = not possible
> 
> rantarou: O|O|#|X  
> miu: O|O|#|X  
> kiibo: O|O|O|X  
> gonta: O|O|#|#  
> shuuichi: O|O|O|#  
> ryoma: O|O|O|#  
> kirumi: O|O|O|#  
>  **himiko: O|O|O|O**  
>  **tenko: O|O|O|O**  
>  maki: O|O|X|X  
> kaito: O|O|#|X  
> tsumugi: —|—|—|—  
> shinguuji: O|—|—|—  
> angie: O|O|—|—


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free Time Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> current queue at the time of this writing is miu, kirumi, ryoma, shuuichi, gonta x 2, maki, kaito, rantarou, and kiibo
> 
> i wanted to add the training time segment but then ryoma's wound up being dead last and THE TRAINING TIME SEGMENT WOULD JUST KILL THE GODDAMN MOOD OH MY GOD

**SUPER SLEUTH SAIHARA SHUUICHI SEARCH SEGMENT**

* * *

**Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, you do understand, right? Surely you understand.

_Hello. It seems that I am being threatened right now._

_I am currently being pinned to a wall by a boy shorter than me._

_I don't understand why either. Everything about this situation is confusing me._

**Saihara Shuuichi:** Um, not really.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What, weren't you listening? Fine, I'll say it again. 

_No, the problem isn't my hearing or attention skills, it's that I don't understand your intentions?_

_What exactly are you trying to do?_

**Momota Kaito:** Hey! What's going on here?!

 **Harukawa Maki:** Don't touch him.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Aw, boo! You just interrupted the good part!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Aw well, it's fine if you at least remember what I said, Saihara-chan. See you!

_Ouma-kun runs away._

**Momota Kaito:** Hey! Shuuichi, are you okay?!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Yeah, yeah... I am...

 **Harukawa Maki:** Do you need me to kill him?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** No!

 **Harukawa Maki:** Shame.

 **Momota Kaito:** Damn... he acts so fucking sweet when Akamatsu's around, but when she's not, he pulls shit like this?! What the hell did he even say to you, anyways?!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** ...

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** "Show up to the gym and hand me all your money."

 **Harukawa Maki:**...

 **Momota Kaito:**...

 **Momota Kaito:** I'm gonna beat the crap outta him. No one messes with my sidekicks.

 **Harukawa Maki:** It could be a trap. Let me go with you.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** I-I'll go too! I can't just let the two of you keep defending me!

 **Momota Kaito:** Alright! Let's show that gremlin he can't just do whatever he wants!

_Momota-kun convinces us to do a few motivational cheers before we head to the gym._

**Harukawa Maki:** There are people inside and surrounding the gym.

 **Momota Kaito:** Huh? Yumeno?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** I'll show him...! No one gets to doubt the power of my magic!!

_...she's so fired up she isn't listening... don't tell me..._

**Saihara Shuuichi:** Are you talking about Ouma-kun, by any chance?

 **Yumeno Himiko:**...yeah. That jerk. How dare he insult me, summon me to the gym, and have the audacity to _make me wait._

 **Chabashira Tenko:** That's right! He even broke into Tenko's research lab to steal some of her **dummies**! Tenko won't forgive him!

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** He took some of my **candy stash** too...

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Along with some of the **flowers** Gonta uses as overnight insect lures...

 **Amami Rantarou:** I had to chase him down to keep him from stealing some of my stuff, but I haven't seen him since. Then I just kind of joined the mob. 

**Iruma Miu:** I'm here because I was told there would be cake.

 **Kiibo:** I came because he stole my head antenna.

_Then Toujou-san walks in, pushing a cart with a silver platter on it... and Ouma-kun, riding along!_

_He's not wearing his usual neck scarf..._

**Chabashira Tenko:** Hey! Give back what you stole!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nishishi, that would be no fun, would it?

 **Momota Kaito:** Toujou! What is happening!? Are you working with this kid?!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** I apologize, but it was a request.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** If you want your things so bad, you have to impress us, okay? I won't tolerate being bored!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** What...?

_And with that, Toujou-san pushes the cart and Ouma-kun into the gym..._

_We naturally rush after him, and see—_

**Gokuhara Gonta:** Huh...?

_The gym is covered in balloons and confetti, like a party._

_Akamatsu-san is seated at a table, Ouma-kun's checkered scarf covering her eyes. Toujou-san places the silver platter in front of her. There's a bouquet of flowers and a selection of candy too._

_Around the table are sixteen chairs... three are already occupied by dummies wearing party hats, odd faces drawn on them... huh? One's wearing a mask, another's wearing glasses, and another has a huge, bright smile..._

_Don't tell me..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi? Can I take off the scarf now?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yep! Everyone came just for the **party** , you know!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...! Wow...! You got everyone here, and organized all this?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I told you, remember? Your wish is my command!

 **Momota Kaito:** Party...?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Yes. It would seem that Ouma-kun took up the task of **uniting the students** , as it would make Akamatsu-san **happy**.

_...we're not going to tell Akamatsu-san that his methods involved theft, right?_

_I look around, and the other students match my gaze._

_Right. We're never telling Akamatsu-san how he did this._

**Ouma Kokichi:** Well? Impress me with your party animal habits! If you have fun, we're having fun, and you can take whatever you want home!

_...are you seriously trying to blackmail and/or bribe us into this? You realize that most of us would have come if you just said it was a party outright, right?_

_But, well, I suppose it wouldn't be Ouma-kun if he took the straightforward method._

_We all take a seat, agreeing to his terms..._

**Yumeno Himiko:** Behold, my magic! Watch as I plummet towards the earth in a dance of flames, then get thrown back up with nary a scratch or smudge on Chabashira's hands!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Don't worry! Even if you're on fire, Tenko will definitely catch you!

_Chabashira-san and Yumeno-san teamed up to do a dual martial arts/magic show._

_Everyone seems to be having a great time._

_It seems that Ouma-kun really does care a great deal about Akamatsu-san..._

_I feel like the only reason he gave the others most of their stuff back afterwards is because of her too, but I might never find out._

* * *

**Amami Rantarou:** A party, huh? I won't deny that it was fun.

_Spend time with Rantarou?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** It really was! Please thank Kokichi for everything!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Awww, I'm going to blush!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I ramble about how much fun I had to Rantarou, who pats me on the head. It feels really nice to be the one on the receiving end for once._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So?

 **Amami Rantarou:** Don't worry about it. I took care of it.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Good.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** By any chance, are you referring to Saihara-kun...?

 **Amami Rantarou:** Don't worry about it.

 **Amami Rantarou:** More importantly, have you ever considered switching up your style, Akamatsu-san?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Eh?

 **Amami Rantarou:** I have a bit of experience with accessorizing and such, so I've gathered quite the collection. You and Ouma-kun can come check it out if you're interested.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, since we're partners in crime now, I'm fine with it! What about you, Kaede?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Sure, let's go!

...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Rantarou shows us to his room. He pulls out a large case and starts to unlock it. His fingers are quick, but it's still taking a while..._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Is your password just twelve birthdays in a row?

 **Amami Rantarou:** Birth years as well.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What _are_ you? You're scaring me.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Wow... you have such a good memory!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No, doesn't this just mean he's insanely good at remembering details? And with Amami-chan's calm head and logical stance...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Couldn't you singlehandedly figure out the class trials if you wanted to?

 **Amami Rantarou:** Of course not. I'm not a detective or something.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Before either of us could say anything, Rantarou changed the subject._

 **Amami Rantarou:** Do either of you wear makeup?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh? I mean, not really... 

**Ouma Kokichi:**...where are you going with this?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _...oh my god. Rantarou just pulled out an entire compartment of... makeup? Is that all makeup?_

 **Amami Rantarou:** I have a variety of eyeshadows for any occasion, but of course, they could easily bring out your charms.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Wait, that's all one type? That's just one type of makeup?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Are you rich?! Or are you insane?!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Rich and good with beauty products.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Is that why you're so pretty?

 **Amami Rantarou:** Huh...? When you say something like that, it's kinda embarrassing, you know...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** A-ah, sorry! I just blurted it out without thinking!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What?

 **Amami Rantarou:** No worries, Akamatsu-san. Hearing that such a cute girl thinks I'm cute is bound to make me happy.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm glad!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Sorry, Kokichi. Didn't want to make you feel ignored.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't you teach us how to use beauty products, Amami-kun? Like you did with the nails! That was totally awesome!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Well, I've got no objections to that, unless...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _What's with this charged stare between the two of them?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Don't think I'll back down! I'll definitely learn!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Rantarou laughs as Kokichi continues pouting. I don't understand why he's so competitive now after declaring the two of them partners in crime, but I think it's nice that we can all have fun together._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Maybe he actually likes Rantarou instead—_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No. I know that face you are making and I can assure you, it is not what you think.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Aww..._

* * *

 **Iruma Miu:** Hey, midget! Did you steal from my lab too?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What? Of course not. Don't be ridiculous.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Steal...?

 **Iruma Miu:**...

_Hang out with Miu?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Miu has me test one of her new inventions, a complete relaxation chamber... I hope this works out well._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** ———— !?

 **Iruma Miu:** ———, ——————, ———...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** ——!!! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I can't hear what they're saying at all, but the expressions I see aren't reassuring me..._

 **Iruma Miu:** ———... —— ———— —...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** —— ——————— ————!!! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Are you guys okay? Should I just come out and—_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Miu starts frantically shaking her head at me. Wait, how did she know what I'm thinking? Is it obvious from my expression?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** —————... ——, —————...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Hey. I don't know what you're saying, but I know you just called me an idiot, Kokichi!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Huh, no, you're pointing at Miu? Is this charades? Let's see..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _NOT-YOU, MIU._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Why are you calling Miu an idiot?_

 **Iruma Miu:** ———! ———— ———!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** ——— ———— — ——————— —— ———— —————— ————————.

 **Iruma Miu:** ——....

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Hey! What did you say to make Miu deflate so fast?! Kokichi! At least apologize if you're going to be rude!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:**.... ————!! ————————, ————— — ——————!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _'Think a little'...? About what, manners?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Me... no, machine, Miu... read... brain? Argh, let's make this hangman..._

...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hey, wait a second! What do you mean this machine lets you two read my thoughts!? I thought this was a relaxation machine!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Miu hangs her head as she presses the button to release me._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Told you it wouldn't work, Iruma-chan you dumbass.

 **Iruma Miu:** It was worth a shot...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What was?

 **Iruma Miu:**...

 **Iruma Miu:** Akamatsu... you don't actually like the way I talk that much, do you?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh?

 **Iruma Miu:** I thought that... if I could figure you more about what you like, then I could be someone more like the kind of person you'd want to be around...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So basically, she realized her personality was unlikeable so she tricked you into it so you could like her more, despite that being a really stupid plan.

 **Iruma Miu:** I'm sorry... I just didn't want you to stick around only for my inventions, so...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh no... Miu's on the verge of tears..._

 **Iruma Miu:** Please don't hate me...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You know, you could have just asked.

 **Iruma Miu:** Huh...?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** If you had asked me what I liked about you, I would have answered easily. You didn't need to set up an entire invention for it.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And besides. Kaede decided to talk to you in the first place, despite it being blatantly obvious you're yourself. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Miu begins to sob. I knew Miu never had friends before, but to think this much would drive her to tears..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _We spend some time helping Miu calm down._

* * *

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Please do not keep stealing Gonta's things! Gonta will join without acts of theft!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...did you steal his bug case again?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

_Spend time with Gonta?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Gokuhara Gonta:** Please excuse Gonta's asking, but... why do people lie?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** People are terrible and awful and they will stab you in the back without even waiting to see your face!

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Is... is that true...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yep!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Stop that. You're scaring him.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** How do I put this... Kokichi, do you know how to explain this _without_ saying people are trash?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hmm, I can give it a shot.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Gonta-kun, you grew up in a forest, right? 

**Gokuhara Gonta:** Yes!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Have there ever been times when there were fights? Like, for food, or some other stuff.

 **** **Gokuhara Gonta:** There have been times where outsiders tried to hunt Gonta's forest family... and there were arguments over food...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Now, imagine that, instead of fighting over it physically, you had to talk it out. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Sometimes you can talk it out peacefully, sometimes you can't. Sometimes, people don't _want_ to be persuaded. Sometimes, they want something at all costs. Sometimes, they just hate you. It doesn't matter which one is the case, but the point is...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Being too trusting means someone is **bound to take advantage of you**.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** ...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'll be really honest here. It's almost ridiculously easy to trick you. You want to believe in everyone, you don't think too hard about what other people are saying, you're too nice, and, worst of all, you think everyone is as nice as you. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Hm?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Wait, can this applied to me too?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You'd defend a man who manipulated you into hell if you thought he had good intentions.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Is it wrong, then, that Gonta wants to trust people?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...yeah, I want to know too, actually.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, when did this turn into _'Ask Kokichi-sensei Hour?'_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I don't wanna tell you. Figure it out for yourselves.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah... I wonder..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Gonta and I are distracted by our thoughts as we keep thinking it over, so Kokichi gets a bit bored._

* * *

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Y'know kid, I wouldn't have minded giving you candy if you just asked.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** This is such a strange thing to hear with that voice from a guy shorter than me.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi. Don't.

_Hang out with Ryoma?_

_> Yes < _

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We end up walking around the school aimlessly._

 **Hoshi Ryoma:**...hey.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hm?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** I just figured that I ought to thank you two. For trying to give me something to look forward to.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You mean the cat?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Don't just forget all your attempts to befriend him.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Both, really.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** I haven't had someone who cared about me for a long time. Not since the people I loved were killed.

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...!

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** I got my revenge, but what good did that do? All I did was make myself feel disgusted by how far I had sank.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** I thought I accepted that I would die alone, but even so, some part of me hoped I could be saved. But I still didn't think I was worth it.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hoshi-kun...

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** I'm still struggling with all of it, really.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** But the two of you... no, everyone, they deserve better than to be pushed away by me.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** I still don't feel worthy of any of the warmth I'm given... but, rather than hide away, I can at least accept that people care.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** That's more than I've had for a long, long time.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Good.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you, Hoshi-kun.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Heh. Don't you got it backwards? This is my thank you to you.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** For everything you've done... thanks. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ryoma's smile as he said that was bittersweet. I feel like it'll be a long time until he can feel that his life is worth something, but I think this is a step towards a better future for him. The first of many._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I hope... I hope that he'll be able to keep moving forward. Towards forgiving himself, towards enjoying himself, towards being surrounded by friends._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, Hoshi-chan! Let's go play a game of catch! I wanna see how far you can throw!

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Heh, don't underestimate me, kid. I'll leave you sorry and beaten.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Wait, I want to join in too!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Even if you don't want me to, I won't give up. So that you can live and be happy, I'll dedicate myself to your cause._

* * *

_You got the Racket Maintenance skill! When it's equipped, white noise will be smaller._

* * *

Obtained **Deceptive Treats**!

A gift from Ryoma to Kaede. These lollipops look sweet, but they're more bittersweet than anything. He thinks they'll remind you of someone.

Obtained **Unused Headband**!

A gift from Ryoma to Kokichi. It's for keeping bangs out of the eyes during sporting events. They were a treasured gift from a loved one long ago, but he wants you to have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> free time events! O = done, X = not done yet, # = requested but not written yet, — = not possible
> 
> rantarou: O|O|O|#  
> miu: O|O|O|#  
> kiibo: O|O|O|#  
> gonta: O|O|#|#  
> shuuichi: O|O|O|#  
>  **ryoma: O|O|O|O**  
>  kirumi: O|O|O|#  
>  **himiko: O|O|O|O**  
>  **tenko: O|O|O|O**  
>  maki: O|O|#|#  
> kaito: O|O|#|#  
> tsumugi: —|—|—|—  
> shinguuji: O|—|—|—  
> angie: O|O|—|—


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free Time Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> current queue at the time of this writing is kirumi, shuuichi, gonta, maki x 2, kaito x 2, kiibo, miu, and rantarou  
> i managed to write all of kirumi and makis event and the training time, along with some of kaitos, before ao3 deleted it all... ao3, why...

**Gokuhara Gonta:** Gonta hopes that was all the flowers... otherwise... there might be insects gathering on the floor, where people could easily step on them by accident!

_Spend time with Gonta?_

_> Yes < _

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We help Gonta make sure he hasn't lost any of his insect-luring flowers anywhere. I wonder how he lost something so important to him in the first place?_

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Hrrm....

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hmmm...

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Gonta wants to trust friends, but does not want to be easily tricked...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** There has to be a way to believe without becoming naive...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Aren't you thinking about this a little too hard?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I mean, Kaede already said the answer. Two conversations ago, actually.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh?

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** You mean... **thinking about what you're told**?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oh, finally! I was thinking you two would never get it!

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Wait, Gonta doesn't understand. Does this mean Gonta must also question people Gonta believes in?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I guess if you accepted what your friends said without question, all people would have to do to trick you is become your friend...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Ding ding ding! Even if it's friends, you have to have some sense about it! Because even friends have their reasons to lie! 

**Ouma Kokichi:** It could be to avoid hurting you, to soften a blow, to be kind, but, it's still a deception! Trust without doubt is just being an idiot!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...ah... is that why you call me an idiot so much...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No. It's because I love you.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:**...Gonta wants to be able to trust and protect his friends. That's why, Gonta must become skilled in this as well.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Please, allow Gonta to practice seeing through lies!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hm, alright, but I'm too high a level boss for a schmuck like you.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Kaede's much easier to read, so she's better for your level!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Huh? Isn't this what Kokichi suggested in the first place?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Feeling a bit like a piece that's fallen into place, I help Gonta practice his perceptive skills._

* * *

**Momota Kaito:** Hey! Ouma! I won't forgive you for what you did to my sidekick!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I didn't do anything, you know? It's just so mean to say that without any proof...

_Hang out with Kaito?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _The two of them are going to play a game of chess to deepen their bonds... I'm fairly certain this will end badly, so let's pretend to read a magazine the entire time._

 **Momota Kaito:** You have two queens, the chessboard is just your unfolded scarf, and you put my pieces in the wrong place.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Huh? What are you talking about?

 **Momota Kaito:** Don't underestimate me! I'm Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars! Of course playing chess is in my repertoire!

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...huh. Really?

 **Momota Kaito:** Of course! Along with the physical skills, I can also speak three languages, know their cultures, and do a repair job on the spot if needed!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're very academically skilled for a dumbass.

 **Momota Kaito:** Why, thank— wait.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi, please just leave the second part out next time.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What, aren't I allowed to be surprised?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I mean, the guy who says things like _'believe in me, I'll get us through this'_ without even a plan, the guy who'd forget his own name if he wasn't always repeating it so often, the guy who goes in, passion before reason, is smart, but he can't even keep his head cool.

 **Momota Kaito:** What is it with you?

 **Momota Kaito:** Why do you think being optimistic makes me stupid?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's not like optimism is bad, otherwise, I'd hate Kaede too.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** My problem with you is that you're so hot-headed, you don't think things through, and you trust in emotions even over logic.

 **Momota Kaito:** When you lay it out so calmly like that, then I can see your point.

 **Momota Kaito:** My problem with you was that you just pissed me off, what with your smug attitude and all.

 **Momota Kaito:** But, you do have a heart, don't you?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Huh?

 **Momota Kaito:** Even if Akamatsu's not listening, you're nicer when she's around. 

**Momota Kaito:** It wouldn't be a stretch to say that she's got you under lock and _key._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That was terrible.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Agreed.

 **Momota Kaito:** Hey! I thought it was clever!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You've got your head in the _stars_ , then.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Please don't follow his _lead_ , Kokichi.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah... we somehow got into a war of wordplay..._

* * *

 **Harukawa Maki:**...oh, it's you.

_Spend time with Maki?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Harukawa-san! I wanna talk about your orphanage!

 **Harukawa Maki:** What about it?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** We talked about it before, right? Playing the piano for the kids at your orphanage, I mean.

 **Harukawa Maki:** You're still willing to do that, even knowing it's a front to train assassins?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Of course. They're still children, right? And they still deserve some happiness, no matter their circumstances.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Even if it's for assassins, I'd want them to be able to smile...

 **Harukawa Maki:** They'd like that.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Right? Even if it's not the piano, I have plenty of toys in my bag, or we can make them toys ourselves with the materials here!

 **Harukawa Maki:** Hmph. Not bad.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, did you really have a choice when you became an assassin? Since you grew up in that kind of place.

 **Harukawa Maki:** Do you consider a choice made with a gun to your head a choice?

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What...?

 **Harukawa Maki:** To protect the others, I became an assassin. That's all.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** That's cruel. To force others to kill... that's even worse than becoming a murderer.

 **Harukawa Maki:** That doesn't matter.

 **Harukawa Maki:** As long as people want others dead, there will be a need for assassins. As long as assassins are needed, I can't turn back. That's all there is to it.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Harukawa-san...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Maki walks away..._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, Kaede. What's something we can do for Harukawa-chan?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Don't be so surprised. Even I know how to apologize when I've been mistaken. Not that it happens often.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, that's not the surprising part. I just didn't expect you to speak up so suddenly. But, if it's for Harukawa-san...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I tell Kokichi my idea..._

* * *

**Toujou Kirumi:** Was the party to your satisfaction, Akamatsu-san?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes! Thank you a lot for helping!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Of course.

_Hang out with Kirumi?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We prepare for our picnic together happily..._

 **Toujou Kirumi:** How odd.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What is?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** I've cooked these same meals so many times, and yet, now, my hands itch to complete them faster. Even though I know haste makes waste.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Isn't that just you being excited?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Yes, I suppose so...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Don't worry, I'm looking forward to it too!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're going to cut your hand open! Pay attention to what you're doing!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, sorry. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Jeez... what am I ever going to do with you...

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Don't worry. I have a first aid kit ready if you ever require it.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That's our caring Toujou-san!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Ah... forgive me if that was overbearing. I can't seem to help myself.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, don't apologize! As a friend, I want you to be able to relax, so asking you to do something you're uncomfortable with would defeat the whole point!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And besides, it's just your character. Instead of being _'maternal,'_ it's _'just the way you are.'_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Or something like that, I guess.

 **Toujou Kirumi:** So, you won't call me your mother any longer?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Who knows? I could change my mind very easily!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're just gonna have to convince me of your own brand of care, okay?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Heh, alright.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You ready?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Ready!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Yes, let's go.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _We each loop one arm through one of Kirumi's, one of us on both sides. I'm sure that, a few weeks ago, she wouldn't play along with this silliness with a smile like she is now..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I want Kirumi to be able to smile like this, with friends, outside of this academy... I want to make sure that happens._

* * *

_You got the skill Selfless Devotion! When it's equipped, your health depletes slower._

Obtained **Maid Uniform**!

A gift from Kirumi to Kaede. It's one of Kirumi's old uniforms, adjusted to fit you perfectly. As expected from the diligent Kirumi.

Obtained **Butler Uniform**!

A gift from Kirumi to Kokichi. She didn't want you to feel left out, so she made this for you. As expected from the sweet Kirumi.

* * *

**SUPER SLEUTH SAIHARA SHUUICHI SLEUTH SEARCH SEGMENT**

* * *

_I'm training with Harukawa-san and Momota-kun once again. I'm still the weakest of the three of us, but I'll keep trying._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Hello!

 **Momota Kaito:** GWAAAAARGH—?!

_Harukawa-san tries to point out that it's just Akamatsu-san and Ouma-kun, but Momota-kun's so scared he clings to her. Her face is bright red..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh, I'm sorry if we're interrupting...

_That smile... you don't regret this at all, do you? Aren't you enjoying this a bit too much?_

**Ouma Kokichi:** Oh no, that's happening. Now she will never let you escape her romantic accusations.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oh wait, it can't be an accusation if it's true, right?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Don't just warn someone while going back on your word the next sentence...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I don't take orders from you.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, you can consider his words as just, you know, a suggestion?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nope.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Okay then.

 **Momota Kaito:** Oh! Akamatsu, Ouma, what are you doing here?

_Ah, Momota-kun recovered._

**Ouma Kokichi:** To cause chaos and mischief with every step.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I wanted to join in on your famed training time. Kokichi just wants to watch.

 **Momota Kaito:**...why?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Because this will be interesting.

_Oh no. I don't trust that._

_Hey, wait, what's that wind sound—_

**Chabashira Tenko:** MOMOTAAAAAA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** GaARGH!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Saihara-kun!

 **Harukawa Maki:** You okay?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Y-yeah...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nice!

_Chabashira-san delivers a perfect flying kick to the back of my shoulder, and all you have to say is 'nice?'_

**Chabashira Tenko:** What's with this letter?! You think I can't keep up with you in a competition of physical skills?!

 **Momota Kaito:** Ouma. What did you do.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Ah, is Gonta late to the _'Strengthen yourself like an ant'_ session?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oh, you know.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** What's this about a sports club?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Hey... I was promised a fun show, but you're all just standing around...

 **Iruma Miu:** Hey! I came because I heard y'all were getting hot and heavy over here!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Cause chaos and such.

 **Amami Rantarou:** Why did you tell me to meet you here?

 **Kiibo:** I would like to join in this training session, as a spectator, if possible!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** I've brought refreshments, as requested.

 **Momota Kaito:** OUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 **Harukawa Maki:** Calm down and get on with it. It's the same as usual, just with more people.

 **Momota Kaito:** Alright...

 **Momota Kaito:** Listen carefully, everyone! I am the one who will guide you all to the stars!

_Passionately declaring that, Momota-kun pointed towards the sky. He kind of exudes an aura that just makes you want to follow his every step._

_I want to participate... but..._

_I wind up on the sidelines with Kiibo-kun, Yumeno-san, and Ouma-kun._

_The training session eventually becomes a competition of endurance between Hoshi-kun, Harukawa-san, Gonta-kun, Chabashira-san, and Momota-kun. We all want to see who will hold out the longest._

_I'm sure our cheers that night pierced through the cosmos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> free time events! O = done, X = not done yet, # = requested but not written yet, — = not possible
> 
> rantarou: O|O|O|#  
> miu: O|O|O|#  
> kiibo: O|O|O|#  
> gonta: O|O|O|#  
> shuuichi: O|O|O|#  
>  **ryoma: O|O|O|O**  
>  **kirumi: O|O|O|O**  
>  **himiko: O|O|O|O**  
>  **tenko: O|O|O|O**  
>  maki: O|O|O|#  
> kaito: O|O|O|#  
> tsumugi: —|—|—|—  
> shinguuji: O|—|—|—  
> angie: O|O|—|—


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free Time Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> current queue at the time of this writing is uh, everyone?  
> well i'll be honest i'm knocking out all of them in one shot just because we were going to clear them all anyways, so this way we don’t have to deal with a chapter break  
> there was an idea for this version of kaede’s psyche taxi being a game where she has to pick the right friend to pat and irumas skill would make this easier but it would require too much exposition so i gUESS SHE JUST SLAPS AWAY WHITE NOISE WITH ROBOARMS

**Saihara Shuuichi:** Ow...

_Hang out with Shuuichi?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We try to help Shuuichi with his wounds... or, well, it's more just me. Kokichi's just laughing._

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** In this place, our lives really are on the line... Somehow, when I'm with the two of you, I forget that.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Does that mean you can relax around us?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Yes. It does. Surprisingly enough.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, you shouldn't, because I want to kill you.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Ouma-kun, that's a lie, isn't it?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Who knows? I'm a liar, after all.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Good job, Saihara-kun! You got it!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I give Shuuichi a high five for it. He's a bit awkward, but I can tell he's happy._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah, he wants my attention._

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** I... um, well.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** On my own, I'd have a harder time understanding and trusting Ouma-kun, but... now, I think I have an idea of what drives him. And I think I could trust you, Ouma-kun.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Trying to butter me up, huh? Not working.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ahahahaha!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Just go with your instincts, Saihara-kun. They'll lead you to the truth.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You'll finally be of some use then.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Yeah...

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Thank you for helping me believe more in myself. Inside this academy, where finding the truth is so vital...

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** I'll search for it. For everyone's sake.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Saying those words that ring of a promise of strength, Shuuichi smiles at us. He's grown stronger, huh?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I want that strength to support him until the end._

* * *

_You got the Magnifying Glass skill! When it is equipped, the aiming reticle will gravitate towards weak points._

Obtained **Detective's Notepad**!

A gift from Shuuichi to Kaede. It's useful for investigators and forgetful people alike. He didn't mean it in the second way.

Obtained **Interrogation Game**!

A gift from Shuuichi to Kokichi. A game where you have to use evidence cards to either hide or expose the truth of a case.

* * *

 **Harukawa Maki:** You just had to bring the entire school...

_Spend time with Maki?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Harukawa-san, can you come with us, please?

 **Harukawa Maki:**...why?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's not a murder attempt.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's because Kokichi wanted—

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi stuck a hand over my mouth._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Just come! Or we'll annoy you until you do!

 **Harukawa Maki:**...fine.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _It worked!_

...

 **Harukawa Maki:** Akamatsu's research lab...?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Please, listen carefully.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I sit down and start playing. Simple children's songs, songs every child in Japan would know by heart..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _As I'm playing, Kokichi sneaks behind Maki. Careful not to startle her, he moves just as we planned._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Behold! Boons from your gracious leader! Bestow these upon your children and goons!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _...Kokichi, you were supposed to say 'a gift for you and those at the orphanage.'_

 **Harukawa Maki:** What is this?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What? Orphans get bored and cold easily. Just take 'em.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I turn around to see that, well._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi, when I said Harukawa-san would like to give the other kids toys and blankets, I meant toys and blankets. Not masks and capes.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey! A kid's imagination is strong! It doesn't matter if they have nothing but rocks, sticks, and a tattered blanket, they'll make an entire world from it!

 **Harukawa Maki:** You're not wrong.

 **Harukawa Maki:** They'll love it. Being able to play heroes and villains...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, no problem then!

 **Harukawa Maki:**...thanks.

 **Harukawa Maki:** If you ever need a place to stay... you could come to the orphanage. I wouldn't let either of you become assassins.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** N-no, it's fine! I have a house!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Not interested.

 **Harukawa Maki:** Hm. Alright.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** For now, just forget about being an assassin, okay? Because Kokichi wanted to apologize for hating you before knowing you.

 **Harukawa Maki:**...!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey! How dare you!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Just listen quietly...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I continue playing, and their voices quiet down. I can't see whatever expressions the two of them are making, but..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Just this, for now, is enough. A moment of peace from this game, from whatever pains you in your life... I'll play until I bleed to give you that._

* * *

_You got the Concealing Cloak skill! When it is equipped, wrong answers won't deplete as much health._

Obtained **Children's Storybook**!

A gift from Maki to Kaede. It used to light up and play music, but it can't anymore. It's the story of a girl who tries to believe in good no matter what.

Obtained **Dark Black Scarf**!

A gift from Maki to Kokichi. She didn't really know what to get you, so she made this out of what she had. It's a bit ragged, but softer than you would think.

* * *

 **Kiibo:** It really was wonderful, wasn't it? I wonder if I could participate the next time...

_Hang out with Kiibo?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm sure you will! There can be events just for you!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I try and encourage Kiibo, but he reassures me it's fine. Kokichi thinks it's a bit funny how Kiibo's bowing without a body._

 **Kiibo:** After a lot of thought, I've decided upon this design.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Nice choice!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So, your old body again? 

**Kiibo:** Yes. Because it was the body the professor made for me out of love.

 **Kiibo:** Even if I have learned and grown in new ways, I always want to remember my origins. So I can become someone my creator would be proud of.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm sure he would be proud if he could see you now.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** How nice...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I pat the two of them on the head, stunning Kokichi a bit._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** And for now, I'm the one who's proud of you.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** H-huh?

 **Kiibo:** For what, Akamatsu-san?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Being able to be good friends! I'm sure that, now, you can work together without a hitch.

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...pffft...! Ahahahahaha!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** That's so lame! How dare you say that so sincerely, Kaede!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _With a different laugh than usual, Kokichi smiled at us._

 **Kiibo:** It'd be nice if we could.

 **Kiibo:** No, we will, right?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** The only objection I have is that I'm working with a robot with dorks and dolts for a brain!

 **Kiibo:** Hey! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Ahahahahaha!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Even though they're arguing, it's with an undercurrent of friendly banter._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I'm happy. I'm happy that I can see these smiling faces and these new faces of theirs... it's almost enough to erase the guilt I feel for separating Kiibo from his treasured body in the first place._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I'll make it up to you, Kiibo. I swear._

* * *

_You got the Jetpack skill! When it's equipped, you shoot faster._

Obtained **Transforming Toy**!

A gift from Kiibo to Kaede. He doesn't particularly like these kinds of toys, but he thinks you'll like fidgeting with the moving parts.

Obtained **Robot Design Plans**!

A gift from Kiibo to Kokichi. Kiibo's prototype design plans. There are empty pages for you to draw, but no weapons allowed, okay?!

* * *

 **Amami Rantarou:** I heard some of the others complaining, but the exercise wasn't so bad. Of course, I skipped out halfway through, so maybe I don't have the right to say so.

_Spend time with Rantarou?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Rantarou teaches us a bit about painting nails, letting us use him as a model. Kokichi immediately goes wild with colours, while I just stick ones I think look nice. The difference is really evident, but Rantarou doesn't seem to mind._

 **Amami Rantarou:** It's been a while since I've been used as a model like that.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What, really? With twelve sisters, I'd think you'd have been a model all the time.

 **Amami Rantarou:** Oh, I was.

 **Amami Rantarou:** Until they **went missing**.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh? Every single one?

 **Amami Rantarou:** That's right. Every single one.

 **Amami Rantarou:** I tried to set it aside, saying I need to focus on surviving in this game, but... seeing the two of you only reminds me why I need to survive, no matter what.

 **Amami Rantarou:** Until my family is together and smiling again, I can't die.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Then, why don't we cheer for you? As your honorary little siblings and all.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Until you find your sisters and even after, we'll be cheering for you, no matter how far apart we get.

 **Amami Rantarou:** Thank you, Akamatsu-san, Ouma-kun.

 **Amami Rantarou:** I might not be worthy of being anyone's big brother as I am now... but I won't give up. 

**Amami Rantarou:** Hey, come around some time, after we escape. I'd love to introduce you two to my family.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No way! I hate huge crowds!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Ahahaha, that's a lie. I know it.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Boooo, how could you?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi and Rantarou fall into an easy routine of teasing each other and laughing._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I wonder... will Rantarou be able to achieve his dream...?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _No, this is Rantarou we're talking about. Even if it were impossible, his sheer determination would make him find another way. That's why, I can cheer for him with all my being. I have faith in that, at least. Even if we were to be separated, I could have faith in that._

* * *

_You got the Survival Kit skill! When it is equipped, health replenishes while in focus mode._

Obtained **Piano Stockings**!

A gift from Rantarou to Kaede. He got them from the Monogacha before it broke. He thinks you’d look good in them, so wear them with pride, alright?

Obtained **Crown Pendant**!

A gift from Rantarou to Kokichi. He got it from the Monogumball before it broke. He thinks it suits you well, so be sure to show it off proudly, okay?

* * *

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Gonta had fun at the session! 

_Hang out with Gonta?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We listen to Gonta talk about how he enjoyed the training session. I'm really happy he liked it._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I hate bikes.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** That is... the truth, Gonta thinks.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yep.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I got hit by a guy going way too fast on a bike once, and my hair got stuck in the spokes. I had to cut it short right after I made plans to do a fancy hairstyle for a recital...

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** And that is why Akamatsu-san's hair is short?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yeah...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wow, I know I'm the one who suggested it and all, but aren't you gonna take a break or something? You've been at it for half an hour.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Gonta is sorry! Gonta didn't keep track of the time!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's okay. I'm glad I can help you.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Why are you so **desperate** , anyways? You have time to learn, don't you?

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** No, Gonta doesn't.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Because Gonta wants to be a gentleman who protects the others, Gonta must learn how to protect himself from deception first. That is why Gonta must learn to doubt quickly.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Gonta-kun...

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Gonta doesn't want to believe that the world is _full_ of people who will hurt others... but, Gonta will do his best to protect the good people of the world.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What are you gonna do if there aren't any left?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** If the world is too terrible for you?

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** That's impossible. Because there are people like Ouma-kun and Akamatsu-san in it.

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...!?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That's... wow, thank you, Gonta-kun. It's an honour to hear you think that highly of us.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Gonta believes in that with all his heart! As long as there are people like Ouma-kun and Akamatsu-san, the world can still be saved!

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...idealistic.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But you're growing out of being naive. That's a start, at least.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Congratulations, Gonta-kun. You have Kokichi's seal of approval.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** And, for what it's worth, mine as well.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Thank you! It is an honour!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Gonta scoops the two of us up into a hug._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _With his strength, he could easily crush us, but he's gentle with us._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _This gentle strength is Gonta's greatest power... I can trust in him to bring more of his goodness to the world._

* * *

_You got the Metamorphosis skill! When it is equipped, the correct answer will have a little hint attached to it._

Obtained **Butterfly Handkerchief**!

A gift from Gonta to Kaede. He mistook a tradition from the middle ages for something people still do, but he means well, so it's fine.

Obtained **Gentleman's Bowtie**!

A gift from Gonta to Kokichi. It matches a tie Gonta owns. He wants the two of you to become gentlemen together, so take care of it.

* * *

 **Momota Kaito:** Next time, can you _warn me_ before you pull something like that?

_Spend time with Kaito?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Sorry, Momota-kun.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** He meant me, idiot.

 **Momota Kaito:** Why are you just calling Akamatsu an idiot?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kaito almost got angry on my behalf again, but he manages a calm and level tone this time. It's amazing they've come this far, actually..._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Eh, out of love?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's just his personality, really. No need to for anyone to get angry.

 **Momota Kaito:** Huh!? You're saying you've been dismissing stuff like that as his personality?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Why are you getting mad?

 **Momota Kaito:** Because it's obvious you've been shooting yourself in the foot!

 **Momota Kaito:** I bet you can't even tell Akamatsu you like spending time with her without saying it's a joke!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Whaaaaaat... but I _totally_ can? Kaede, I like you, I like spending time with you, in fact, I _totally_ love you.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That was very sarcastic, but thank you.

 **Momota Kaito:** See?!

 **Momota Kaito:** You might have a good heart (probably), but everything about the way you act means you can't even express yourself! It's cowardly!

 **Momota Kaito:** That's why, until you can, I'm taking you on as my latest sidekick!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What? No.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No, you're... you're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Momota-chan?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I don't know what they're doing again..._

 **Momota Kaito:** Heh heh heh... you can't escape. I've got ahold of your weakness!

 **Momota Kaito:** Say, Akamatsu, what do you say about joinin' in on our training time?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh, really?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _It does sound fun... wait, what do you mean I'm Kokichi's weakness?_

 **Momota Kaito:** Sure!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...I... _do_ like the idea...

 **Momota Kaito:** Well? What about now, Ouma?

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I hate you so much.

 **Momota Kaito:** Oh come on! I'll even throw in a free laser gun!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** This isn't an infomercial!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Even their arguing is strictly humorous now... I suppose I can just let this slide._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _After all, they're both smart, kind people. With Kaito's passion and Kokichi's planning on our side, I think we can do anything...!_

* * *

_You got the Rocket Launcher skill! When it's equipped, more Truth Bullets can be seen at the same time._

Obtained **Spaceship Charm**!

A gift from Kaito to Kaede. It's a symbol of Kaito's promise to work together with everyone to escape.

Obtained **Space Alien Charm**!

A gift from Kaito to Kokichi. He thinks you'll like the alien's silly face. But you think Kaito's is funnier...

* * *

 **Iruma Miu:** Urgh, I'm sore all over... is that really what they do every night?

_Hang out with Miu?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Iruma Miu:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Iruma Miu:** U-um...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes?

 **Iruma Miu:** I'll let you have the _honour_ of, wait, no... um.

 **Iruma Miu:** Please... please continue to be my friends. Even if I-I am like this...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Miu tries to bow down on her hands and knees, but before she can even bend, both me and Kokichi have stopped her._

 **Iruma Miu:** Huh...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're an idiot.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** To think we'd stop being friends for that, he means.

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Come on, Iruma-san. Let's go do something fun! No need to be so anxious!

 **Iruma Miu:** Ah! 

**Ouma Kokichi:** C'mon, there's gotta be something interesting we can do!

 **Iruma Miu:** Hyaaaaaaaah—?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _We drag Miu into playing a game of tag with us._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Something about the way she laughs and teases us makes me think she'll be a good mother one day, somehow._

 **Iruma Miu:** Get back here you damn fuckin' brat! Iruma Miu, gorgeous girl genius, won't be fooled by your puny-ass hiding places!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _...maybe._

* * *

_You got the Robo-Arms skill! When it is equipped, less white noise will be on the screen at once._

Obtained **Neon Ribbon**!

A gift from Miu to Kaede. It’s a garish pink, but it’s the first time she picked out a gift for a friend, so be nice about it, okay?

Obtained **Huge Goggles**!

A gift from Miu to Kokichi. It's one of her spare goggles. They're a bit big on you, but she thinks you'll grow into them soon.

* * *

"Kaede," Kokichi called out as they returned to the dorm rooms after the day of spending time with everyone.

"Yeah?" Kaede smiled at him.

Kokichi took her hand slowly, almost shyly. Kaede belatedly remembered that she was usually the one initiating contact between them.

"Let's go home," he said simply. 

"Okay. Let's go."

When they made it back to her room, Kokichi had practically bore a hole in her with his staring.

"What is it, Kokichi?" Kaede asked.

"You've worked hard for everyone's sake," he told her. "That's... that's the Kaede I love. The Kaede who keeps smiling and trusting everyone, even me. So please..."

He held her hand between both of his, expression anxious.

"The promise we made when we started using our first names... Please keep it. Please tell me whether or not those were an **impulse** or your **true feelings**."

...

..

.

* * *

_You got the Crocodile Tears skill. When it's equipped, Lie Bullets will regenerate your health._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> free time events! O = done, X = not done yet, # = requested but not written yet, — = not possible
> 
>  **rantarou: O|O|O|O**  
>  **miu: O|O|O|O**  
>  **kiibo: O|O|O|O**  
>  **gonta: O|O|O|O**  
>  **shuuichi: O|O|O|O**  
>  **ryoma: O|O|O|O**  
>  **kirumi: O|O|O|O**  
>  **himiko: O|O|O|O**  
>  **tenko: O|O|O|O**  
>  **maki: O|O|O|O**  
>  **kaito: O|O|O|O**  
>  tsumugi: —|—|—|—  
> shinguuji: O|—|—|—  
> angie: O|O|—|—


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monokuma returns!

"Your headmaster has returned! From a brief, day-long vacation of binging all the best shows and networks—"

Monokuma stared at the students in shock.

"It's been nearly a week," Shuuichi said as Rantarou painted his nails black.

"I guess even bears can feel time flying," Ryoma said with a shrug.

"Tenko next!"

"Alright, alright, be patient..." Rantarou urged.

"Toujou... thanks a ton. Your skills are like magic," Himiko said with a smile as Kirumi massaged her.

"Of course. I live to serve."

"Computer bugs are very different from insects," Kiibo explained to Gonta.

"They will fuck your shit up," Miu stated, holding up diagrams in front of him.

"Gonta understands! Gonta will be more careful!"

"Seriously, can we leave?" Maki asked, even doing pushups while asking it. With Kaito on her back.

"Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three... keep it up, Harumaki! You're doing great!"

"...sh-shut up!"

"Who did this," Monokuma demanded. 

"Ah, I suppose that would be us," Kaede answered, doing nothing but sitting on the floor with Kokichi and holding his hand.

"Hey! PDA is forbidden!" Monokuma screamed. "Disgusting!"

"No, it's not," Kokichi replied, hugging Kaede's arm to his chest as he flipped off their headmaster.

"Argh, seriously! You two piss me off! Won't someone save this poor old bear from their disgusting display?!"

"You deserve it," Rantarou said, and several people agreed.

Pretending to sob, Monokuma presented the next motive.

"Your memories... I'll give you the chance to recover them! I've hidden memory-revealing lights all over the school!"

"How the fuck does that even work," Miu asked flatly.

"Would... would it even work on me?" Kiibo added.

"Shut up and yes. It can."

"No, no wait, how in the ever-lovin' hell does that work!?"

"Stop asking questions!"

"If we don't remember them, how do we know the memories we see are the truth?" Rantarou asked anyways.

"Would I lie to you?" Monokuma asked in return.

"Probably, yeah," Kokichi replied.

"It wouldn't be out of the realm of belief..." Kirumi added.

"Yes," Maki said bluntly.

Monokuma almost ragequit again, then settled for throwing them all out and making them find the memory lights.

Shuuichi's nails were irreparably smudged by the act.

* * *

Kokichi tugged on Kaede's sleeve a bit as they walked, prompting her to bend over a bit.

He planted a kiss to her cheek, then whispered, "Monokuma's surveillance isn't perfect. He doesn't know everything that happened, so he's gonna spend time catching up."

Kaede nodded, then asked, "Are you kissing me just to piss him off?"

"No," Kokichi said. 

Kaede left it at that, then checked her Monopad.

"The others are investigating the library, the game room, the casino, and... the gym," Kaede noted.

"Now, if I were a complete and utter jerk bear who liked to make teenagers kill each other for my amusement, where would I put the thing that could motivate a murder...?" Kokichi thought, before saying, "Angie-san and Shinguuji's labs."

Kaede froze.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Kokichi said.

"No, no, I will," Kaede retorted, grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers. "Let's go."

Kokichi nodded.

In Angie's lab, they found the statue of Korekiyo, charred on the floor. Kokichi was sure to kick it while Kaede wasn't looking.

"There's nothing but art tools," Kaede announced, having looked through most of the room.

After giving Angie a moment of silence, they left.

Kaede was extra uncomfortable with the idea of entering the research lab of a guy who tried to kill her, so Kokichi did most of the searching in there.

But, again, Kaede's idea of hell was to stay in a room and not touch anything. Even with her discomfort, she couldn't quite sit still, so she examined something that caught her eye.

A framed picture of a beautiful long-haired girl.

Picking it up immediately made a bookshelf spin around to reveal a shelf hidden on the backside. Kaede almost flinched at the sight.

It was covered in implements of murder and bondage...

"...jeez," Kokichi said with disgust, picking up a bundle of rope and a knife on wall-mounted hooks. "I know I said I was against killing, but can I make an exception for this guy?"

"Kokichi," Kaede whispered, gulping.

"And this... is really way too easy to find," Kokichi noted. "Just anyone could take some... what do we do?"

"Let's just leave it alone," Kaede decided with a voice trembling from having to once again confront the fact that one of her trusted friends was a serial killer. "No one would want to look through this guy's lab..."

"Are you sure?" At Kaede's nod, he simply said, "okay..."

They met back up with everyone in the cafeteria, waiting to hear the results of the search.

Miu explained how she had found a flashlight obviously stuck to her lab door, then Rantarou added the flashlight he found in a vase, then Ryoma mentioned the one just attached to the brand new MonoMonoDon'tFuckingBreakThischine. Ryoma then said that he broke it, just for the tradition.

It was almost enough for Kokichi to stop pouting about how his carefully thought out approach failed because he underestimated just how _desperate_ and _blatant_ Monokuma was at this point.

Everyone agreed to just not touch the damn lights, left them in the cafeteria, and went off on their merry ways.

For Kaede and Kokichi, this meant heading to her research lab.

"I'll teach you how to play a simple song," Kaede told him. "How about Flea Waltz? It's a song that only uses the black keys, so there's less keys for you to hit."

"Hey, you're the piano whiz, not me," Kokichi replied. "I can't even read music."

"Well, I'll get the music book anyways," Kaede stated, heading over to her bookshelf. "I hope you're right about Monokuma being distracted today, it would suck if he messed this up..."

* * *

_Kaede & Kokichi >>> Shuuichi_

* * *

**Saihara Shuuichi:** It seems like it's free time again, huh...

_I'm not opposed to the peace, it's just... it's hard to think we could all start killing each other just because of some memories._

_Even so, I have a bad feeling about this, so let's try and check up on everyone._

_I run into Momota-kun and Harukawa-san in the hallway._

**Momota Kaito:** Hey, Shuuichi! You look like a man on a mission! It's a good look on you!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Ah, thank you.

 **Harukawa Maki:** Anything going on?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** I just wanted to go around, see if everyone is okay.

 **Momota Kaito:** Good! Taking initiative's great!

_I'm glad I have supportive friends with me as I do this._

_First are the rooms on the ground floor... hm, it should be fine to open without knocking, since none of the rooms outside the dorms lock anyways._

**Saihara Shuuichi:** Please excuse the intrusion—

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...eh?_

_Th-this is... no... it can't be..._

_This can't be real..._

_Before my eyes... are the bodies of Akamatsu Kaede and Ouma Kokichi, right?_

* * *

_'A body has been discovered!'_

"Urgh..."

Kaede woke up to three horrified faces, pain, and fatigue.

"Akamatsu-san, you're injured!" Shuuichi exclaimed in horror as he rushed to support her.

"Are you okay?!" Kaito asked. "Who did this to you?!"

"...what...?" was all that left Kaede's mouth at their words.

"Wait. She's still disoriented," Maki stated. "Treat her wounds before stressing her out."

With pained expressions, Shuuichi and Kaito helped her to her feet, when Kaede asked, "where's Kokichi?"

The other three fell into a stunned silence as Kaede asked once again, "where did Kokichi go?"

Gulping, Shuuichi pointed behind her with a shaky hand.

Kaede turned around, only to scream at the sight.

Her voice became an inhuman shriek as she screamed his name. She begged for him to get up and say it was all a joke, a lie, as usual. She begged him to be okay, to tell her it was okay, to be _alive_.

When she pressed his hand against her face, though, she knew the truth.

By the time the others found the crime scene, she had collapsed to her knees, sobbing loudly.

"I couldn't protect you...! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...! _Kokichi!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation

**Amami Rantarou:** What...?

 **Yumeno Himiko:**...! Ouma!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Who... who could have done this...?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** What the hell...?

 **Kiibo:** I, Ouma-kun? No, this, this can't be...

 **Iruma Miu:** How could anyone do this...?

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Ouma-kun!

_Gonta-kun rushes to try and let Ouma-kun down, but Akamatsu-san raises an arm to stop him._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Please stop... don't touch him.... Please don't touch him....

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Akamatsu-san...

 **Yumeno Himiko:** It's okay. I'll use my magic to find it out, okay? You smile when you see my magic, so please... it'll be okay. I promise.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Tenko won't forgive this! Tenko will find the culprit!

 **Momota Kaito:** Damn right! We won't forgive this... this is a betrayal on the highest level!

 **Harukawa Maki:**...Toujou. She's injured. Please, take care of her.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No... no. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter anymore.

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Akamatsu-san...

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Are you really going to give up? Are you going to give up, even knowing that the person who killed Ouma is out there?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I've... had enough.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** One of my friends tries to kill me. I watch another friend die for killing him. And now... I... Kokichi...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I loved him. I still do. I needed him to _live_...

 **Harukawa Maki:** Akamatsu.

 **Harukawa Maki:** Even if you feel like breaking apart, we won't let you. 

**Harukawa Maki:** We need you to keep standing. We need you, who managed to make two killers and a liar into just another part of the group. 

**Amami Rantarou:** What she's saying is... we plan on supporting you. 

**Gokuhara Gonta:** Of course! Gonta will!

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Damn right.

 **Momota Kaito:** Don't worry, Momota Kaito's on your side!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** I will tirelessly devote myself to finding out who did this.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** My magic will see us through.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Tenko will help, in any way she can!

 **Iruma Miu:** You've got a genius behind you, so what the hell are you worrying about?!

 **Kiibo:** No matter what, we'll stand behind you.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Akamatsu-san. We believe in you.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Let's go. 

_Toujou-san treats Akamatsu-san's wounds before the investigation begins._

* * *

_Shuuichi >>> Kaede_

* * *

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you, Toujou-san.

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Of course. I will do my utmost to ensure you are well.

Monokuma File added to Evidence.

_'The victim was found around 3 pm. The cause of death is hanging.'_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** How short...

_...it seems like Kokichi is right. Monokuma was too distracted to see this murder. Otherwise, the time of death would be known._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Hey, Kokichi. You're still smiling down on me, right? 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Ha, if you could talk right now, you'd call me an idiot for saying that.

_I grab his hand once again, wanting to feel his pulse once again._

_Yup, it hasn't changed. I still feel like he's going to hold my hand back any second, but his hand remains limp..._

**Amami Rantarou:** Hey, since everyone's here... has anyone touched the memory lights? They _were_ the motive for this time.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** No...

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Tenko will bring them all over here! 

**Iruma Miu:** I'm coming with ya. I need to see for myself to check if any were used.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you...

 **Momota Kaito:** Hey, Akamatsu. What do you remember of the attack?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

_I can't remember anyone attacking us..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything.

 **Momota Kaito:** Huh...? You mean you don't remember a thing about it?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yeah. I have **no memory of someone coming in to kill us**.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** All I can tell you is that I was teaching Kokichi how to play piano in here, and then...

 **Harukawa Maki:** You got slashed on your stomach and can't remember anything about it? 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm sorry, Harukawa-san.

 **Momota Kaito:** Then, what if Akamatsu got snuck up on from behind, got held hostage, and _then_ cut? That could work, right?

 **Harukawa Maki:** Yes... it could. 

Kaede's Memories added to Evidence.

Kaede's Wounds added to Evidence.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Here. Does this look familiar to you?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...!

_The knife from Shinguuji's lab..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:**...wait...

_I rush to check on Kokichi._

_He hasn't moved a bit, but..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** The rope is also from his lab...

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Whose?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Shinguuji's.

 **Yumeno Himiko:**...who would ever go there...?

Knife added to Evidence.

Rope added to Evidence.

_My bag is still covering his head..._

_. . ._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** My bag...?

 **Amami Rantarou:** I wonder how anyone could have possibly gotten that off of you... were you unconscious before or after he died?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...I, I think before...

 **Amami Rantarou:** I see.

_Rantarou is examining my face carefully, but... I can't look him in the eye._

_I'm sorry, but my tears are about to spill over, so can you please not look at me too hard?_

Kaede's Bag added to Evidence.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Saihara-kun? Gonta-kun? Kiibo-kun? What are you doing?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** It seems there was a memory light hidden on the bookshelf. When I tried to remove a book, it went off, but my hat blocked the light. Kiibo-kun's currently examining it.

 **Kiibo:** It's strange. It seems like there's some lines of code in this light that are **bugged**.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh? Code?

 **Kiibo:** Ah, yes... Iruma-san and I took the liberty of trying to figure out how the memory lights worked. It seems that the code creates a flash of memories that changes depending on the person.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Iruma-san and Kiibo-kun told Gonta of these bugs this morning!

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Computer bugs, unlike natural bugs, cause harm to a program! It can cause a program to **not work as intended**.

 **Kiibo:** It seems that this specific light has been bugged in such a way that you, and only you, Akamatsu-san, will **lose some memories** after seeing the light.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...thank you, the three of you.

_A memory light, hidden in my lab? Could it be..._

Hairtrigger Memory Light added to Evidence.

Bugged Memory Light added to Evidence.

 **Iruma Miu:** We're back.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** None of the memory lights were used!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...is that so?

 **Iruma Miu:** Yeah. I checked 'em myself. The lights are just a trigger for a program that unlocks memories in people who see it, so when you've already seen a memory, the program shifts to reflect it. 

**Iruma Miu:** I've experimented with Chabashira to see if there was any way to change the programming to say it was seen without someone seeing it, and I couldn't make it happen.

 **Iruma Miu:** If _I_ couldn't fuck with it to make it say someone saw it when they didn't, how could literally _anyone else_ fuck with the lights to make it say no one saw them when they did?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** So... what you're saying is... no one actually saw the lights?

 **Iruma Miu:** Nope.

Unused Lights added to Evidence.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Someone... someone tried to betray Akamatsu-san and Ouma-san without falling for this motive. I cannot forgive that.

_..._

_Betrayal..._

_Yeah. There's a liar in this room. Deceiving everyone._

_The thought of it makes my heart heavy..._

_But Kokichi... you'd let me hold your hand and you'd tell me that everything will be okay, right?_

_That's right. Because **lies can become a stairway to the truth**._

**Akamatsu Kaede:**...wait for me, Kokichi. 

_With one last glance at Kokichi hanging from the ceiling, the class trial announcement plays._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaede's truth bullets  
> \- monokuma file (it says nothing but that the body was discovered around 3 pm and that the cause of death was hanging. monokuma doesnt seem to have been watching the murder too closely.)  
> \- kaede's memories (kaede doesnt remember anyone trying to attack her or kokichi)  
> \- kaede's wounds (kaede was slashed in the stomach with a knife, but it's possible she was attacked from the back)  
> \- knife (found in shinguuji's lab. used to attack kaede. anyone could have grabbed one)  
> \- rope (found in shinguuji's lab. used to attack kokichi. anyone could have grabbed one)  
> \- kaede's bag (used to cover kokichi's face. don't touch his body.)  
> \- hairtrigger memory light (a memory light on kaede's shelf. it goes off the moment you move a book.)  
> \- bugged memory light (the memory light on kaede's shelf is bugged, so whenever she uses it, she forgets what happens after seeing it)  
> \- unused lights (miu says there's no way anyone could have used the lights. is that true...?)


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial Part 1

**Akamatsu Kaede:**...

_Everything is riding on this class trial. Everyone's lives, hopes, and dreams..._

_All of it is hinged on getting everyone to the right **conclusion**._

_Kokichi... I'm not as good at reading people, or lying, or planning as you... but, even when you're not with me, I will do my best._

_Because I know you're still cheering for me. You're still waiting for me. And I won't disappoint you!_

**Amami Rantarou:** This is going to be difficult... just **who** could have wanted Akamatsu-san and Ouma-kun of all people dead?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Not only that, but the two of them are **constantly together**. There is no way the killer could have thought they could have split the two of them up without causing suspicion.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** So... this dastard aimed for both of them at the same time...

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** But, last week, Monokuma said he'd let anyone who killed the two of them go **without a class trial**. If the killer took it seriously, but Akamatsu survived by accident...

 **Harukawa Maki:** If there's anyone who could have done it, wouldn't it be Iruma? She's the only one who "checked" the memory lights. If she lied...

 **Iruma Miu:** Excuse me?! How dare you! This trial concerns people who _saved my life_.

 **Iruma Miu:** Do you really think I'll fucking spit in their faces and stab 'em in the back like this?!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Tenko was with Iruma-san, and she knows Iruma-san is telling the truth! And besides, aren't you the most likely culprit?! As the assassin with **access to these weapons** and a hatred for Ouma-san!

 **Harukawa Maki:** I didn't hate him anymore—

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hey! We're not going to get _anywhere_ if you start to accuse each other like this. Stop messing around and focus on the discussion!

**> Rope + Knife**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** The rope and knife used were something _anyone_ could have grabbed. Kokichi and I were investigating Shinguuji's lab, when we found a **secret compartment** with those inside.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** But who would go there...? Even when we investigated, the only ones who went inside were Ouma-kun and Akamatsu-san.

 **Kiibo:** Unless... someone lied and was actually in Shinguuji's lab at one point?

 **Amami Rantarou:** Then, our alibis... 

**Amami Rantarou:** No, at the time, we had just agreed to split up, right? It'd be too easy to lie about the alibis.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** If alibis are useless, let's talk about something else then.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Then, there's something that's bothering me, if that's alright.

 **Momota Kaito:** Yeah?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Why did the killer use such different methods for Akamatsu-san and Ouma-kun?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** It's incredibly difficult to hang someone else by force, so why would they? Why not just use the knife like they did with Akamatsu-san?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Then, were there different attackers?

 **Momota Kaito:** Maybe someone **held Akamatsu hostage** to make Ouma hang himself?

 **Iruma Miu:** Or did Ouma **hang himself** after he found Akamatsu supposedly dead on the floor?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Or maybe... could Ouma have tried to kill Akamatsu, then hang himself so **they could be together**?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Stop it! Kokichi- he'd _never_!

 **Momota Kaito:** Akamatsu...

_No... that's not true. Stop it!_

**Harukawa Maki:** There was a memory light hidden in Akamatsu's lab's bookshelf. Akamatsu doesn't remember **anyone else entering**. And, if Iruma's telling the truth about no one else using the other lights, then there's only one that could have been activated to cause the murder.

_No...! No!_

**Harukawa Maki:** If it was the one in Akamatsu's lab, then **only he could have committed this murder**.

_That's a lie! That's a lie! You're mistaken!_

_The problem with this is..._

_...no, choose the third one first. The third thing that comes to mind..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** The bookshelf in my lab... only had the memory light at a _certain height._ More specifically, around Saihara-kun's eye level! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Even if Kokichi had found it, he isn't tall enough to have been able to see it!

_I can hear my heart pounding, my ears buzzing, then a voice in my ears..._

_Yeah. I hear you, Kokichi._

_...I know you're with me. That's why... I can't give up._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Don't go charging in, assuming your assumptions are the truth! It's only by considering other possibilities that we find the truth!

 **Harukawa Maki:**...sorry, I got carried away.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, it's okay. Let's just try and figure out what happened. Like, the movements in my lab?

 **Momota Kaito:** So, the killer isn't Ouma. We've established that at least.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** If the killer was around Saihara-san's height, could it be Saihara-san himself?!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** My hat blocked out the light...

 **Momota Kaito:** On top of that, me and Harumaki found the body with him! 

**Monokuma:** Bod _ies._ My school store was another casualty of this terrible event...

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Shut up.

 **Monokuma:** Yeowch! Your piercing cold eyes...!

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Anyways.

 **Monokuma:** Are you just ignoring me?!

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Could someone had snuck into Akamatsu-san's lab?

 **Monokuma:** This is very rude!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Perhaps... using a **secret passage** like last time?

 **Monokuma:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...no, I don't think so.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Because Kokichi was sitting **at the piano** , while I **was facing the bookshelf**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** We were facing opposite directions, so how could someone sneak up on both of us?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Akamatsu-san. What were you doing with the bookshelf?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I was looking for a...

_A songbook...!_

_But, Kokichi said there was **something off**... and he tried to stop me, then..._

**Chabashira Tenko:** So Akamatsu-san was the one who set off the memory light?

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Ah! Gonta-kun remembers! The memory light was **bugged**!

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** So, if Akamatsu-san was the one who saw it, then, after a short while, she would forget everything that happened in the past few minutes!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Then, that's why Akamatsu doesn't remember?

 **Momota Kaito:** If it was something like that, then... 

**Momota Kaito:** The killer **found the memory light during our earlier search** , but kept it hidden. Then, after, they set up, they head into Akamatsu's lab to kill 'em!

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Since they befriended everyone, they wouldn't think to be suspicious...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Kiibo:** What sort of memory could be so bad that you'd kill the two of them for it?

 **Monokuma:** Wouldn't you like to know...?

 **Iruma Miu:** Stop fucking around! If it will help us, tell us!

 **Monokuma:** Alrighty then!

 **Monokuma:** The contents of the pianist's memory light is.... **Enoshima Junko and her Despair**!

...

 **Amami Rantarou:**...

 **Yumeno Himiko:**...

 **Gokuhara Gonta:**...

 **Harukawa Maki:** No one believed you the first time, so why did you even bother trying again?

 **Monokuma:** Aw, even though it's limited edition footage of **your loved ones with Enoshima-chan**?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** What...!?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** What are you trying to say?!

 **Monokuma:** It's simple! Enoshima Junko killed and killed... she's the cause for the deaths of many loved ones, especially among you lot!

_..._

_Everyone's eyes are drifting to Ryoma... because he already killed for revenge before, huh?_

_But, that's still impossible. He's still much shorter than Kokichi._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Then... what would happen if _I_ saw that light, Monokuma?

 **Monokuma:** Why don't you find out?

_Monokuma tosses the light at me._

_This light in my hands... is the key to everything._

_To deception, to lies, to reveal the truth..._

_I turn my back on the others, close my eyes, and prepare myself._

**???:** Nishishi, that was a lie!

 **???:** Why do you trust a liar like me so much?

 **???:** From now on, we're working together!

 **???:** You've worked hard for everyone's sake. That's... that's the Kaede I love. The Kaede who keeps smiling and trusting everyone, even me.

**???: The promise we made when we started using our first names... Please keep it.**

_With Kokichi's voice in my head, I activate the memory light..._

_It shines brightly, and...!_


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial Part 2

_Kaede >>> Shuuichi_

* * *

_Everyone has gone deathly silent after Akamatsu-san turned on her light._

_All we saw was the light flashing in front of her, but..._

_Ah. She just threw it at Monokuma._

**Monokuma:** Hey! Violence against the headmaster is forbidden!

 **Akamatsu Kaede (?):** Huh? Don't make me laugh.

 **Akamatsu Kaede (?):** You're less of a ringleader and more of a clown. _I'm_ the real mastermind around here.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** What...?

 **Akamatsu Kaede (?):** I am despair. I am confusion. I am chaos. I am hatred. I am scorn.

 **Akamatsu Kaede (?):** I am... Enoshima Junko, mastermind behind the World's Biggest, Most Terrible— eh, the name is too long. I'll get bored if I have to keep saying that, so can we just call it the Tragedy-chan? I mean, it's totally cuter when you add a -chan to the end, right?

 **Harukawa Maki:** What is this?

 **Monokuma:** Eh? Isn't it her hidden memories?

 **Momota Kaito:** Bullshit! The Akamatsu we knew never had any crazy despair obsessions!

 **** **Akamatsu Kaede (?):** Huh, huuuh? How would you know? After all...

**Akamatsu Kaede (?):** I'm a liar, after all!

_...!_

**Amami Rantarou:** Akamatsu-san... do you remember anything?

 **Akamatsu Kaede (?):** So you're the type to get attached to your old name for something you were unfamiliar with, and continue calling it that even when you learn the real name... ahahahaha! That's hysterical!

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Shut up and tell us!

 **Akamatsu Kaede (?):** Eh, eh, shut up _and_ tell us? You're very indecisive, huh? Wooow, it's hilarious!

 **Akamatsu Kaede (?):** But, yes! I do!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** You do...?

 **Akamatsu Kaede (?):** When I recovered my memories, I remembered. The thing that feels the best in the world...

 **Akamatsu Kaede (?):** Is when you make a loved one **despair**.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Wait...

 **Akamatsu Kaede (?):** That's right. I killed him!

 **Akamatsu Kaede (?):** He had stolen some rope and a knife from the lab just to make sure no one could use them... I'm sure he never would have that _I_ would be the one to use them!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Stop! Stop, this can't be the truth!

 **Akamatsu Kaede (?):** Huh? You want me to say it louder? Then, if you insist!

 **Akamatsu Kaede (?):** He tried to defend himself against me, but the poor fool! He was completely and utterly in love with me, so he couldn't even _try_ to hurt me! It was so easy to just steal the knife from him...!

 **Akamatsu Kaede (?):** And I just had to cut myself a little, and he started to _beg_ me to stop with the most _despairing expression..._

 **Iruma Miu:** What the hell?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede (?):** It was beautiful! So incredibly despair-inducingly beautiful!

 **Akamatsu Kaede (?):** I got him to agree to tie the noose around his neck in exchange for my safety.... so, naturally, I gave him a slow, painful death by strangulation!

 **Monokuma:** Eh?

 **Akamatsu Kaede (?):** You seriously thought I would give him something as quick and painless as hanging?! Use your fucking head, if there's any brains in your fluff!

 **Monokuma:** Hey!

 **Akamatsu Kaede (?):** I watched him kick and struggle for air until he died! I didn't let him die from hanging! I watched him properly!

 **Akamatsu Kaede (?):** Until the end! Until he... he...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...died...

_Akamatsu-san starts to sway. Gonta-kun catches her before she hits the floor._

**Amami Rantarou:** No...

 **Toujou Kirumi:** You. You _bastard_.

 **Monokuma:** Hmmmm~?

 **Chabashira Tenko:** There's no way Akamatsu-san really did that! You—

 **Kiibo:** What sort of fake memories did you give her?!

 **Monokuma:** Oh, I wouldn't say they were fake. They're just convenient.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** What...!?

 **Monokuma:** They were annoying, so I got rid of them! 

**Momota Kaito:** You...! I'll kill you!

 **Monokuma:** I'm not the one who killed Ouma Kokichi. That was Akamatsu Kaede.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** You caused this to happen!

 **Monokuma:** Yup!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** This... this can't be happening...

 **Yumeno Himiko:** We have to let Akamatsu die, because Monokuma tried to kill the two of them?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** This is just unfair...!

 **Monokuma:** Upupupupu! Of course! Because that's what a killing game is about!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Tenko won't forgive you! This... I won't forgive you!

 **Monokuma:** I don't need your forgiveness. I just need your **suffering**.

 **Iruma Miu:** Fuck you! _Fuck you_! You're going to make me vote for someone who saved my life...?!

 **Kiibo:** This is...

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Damn it all...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...mmm?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Everyone?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, did I faint? Sorry. Did you get anywhere while I was asleep, at least?

_No... god, why?_

_How are we supposed to tell her that she... **she's the one who killed Ouma-kun**?_

_How are we supposed to condemn her to death for a crime she doesn't remember committing?_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Is something wrong? Guys?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** No....! No! I don't want to! I don't want to vote!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yumeno-san...?

 **Chabashira Tenko:** How... how are we supposed to go on like this...

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Akamatsu. I'm sorry for this.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Wait, hold on... what's happening?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Akamatsu-san. I-it's been an honour to be considered your friend.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You're... all saying goodbye?

_She looks at each of us uncertainly._

**Saihara Shuuichi:** Is this... really the truth?

 **Harukawa Maki:** Dammit—!

 **Kiibo:** I... owe you my life, and yet...

 **Amami Rantarou:** Why— why can't I protect anyone—?!

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Akamatsu-san, please say you were lying! Please say you weren't the one who killed Ouma-kun!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I....?

 **Momota Kaito:** No...! I won't accept this! I won't fucking accept this!

 **Iruma Miu:** Monokuma...! Fuck you! How dare you— how dare you kill one of my first friends and _make me kill_ the other one!

_Around the room... are varying expressions of despair._

_Akamatsu-san looks at each and every single one of us, and—_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Don't worry. It's going to be okay.

_She smiles._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** You'll all be okay. Monokuma's game can't go on any longer. 

**Yumeno Himiko:** Don't leave us—!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...I'm sorry. 

**Gokuhara Gonta:** No! Gonta won't accept this! Kill Gonta instead!

 **Momota Kaito:** That's right...! If we can take out the Exisals, then—

 **Iruma Miu:** We can protect Akamatsu from this—! We can stop this!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** We'll fight... we'll fight to stop this execution!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Akamatsu-san, run. Escape. To anywhere! Save yourself!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

_Akamatsu-san shakes her head, hand lifting to her pedestal..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Monokuma. I think it's time to vote.

 **Amami Rantarou:** No...! What are you doing?!

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Akamatsu! Don't tell me you—

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi is waiting for me.

_With a smile, she selects her vote._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** I can't keep him waiting.

_She moves over, patting Ouma-kun's portrait before reaching Yumeno-san. Akamatsu-san pulls Yumeno-san into a hug as the smaller girl sobs._

**Yumeno Himiko:** Stop...! Stop it! _Stop it!_ Don't die! I don't want you to die!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's okay. Everything's going to be okay.

_She presses on Yumeno-san's voting screen..._

**Yumeno Himiko:** Why?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You can believe in everyone. That's what I believe.

 _Then it's Chabashira-san_...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you. For everything. I hope, in the next life, we can be Neo-Aikido sisters, or maybe just friends?

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Akamatsu-san... please...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm sorry, Chabashira-san. Thank you for everything.

_..._

**Momota Kaito:** Why...?! Why are you just accepting this?! Why are you just _giving up?!_ We want you to live!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...I'm sorry, Momota-kun.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You're going to have to bring music to the stars without me.

 **Momota Kaito:** Dammit...! Goddammit!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Don't worry. Everything will be okay.

_..._

**Harukawa Maki:**...I don't need you to vote for me. I'll do it.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you.

 **Harukawa Maki:** The world needed more people like you in it. It still does.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** They need people like you too, Harukawa-san.

 **Harukawa Maki:**...

_..._

**Toujou Kirumi:**...I can also vote on my own, Akamatsu-san.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** As caring as ever, huh?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Yes... I must always be composed... must always be ready to serve...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's okay to cry. It's all going to be okay.

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Akamatsu-san...!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** There, there...

_..._

_She slows down to smile at the portraits of the deceased..._

_..._

**Hoshi Ryoma:**...Ouma was right.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** I should have trusted you sooner... before it was too late...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Don't say that. I'm happy enough that you did it at all.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** And besides, we have memories together now, right?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Yeah, I suppose so.

_..._

**Amami Rantarou:** I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Keep your head up, Amami-kun.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I never asked you to protect me. I wanted you to be my friend, and on that count, you succeeded greatly.

 **Amami Rantarou:** It has been an honour knowing you.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's the same to you.

_..._

**Iruma Miu:** You saved my life with Ouma... and now, both of you are dead...? Why did it have to happen like this?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you for everything, Iruma-san.

 **Iruma Miu:** You dumbass...! Why are you the one thanking me!? You idiot!

 **Iruma Miu:** I don't want your thanks! I want you to live! I want you to bring Ouma around so we can argue again! Don't just thank me!

_..._

**Kiibo:** Akamatsu-san. From now until the day I am completely destroyed, I will remember you.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That's a long time.

 **Kiibo:** Yes... so that you will be remembered... I'll be sure to survive.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you.

_..._

**Gokuhara Gonta:** Akamatsu-san...

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Gonta will make a gentleman's promise to you. There will be no more killings. Gonta will protect everyone, so don't worry! Leave it to us!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you, Gonta-kun. That's all I could ever ask.

_...huh?_

_Akamatsu-san is... in front of me._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Please don't cry, Saihara-kun. I'll be okay.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** How... how can you say that? When you've been given the most unfair death of them all...?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Because I want to believe that this group can stay united, even after my death. And I want to believe that all of you will survive.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hey, as a detective, can you tell me my odds?

_...I..._

**Saihara Shuuichi:** I think you might be right. There won't be anymore murders after this.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you. 

_Ah...! This... this is our goodbye._

_There's so much I want to say, but what? What do you say in this situation? What do you say when there's too little time...?_

**Monokuma:** Upupupu... the votes are all in!

_...ah. I couldn't say it._

**Monokuma:** The killer is... you guessed it! Akamatsu Kaede!

_There wasn't enough time._


	34. Chapter 34

It all started with a collar wrapping around her neck.

Actually, it all started from the moment she started talking to Kokichi, a stray gesture becoming affection and trust, and a case could be made for it all starting from the moment a girl born to move was placed in a cage and confined, but no one cared how it started.

What mattered was that it was all ending.

With a smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks, Akamatsu Kaede was dragged to her execution.

She was placed in a darkened room, a door with a glowing computer screen in front of her.

A roar rang out behind her, and from the darkness, eye after glowing red eye began to glow.

* * *

_SHSL Pianist's Execution_

_Quiz Time! Heart-Pounding Friendship Trip !_

* * *

Kaede rushed to the other end of the room, banging on the door, when text appeared before her.

**Angie Yonaga's island has a tradition of sticking in someone's window?**

_> an axe_

_> a hammer_

_> a sickle_

Immediately, Kaede picked the last one.

A sickle shot out from the wall, stabbing Kaede in the arm.

She screamed, but then, the horde of Monokumas behind her surged forward, forcing her to ignore the pain and move forward.

She shut the door behind her, banging sounds ringing throughout the room as she ran to the next door forward.

**Saihara Shuuichi's first case was **?****

_> finding a classmate's pet alligator_

_> a murder case_

_> a runaway case_

Again, Kaede chose the right option on the first try. And again, a trap emerged to hurt her.

This time, a bear trap emerged under her foot. She instantly drew back, but...

Panting, Kaede went on.

More questions were thrown at her.

Kirumi's motto. Ryoma's love for cats. Korekiyo's aim for her. Kaito's skills in languages. The gift Maki received from Kokichi. How she styled Tenko's hair. Himiko's teachings. Kiibo's designs. Miu's inventions. Tsumugi's most important person. Gonta's lessons in doubt, Rantarou's sisters.

She was asked about each one, and for each correct answer, she got hurt.

With buzzsaws, with the weapon he used to kill the mafia, with a sharp wire around her neck, with the air getting sucked out of the room, with a crossbow arrow, with a strike to the limbs, with a fire spell, with a laser, with exploding shards, with a shot through her shoulder, with stinging bites, with a shotput ball...

But still, Kaede kept moving forward.

Because she was born to move forward, because turning back was synonymous with death, because she could not fail, because she felt she deserved the pain, because she wanted to spite the ringleader one last time...

Whatever the reason, Kaede refused to back down. Whatever the reason, she continued answering each question correctly.

And then...

**Ouma Kokichi is **?****

_> a liar_

_> a friend_

_> a corpse_

Kaede froze at the question. Then her ears picked up on the ever-present sound of metal against metal growing louder, until she could hear claws _shredding through_ the door behind her.

Kaede slammed her last unbroken finger on the second option, only for a bright pink _'INCORRECT'_ to flash on the screen.

The floor dropped out beneath her, and she landed on the floor of another room with a sickening crack.

Embedded in the floor before her face, Kaede saw another monitor.

**Akamatsu Kaede is **?****

_> a murderer_

_> a traitor_

_> dead_

But Kaede refused to answer.

**Akamatsu Kaede is **?****

_> a murderer_

_> dead_

_> dead_

But Kaede refused to answer.

**Akamatsu Kaede is **?****

_> dead_

_> dead_

_> dead_

Kaede was left alone in a room, with nothing to do but watch and not touch anything, as the sound of far-off Monokumas grew closer, and closer...

With a smile, Kaede rose her head, using the last of her strength to show the ringleader that she had won.

Then, the horde of Monokumas broke through the door, each falling through the floor to crash into Kaede.

If her collective injuries weren't enough to kill her, then the unending rain of blunt force trauma did the job.

By the time the last Monokuma fell, there was barely anything of her crushed body left to land on.

She died alone, no corpse left to bury.

All that was left of her was a set of musical note hairpins...

...and a button-shaped heart monitor that had long since gone off.

* * *

In the aftermath of the execution, everyone was quiet.

They could hear the elevator coming down to get them, but... but how could they move?

And then, Monokuma began to laugh and laugh and laugh some more.

"How wonderful! To think that Kaede would betray her beary best friend like that!"

"How... how could you...?" Shuuichi asked, distraught. "You _made_ this murder happen."

"You're the one who killed Ouma," Himiko stated. "Not Akamatsu."

"Well, if a bug's bothering you, you just smack it! Nothing wrong with getting some annoying bugs out of the way!" Monokuma exclaimed cutely.

"You...!" Gonta screamed. 

"Oh, that's nice! You're all in despair without the two mood makers, huh?! Upupupupu! This is great!"

The elevator reached their floor and opened its doors...

"Urgh, how annoying. You're too much of a depraved creepazoid, you know that?"

Everyone in the courtroom froze.

"Nishishishi, you know, you act like such a great mastermind, but there isn't even a single one of your plans that worked out. Forget the ringleader, you're more the laughing stock!" Ouma Kokichi declared, well and alive.

Hanging from the clip on his shirt was a noose, the burnt rope fraying at the end.

"What... but how?" Tenko asked in a breathless whisper.

With a blank face, Kokichi took the noose and looped it around his neck. He made a show of stretching it widely, showing just how much slack was added from hanging it off his shirt's clip, then easily got the loose rope off just by swinging his head.

"Then, Akamatsu-san...!" Rantarou gasped in horror.

"She died for something she didn't do," Ryoma finished.

"Yup," Kokichi said, and, with a darkened smile that didn't match his jovial tone, he added, "hey, Monokuma. Wouldn't that count as a murder on your part?"

...

..

.

* * *

Obtained **Heart Monitor**!

A heart monitor Miu made that was attached to Kaede. When she died, it set off an explosion that freed Kokichi from his hanging. It's a memento of Case 1.

Obtained **Hangman's Noose**!

A noose made from Korekiyo's rope. It was used to set up a trap. It's a memento of Case 2.

Obtained **Collection of Gifts**!

A memento of Kaede. They're precious gifts from precious friends, so she took good care of them. It's a memento of Case 3.


	35. Chapter 35

The morning they started calling each other by their first names started with Kaede waking up from a nightmare.

The smell of blood, the screams piercing through her ears, she was trapped in a hell of death and despair until Kokichi slapped her awake. She sat up with a start, before he took her face in his hand and slapped her once again.

And again, and again, and again, and again...

"I'm up, I'm up! You can stop now!" Kaede exclaimed. His hits didn't actually hurt that much, but it wasn't good to keep being slapped.

"Gooood morning!" Kokichi replied happily, returning his hands to his sides. "Time to abandon all your dreams and face the cold, bleak reality of the world!"

"Good morning to you too, Ouma-kun," Kaede returned his greeting with a soft sigh. "You're as upbeat as always."

"If I'm not, I'd be dead meat, you know?" 

Kaede flinched at those words, eyes suddenly downcast.

Kokichi's expression became more pensive.

"What's got you so depressed, then?" he asked.

"I'm tired," Kaede answered.

"Then let's go back to sleep and sleep the entire day away!" Kokichi offered.

"It's not... it's their deaths," Kaede confessed. "Angie's and Tsumugi's and Korekiyo's..."

She let out a sigh.

"I don't want to be in this game. I, I want to _leave_... before I fail again."

Kokichi was silent for a moment, then pat her on the head.

"You know, even in the outside world, people die everyday. In car crashes, of illness, in wars, and even murders," he told her. "When you think about it like that, they're both pretty bad, right? Even if you're outside, people close to you will die. That's just the truth."

"Are you saying that you don't want to go back outside?" Kaede countered. "You don't want to have to worry about another person targeting you for death, or another friend betraying you, or anything?"

"...no, even if it weren't a killing game, I wouldn't be able to trust like you do, Akamatsu-chan," Kokichi admitted, tilting his head as he stared at her. "That's why I can't feel betrayed."

Kaede gave him a teary smile.

**"I hope you're not lying."**

Kokichi's eyes widened.

"Akamatsu-chan?"

"It's my fault. Because I was blinded by my own optimism, because I didn't even _think_ I was going to be betrayed, because I _didn't even notice_ everyone trying to protect me..."

Kaede let out a short, bitter laugh.

"My motive video was right. I should have died to fix everything."

"What are you saying?" Kokichi asked, his face carefully blank.

"I'm going to die," Kaede told him. "That's all."

The smaller boy went silent.

"That's a lie, right?"

"No. You'd know if it was a lie," Kaede said with a smile. "You're the better liar out of the two of us."

Kokichi didn't seem to breathe.

"...you can't."

"Huh? Ouma-kun?"

"You can't die," Kokichi declared, in the coldest, most clinical voice she had ever heard him use. "I won't let you."

"What do you mean, you won't—"

"So you decide you're tired, so you're going to off yourself and make the rest of us sit through _your_ trial?" Kokichi asked. "You're going to take yourself from us, from _me_ , and you're just going to _smile_ about it? Do you even understand what you're saying?!"

"Ouma—"

"Don't fuck with me, Kaede!" Kokichi screamed, glaring at her furiously, hands curled up into fists in front of his chest. "I won't let you die such a meaningless death!"

 _"Listen_ to me!" Kaede answered, grabbing Kokichi's hands gently. "I'm not going to die for no reason. Even if I'm not around, this hope will live on."

"Excuse me?!" Kokichi replied indignantly. "So this isn't some worldweary _'end-it-all'_ bullshit, but some sort of heroic sacrifice for you?! You expect everyone, _everyone_ to just be fine with you dying?! You expect _me_ to be fine with it?!"

"It's fine if you hate me for it," Kaede said with a soft smile. "Even if you never forgive me, it's fine if everyone escapes."

"Don't give me that! Don't you dare tell me this is how it'll end!" the black-haired boy yelled and yelled, but as angry as it sounded, he couldn't seem threatening at all. "Don't you dare leave me!"

It was hard to accept the words of a crying boy, after all.

Kaede wiped away his tears with her thumb as he began babbling.

"What, is it because you're antsy? We can run around the school! We can exercise and play piano! It will be okay! I won't let you die! Not _yet!_ "

"It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"I stopped you from doing stupid, risky things before! Why can't you stop now?! It's an **impulse** , right?! They're not your **true feelings**! You definitely, _definitely_ won't feel like this later!"

Kaede held his face in her hands and pressed their foreheads together, eyes shut so he couldn't see her tearing up either.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't think you can just apologize for saying you'll leave me!" Kokichi sobbed. "Don't do this...! Don't you dare just, just make me _trust_ you and _love_ you and then say you're going to be gone! I won't let you!"

"Kokichi," she called out, causing the dark-haired boy to quiet down.

With delicate fingers, she brushed aside his bangs and kissed his forehead.

"I promise you, you'll be okay," Kaede said. "When you escape, you'll be able to trust others. You can befriend everyone. You'll find someone who can love you, lies and all. You're going to be okay."

"I don't want it! I don't want you to leave! I don't want to escape if you're not beside me! Please!"

With shaky fingers, he grabbed her sleeves tightly, like he was scared of letting go.

"You're the only one who trusted me. You're the reason people can tolerate me at all, you're the reason I'm not alone right now. You can't just _go_. You _can't._ "

The two of them spoke at once.

"I'll give you anything you want, so just stay here with me, Kaede!"

"I'll give you everything I have, so leave this place for me, Kokichi."

A silence rang out.

Silence was anathema to Kokichi's existence.

Kokichi was the one to crack first.

"But _why_ , Kaede?" he asked quietly. "Why would it have to be you?"

"I'm too selfish to let anyone else die," Kaede answered, starting to comb her fingers through his hair.

Kokichi let out a shaky sob at the familiar gesture.

"Please, Kokichi," Kaede asked. "I know that you hate this, just as much as anyone else. You tried to prevent a murder when you could. I know you oppose killing the most out of all of us."

And then the smaller boy sighed, a trembling, shuddering sigh of someone trying to be strong.

"Promise me you'll think about it," he managed to force out, wiping his own tears. "I won't let you move ahead unless you're sure it's not a stupid, self-sacrificial impulse."

"I swear it," Kaede told him.

"It's a **promise** ," Kokichi declared. 

Just before Kaede opened her mouth to thank him, he pressed his index finger to her lips. 

"And let me plan it! You couldn't make a plan to hurt someone even if your life—" Kokichi cut himself off hastily. "You can't plan. Period."

"Because I'm a stupid piano freak?" Kaede offered, hoping to change the subject.

"Worse. You're an idiot who believes in everyone," Kokichi said haughtily. 

"I prefer to call it playing the escape _keys_ ," she replied.

"That was terrible," Kokichi said instantly.

She laughed and joked it off, and they knew it was back to normal.

But they knew, they both knew that each moment brought that day closer.

* * *

"...you let Akamatsu die so you could expose the mastermind...?" Himiko gasped in horror.

With a smile ~~(hiding tears)~~ , Kokichi answered, "Of course! I'm a liar and a manipulator, so it was _easy_ to get her to die!"

"That must be a lie...!" Gonta screamed.

And then Monokuma _roared._

_"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU OUMA KOKICHI! DAMN YOU AKAMATSU KAEDE!"_

The scream forced them all to their knees as the courtroom walls exploded.

Only the floor and the trial stands were left in place. Around them swirled a white void, stretched out infinitely, lines of code floating and moving through the space indefinitely.

"I spend all this time preparing the perfect killing game, and _this_ is the thanks I get?!"

Nails clawed into wood as the ringleader screamed.

"I spend my time locating and obtaining the actual 79th class of Hope's Peak Academy... I spend all my time planning and scheming the perfect motives, I break my back making this academy for you..."

Eyes tinged with madness seemed to bulge out of the ringleader's head.

"I research and review each part of Enoshima's killing game... so where did it all go wrong?!"

"Why, just why did my perfect cosplay fall apart!?" Shirogane Tsumugi wailed a sad and pathetic cry to deaf ears.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? Investigation part 1

_Shuuichi >>> Kokichi_

* * *

**Shirogane Tsumugi:** Why... why?! This was supposed to be my chance...! For a plain girl like me to join the ranks of the elite **imitation killing games**... to become a proud member of SHSL Despair... to carve my name in the history books... why won't this go right?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Simply put, you're sloppy as hell, have no persuasive abilities, can't seem to predict other people at all, and suck at planning.

 **Iruma Miu:** If you're alive... then, the first murder was a dud! 

**Amami Rantarou:** So you can't even start the killing game without cheating, huh?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Three different people tore apart the first motive in front of you, no one killed for the motive videos or the bible of despair _or_ the resurrection, you had to start off the game by cheating and playing the victim, you get so frustrated you leave for almost a week, giving us plenty of time to get along, and you couldn't even get rid of me and Kaede right, because that was a trap to reveal the mastermind.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You really ought to retire. Kaede made a better Enoshima than you.

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:**...Dammit... it's all her fault...

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** If her avatar _hadn't glitched_...!

 **Kiibo:** Avatar?

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Hmmm... should I tell you...? Or maybe, why don't we turn it into a game?

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** A _'find out more about the outside world and your memories_ ' game!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** If you can find out the truth behind this school... no, wait, it's obvious that it's a virtual reality, right? We have that established?

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** What...?!

_Virtual... reality?_

_Does that mean that... Kaede might not be dead—?_

**Ouma Kokichi:** Explain. Now!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** No need to get all fussy. I know your beloved Akamatsu-chan just died and all, but that's no reason to be rude.

_Calm down. She's trying to get to you._

**Shirogane Tsumugi:** It's simple, really. I don't have the power or money to convert an _actual_ school into grounds for a killing game, so I stole some simulation tech the SHSL Programmer made and edited the level hub of a prison fighting game I like. 

**Shirogane Tsumugi:** It was _very_ hard and difficult, you know. Had to figure out programming from scratch.

 **Iruma Miu:** Quit fuckin' complaining about that and tell us what you mean!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Is there a possibility that... the others are alive?

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Possibility? It's certain.

_...!_

**Shirogane Tsumugi:** Of course, you can only leave when the admin, who would be me, gives permission.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** How do we know that you won't force us into a no-win situation like you tried to do with Ouma-kun and Akamatsu-san?

_No, even if she did, I think it would be fine. This mastermind is an idiot, after all._

**Shirogane Tsumugi:** Because it's what Enoshima Junko would have done.

 **Momota Kaito:**...what the hell kind of reasoning is that?

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** It doesn't matter.

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** The truth is, this is a game. But, if you can find the truth behind the outside world and your memories...

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Then, what's the problem? 

_She summons an unconscious girl to dance with—_

**Ouma Kokichi:** Kaede—!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Your friends can be _alive_ , you know.

_Shirogane dips the body, and it becomes Shinguuji..._

**Shirogane Tsumugi:** It's as easy as changing a zero to a one.

 _Spinning, it becomes a limp Angie-san_...

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Find the truth, and I'll let you go free, and you can spend all your time with your friends, doing whatever. Fail, and I'll **reset the clock** on this killing game, and make you kill each other, over and over and over and over again...

_...why are you giving us this chance? What could you possibly be aiming for?_

_Will the truth change our minds on leaving this world...? Or, are you just clinging to any semblance of control you have left? Or are you forcing yourself to stick to your role as the 'Enoshima-like ringleader,' even in the face of your failures?_

_Even if I can't answer that, we are deposited in the school anyways._

_An announcement plays over the speakers_.

 **Monokuma:** The investigation starts now! Each and every room and floor of the school have been unlocked!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? Investigation Part 2

"Everything really has opened up, huh," Kokichi noted, flicking through the different levels of the Monopad's map.

He paused when he saw that Kaede's lab was closed. _'For cleaning,'_ the map read, but he wasn't sure just how much of that was true. Didn't seem too out of character for Tsumugi to deny them the chance to see Kaede's lab one last time out of spite.

"Since everyone's here, we can cover a lot more ground," Kaito stated. "There's about twelve of us, so we can split up into pairs and each take on one floor."

"There are five floors, along with the basement and the courtyard," Kirumi pointed out. "That's seven areas to cover."

"We can combine the first floor with the basement area," Kiibo suggested. "That way, we have six groups covering six areas."

"Then, we meet up back here in about..." Rantarou paused to check his Monopad, "hm, it says shes giving us about four hours to search, how generous... three and a half hours, to discuss what we've found?"

"Alright. Let's go," Himiko said. 

With the plan made, they divided themselves into pairs.

Kokichi watched as the others grouped up, feeling like he became an outsider in an instant. 

Shuuichi was the one who approached him, and Kokichi accepted it without a word.

Tenko and Himiko, Gonta and Kiibo, Miu and Ryoma, Kirumi and Rantarou, Maki and Kaito, then Shuuichi and Kokichi...

The detective and the liar got the first floor plus basement combo.

It was strange, walking beside someone he didn't try to reach out to. The silence in the air, the cold atmosphere, no, just the fact that Kaede wasn't there was anathema to Kokichi's existence.

So he had to search. He had to find out, before he lost her again...

"Ouma-kun," Shuuichi called out as they searched the library.

"What," the shorter boy replied, absentmindedly flipping through a new book, a Hope's Peak yearbook with most of the faces scratched out.

The only ones left with unmarked faces were classes 77-B and 78. The former had done rather well, in that only one student and their teacher had been vandalized. 78, however, only had six students who were apparently alive.

"You were lying, weren't you?"

"I lie a lot, so you'll have to refresh my memory," Kokichi said coldly, mentally clicking through the names.

Owari Akane, Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, Tsumiki Mikan, Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind, Togami Byakuya—

"About manipulating Akamatsu-san," Shuuichi stated, making Kokichi's finger pause on Saionji Hiyoko, just for a second. "She held your hands several times, so she had to feel your pulse, but she chose to keep the others from touching you so they couldn't find out..."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kokichi asked. 

Mioda Ibuki, Souda Kazuichi, Komaeda Nagito, Tanaka Gundham, Koizumi Mahiru, Hanamura Teruteru—

"I... just wanted to know," Shuuichi answered. "Whether or not you were lying."

"Who gives a damn," Kokichi snapped, looking up at the detective.

Shuuichi gulped.

Kokichi wasn't pulling an overblown furious face or psychotic smile.

No, he was just glaring at Shuuichi with freezing contempt in his eyes.

"Whether I was telling the truth or lying doesn't matter. Set your eyes on this investigation," Kokichi ordered, ripping the two stand-out classes out of the yearbook and stuffing them into his pocket.

Kokichi then turned and started to walk away, tossing the yearbook on the floor.

"Wait, where are you going!?"

"To investigate on my own, Saihara-chan. See ya!"

That was all the goodbye greeting Kokichi felt he ought to give, before heading out.

He left the game room and AV room to Shuuichi, since he wanted to skip to what was immediately obvious and interesting to him.

Such as the despair altar.

"It being a virtual world suddenly explains how such a tall room just appeared one day," Kokichi muttered to himself as he entered.

He fully expected it to smell of smoke, and was disappointed when it didn't. 

The pedestal was set upright once again, a copy of the bible of despair resting on top of it. This time, the book was emblazoned with a _'Brand New!'_ on it in bright pink.

Kokichi picked it up, flipping until he hit a section he didn't recall from the original reading.

"The **Remnants of Despair** were Enoshima Junko's minions," he read. "Each one spread despair in their own way."

_'Huh? Instead of the picture of me...'_

He pulled the page of class 77-B out of his pocket, setting it beside the glossy photo of the group.

"...it's a match."

Except for Nanami Chiaki, each of the class could be identified in the photo of despairs... the only new addition was a man with long black hair and bright red eyes.

"Well, I'll be taking this, and this...!"

Kokichi ripped out both the photo of the Remnants of Despair and the last page.

By the time Shuuichi left the AV room, he found a note telling him to stay away from the despair altar and also maybe go upstairs.

The smell of smoke and sound of sirens convinced Shuuichi that he better listen.

* * *

"I don't really care about each and every room," Kokichi said out loud, with the gait of someone who wasn't used to walking alone anymore, "but, at the very least, I can check on four people's labs."

His own, Angie's, Korekiyo's, and Kaede's.

Kaede's wasn't open yet, but he wanted to go see her lab one last time.

Korekiyo was because no one else would want to go near Korekiyo's unless it was necessary, and Kaede would have wanted to pay respects to Angie one last time. 

Though, when they woke up, Kaede could see Angie again...

But well, pushing those thoughts aside, he wanted to check out his own research lab. Just out of curiosity, and not at all because he was procrastinating on seeing Angie and Korekiyo's.

"Oooh, nice!" he exclaimed upon seeing the interior of his research lab. "It's terribly gaudy and cliche! I love it!"

It had a car, a throne, masks, briefcases and all sorts of goodies he was tempted to drop the investigation to just mess with!

He turned to the side, smiling widely as he held up a clown mask, "hey, look, it's as cute as you are—!"

...ah.

...

Kokichi set the mask down, quiet as he looked around the room. 

On a hunch, he popped open a briefcase, finding... a pair of photos and a letter.

A photo of him with the other DICE members, with a new woman he didn't remember. With long, blonde hair tied up into a ponytail, she held her mask over her eyes with an awkward smile.

Then, she took a picture of herself smiling over the corpses of the other DICE members, mask broken in half to reveal one Saionji Hiyoko.

The letter he found was in his own handwriting, saying nothing more than _'Traitor in our ranks. Trust no one.'_

"You don't have to tell me that," Kokichi said with a sigh, shutting the briefcase again.

_'So DICE was infiltrated by one of the Remnants of Despair...'_

Keeping that in mind, he went down to Angie's lab.

"Well, isn't this avant-garde..." he said blandly, upon witnessing the new additions of what seemed to be setup for a ritual on the floor.

He stepped over that to the wall, finding a map with tactics scribbled all over it, along with an image of Sonia Nevermind, circled and stuck to the wall with a knife.

Checking them both, a paper fell from behind the map. Kokichi skimmed over the block of text.

The gist of it was that enemy forces were invading Angie's island, so she got more and more desperate. To the people who thought Atua had abandoned them, she screamed that the invasion must have been a way to send their souls to heaven. To the people who were desperate to survive, she ordered sacrifice after sacrifice to convince Atua to give them mercy, if not in life, then in the afterlife...

Kokichi was starting to see a pattern here, but just to confirm, he went over to Korekiyo's lab.

Lifting the portrait, he found the same hidden compartment again, but, this time, with a letter.

"Just a letter, huh? Maybe his face was too ugly for the camera," Kokichi joked to the empty air.

But, when he skimmed over the letter, he found something interesting.

The letter was addressed to a _'Nurse Tsumiki'_ who was in charge of Korekiyo's sister at the hospital. Korekiyo spoke of how the nurse was right, and how his sister deserved more friends in heaven.

" _Besides,"_ Kokichi read, _"with the state of the world, death is a mercy. Thank you, Nurse Tsumiki, for teaching me this."_

He set the letter back, pulling the two pages out of his pocket again.

"There are fifteen members of despair, not counting Enoshima, and sixteen of us," he muttered. "The empty space caused by Nanami-chan's death... is it for Shirogane? Or something else?"

Kokichi put them back, before checking his Monopad, eyes widening at the sight of a certain floor.

Kaede's lab was open.

He almost knocked over Kaito in his rush. He didn't care.

* * *

Kaede's lab was just the way it was before they pulled their little trick. Piano ready to be played, songbooks resting on the shelves, lights shining... there was no sign of any blood or rope or knives anywhere.

Kokichi forced himself to keep moving. There couldn't be any rest, not when a reunion hinged on finding the truth.

Then, his foot collided with something next to the piano's legs.

A white backpack. 

Kokichi seated himself on Kaede's piano bench as he pulled the bag up, sitting on one side like he was used to sharing it with someone else.

"All your gifts are gone..." Kokichi mumbled, feeling for anything in any pockets.

And then he found a small purple notebook.

"...what's this?"

Opening it up, Kokichi found the words, _'Akamatsu Kaede's Diary.'_

Kokichi started flipping through the pages.

...

_I'm going to be a high school student now, huh?_

_Thinking back on it, I don't have many good memories of middle school. Actually, it's not a stretch to say that my only good memories are of playing the piano._

_I wonder if high school will be better?_

_...who am I kidding? They'll think I'm weird. They always have._

_Because I can't sit still. Because I'm always fidgeting. Because I can't pay attention to things I don't like. Because I obsess over things I do like. Because I forget to eat and sleep to play piano. Because I don't understand people. Because I'm impulsive. Because I'm like this. Because I'm myself._

_It's better not to get my hopes up. I can't have any faith in other people._

_..._

"You used to think like this...?" Kokichi asked the empty space beside him, reading her days of high school.

_..._

_No one listened to my self-introduction... that's okay._

_..._

_Everyone seems to have settled into groups already, but I'm not in any. That's fine. I'm okay alone._

_..._

_A girl tried to talk to me, but I didn't know how to talk to her. I just think I just made it awkward. Sorry._

_..._

_I played piano all break again. The music teacher is learning to just leave the door unlocked for me._

_..._

_My classmate forgot my name. Sorry I'm so forgettable._

_..._

_The teacher had to ask someone to accept me into their group again..._

_..._

_They're talking about me again. I know I'm a loner. Shut up. I'll play piano until I forget._

_..._

_I hate this._

_..._

_This is a joke, right?_

_I was accepted into Hope's Peak as the Super High School Level Pianist._

_When the teacher announced it to the class, everyone got excited._

_How dare you._

_None of you ever cared about me before. You gossiped behind my back and laughed at me for being a piano freak._

_Now that it's a talent, you want to congratulate me? You want to pat me on the back and say I did a good job?_

_Shut up! Stop it! You're not really happy for me! You only care because I have a talent now! It's not my personality! It's not who I am! Are talent and prestige the only things that matter to you people?!_

_I hate you, I hate you, I hate this!_

_Why... why couldn't I have been someone else? Someone who wasn't weird, or obsessive, or fidgety, or impulsive...?_

_Is there anyone in the world out there, who could ever accept me for being like this?_

_...who am I kidding?_

_There isn't anyone._

_..._

"No, that's a lie," Kokichi whispered, tears filling his eyes. "Please don't say that."

_..._

_The world ended._

_It seems like a joke, but it's not._

_The sky is always red now. My city is in ruins. Hope's Peak has been destroyed. No matter what kind of news you see, there's always carnage and chaos everywhere._

_I've locked myself in my apartment._

_My family is dead._

_My parents were killed by my sister. My sister was killed by me._

_...she thought that, if the world had ended and despair ruled over all, death would be better than anything this world would eventually throw at us._

_I thought I could have faith in my twin, at least, but... I couldn't..._

_The emergency rations were meant to give four people one month, but if it's only me, it will last longer._

_...I don't want to keep going._

_I'm sorry. It seems I killed my sister for no reason._

_..._

"...sister?" Kokichi realized then, that something was wrong.

Because he distinctly remembered Kaede telling Korekiyo she was an only child.

"Is the glitch... Kaede's memories?"

_..._

_There's something new on TV._

_It's a killing game by Enoshima._

_How disgusting._

_You already destroyed the world. Do you want to destroy our spirits too?_

_You're terrible. You're awful. You..._

_You want to turn killing into a game? There are already too many people outside who think nothing of killing._

_I'm tired..._

_..._

_I got tired of the news. The newscasters keep dying._

_I want to have a piano in here. I'm restless._

_I can't leave without risking death, but I can't do anything in here._

_I think I'm in hell._

_..._

_I couldn't take it, so I watched the killing game._

_Maizono Sayaka tried to kill someone after receiving a video of her loved ones being endangered, but was killed instead._

_I've gotten used to seeing people die on a screen._

_They have to investigate._

_The boy whom she swapped rooms with... I wonder if he's going to be okay._

_..._

"Maizono?" Kokichi paused, taking out the page for class 78.

Maizono Sayaka, second column, third row. Crossed out.

"You saw the killing game Shirogane was copying...!" he realized.

_..._

_He got the right culprit._

_The execution was terrible._

_I can't sleep. I can still hear the baseballs._

_..._

_What is he doing?_

_Spending time with these people?_

_But why?_

_Naegi Makoto, aren't you scared? I mean, you're a normal person, and everyone else has talents._

_And people... they only care about status._

_And besides, you're in a killing game. Why are you trying to befriend people? They could betray you at any time. They could kill you._

_Why?_

_..._

_The second victim was his friend. A programmer._

_..._

_The execution..._

_..._

_He's still trying to befriend people. Celestia Ludenberg... is that even a name someone can have?_

_..._

_She's the killer. She betrayed you. I told you. You can't trust anyone._

_..._

_Why?_

_Why are you still trying to talk to people?_

_Nothing... nothing makes you special! Nothing makes people instantly like you, so why do you keep trying?_

_Why do you keep going, even when I gave up?_

_..._

_The fourth victim was his friend._

_It was a suicide so they could stop killing and defeat the mastermind._

_She was a traitor... but she cared about all of you enough to give up her life?_

_She gave up her life on the off-chance it could save everyone..._

_How could anyone be so selfless...?_

_..._

"Why... are you of all people asking that?" Kokichi demanded. "Why—?!"

...

_The fifth victim was Ikusaba Mukuro._

_Ah... Oogami Sakura's sacrifice didn't work out..._

_Who went against a dead woman's wishes?_

_..._

_Naegi Makoto is dead._

_He got executed... he got executed for covering for Kirigiri Kyouko._

_He died because of what? His trust in you? You threw him under the bus, didn't you?!_

_He..._

_He tried harder than I ever did to befriend people._

_I wasn't even in a killing game, but I shut myself away and said I couldn't trust anyone. The truth was, I didn't even try._

_I said it was because of my nature that no one wanted to be my friend, I said I was fine alone, but...!_

_Even if I didn't know how to, I could have tried! There were still people who tried to talk to me! I could have asked to be part of a conversation or part of a lunch group instead of just shutting myself in the music room all the time!_

_I wanted to try! I wanted to have a birthday party with all my friends like I never had before! I wanted to be able to have fun in gym class without having to worry about teams or groups! I wanted to have sleepovers and do people's hair and talk about anything...! I wanted to play games together and have fun together...!!_

_But I was so scared, because I was hurt before... and called weird._

_I... wanted to be brave like Naegi Makoto. I wanted to be strong like him. I wanted to be able to trust like him..._

_So much for that hope..._

_..._

"Kaede..." Kokichi muttered. "Did the party make you happy? What about training with everyone?"

He could almost feel arms around him, a warm hand combing fingers through his hair.

"Were you happy with the sleepover? What about messing with everyone's hair? Were you at least happy before you...?"

...

_He's alive._

_Naegi Makoto is alive._

_Kirigiri saved him._

_He was right to trust her._

_..._

_They found the mastermind._ _Enoshima._

_The final vote..._

_If they let Naegi Makoto die, they can live, safe from the outside world._

_If they don't, they can escape._

_I want them to escape._

_..._

_Enoshima is dead._

_The woman who caused so much suffering is dead._

_I started crying when I saw it._

_If my family had lived to see this..._

_..._

_The despairs are dying in waves. Suicide without their leader, it seems._

_There's still many of them left, but... the tragedy might finally be ending._

_Hope will never give into despair, huh?_

_If that's true, then... even I could help fix this._

_No._

_I don't need to be special to try. As long as I'm brave, as long as I can trust people, then..._

_..._

_I've decided to leave my apartment. Knocked on a few doors, tried to see if there was anyone alive except for me._

_Met a girl named . Her door got jammed and she couldn't get it to open, so we worked together to make it open._

_I gave her some of my food._

_I think we can work together._

_..._

_We tried to go through the remaining floors and see if there was anyone else alive, but we couldn't find anyone..._

_..._

_It turns out she can play the flute. We promised to play a duet together if we can find a piano._

_..._

_She told me about her friend who became a despair. She started crying halfway through._

_..._

_got kidnapped by a leftover despair._

_I need to show up to a certain building to save her. It's a stronghold used by the members of Ultimate Despair..._

_I got careless...!_

_I... I won't let anyone else die! Not the first person I've talked to in months... not the first person I can truly consider a friend!_

_Even if it's a trap, take me instead! I don't want to lose anyone else! I'm too selfish to let anyone else die!_

...

"Idiot... you know it's a trap, but you still walk right in?" Kokichi asked. "You decide to trust someone and it just gets you thrown in here instead..."

Wiping his face with damp sleeves, he composed himself just in time for the door to open.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Shuuichi said. "Shirogane changed her mind. The last trial's happening right now. No time for a meeting to catch each other up."

"Okay," Kokichi replied, gently putting Kaede's diary in his other pocket. "Let's go and beat the mastermind, Saihara-chan!"

"How can you sound so happy in a situation like this...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i have no idea how to handle dr3 okay? lets just. shrug. i honestly forgot it existed for a few months. it kinda matters but also no. chiaki existed but ryota didnt and we dont think about it more than that


	38. Chapter 38

**Shirogane Tsumugi:** Welcome, class! To the ultra final class trial!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** The rules are simple! Realize the truth of the outside world, then, make your choice! Between escaping into the outside world, or staying in this virtual one... getting the chance to restart, forget, redo things right, and _save everyone_...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** How is that even a choice?! Isn't it obvious that we all want to escape?!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** How sure are you that everyone shares that same belief?

_...huh?_

_Looking around..._

**Ouma Kokichi:** What's gotten into all of you?! Why do you look so damn depressed?!

 **Yumeno Himiko:**...

 **Gokuhara Gonta:**...

 **Toujou Kirumi:**...

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Well? Go on! Discuss!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Uh, alright... during the investigation, I found two objects of interest.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** First was a case file I made but couldn't remember, about a series of nigh-unsolvable crimes that turned out to be done by an army under the orders of a man named **Nidai Nekomaru**...

_...!_

_Then, each one of us really has been hurt by a Remnant of Despair, huh?_

_What's Shirogane's goal? To make us **give up on the outside world**?_

**Saihara Shuuichi:** The second was a video of Shirogane with someone she called _'senpai,'_ who told her that cosplay is just another form of **impersonation**.

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Oh, how embarrassing! You caught me acting like a schoolgirl with a crush! For the senpai of despair I admired more than anything...!

_Impersonation, then?_

_Is that why there are **two** Togamis in this yearbook?_

**Momota Kaito:** I found an article, saying that... pollution was so bad, no rockets could leave the atmosphere... But, even so, a man named **Souda Kazuichi** just _made_ a rocket that could reach the stars, just to kill someone!

 **Momota Kaito:** Just to kill the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy...! It pisses me off! The stars should be explored, not defiled like this! 

**Harukawa Maki:**...a woman named **Mioda Ibuki** came to my orphanage to play a song for the kids while I was away on a mission. She killed every last one.

 **Amami Rantarou:** I found a letter from a _' **Komaeda Nagito,'** _thanking me for my sisters. He caused the crash that separated me from them, then killed them all in twisted experiments...

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** The mafia who killed my loved ones... turned out to be a yakuza family all along. The **Kuzuryuu** family. 

**Hoshi Ryoma:** How come I didn't remember that until now...?

 **Kiibo:** I... was turned into a tool. By a **Pekoyama Peko**. She forced me to kill, to make weapons of mass destruction... 

**Gokuhara Gonta:** The world's forests... the ecosystem was torn apart by a **breeder** with an army of animals...!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** My master...! A **photographer** said she was doing an article on him, but...! She destroyed his reputation! She said his five-year old apprentice could do better, so he gave up on everything...!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** I... was beaten. For defending others, a person named **Owari Akane** beat me, over and over again, until I couldn't move, so I could watch as the people I tried to protect died in front of me...

 **Toujou Kirumi:** My people were suffering from a famine... I was getting desperate, when a **chef** offered to help distribute food all over the nation... but they started dying of poison instead!

 **Iruma Miu:** The city I lived in had gone completely to shit the moment **Kamukura Izuru** showed up! No matter what I tried, my inventions wouldn't work...!

_...so that's the name of the man with red eyes and black hair, huh?_

_I think I understand now._

**Ouma Kokichi:** Yeah, so what? Each of us were targeted by members of **Ultimate Despair** , even Angie-san and Shinguuji-chan. That's why Shinguuji-chan is a killer.

 **Momota Kaito:** Huh?!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Why are you so casual about this?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Would you rather I cry and panic? Give up? After Kaede sent herself to the morgue so all of us could live!? How weak are you people?!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Can you really blame them? After all, the people who loved them are dead. Though I suppose you wouldn't know yourself... 

**Shirogane Tsumugi:** But look at it this way! The building you've all been lured into is a **fortress**. No one could invade this place. You could live your life, forever youthful and beautiful, in this school with all your friends, and all it would cost is one small, short killing game. 

**Shirogane Tsumugi:** That's all! I'm gracious enough to give you a chance for your peaceful life, so wouldn't it be _more_ ungrateful to Akamatsu-san to insist on endangering everyone anyways?

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** After all, this is a virtual world! Their deaths can be done and undone at will!

_She pulls up a floating screen, swiping her finger across it. And the portraits of the deceased... become human beings once again._

**Angie Yonaga:** Is this... real?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Everyone?! Are you okay?!

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Is this the afterlife...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Kaede...!

_A spear sends itself through her right in front of me._

_Angie-san screams as an electric current sparks through her, and Shinguuji-chan is impaled by spikes._

**Yumeno Himiko:** Stop it—!

 **Momota Kaito:** What the hell is wrong with you!?

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** I can make sure they don't die from this, either. I can send them into a world of eternal suffering, just because.

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Ehehehe, wouldn't that make me a god? Then, if Enoshima **holds the outside world in her hands** , I am your ruler right here, right now?

_A lie._

_Her gambit rests on us thinking the Tragedy is still **ongoing**...!_

**> Kaede's Diary**

**Ouma Kokichi:** That's a lie! **Enoshima is dead**!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Keep... going...

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Shut up and disappear.

_The three living dead disappear, but their portraits don't come back._

**Shirogane Tsumugi:** You... you liar, huh? You want to give everyone hope, so you give them a gentle lie?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Then, who is **Naegi Makoto**?

_Silence._

_I was right. I wasn't supposed to know that._

**Shirogane Tsumugi:** How do you know that...? What went wrong...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Shouldn't you hide something as important as a firsthand account of the entire tragedy better than this?

_Sorry, Kaede. I'll apologize in person for showing everyone your diary later!_

**Saihara Shuuichi:** Then... she can't possibly be contributing to the tragedy!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yep! And most of her minions died en masse after, too!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Damn you....!!!!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Akamatsu Kaede... how much will you interfere?! Even though you shouldn't be able to infect anything now... does your glitch extend that far...?! Or did you **break my reality** just to give them this knowledge!?

_Kaede... thank you! For giving us this chance to break through her lies!_

**Shirogane Tsumugi:** Even though I was able to manipulate everyone else's memories to make them despair! Even though they could be reverted or altered to make them more likely to kill...!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Why did you stay as the hopeful girl I lied to and betrayed!? Why didn't you go back to your paranoid self, even though your first friend lured you into a death trap?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're, _you're the one who got kidnapped?!_

_You lied to her! You betrayed her!_

**Shirogane Tsumugi:** Akamatsu Kaede... _why did_ _you **give up most of your memories** to stay yourself?!_

 **Harukawa Maki:** You...! You messed with our memories!?

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Of course. You wouldn't be nearly as willing to escape if you remembered the outside world, but you wouldn't be nearly as willing to kill if you weren't the you of the tragedy.

_...!_

_Then..._

_Shinguuji-chan killed to protect people from the tragedy, but he forgot the tragedy entirely, so he just became a depraved killer. Angie-san became more and more obsessed with Atua in order to protect her people, but the threat disappeared, so she just became a cultist._

_Saihara-chan forgot the unsolvable cases, but kept the self doubt._

_Toujou-chan forgot her people dying, but kept the sacrificial devotion._

_Harukawa-chan forgot the betrayal, but kept the wariness._

_Yumeno-chan forgot her master's death, but kept her decision to give up on everything._

_Chabashira-chan forgot her defeats, but kept her trigger-happiness._

_Hoshi-chan forgot the details of the deaths that broke him, but kept his depression and desire to die._

_Momota-chan forgot the impossibility of his dream, but kept the anger it gave him._

_Amami-chan forgot his sisters' deaths, but kept his desire to save them._

_Gonta-kun forgot the disaster, but kept his easily-manipulated desire to protect everyone._

_Iruma-chan forgot the destruction, but kept the want to improve the world with her machines._

_And me... she probably ramped up my suspicion of others and tendency to lie..._

**Ouma Kokichi:** As we are now... we aren't even shadows of who we really are.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** We're just puppets for you to use and dispose of to entertain yourself!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Tch...! 

**Shirogane Tsumugi:** Well? I'll give you back your memories if you just choose to stay here...!

 **Iruma Miu:** Shut the fuck up.

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Huh...?! How dare you speak to your ruler that way!

 **Amami Rantarou:** You couldn't even start the killing game without cheating even when the odds were in your favour. 

**Harukawa Maki:** Are we done here? Can we leave yet?

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** You! You won't even consider staying?!

 **Iruma Miu:** Bitch, you think I have the fucking _time_ to stay here when I've got a world to save?!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** But, it didn't work—! You're better off just giving up!

 **Iruma Miu:** If Akamatsu can warp this damn world just to tell us Enoshima's dead, I can obviously one-up her! I'm the gorgeous girl genius who can fuckin' do anything!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Then, Hoshi, don't you want to believe, even for a second that your loved ones could be alive?! I can take away that truth from you!

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Not interested.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** They're dead and gone, and you have no right to use them as a bargaining chip like that!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** H-Harukawa, you, you're a murderer! You just need to kill again to get back—

 **Harukawa Maki:**...how annoying.

 **Harukawa Maki:** I won't run away from the truth like you want. Even if my orphanage is destroyed, there are more orphans than ever before who need someone to take care of them!

 **Momota Kaito:** That's right! Even if the truth is harsh, none of us will back away! If travelling the stars is impossible, all we gotta do is make it possible, and build a path to a better future anyone can follow!

 **Kiibo:** I have been used to commit many crimes... even if it's not my fault, I won't run away! All I have to do is to create hope from now on!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** I have no time to entertain your pathetic attempts at speculation. Even if it's a terrible tragedy, we have to stand up and try again! I have to survive and return to my people!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Even if they're dead, I can at least give my sisters a funeral. I owe them that at least!

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** As long as there are good people in this world, this world can be saved! That is Gonta's truth!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** I don't... understand...

 **Yumeno Himiko:** My master and I... wanted to make people smile! I won't forget that! I won't give up on that, even if my master is dead...!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Fall down nine times, get up the tenth! Even if Tenko's bones are broken, she won't give up on protecting people!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** You can lie to us all you want, but we won't fall for it! We won't be fed lies over the truth!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** No... no! Why—?! None of you... were ever supposed to be able to stand up to me!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You couldn't even do that right.

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** I—

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Don't you fucking get it?! We won't play your game, no matter how much you want us to! Angie-san, Shinguuji-chan, and Kaede deserve better than that!

****

**"THIS IS OUR ANSWER!"**

* * *

The class trial was over in one fell swoop.

Tsumugi collapsed to her knees, letting out a frustrated scream as the door to leave just _appeared_ before the others.

It was a steel vault door, now embedded in the floor, and Kokichi wondered if this was the same exit Kaede tried so hard to reach in the tunnel so long ago.

Rantarou was the first to jump in, laughing casually the whole time. He was acting more like he was jumping into a rather deep pool than escaping a killing game. 

The others followed him, Himiko crying tears of joy that it was all over and they could meet their friends again, Kirumi smiling, others laughing...

Kokichi stayed behind to say a few words.

"There, there," he said, kneeling down to pat Tsumugi's head with a sardonic grin. "You can get it next time, huh?"

"Just _go away_ ," Tsumugi ordered.

"Hey, I _tried_ to comfort you," Kokichi replied. "You didn't even wait to hear my idea! Jerk."

Tsumugi glared at him, and he laughed.

"Even when you delete data off a computer, it's not gone right away, right?" he asked. "Maybe you can try again with the **copies** of data we leave behind."

Her empty eyes widened just the slightest bit.

"Well, see ya! Have fun!" he exclaimed, jumping into the void of the exit while waving goodbye.

_'Please wait for me. I definitely won't let you go once again.'_

...

..

.

Kokichi woke up to the sound of machines beeping.

* * *

Obtained **Virtual Glasses**!

A memento of Tsumugi. They're just lines of code, but they give her a more sinister and scheming appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw for the eyes
> 
> kaito: comet trail  
> ryoma: attempt at tennis smash effect  
> gonta: vines  
> kirumi: bubbles  
> himiko: runes  
> tenko + kiibo: lightning  
> shuuichi: monocle (detective) (came out looking like a monokuma tho...)  
> iruma: SHE GAVE ME SO MUCH TROUBLE BC ATTEMPTING TO DRAW GOGGLES WAS HARD  
> amami: eyeshadow  
> maki: fire  
> ouma: hearts/rope
> 
> so yeah, the lines in their eyes might seem like v3, but theyre actually a triangle pointing down with a curved line


	39. Chapter 39

Kaede woke up to the sound of snoring.

Which was strange, because she wasn't exactly sure how she woke up at all.

The last thing she remembered was the feeling of a spear through her chest... 

Wait, that wasn't right. The last thing she remembered was Kokichi's horrified face.

No, that wasn't right either... the last thing she remembered was a screen with three dead end options, waiting for death...?

Kaede tried to sort out her thoughts, sitting upright on her bed.

She had felt as if she had been a dream, not quite hearing, not quite seeing, not quite feeling, but still being present. The killing game felt so unreal, but then again, Kaede didn't feel real at the moment either.

Her eyes had to adjust to seeing light again, her hands had to figure out how to move. She had to try to move her entire body in tandem to remove herself from her... huh, it wasn't even a bed. It was a pod. Weird.

Brushing off her body (when did she get changed into a hospital gown?) she stood up and looked around, finding several other, empty pods identical to hers, one pod that was lit, and...

"...Kokichi?" she whispered.

The dark-haired boy was seated at a table surrounded by monitors and various bits of machinery. He was asleep against the flat surface, snoring loudly.

"Kokichi, you..." Kaede let out a soft sigh as she approached him.

For a split second, she hesitated before patting his head.

He instantly jolted awake, looking up at her with wide eyes.

Kaede gave him a curious look paired with a slight smile, not sure what to say first.

_'Ah, he's taller now,'_ Kaede realized, looking over his body.

Instead of the tattered white uniform he wore in the killing game, he wore black pants and a white dress shirt, along with his checkered scarf. He cut his hair a bit shorter too.

_'I think this might be real,'_ Kaede thought, right before Kokichi slapped himself in the face.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" Kaede screamed, rushing to grab his wrist before he did it again.

"If this is another dream, I won't forgive you!" Kokichi responded in turn. "I already got immune to pinching!"

"Why would I be a dream?!"

"Because you've been asleep for two weeks!" Kokichi declared. "Even after Angie-san and Shinguuji-chan woke up! You were still asleep!"

"What does this have to do with you slapping yourself in the face?!" Kaede demanded.

"Are you an idiot?! It's because I've been waiting for you to wake up!" Kokichi exclaimed. 

"I'm awake already, so don't do it!" Kaede made a point of forcing his hand away from his face. This had the unintended side effect of accidentally pulling Kokichi out of his chair. In fact, she accidentally yanked him towards her.

Kokichi's eyes widened when he bumped into her body, breath catching in his throat.

Then, in a rush, he said,

"This isn't a dream."

"No, it's not."

"You're real."

"Yes."

"This isn't a lie?"

"No."

"I love you," he said in the same breathless tone. "I've _missed_ you."

And then he forced air back into his lungs as he laughed. He laughed so hard he cried as he hugged her tightly.

"Kaede, you're awake...!"

"Yeah, I am," Kaede said with a smile, patting his head as she hugged him back.

He was just barely shorter than her now. Kokichi actually had to bend over a little to rest his head in the crook of her neck, whereas before, he could do it just by standing next to her.

Kaede was just the tiniest bit miffed over this, when Kokichi suddenly lifted his head to stare her in the eyes with a sober expression.

"You're never allowed to do that again," Kokichi stated. "Sacrifice yourself. Die. Leave me. Ever. Okay?"

"Yeah, I won't die, I promise."

"I don't believe you," Kokichi said flatly.

"I-I'm telling the truth though!" Kaede exclaimed.

And that was when Kokichi's expression became a devious grin. Kaede realized too late that she had stumbled into a trap.

"I don't believe you, though," Kokichi told her. "You'll have to prove yourself to me every single day, for the rest of our lives."

"Ah, alright then," she said. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

"Good!"

Laughing brightly, Kokichi practically hopped away from their hug, grabbing a suit jacket off the back of his chair.

"I'll show you around the place so you can get used to it," he declared. "I can explain what happened too, and even help you get dressed!"

Kaede simply rolled her eyes at his little joke.

"Let's go, then?" Kokichi asked, offering her his hand.

Kaede smiled.

"Yeah," Kaede replied, interlacing their fingers together. "Let's go home, Kokichi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST AN EPILOGUE LEFT FOR THE MAIN STORY GUYS  
> EDIT: JUST TAKE THIS BECAUSE HES NOT TWO METERS TALL HES ONLY A LITTLE BIT TALLER GUYS PLS


	40. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS THE LAST PART OF THE MAIN STORY

"Ah, ah, tie, tie, tie, tie, _tie_...!?"

"You left it on the chair so you'd remember it in the morning!" Kokichi called out as he dried his hair with a towel.

"Thanks!" Kaede screamed in return.

It had been about a month since she had woken up and rejoined the group, and well.

They learned that Tsumugi was the only one in charge of the despair facility they were in, since she was a trainee member of Ultimate Despair with no authority at the time. They also learned that the despairs apparently liked the despair of living luxurious lifestyles while the outside world was hell, which meant all the fridges were fully stocked, the water was hot, and the electricity was on all the time.

Naturally, in the barely recovering world, this sort of lifestyle did not sit well with any of them. In between the typical antics and chaos one would expect of fifteen teenagers living in one building with no supervision, they distributed their food to others, tried to help the community around them, and tried to learn more and more about their situation.

Their efforts got them noticed by the Future Foundation, eventually getting them all out of the facility and into a job.

Kaede took this a bit harder than most of them, because for one, she had been awake for less time and had to catch up on everything, and for two, her new boss was going to be Naegi Makoto.

How the hell was she supposed to interact with the guy who got her out of her self-destructive mindset and everything?

"Gaahhhh.... my head's already spinning and I haven't even _met him_ ," Kaede groaned.

"Kaede, seriously, what the heck?" Kokichi asked, emerging from their bathroom and tossing the towel aside. "It's just some dude! He's just going to be some random boss dude! Why are you freaking out?!"

"Because he's the guy who _inspired_ me!" Kaede replied. And then she paused, because, uh. "Kokichi, are you going to wear a shirt or not?"

"Well, I'm _sorry_ I can't focus because of some girl and her _worrying_ ," Kokichi replied, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"A-ah, yeah, sorry..."

Kaede awkwardly looked away, deciding to take out some of her anxious energy by tying her tie around her neck.

Or not, because she quickly tied her fingers in knots.

Kokichi sighed at the sight.

Rolling his eyes, he managed to help her get untangled, took the tie from her, and lightly pushed her onto the chair.

He easily settled into a seat on her lap, straddling her as he started to tie the knot for her.

"Just _breathe_ ," Kokichi ordered. "You're not even going to be the weirdest person he meets today. That honour will go to Iruma-chan or Kiiboy, okay?"

"Okay, yeah..." Kaede said, managing a few deep breaths.

"You're charismatic," Kokichi stated. "Friendly. Brave. Trusting. And look damn good in a suit."

He finished off the knot gently, before looking her in the eyes.

"And besides. I'll be beside you whether you like it or not, so don't worry too much like a idiot headless chicken. It'll be okay."

Kaede let out a laugh, grabbing Kokichi's hands between both of hers.

"Thank you, Kokichi. It really helped."

"Stop being so lame," Kokichi replied instantly, yanking his hands away and practically jumping off of her lap. "It's just because it's annoying to me, got it?"

"I thought you were supposed to be good at lying," Kaede said.

"Shut up!"

Laughing, Kaede decided not to mention the fact that he was blushing.

She actually completely forgot to thank Makoto for being himself during the game when she met him, thanks to Kokichi.

Kaede would have liked to say that it was because Kokichi made her feel comfortable, and while he did, he also worded his introduction to Naegi Makoto so badly, their new boss outright asked if they wanted a married couple's living arrangements, which far outweighed the admiration factor in Kaede's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the timeline of events
> 
> killing game -> time spent in despair facility (tsumugi is in charge but technically isnt watching over them) -> contact with future foundation -> employment as future foundation members
> 
> bonus chapters either take place during school mode, no tsumugi time, or future foundation time!
> 
> thank you for sticking with this fic so far! thats it for the main story!


	41. Bonus: TV Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the screenshots are from here  
> https://danganronpa-out-of-context.tumblr.com/post/186239557154  
> https://danganronpa-out-of-context.tumblr.com/post/185956059799  
> https://danganronpa-out-of-context.tumblr.com/post/185432800794

"Ah, you're just in time! The new season's about to start!" Rantarou declared when Kaede and Kokichi walked into the living room.

"Huh? New season?" Kaede asked.

"We let Shirogane do what she wanted, and what she wanted was to stay in the virtual world and play with her killing games," Kokichi explained, dragging Kaede to join Rantarou on the couch. "Sometimes we watch the games just to check if she's still alive, but Amami-chan likes them for some reason."

"...huh? Really?"

"Yep, it's interesting," Rantarou confirmed. "She's added a lot of new things over the past few days, like the reveal that we were actually the last human beings alive, that we were in space, that everything was a TV show, and also a few more Monokumas."

"I don't get what's so funny about watching copies of us kill each other," Kokichi admitted, despite going for Rantarou's popcorn himself. "Doesn't it ever hit too close to home?"

"Not really, you know?" Rantarou replied. "I mean, we were all distorted and warped inside the killing game, so it's more like watching some half-baked version of you act like an idiot. I watch it to compare it to the us we know, so we can know that no one would actually do things like this."

And then Kaede (show version) died in an attempt to find the mastermind. A failed attempt.

Kokichi tried to throw something at the TV. Anything. Kaede had to calm him down by hugging him and letting him listen to her heartbeat.

"Do you want to stop watching...?" Rantarou asked.

"I don't want to move anymore. Do whatever you want."

And that was when, well...

"....eh?" Kaede asked. 

"Oh, yeah, Ouma-kun tends to get worse and worse in seasons where he doesn't make any friends," Rantarou noted. "Mentally and socially. Aren't you glad you guys are pals?"

"I feel... stunned, disappointed, confused, and baffled," Kaede admitted, "so I don't know what to think."

"Ouma-kun is only as nice as he is because of you," Rantarou said outright.

"This is slander and I, for one, will not stand for it," Kokichi stated. 

"Is the problem that I'm saying this in front of Akamatsu-san, then...?

"Yes, that is the problem here!"

"Wait, wait, please don't fight... my head is starting to hurt from trying to associate these two Kokichis...."

* * *

And then Tsumugi destroyed the school rather than let her games end.

It took three days for them to realize that this meant Tsumugi was in a coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: take this pls  
> https://rainbow-unicorn-banzai-party.tumblr.com/post/187236076670/long-story-short-in-i-wont-let-you-the-maxed


	42. Bonus: The Oumatsu Theatre!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my approach is just. the main story is gonna be vague while bonus chapters are gonna be romantic, because i have people who want platonic and people who want romantic, so the platonic people can have the entire main story without missing anything and also so they can choose whether or not they want romance in their bonuses, while romantic people can get the romance the main story lacked in the bonuses.

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Hi there, uh, this is basically just a short chapter where we discuss unused scenes and art and stuff!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Plenty specific there, Kaede.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Shushhhhhhh, I forgot my cue cards.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You made cue cards?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Not everyone is as good at memorizing and improvising as you, Kokichi!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Don't worry, it's cute when you stumble a bit!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You're just going to laugh at my mistakes!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _Affectionate_ laughter.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** ANYWAYS. There was a lot of confusion about how the killing game should start. Lots of ideas were thrown around, but the general consensus was that Iruma-san was somehow the first killer.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Not that the author hates Iruma-chan or anything, it's just that she's _so_ powerful. Like, there were a few murders that were considered just because Iruma-chan was the only one who could have done such a unique murder.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** At first, Iruma-chan was going to try to kill me, only to be foiled by how closely Kaede stuck to me. Her death trap would be discovered by Saihara-chan, who accidentally set it off. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** The conflict of this case would be that Saihara-kun's death couldn't be conclusively ruled a murder _or_ an accident, because the trap was made with the intention to kill, but was activated accidentally. Iruma-san would barely get away with it, having to deal with being responsible for a death and still being inside the group.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Then, the first victim role was handed over to Chabashira-chan, because it felt too sad to just kill off the original protagonist like that. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Though, he didn't have much of a presence in the fic despite living on (lol)

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** There were two major methods of death considered for Chabashira-san. One involved hacking Kiibo-kun, making him make a laser shot off a mirror on Iruma-chan's roof to make it seem like she had been sniped, AKA the "scrapped because how would anyone figure that out" method.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Then there was the other method, which involved a concept that was thrown away after a few stages, the _'punishment rooms.'_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** They started off as a one-off joke, where Chabashira-san would get thrown into a room of male statues for insulting Monokuma too much, only for the author to realize that it would be interesting to kill someone who was locked in a room with no other witnesses around and no exits.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** The idea was, while Chabashira-san was trapped in one, Iruma-san would make a poison bomb disguised as a male statue head, which would travel along the vents to kill Chabashira-san.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** A bunch'a these things were reused in the cases we see in the story, like the laser shot, hacking Kiibo, Iruma-san's involvement, and the locked room mystery.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh, speaking of!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** The second case originally also involved a punishment room, in this case, Amami-kun's. Shinguuji-kun was thrown into Amami-kun's by mistake, but was betrayed by Angie-san who pretended to help him escape and then turned his corpse into a statue to hide it.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You can't deny that it would be a _very_ interesting sculpture.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's... a bit too macabre, don't you think? Especially since Amami-kun had the **dead sister punishment room**.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Come to think of it, Amami-chan suffered a lot in the early ideas for this story.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh, yeah, there was a planned running gag of Shirogane repeatedly trying to kill Amami-kun, only to be interrupted by others and have to claim she was teaching him some anime trope. Monokuma was also very harsh towards him, often forgetting he existed and then blaming him for everything, along with Iruma-san.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Plus, his punishment room was just being in a room with his dead sisters...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Iruma-san and Amami-kun sure had it tough in the early draft... I'm glad they got better things in the main story.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oh, by the way, the only other punishment room that ever got imagined was Kaede's. It was the **sit still and don't touch anything punishment room**.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Urgh... I hate it already...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Don't worry. I'll hold your hand, see? You're fine.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you, Kokichi...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** There was also the idea of Kaede having to use a Lie Bullet during a class trial, but it not working out.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** The hairbrushing scene in chapter 15 was originally supposed to be used to cast suspicion on us as a pair, since I would have fallen asleep. Kokichi would have went to grab a drink for me, but because everyone knew we were always together, they thought something was wrong, and since there was a murder around the same time...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I would have tried to cover up that I had been in Kokichi's room, but not only would everyone instantly see through it, but Kokichi himself would tell everyone...!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well yeah, we _do_ sleep together all the time.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Can you _not_ phrase it like that, please?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Is it wrong?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, but...! You'll make people get the wrong idea! I won't be able to look anyone in the eyes if they believed that!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Aww, Kaede, are you really that ashamed of our relationship?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** If you keep teasing me, I'll really get mad, okay?! I really, really will!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Alright, alright, you know I can't say no to that cute face of yours.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Haaaah... what was even the next unused scene...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wasn't it the blood scene?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh, yeah, thanks Kokichi. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** So you're not mad? You forgive me?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I wasn't actually mad in the first place... just really embarrassed.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yay!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, well, the blood scene is just a scene where Kokichi got injured like in canon, but this time, I wiped his blood with a handkerchief and tried to get him help. It would have been a major step forward towards trusting and caring for each other, but there was nowhere to insert the scene after all that...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, it might be used in a Free Time Event bonus chapter, but who knows?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh, now it's time for unused art!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** All of them are to do with my death case!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Stop sounding so upbeat about your death.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, it's a bonus chapter, so it's over and done with now, right?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're still not allowed to leave me ever, okay!?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yeah, yeah, I got it. I won't.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** First off, is my Argument Armament art.

**Ouma Kokichi:** You're pretty, but I don't like all these aiming reticles on you...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Thanks. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** The idea about my memory light being bugged and me testing it on myself was added on later. Originally, Saihara-kun was supposed to be the one accusing me, which would have led to a brand new game mechanic as everyone else in the courtroom rushed to prove him wrong.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yeah, Kaede is really lovable like that. I can't blame 'em for not wanting to hear it from someone else's mouth like that.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** In the end, the art went unused, because if I died as _'Junko,'_ I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to everyone.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** The Argument Armament would have involved Kaede using her canon art, then laughing when Saihara-chan said she was trying to kill the mastermind, because, _'I AM THE MASTERMIND!'_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Is that really what my voice sounds like...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Maybe when you're being dramatic.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** There was also supposed to be a closing argument made by Saihara-chan, which used these images.

**Ouma Kokichi:** It's the same as in canon, but without the bag.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I kinda feel bad for Saihara-kun now... like Amami-kun and Iruma-san being spared their suffering means Saikara-kun couldn't get his chance to shine...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, at least he has a game!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...and the investigation segments, though I never learned what was up with that.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** The gist of it is that he wanted to know whether or not we were dating, but I scared him away when he tried to ask.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But why?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hm? Isn't it obvious that I wouldn't want a guy with an obvious crush around my beloved Kaede?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, you're protecting me from your obvious aura of being in mutual love with him. How thoughtful.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No!!!! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you for your consideration, Kokichi, and thank you to the reader for reading this segment to the end!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hold on, I don't know how you keep thinking these things, but it's wrong, you hear m—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO BECAUSE I LITERALLY FORGOT ABOUT DR3 CAN WE ALSO AGREE TO FORGET DR3. THANKS


	43. Bonus: School Mode Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in school mode chapters, since ouma and kaede never had That Morning, they still use last namesre

"So, we're all stuck in this crazy school, and... a bear wants us to make statues of a supermodel or something," Kaede recounted from Shuuichi's explanation.

"We also get opportunities to bring other people on outings with these date ticket things," Shuuichi added.

"Oh, so we can spend some time alone together, Akamatsu-chan!" Kokichi said, because he had no idea what was about to happen and was just happy at the idea of a date.

"AKAMATSU! OUMA! HANG OUT WITH THE GREAT AND GLORIOUS ME!" Miu demanded.

"Eh."

"Ouma-kun, Akamatsu-san, would you like to spend time with me?!" Kiibo asked, desperately.

"Nyeeeh... if you want, you can hang out with me..."

"Tenko wants to see the school with you two!"

"Gonta will be a gentleman to the two of you!"

"Let's go training together!" Kaito offered.

"Please allow me to provide you with the utmost quality of service."

"Hey. Take the ticket," Maki ordered.

"I'm not sure I can compete with all of these guys, but, if you'd like, you can spend time with me too," Rantarou said.

"H-hey, isn't this a bit too much? Aren't there too many of you...?" Kaede asked.

"And _that's_ what she sa— OW!" Miu was kicked in the shins by both Kokichi and Himiko.

"What's happening here...?" Kaede asked, completely ignoring Miu.

"Since the two of you are always together anyways, the others'll be able to knock out the two of you with half the ticket cost," Ryoma explained.

"It doesn't seem like it should work that way?!"

"Well, you're basically the same person now, so I say it works that way," Monokuma popped up to add.

"E-e-e-eh?!"

"So that's why! Please hang out with me!"

"Choose Tenko!"

"I'm just going to leave."

"Don't give up, Harumaki! You have to fight with all your spirit!"

"D-don't just grab my hand like t-that!"

"Do your best, Akamatsu-san, Ouma-kun," Shuuichi said quietly.

In the end, Kokichi never got to have that date...


	44. Bonus: Jealousy

"I wonder... how should I talk to him...?! Do I mention it at all, or thank him, or something...?!" Kaede mumbled to herself, fidgeting with Kokichi's hand to ward off her nervousness.

"Kaede. You're going to break my fingers if you keep this up," Kokichi said flatly. She wasn't even looking at him, so she couldn't see how much he was pouting.

"Ah, sorry..."

"You're so distracted you didn't notice it was a lie?!"

"I'm _sorry_!" Kaede exclaimed. "It's just, you know, we're sitting on a couch in a waiting room, waiting to meet _Naegi Makoto_ , who will _be our boss from now on_."

"He's not gonna be your boss for long if you can't pay attention to your job."

"Hey, you're just making me more nervous!"

"Argh, seriously, why are you so nervous about this guy!? Do you like him that much?!"

"He's the reason I'm me!" Kaede screamed in reply. "Of course I like him! He's hopeful and optimistic and inspired me to be more trusting...!"

"Don't go off on a tangent about some other guy when I'm right here, idiot!"

Kaede paused at that outburst, actually looking up to see Kokichi's face.

"Are you... jealous?" she asked.

"You're an idiot," Kokichi replied, before grabbing Kaede by the tie and pulling her down to press their lips together.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, I wanted to make su— oh. Ohhhhhhhhhhh, um..."

Naegi freaking Makoto happened to walk in at _that_ specific point in time.

"I-I'm sorry! Th-that was, that's...!" Kaede scrambled to apologize, practically jumping away from the kiss.

Kokichi just turned slowly, giving Makoto, also known as the _SHSL Hope_ , a cold smile.

"So, how do you do, Mr. Former-Most-Important-Man-In-Kaede's-Life? I'm her new beau!" 

"B-beau...?" Kaede asked, having not recognized the new word. Kokichi just conspicuously took her hand.

"O-oh," Makoto said, having picked up enough French from Byakuya to have an idea of what that meant. "So, erm, do you want couple's housing? They have a shared bed and bath."

"Wait, wait, wait, I can explain, this isn't—"

"Kaede, do you really want to have separate rooms?" Kokichi interjected. 

"...no," Kaede said quietly.

"Then let's have the couple's housing!" Kokichi declared brightly.

Kaede almost survived the encounter by attempting to convince herself it was all a mistake and also Kokichi messing around. 

And then Makoto asked if they were interested in rings, because he knew a guy.

That was when Kaede exploded into blushing stammering, trying to explain that they hadn't, they weren't, that kind of relationship, n-no...! Stuff like that.

(Later on, when they officially decided they were dating, Kaede took on the duty of announcing it to their boss. Makoto's reply to this would be to take a slow sip of his coffee and say, "I know. I've known since the moment we met. It was obvious that the only thing stopping you two from getting married was the fact that you two couldn't admit you were dating."

And while Kaede was stunned by this declaration, Makoto handed her a business card for a local jewellery shop.)


	45. Bonus: Artistic Differences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY SCHOOL MODE

”I, what? Are you serious?” Tsumugi asked. “Didn’t Monokuma tell us to make a statue of a _supermodel_?”

”That was what he said...” Kirumi agreed.

”So why is _this_ our plan?!”

Tsumugi waved her hand at the blueprint, which was just four giant orbs stuck together. 

Kokichi and Kaede instantly pointed at Miu. 

“When you think of feminine beauty, it’s obviously gotta be the T&A, right?!”

”I... cannot believe this,” Tsumugi groaned, inwardly screaming.

”Atua says it is a marvellous idea, and appreciates Miu getting down straight to the soul of the matter!” Angie declared.

”Shouldn’t it at least be recognizable as human?!” Tsumugi demanded.

”In history, there have frequently been depictions of women that featured those aspects heavily...” Korekiyo stated. “It only seems natural that this would be the next step in humanity’s evolution.”

”Well, it’s also less work,” Kaede offered. “So, there’s that, even if this is really, really weird...”

”It’s better than letting Iruma-chan use Akamatsu-chan as a model for her creepy, weird, perverted poses,” Kokichi added.

Tsumugi had to tell herself that the despair of failure would help her grow stronger. 

None of the Enoshima statues came anywhere even close to resembling a person, let alone a beautiful one.


	46. Bonus: (Un)Lucky Leader

"What is this," Kokichi demanded flatly, walking into the cafeteria to find everyone but Kaede there waiting for him.

"An intervention," Kaito replied.

"Can we not? I need to do anything but this."

"Like returning to Akamatsu-san?" Kirumi asked.

"Yeah, that works."

"I kidnapped her," Miu stated. "She's testing out a game machine I made."

(Kaede sneezed, making her mess up the rhythm game's combo, causing her to scream in frustration.)

"What the hell?! Don't drag Akamatsu-chan into your weird—"

"It's a normal game," Himiko interjected. "We wouldn't let her do that without making sure it wouldn't break Akamatsu."

Kokichi let out a slight sigh of relief.

"Momota won't let any of us leave until you've confronted your massive crush on Akamatsu, so just admit it already," Maki said bluntly.

Kokichi laughed loudly in response.

"You think I have a _crush_ on Akamatsu-chan? What could _possibly_ give you that idea?"

"You hissed at me for accidentally touching her hand," Shuuichi answered instantly.

"I just don't like Saihara-chan, that's all."

"You only agreed to my cosplay shoot when I told you it would give you an excuse to be in couple poses with her," Tsumugi added.

"That was a joke, okay?!"

"I joked that Akamatsu-chan would make a good wife and you kicked me for it," Rantarou stated.

"You deserved it!"

"You set up a party just to make her happy," Kirumi said.

"H-hey! That doesn't prove anything!"

"You invited me to a support group for people who like nice, cute dumbasses," Maki told him, "and you even dragged Saihara into it as our witness."

"You're the one saying that's romantic! Isn't that just a reflection of your desires?!"

"Stop deflecting by making up lies about Harumaki! She doesn't have a crush on anyone!"

"..."

"..."

"The next meeting is still tomorrow at nine, right?" Maki asked.

"...I'll see you then."

"Well," Kiibo started off, "when I asked Akamatsu-san and Ouma-kun to teach me about romantic love, Ouma-kun blushed, until Akamatsu-san just replied with _'but why?'"_

"It was a dumb question to ask anyone, that's why!" Kokichi declared.

"When Gonta asked to learn how to dance, Ouma-kun got excited when Akamatsu-san said he could be the demonstration, only to get sad when she suggested his partner could be Amami-kun or Yumeno-san or Harukawa-san or Saihara-kun or Momota-kun or Iruma-san or Kiibo-kun."

"...she's throwing you at almost half the damn class..." Kaito realized, looking at Kokichi with pitiful eyes.

"Shut up!"

"Angie tried to convince Kokichi to join Atua, but he looked at Kaede and said _'I already have everything I could ever want, so no.'_ "

"Damn," Ryoma said, "I didn't expect him to be that smooth about it. Or smooth at all, really."

"It only counts as smooth if he can say it to her face!" Kaito exclaimed.

"I don't have to say anything to anyone!"

"You sat on her lap and hissed at me," Korekiyo said bluntly.

"I hate you too. Just like Saihara-chan."

"I didn't even _do anything—"_

"I cast a truth spell on you and you confessed your love to Akamatsu."

"Isn't that just your magic being fake?!"

"My magic is not!"

"Tenko tried to outright ask Akamatsu-san what her feelings were, and all she said was that Ouma-san was precious to her... in the most ambiguous way. Ouma-san took a lot of damage from that."

"That's just your eyes being rotten!"

"Oi, yeah, she's dumb as a sack'a bricks," Miu said. "I tried to explain to her that friends don't just fucking sleep together every night and hold hands all the time, and she thought I was fuckin' _wrong_."

"Don't insult her," Kokichi ordered, losing all patience with this game. "You can hate me all you want, but she's off-limits."

And then people started applauding Miu.

"Wh- don't clap! All I did was say not to insult someone! How is that something worth applause?!"

"Have you ever defended literally anyone else?!" Kaito retorted. "It's obvious that you care deeply about her, whether you admit it or not, and we're gonna make you admit it from the bottom of your heart!"

"This is so stupid..." Kokichi said with a sigh.

"Would you be okay if anyone else were to date her, then?" Shuuichi asked.

"Huuuh, don't be stupid. I'd never let any annoying flies swarm around," Kokichi stated with a wide smile.

"Do you want to date Akamatsu-san?" Kirumi inquired.

"No. Obviously not. We might sleep together and hold hands and spend all our time together, but you'd have to be blind to think that means anything."

"So you don't want to date Akamatsu-san, but no one else is allowed to date Akamatsu-san either," Tsumugi noted.

"...what's your point?" Kokichi rolled his eyes. "I can want to protect her and make her happy and hold her close and keep any annoying people with crushes on her away _without_ it being romantic."

"We're going to need a different approach..." Shuuichi said with a sigh. 

"Oh, yay, we're done here! See you!"

Kokichi immediately ran away.

He waited to see Kaede because of his sudden blushing fit when no one was around.

The next morning, Kokichi was more tired than usual, so Kaede decided to just let him sleep as she fetched food from the cafeteria for the two of them.

"This is an intervention," Kaito declared.

"I, um, wow, how long were you waiting here?" Kaede asked, because Kaito was the only one in the cafeteria.

"A true astronaut never sleeps during the reign of stars!"

"Are... are you okay? Do you need coffee?"

"No! What I need is to know whether or not you have a crush on Ouma, Akamatsu!"

Kaede froze.

"W-wait, wait, wait, wait!!! How did you get th-that impression?! Nononono _nonono_! No, that's wrong!" Kaede screamed, blushing.

Kaito actually felt a little bad for her because of that display.

But also...

"I... was right," Kaito said dumbly, before coming to the natural question, "but _why would you?_ "

"What do you mean, why would I?!"

"I can get why Ouma would like you, because you're nice, you're hot, and you're smart! But what do you like about _him?!"_

"Stop acting like he doesn't have good traits?! He's nice and smart and plenty cute?!"

"Nice?! Not to anyone who doesn't have your name!"

"He's still trying, he's just terrible at it!"

"Yeah, you're the only one that sees it!"

"Well, I'm the only one who _tried_!" Kaede snapped. "Even if you don't see it, people cast aside from the group want to join in too, but they can be stopped by their own fears and own issues! That isn't enough reason to just leave them alone!"

Kaito actually took a step back at her fiery fervour. 

"I understand that, even if I don't know why I do, so I tried to understand him... and it's been fun," Kaede confessed. "It's been fun to spend time with him, and he's funny, and insightful, and kind, though he's bd at showing it... and it means a lot to me that he can accept how impulsive and obsessive I can be at times..."

She groaned as she covered her face with her hands.

"I just wanted to know him better so I could get the others to like him more, but then I found good traits about him I like...! This is so embarrassing...!!"

Kaito then had to spend time consoling a flustered Kaede, which caused chaos when both Kokichi and Maki walked in.


	47. Bonus: No!!!! NO!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despair facility antics!

"What?! No!" Kaede screamed. "What?!"

"We wanna play ping-pong, but the table in the dining room's full of food and we don't feel like cleaning up," Kaito said.

"You wanna join in or watch?" Kokichi asked. "We've actually got a pretty fierce rivalry."

"Why is the table on top of Tsumugi's pod?!"

"The leg broke," Rantarou said casually.

"So you're using _an actual comatose person_ as a table?!" Kaede demanded.

"We couldn't figure out how to fix it without it being wobbly," Kokichi answered.

"...but why?!"

"It's better than killing her, right?" Rantarou offered. "We get to play pingpong, she gets some sort of comeuppance for her actions, and we don't have to figure out how to fix a table. Everyone wins."

"No, no, I'm pretty sure there's a problem with that logic, and I'm pretty sure it's the part where we are using a person in a coma to hold up a table."

"She tried to get us to kill each other, Kaede," Kokichi said bluntly.

"But she couldn't even get that right... I actually kind of feel bad for her now..."

"That just means the only reason she isn't terribly evil is because she wasn't skilled enough to do it right," Kaito pointed out. 

"Well... I... you guys just do whatever you want... I'm gonna go see if I can help with lunch..."

Kaede left with a hug from Kokichi, before they started their pingpong game.

"I wonder if she can feel pain?" Kokichi thought out loud, returning Kaito's serve.

"A pingpong ball wouldn't hurt _that_ much, right?" Rantarou added.

And then Kaito gave an overhead serve so strong, he not only smashed his paddle against the table, he broke it.

Both the table and the paddle.

Directly over Tsumugi's body...

"Let's agree to just not tell anyone about this ever, especially Kaede."

"Yeah. Let's do that."

After that, the pingpong-playing group decided to get Miu to fix the table.


	48. COMPILATION: FTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the unfinished ones are at the top, along with all the others in case you just want all the free time events in one place for some reason?  
> but yeah you dont have to read all of it bc the vast majority is just stuff u already saw

* * *

**Angie Yonaga**

* * *

**Angie Yonaga:** Yahallo! Anyone up for a quick game of Dance Pants Execution?

_Spend time with Angie?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We played a few games against Angie, but she still beat the two of us..._

 **Angie Yonaga:** Hey, Kaede! Do you want to convert now?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** N-no?

 **Angie Yonaga:** Aww, and I was about to tell you that He gave me the grandest idea for our paint-ano performance!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Paint-ano? Is that an alien species or something?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh, no, Angie-san just asked to do a collaboration with me before, but...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _It comes with occasional infomercials..._

 **Angie Yonaga:** Hey, hey, wouldn't _you_ like to see a painting based off of Ravel’s Sonatine, painted right in front of you, _as someone is playing it?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Hey, wait! How do you know that if you fell asleep during one of my songs?!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Uh, wait, I actually kind of would...

 **Angie Yonaga:** Angie knew it! You would!

 **Angie Yonaga:** And I haven't even told you about the **blood sacrifice** that comes with it!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** U-uh?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wow, that's totally cult-like! Lame!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** If I'm thinking divine inspiration, then there should be a light show! Fireworks! Dancers!

 **Angie Yonaga:** That's a great, great, great idea! We can have a bonfire during the performance!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Acrobatics!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Sculpting!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You're getting further and further away from the piano and paint idea?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What, is it too much? Was it the lights?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes, it's too much, but no, it's not the lights!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Then, what should we do to make it more to Kaede's tastes?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Um, me? 

**Angie Yonaga:** Yes! This entire performance is the two of us uniting our passions and creating a being of love and wonder! It won’t have any meaning if Kaede doesn't like it!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** A-Angie-san! Your wording!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Are you two...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Don't worry! As a reward for participating in this, Angie has already prepared to offer up her body to Kaede!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Dang, you go, Akamatsu-chan! Master your inner harem protagonist genes!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I don't have any! Why would you say that?!

 **Angie Yonaga:** If you pledge your soul to Atua, all you wish will be at your fingertips! Like the piano, food, and me!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I don't want to be recruited!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oh, but, sorry! It seems that Akamatsu-chan already belongs to me!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Hmmm~?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** A-Angie! Your face is too scary right now!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Ah, ah, sorry~! I just thought I heard someone spout _complete and utter lies!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's the truth! Akamatsu-chan will join my organization once we escape!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I didn't agree to that, either!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Uhuhuhu, it seems that we both want Kaede to join us! And Angie, for one, can hear Atua telling her not to back down!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Bring it on! I've killed gods in my sleep with a toothpick!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh god, they're going to burn down a building if I don't stop them!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I, I'm not going to join anyone! Arguing and fighting won't change that! So knock it off!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Please, please tell me that worked!_

 **Angie Yonaga:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Angie Yonaga:** We can't fight.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And we can't argue.

 **** **Angie Yonaga:** Gentle persuasion is fair game.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So's seduction!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Then kidnapping's...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Out! Obviously out of the question!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I. Do I even *want* to know?_

* * *

 **Angie Yonaga:** Hmm... Angie thinks it's a bit weird that a model caused the end of the world... unless she was possessed by Atua's demonic opponent...!

_Spend time with Angie?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Angie explained the mythology of Atua to me, but it was long and complicated, so I couldn't make much sense of it..._

 **Angie Yonaga:** Ohhh, _Kaede_ ~! Would you like some art? How about some divinity? Or, how about me?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What are you doing?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Failing, because Akamatsu-chan already _adores_ me!

 **Angie Yonaga:**...

 **Angie Yonaga:** Hey... don't you want to spend a bit of time... _alone_ with Angie? We can talk about your housing options on Angie's island!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I can offer Akamatsu-chan an island for herself.

 **Angie Yonaga:** Liar.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What... no, seriously, what are you two doing?

 **Angie Yonaga:** Trying to monopolize Kaede.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Trying to monopolize Akamatsu-chan.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But... what if you _didn't?_

 **Angie Yonaga:** Atua demands that Angie does.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's more fun this way.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Then, maybe you just play rock-paper-scissors to see who gets me for an hour?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Uh-oh. Their eyes caught on fire just now._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Bring it on!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Angie won't back down!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh no..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I wasn't aware there were so many ways to cheat at rock-paper-scissors until now. Well, at least they're having fun._

 **Angie Yonaga:** Take this! Rock strike!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Scissors poke!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Nyahahahahaha! You fool! Rock beats scissors!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Not in this school, it doesn't!

 **Ouam Kokichi:** For when I fuse it with my ultimate paper unit, I get... the Vipermenace! 

**Angie Yonaga:** Gasp!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I know. Impressive, right? You can lose now!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Angie refuses!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Then surrender or face my wrath!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ahahahahahaha! 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Akamatsu-chan?

 **Angie Yonaga:** Kaede?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** O-oh, sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just really cute how you both take it so seriously.

 **Angie Yonaga:** New proposal: whoever makes Kaede laugh and smile the most wins.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You sure? After all, I _am_ her super mega totes-best best friend ever! I am the _king_ of making Akamatsu-chan happy!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Of course! Prepare to be dethroned!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ahahahahahahahahaha!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah, this is bad for my respiratory muscles..._

* * *

 **Angie Yonaga:** Oh, oh, ohhhhh, this could be a good sketch...!

_Spend time with Angie?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We let Angie draw us in a strange pose. My legs hurt now..._

 **Angie Yonaga:** Angie brought chocolates for Kaede~!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And I got Akamatsu-chan a drink~!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Is this... part of your attempts to make me happy?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yep! Because I wanna monopolize Akamatsu-chan, so I'm ready to fight!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Nyahahaha! Angie won't back down, not at all!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, I'm pretty happy, but there's something you can do to make me happier.

 **Angie Yonaga:** What, what?! Angie will fulfill every desire of yours, no matter what!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Don't worry, I can do it much better than her!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Let's all share the food and drinks and have a snack together, then!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** After all, that's what would make me happy!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Okay!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nishishishi, alright!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _It worked! Now we can all spend time with each other as friends!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Say ah, Akamatsu-chan~!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Unless you'd rather be fed by Angie?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _...ah. I made a mistake. I underestimated how creative they were._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** H-hey, instead of that... why don't you feed each other instead...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Not interested.

 **Angie Yonaga:** No way.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Then, if I feed you instead...?

 **Angie Yonaga:** Just relax... Angie will pamper you until you go to heaven...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'll make you happy enough to be tempted into hell...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, no, that's alright. I'm fine.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm happiest when you're getting along, you know?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh... they've got pensive expressions. I wonder what they're going to do next?_

* * *

**Angie Yonaga:** Angie wants to be able to create magnificent sculptures in here...

_Hang out with Angie?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We tried to help Angie find inspiration..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I'm kind of curious, actually. There's never a dull moment around with Angie and Kokichi around, so what will they do next?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Legal documents have to be signed and then have a drop of blood placed on them, right?

 **Angie Yonaga:** Angie doesn't know this country's legal system as much, but she's happy to help with that blood!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What? No? No, wait, what are you doing?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Contract to make Akamatsu-chan happy.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...couldn't you just be friends normally?

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Angie Yonaga:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _...I forgot who I was talking to for a sec._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What I mean to say is, um, can you tone it down a little? Like, spending time together, one-on-one, before jumping to, well, _contracts_?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Isn't it more interesting to do it like this?

 **Angie Yonaga:** And besides, this way, even when we compete, there will be firm rules in place to prevent cheating!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** So even though you're friends, you still plan on competing...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Of course! That's the best way to have fun for us!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Yep, yep!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Well, I suppose I can allow this._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I really don't understand what these two are thinking, but every time I see them, they give off an incredible aura of innocence and joy. It's kind of enviable, really. Hopefully, these two will be able to have fun in the future too..._

* * *

_You got the Paint Job skill! When it's equipped, you lose less health from collisions in mini-games. _

Obtained **Blatant Bribe**!

A gift from Angie to Kaede. It's a beautiful handmade necklace that shines like the sea.

Obtained **Stabbed Doll**!

A gift from Angie to Kokichi. It's a gift from a rival, which is why it looks a little like you.

* * *

**Shinguuji Korekiyo**

* * *

**Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Kukuku... so the bonds of trust you have made are this strong... how beautiful.

_Spend time with Korekiyo?_

~~_> Yes <_ ~~

_> No **< **_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Eh...?!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** But why?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I don't want to! I know the way you look at his hair! I know you want to touch it more than my head! I won't let you!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _That's a lie, isn't it...? I think so, at least, but if Kokichi is really feeling jealous, then..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I pat him on the head._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Don't worry. I won't replace you or anything. 

**Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Do you see Ouma-kun as a brother, Akamatsu-san?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...I, uh, don't have any siblings, so I wouldn't know.

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Ah, what a shame. Seeing the two of you reminded me of my own sister.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh, that's right! Your sister, the one you wanted me to meet, right?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Have you finished making your plans yet? Like, the surprise introduction or something?

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Unfortunately, a certain hiccup occurred...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh no! What happened?!

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** It seems that a leech infection is ruining my plans.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _L-leech?! You got sick?! And you can't focus on anything else...!?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Then, there should be medical supplies...! If you have an infection, you should treat it!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yeah, after all, leeches are **notoriously hard to remove**!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** ?!

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Only if you don't have the right tools.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Good luck getting rid of the _'leech'_ in such a small, cramped place with limited tools!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Why are you being mean to the guy with a medical problem?!

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No reason.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _So you don't want to tell me, huh..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I don't get it, but, I hope you can get along...

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Kukukuku... you have no idea... to think that you could be so trusting even in the face of the unknown. How beautiful...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'm the only one allowed to call Akamatsu-chan an idiot! Set your eyes on the mirror instead!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi wouldn't calm down, so we left..._

* * *

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Tch... together again, I see?

_Hang out with Korekiyo?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi hugs me tightly. I think he might actually be jealous of Korekiyo's hair, so I pat him happily._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nishishishi, so, any luck on the **leech**?

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Not unless you'd be willing to help, Ouma-kun.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nope!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But... is there actually anything we can do...? I don't know much first aid....!

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Would you be kind enough to fetch a first aid kit, then? I would be able to do something with it...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Of course!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'll come with you, of course!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** The more the merrier! I'll be able to find it easier with you around!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And besides, it's dangerous to go off on your own. Never know who might **stab you in the back**.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Don't even joke about that.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's not a joke. There's a traitor right here.

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:**....!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun, Shinguuji-kun's only as likely to kill as everyone else, right? Since everyone's in this desperate situation, and everyone wants to escape...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You really are too naive.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, that's why you're interesting, so there's no way I can let Akamatsu-chan die.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You heard that, right, Shinguuji-chan?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Stop it!

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** No worries. I am very well aware of how suspicious I am. It's understandable, isn't it?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Tch... trying to play the kind martyr, huh?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Go ahead and explode from your leech infection, jerk!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Screaming that, Kokichi drags me away from Korekiyo..._

* * *

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Huh? Kokichi went quiet and started hugging my arm... what do I do?_

_> Spend time with someone _

_> Just walk around with Kokichi <_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Let's go and do something fun, just the two of us, okay?

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...yeah.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**... _huh? What's with that pause? Why do I feel like we're being watched...? Is it Monokuma?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Let's do something different today. Let's mess around with Chabashira-chan or Gonta-kun!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** The strongest people in the group, who could easily bend you in half if you pushed them too far...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No worries! They only hurt **bad people** , you know!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Well, I guess that's okay. The safest place in the school would be with them, so in a way, I suppose this is Kokichi's attempt at protecting us._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _But, still... the feeling that I'm being watched doesn't go away until I go to sleep..._

* * *

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Ah, Akamatsu-san, are you alright? You don't seem to have slept well.

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** I have some charms for resting well if you'd like...

_Spend time with Korekiyo?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I tell Korekiyo it's fine, I just had a weird feeling last night, but Kokichi started to question me all about it..._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Didn't see you around yesterday! What, were you dying?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun, seriously?!

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** No, of course not. I was simply **researching** the habits of leeches in order to better remove them.

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, I'm glad! You'll be able to make a full recovery, I'm hoping!

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Yes, I'll have recovered and be able to proceed with introducing you to my sister.

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...then, I'll come too! Let me meet your sister?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, then your sister will be able to make more friends!

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** No... my sister gets exceptionally nervous around men...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I look good in drag, so there's no problem, right?

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:**...you won't give up, will you?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Not as long as you won't.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I don't know what's happening..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, as long as they're getting... along...?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _To be honest, they're still as hostile towards each other as ever... I wonder if they'll ever be able to get along..._

* * *

_You got the Spirit Ritual skill! When it's equipped, the Focus Gauge will be increased._

Obtained **Blood Red Lipstick**!

A gift from Korekiyo to Kaede. It's his sister's favourite colour, so he thinks it will suit you.

Obtained **Spiritual Salt**!

A "gift" from Korekiyo to Kokichi. It's used to kill leeches..............................................

* * *

**Shirogane Tsumugi**

* * *

**Shirogane Tsumugi:** Argh... I'm going through withdrawal...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Tsumugi doesn't look too good..._

_Hang out with Tsumugi?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I try my best to cheer Tsumugi up, but Kokichi's take on this is to try and tickle her. This doesn't end well for anyone._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hey, Shirogane-san. Why don't we try and go have a meal like at a cafe? It might lift your spirits.

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Cafe... butler... costumes....

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You... only heard half of what I said, didn't you?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oi, Shirogane-chaaaan, you there?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi waves his hand around in front of Tsumugi's face, only for her to grab his wrist._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wh-?!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** You... are the perfect size for this costume!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Akamatsu-chan, save meeeeeeeeee——!!!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Shirogane-san, take me instead!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** A heroic sacrifice?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Don't worry! Go on without me! You'll be okay!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Alright! Die so I can live! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi runs away, leaving me to the mercy of Tsumugi's measuring tape._

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Um. Shirogane-san?

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Exactly 90 cm... that gives me an idea...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...this... feels really weird...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Ah, wow, you're still doing this? I thought you would have stopped by now.

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Huh? ...oh!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** What was I doing...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Tying Akamatsu-chan up.

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Eh?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, you just entered a cosplay-trance and started measuring me...

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** I-I'm sorry!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah... she ran away..._

* * *

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** I'm sorry, Akamatsu-san...

_Spend time with Tsumugi?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I reassure Tsumugi that it's okay._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hey, Shirogane-san. Are you doing okay?

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:**...it's no good. Even though we said to develop hobbies outside our talents, I still... really, really want to make costumes for you all to wear...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Isn't that a hobby outside of your talent? Since your talent only requires **wearing the clothes** , right? 

**Shirogane Tsumugi:**...!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** So it's the difference between composing songs and playing them, huh? 

**Shirogane Tsumugi:** I see... so I can still indulge in creating costumes without any guilt! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Um, no, I'm pretty sure that still contributes to the 'without any otaku hobbies, I'm nothing' thing, but if it's so hard for you to drop, I think we can let it slide..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You really do like making costumes, huh?

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Of course!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Even if I've been left out and mocked for it, making costumes makes me happy. If I've been feeling lonely, then stitching up a skirt or making a new dress can be my solace...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _...huh? I feel like I understand this feeling... how strange..._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So you've been made fun of for it before.

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Yeah... a plain girl like me was never meant to draw that much attention. In middle school, no one ever noticed I was alive, unless it was to make fun of me. I only ever had one friend, actually.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _That's... that's too sad...!_

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** My best friend... taught me that cosplay can be a wonderful thing. Fiction can change an unremarkable person into a remarkable one, and give you the power to do anything...

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** That's why I can create my costumes with pride. Because it's a reminder of my upperclassman who taught me that.

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** It's a bit funny to hear a plain girl like me say something so cool, though...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Shirogane-san! From now on, let's all be friends! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** We can teach each other about music and costumes, and everything!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Am I involved in this too?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Of course!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Akamatsu-san...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Tsumugi smiled._

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Alright. Let's be friends.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Hooray!_

* * *

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** I want to hurry up and get more fabric...

_Hang out with Tsumugi?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Shirogane Tsumugi:** Alright, just like that! Pose just like that!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi and I are wearing Tsumugi's costumes for her._

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Yes! Perfect!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Woooow, I could be a model! That was exhausting, terrible, and awful in every possible way!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That's a lie.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You didn't even hesitate! That's my beloved Akamatsu-chan!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** How enviable... to know each other so well.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ack! Tsumugi feels left out!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hey, Shirogane-san! Do you know how to play any musical instruments?

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** H-huh? 

**Shirogane Tsumugi:** Well, I taught myself how to play the flute for an in-character video, but, I won't be anywhere near a pro musician's level...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, no, it's cool that you even know! Music's a hard language to learn!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** We could play a duet, then!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wouldn't you need a flute for that?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...ah.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You completely forgot, didn't you.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yeah...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Tsumugi just laughs._

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** If we ever find a flute, I'll be happy to.

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** But, right now, it's just enough that you want to make someone as forgettable as me happy...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Tsumugi..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I don't remember it all that well, but I think I understand... If only we had befriended each other sooner, and shared in our pain..._

* * *

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** I'm bored...

_Hang out with Tsumugi?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Ouma Kokichi:** Then let's play a game!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi drags Tsumugi around like a doll..._

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:**...what are you doing, Akamatsu-san? 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Hm?

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Why are you befriending someone as plain as me? Do we **have a past together** or something?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I don't actually know if we do or not, but... I'm befriending you because I want to, okay?

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** I don't understand. How do you not know if you remember or not?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey. Our memories were stolen from us, right? Who knows, maybe Akamatsu-chan just lost more.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yeah... as it is now, I can't remember much of my childhood, or any of my middle school life.

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** So it's an amnesiac protagonist...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Exactly!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But, I don't want you to call yourself plain!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:**...huh?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Because you are someone I don't want to see alone! I don't want you to shut yourself away by saying you're too plain to make friends or saying that no one would want to, because it's not true!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** There are people who want to befriend you, but it's a two-way street! If you don't have the confidence to think you can be friends, you'll never be able to enjoy the company of people who like you!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** I...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Tsumugi looks at me with frightened eyes._

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** You think you can convert me to your harem with your hope speech?! No way! I won't be persuaded like that!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** E-eh?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Ah, she ran away...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Tsumugi... I know you're afraid of reaching out, but... I don't want you to shut yourself in your own world forever..._

* * *

_You got the Duplication skill! When it's equipped, you get twice the Monocoins!_

Obtained **Braided Wig**!

A gift from Tsumugi to Kaede. It seems familiar, but you don't remember knowing anyone with this hairstyle...

Obtained **Red Cape**!

A gift from Tsumugi to Kokichi. It's super imposing, perfect for a leader. It's a reference to a series she likes.

* * *

**Momota Kaito**

* * *

**Momota Kaito:** So there's no more time limit on a murder happening, but now we've got to deal with these motive videos...

 **Momota Kaito:** In troubled times like these, we have to stick together! What do you say, Akamatsu?

_Spend time with Kaito?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I spent some time exchanging words with Kaito..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _On second thought, was it a good idea to hang out with Kaito? I mean, he has a **unique relationship** with Kokichi, after all. Maybe I should just make an excuse and leave before—_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Boo!

 **Momota Kaito:** BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Never mind that, then._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Are you okay, Momota-kun? 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Awww, widdle astro-buddy's scareeeeed!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I can't wait until you find out what's lurking in the depths of space... Horrifying monsters and **ghouls** aplenty!

 **Momota Kaito:** T-t-t-that's a lie! There's n-no such thing as g-g-g- **ghosts**!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Poor Kaito's shaking like a leaf..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun, you're out-of-line. Stop messing around with Momota-kun.

 **Momota Kaito:** Yeah! What she said!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wow, Momota-chan, I didn't know you thought of— oops, never mind, I shouldn't say these things in front of my poor, beloved, innocent Akamatsu-chan.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Are you trying to get a rise out of Kaito or me? Or should I go ahead and assume the answer is both?_

 **Momota Kaito:** Why are you carrying this guy around, anyways, Akamatsu? Did he force you to or something?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Er, no, it's because...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You saw right through us! I blackmailed Akamatsu-chan over her using a player piano and forced her to become my throne for the foreseeable future! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** That's not what happened, and you know it.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nishishi, yep! It was a _lie!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kaito's looking really confused. I don't blame him, considering that I don't understand Kokichi either, but it's probably better to make sure the conversation doesn't go awry._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hey, Momota-kun. You wanted to make a path to space that everyone could follow, right? Am I still allowed to go with you?

 **Momota Kaito:** Of course! The cosmos are waiting for the songs you'll play!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Is that so... 

**Momota Kaito:** Yeah! You'll be able to play music that connects everyone from all over the world, and even other worlds too!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _He's so wrapped up in his passionate talk that he didn't notice that I wasn't the one who said that._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _But maybe this just means that if Kokichi can avoid saying too much and Kaito can avoid getting mad, they can have a civil conversation and **work together when needed.**_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Is there a place for liars in this plan you've made up? What about the leaders of underground empires?

 **Momota Kaito:** You can come, but if you try anything funny, I'm throwing you out the airlock.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** A-Akamatsu-chaaaaaan! He's gonna kill me! Protect me with your life, peasant!

 **Momota Kaito:** What are you _saying?!_ Don't treat Akamatsu like a human shield!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What's it to you if I treat her like one? 

**Momota Kaito:** Then I'd obviously have to stop you!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah man. And I was just saying they could cooperate, too..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _How do I handle this...?_

_> It's fine if I'm a shield_  
_> I shouldn't be a shield_  
_> I'm sorry, he's being a dumbass_

* * *

**> It's fine if I'm a shield <**

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's fine, it's fine! It's not like I don't mind being a shield!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Akamatsu-chan, are you just really weak-willed or something?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Why are _you_ the one put off by this?! You started it!

 **Momota Kaito:** Argh, you piss me off!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What are you, a charging bull?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh no, that just made it worse!_

* * *

**> I shouldn't be a shield** ** <**

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Momota-kun has a point, you know. It's not good to rely too much on me when I can't always be there to protect you.

 **Momota Kaito:** Oi! What are you even _saying?!_ If you've sworn to protect someone, you should protect them to the end!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What are _you_ saying?! Weren't you the one who said it?! 

**Momota Kaito:** Being forced into a role's one thing, failing in your duty's another!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Leave him alone, Akamatsu-chan, he's just unreasonably stupid.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I'm tempted to... but no, there has to be a way to salvage this!_

* * *

**> I'm sorry, he's being a dumbass** ** <**

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I sighed before saying this._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm sorry, he's being an idiot. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** _You're_ calling _me_ an idiot?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun didn't think before saying something, and it came off as rude and you got mad, but his intention was to make a joke about how I'm literally standing between you two.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Is that about right, Ouma-kun?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wow! You nailed it exactly! Except for the part where it was all wrong!

 **Momota Kaito:** Make up your mind already!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah, I'm getting a headache... I want to move around and forget this..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Before I know it, I've moved Kokichi in front of me so I can pat him easily._

 **Momota Kaito:** Akamatsu, do you just like him because he's small, cute, and easy to carry? Is that why you brought him?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Damn, I'm swooning! Momota-chan, you kidder! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** I won't deny that those are some reasons, but I consider him a friend. It'd be nice if you could too. 

**Momota Kaito:** Consider him a friend...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But why?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Because you'd get along great once you stop annoying each other.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I think._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yeah, it sounds like a pain, so let's not.

 **Momota Kaito:** The only pain here is you!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I give up..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I take Kokichi and walk away._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I'm sorry, Kaito, this was a mistake._

* * *

 **Momota Kaito:** Argh, I'm getting restless... I can hear the stars calling my name!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You should get that checked out.

_Spend time with Kaito?_

_> Yes < _

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We run around with Kaito to burn off some energy. I'm pretty bad at sitting still, but even I can't keep up with his relentless passion. I still did better than Kokichi, who gave up after the first lap._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Alright! Let's start off with a fun discussion and—_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, Momota-chan. What are you gonna do if space isn't as awesome and wonderful as you thought?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Eh?!_

 **Momota Kaito:** What do you mean?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You want to let **humanity blaze their trails through the cosmos** , right?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What if people don't want to? Or what if aliens don't want humans? 

**Momota Kaito:** There's no point in dealing with what-ifs and then-whats in my path.

 **Momota Kaito:** Astronauts are the innovators of the world! It's their job to be able to deal with whatever happens, even if they didn't plan for it!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So you're just charging in without a plan?

 **Momota Kaito:** What about you, then? 

**Momota Kaito:** You think you're so great because you worry over everything that could go wrong and prepare for every worst case scenario? What, are you saying I'm naive for wanting to do this, just because things could go wrong?

 **Momota Kaito:** You're not being smart, you're just being a coward.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Tch...!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hey. Stop before this goes any further.

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Momota Kaito:** Sorry, Akamatsu. It seems it's borderline impossible for us to see eye-to-eye.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Aren't you Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars?! Even if it's borderline, that just means the chances are slim! And you would never let the chances of all things stop you! If the path ahead won't work, blaze your own and carve your name amongst the kings!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What? 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** And you! You're Ouma Kokichi, the King of Liars! Are you telling me there is seriously someone you can't convince, someone you can't get to dance to your own beat?! I never thought you were the type to back down from a challenge! 

**Momota Kaito:** Alright! Out of respect for your passion, I, Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars, will befriend this child!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Great! We'll see you around soon!

 **Momota Kaito:** Ah, yeah, see you.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kaito walks off, head in the stars..._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Did you just trick Momota-chan into agreeing to this by appealing to his hotheaded side?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I prefer to think of it as friendly persuasion.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nishishi, not bad!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Of course, you will agree as well.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What do I get out of it?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Five Monocoins and a water gun.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No, not enough. Add in sweets and a head pat.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Deal.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _We shake hands to seal our exchange. I'm glad this worked out!_

* * *

 **Momota Kaito:** Hey! Ouma! I won't forgive you for what you did to my sidekick!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I didn't do anything, you know? It's just so mean to say that without any proof...

_Hang out with Kaito?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _The two of them are going to play a game of chess to deepen their bonds... I'm fairly certain this will end badly, so let's pretend to read a magazine the entire time._

 **Momota Kaito:** You have two queens, the chessboard is just your unfolded scarf, and you put my pieces in the wrong place.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Huh? What are you talking about?

 **Momota Kaito:** Don't underestimate me! I'm Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars! Of course playing chess is in my repertoire!

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...huh. Really?

 **Momota Kaito:** Of course! Along with the physical skills, I can also speak three languages, know their cultures, and do a repair job on the spot if needed!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're very academically skilled for a dumbass.

 **Momota Kaito:** Why, thank— wait.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi, please just leave the second part out next time.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What, aren't I allowed to be surprised?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I mean, the guy who says things like _'believe in me, I'll get us through this'_ without even a plan, the guy who'd forget his own name if he wasn't always repeating it so often, the guy who goes in, passion before reason, is smart, but he can't even keep his head cool.

 **Momota Kaito:** What is it with you?

 **Momota Kaito:** Why do you think being optimistic makes me stupid?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's not like optimism is bad, otherwise, I'd hate Kaede too.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** My problem with you is that you're so hot-headed, you don't think things through, and you trust in emotions even over logic.

 **Momota Kaito:** When you lay it out so calmly like that, then I can see your point.

 **Momota Kaito:** My problem with you was that you just pissed me off, what with your smug attitude and all.

 **Momota Kaito:** But, you do have a heart, don't you?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Huh?

 **Momota Kaito:** Even if Akamatsu's not listening, you're nicer when she's around. 

**Momota Kaito:** It wouldn't be a stretch to say that she's got you under lock and _key._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That was terrible.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Agreed.

 **Momota Kaito:** Hey! I thought it was clever!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You've got your head in the _stars_ , then.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Please don't follow his _lead_ , Kokichi.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah... we somehow got into a war of wordplay..._

* * *

 **Momota Kaito:** Next time, can you _warn me_ before you pull something like that?

_Spend time with Kaito?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Sorry, Momota-kun.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** He meant me, idiot.

 **Momota Kaito:** Why are you just calling Akamatsu an idiot?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kaito almost got angry on my behalf again, but he manages a calm and level tone this time. It's amazing they've come this far, actually..._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Eh, out of love?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's just his personality, really. No need to for anyone to get angry.

 **Momota Kaito:** Huh!? You're saying you've been dismissing stuff like that as his personality?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Why are you getting mad?

 **Momota Kaito:** Because it's obvious you've been shooting yourself in the foot!

 **Momota Kaito:** I bet you can't even tell Akamatsu you like spending time with her without saying it's a joke!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Whaaaaaat... but I _totally_ can? Kaede, I like you, I like spending time with you, in fact, I _totally_ love you.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That was very sarcastic, but thank you.

 **Momota Kaito:** See?!

 **Momota Kaito:** You might have a good heart (probably), but everything about the way you act means you can't even express yourself! It's cowardly!

 **Momota Kaito:** That's why, until you can, I'm taking you on as my latest sidekick!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What? No.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No, you're... you're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Momota-chan?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I don't know what they're doing again..._

 **Momota Kaito:** Heh heh heh... you can't escape. I've got ahold of your weakness!

 **Momota Kaito:** Say, Akamatsu, what do you say about joinin' in on our training time?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh, really?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _It does sound fun... wait, what do you mean I'm Kokichi's weakness?_

 **Momota Kaito:** Sure!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...I... _do_ like the idea...

 **Momota Kaito:** Well? What about now, Ouma?

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I hate you so much.

 **Momota Kaito:** Oh come on! I'll even throw in a free laser gun!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** This isn't an infomercial!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Even their arguing is strictly humorous now... I suppose I can just let this slide._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _After all, they're both smart, kind people. With Kaito's passion and Kokichi's planning on our side, I think we can do anything...!_

* * *

_You got the Rocket Launcher skill! When it's equipped, more Truth Bullets can be seen at the same time._

Obtained **Spaceship Charm**!

A gift from Kaito to Kaede. It's a symbol of Kaito's promise to work together with everyone to escape.

Obtained **Space Alien Charm**!

A gift from Kaito to Kokichi. He thinks you'll like the alien's silly face. But you think Kaito's is funnier...

* * *

**Amami Rantarou**

* * *

**Amami Rantarou:** You put Ouma-kun _in your bag?_

_Spend time with Rantarou?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I tried to explain how it worked to Rantarou, but he only got more confused when I pulled the punching bag out of my bag..._

 **Amami Rantarou:** I'll admit, I didn't expect you two to be a pair. But, when I think more about it, it really fits, huh?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It does?

 **Amami Rantarou:** Yeah, I completely understand wanting to carry around and spoil a **little sibling.**

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'm twenty-four years old, so if anything, Akamatsu-chan's the little sister!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Ahaha, is that so? 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Rantarou's humouring Kokichi like he would a little kid._

 **Amami Rantarou:** If that's the case, would you mind being my little sister too, Akamatsu-san?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Don't fall for it, Akamatsu-chan! He'll start by saying you're like a sister to him, but then he'll go BANG!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I can't tell if you're saying he's a playboy or going to kill me.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Why not both?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I have enough faith in Amami-kun to say that he won't kill me.

 **Amami Rantarou:** What about saying I'm not a playboy?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Anyways, Amami-kun, when you say _'my little sister too,'_ do you mean that you have other little sisters, or that you're adopting Ouma-kun, too?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Good job changing the subject. Not.

 **Amami Rantarou:** Ha, I'll let it slide.

 **Amami Rantarou:** But why not both? ****My family's already so large, I don't think they'll mind a thirteenth little sister and a new brother.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Wait... if I'm the thirteenth... then you have **twelve** sisters?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Were your parents insane or something?

 **Amami Rantarou:** Just to be clear, most of them are step-sisters. It's not that my mom has gone through thirteen pregnancies or something.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I sure hope not!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Huh, so your folks remarried a lot? How many moms does that make then?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun, don't you think that's a little tactless?

 **Amami Rantarou:** It's fine. After all, **little kids** don't have any sense of tact.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Are you dumb or something? I'm a bonafide adult, you know!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Ha, sorry. I couldn't tell from the way you acted.

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Woah...!! Rantarou just completely shut him down! And effortlessly, too!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _If I could learn to be more like Rantarou..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'll be your little sister! Please, teach me your ways!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Whaaaaaat?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Amami-chan, I hate you! This means war! I won't let you take my beloved Akamatsu-chan away from meeeeeeee!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Here, wipe your tears...

 **Amami Rantarou:**........ **little bro.**

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're not my real father _or_ brother! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oops. I might have made a mistake._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Prepare yourself! I'll devote the manpower of my entire organisation to taking you down!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Ahaha, I look forward to it.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Can't this just be settled if we just... _all_ agree to be friends? Or siblings, or whatever.

 **Amami Rantarou:** Sorry, Akamatsu-san. This involves a man's pride, after all.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I won't back down! Crush! Kill! Annihilate! Destroy!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh brother..._

* * *

**Amami Rantarou:** Ah, I wonder if we'll find my research lab this time? 

**Amami Rantarou:** Ahahaha, I'm not planning to use it in a murder or something. I'm just curious.

_Spend time with Rantarou?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Amami Rantarou:** Akamatsu-san~!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Kaede~!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _This isn't good! This isn't good at all...!!!!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _They're shining so brightly...!!!!! I can't withstand their sparkling smiles!!!! Who decided these two were allowed to be this cute...!?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Y-yes?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Come on, come on, let's play a game! I want to try book-stacking and exercising and tag and then we can relax in the sun together!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Ah, and I was about to suggest a tea party together, complete with sweets. Then you could tell me all about your day and the piano.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Is... is it possible to do both?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nope~!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Sorry, Akamatsu-chan, it seems like you have to choose between us.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I won't rest until you pick me, Kaede!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Aawawaawawa?! I'm supposed to pick between the adorable mischievous little brother type and the hot reliable big brother type?! How is this fair?!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, no, I mean, why?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Because this is a war! And I'm not losing to some pierced pear boy!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Ahahaha, yeah, I'm just playing along, it seems.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You're very casual for someone who's just received a declaration of war...

 **Amami Rantarou:** Well, it's not good to get too worked up.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _You say that... but I can't handle this! If you two keep going on any longer, I'll die! I'll die from a heart attack!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So? Who's it gonna be, Kaede? Me, or me?

 _> Kokichi_  
_> Rantarou_  
_> Shuuichi_

* * *

**> Kokichi <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _No... there is no possible way that can end well. I can already see Kokichi bragging about it..._

* * *

**> Rantarou <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi would never stop pouting if I chose Rantarou!_

* * *

**> Shuuichi <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I can't....!!!! Just say the first name that comes to mind!!!!!!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Saihara-kun. I choose Saihara-kun.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Whaaaaaaaaaat?!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Well done! I didn't even realize he was an option!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** How dare you! Aren't you supposed to be a big brother here?! How can you be so casual about your little sister (in spirit only) choosing another man?!

 **Amami Rantarou:**...!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi what are you doing.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Is it because she's not blood-related?! Is that why you're okay with just handing her over to some dude?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Some dude? Is that all he is to you? What happened to your crush on him?_

 **Amami Rantarou:** No. I would never. 

**Amami Rantarou:** My little sisters deserve the world, blood relation or not! I won't approve of a man any lower than platinum!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Let's destroy him!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Rantarou and Kokichi practice war cries together..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Um, did I just create a monster? Will Shuuichi be okay?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I'm very deeply sorry for whatever these two do to you..._

* * *

 **Amami Rantarou:** A party, huh? I won't deny that it was fun.

_Spend time with Rantarou?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** It really was! Please thank Kokichi for everything!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Awww, I'm going to blush!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I ramble about how much fun I had to Rantarou, who pats me on the head. It feels really nice to be the one on the receiving end for once._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So?

 **Amami Rantarou:** Don't worry about it. I took care of it.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Good.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** By any chance, are you referring to Saihara-kun...?

 **Amami Rantarou:** Don't worry about it.

 **Amami Rantarou:** More importantly, have you ever considered switching up your style, Akamatsu-san?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Eh?

 **Amami Rantarou:** I have a bit of experience with accessorizing and such, so I've gathered quite the collection. You and Ouma-kun can come check it out if you're interested.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, since we're partners in crime now, I'm fine with it! What about you, Kaede?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Sure, let's go!

...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Rantarou shows us to his room. He pulls out a large case and starts to unlock it. His fingers are quick, but it's still taking a while..._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Is your password just twelve birthdays in a row?

 **Amami Rantarou:** Birth years as well.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What _are_ you? You're scaring me.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Wow... you have such a good memory!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No, doesn't this just mean he's insanely good at remembering details? And with Amami-chan's calm head and logical stance...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Couldn't you singlehandedly figure out the class trials if you wanted to?

 **Amami Rantarou:** Of course not. I'm not a detective or something.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Before either of us could say anything, Rantarou changed the subject._

 **Amami Rantarou:** Do either of you wear makeup?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh? I mean, not really... 

**Ouma Kokichi:**...where are you going with this?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _...oh my god. Rantarou just pulled out an entire compartment of... makeup? Is that all makeup?_

 **Amami Rantarou:** I have a variety of eyeshadows for any occasion, but of course, they could easily bring out your charms.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Wait, that's all one type? That's just one type of makeup?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Are you rich?! Or are you insane?!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Rich and good with beauty products.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Is that why you're so pretty?

 **Amami Rantarou:** Huh...? When you say something like that, it's kinda embarrassing, you know...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** A-ah, sorry! I just blurted it out without thinking!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What?

 **Amami Rantarou:** No worries, Akamatsu-san. Hearing that such a cute girl thinks I'm cute is bound to make me happy.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm glad!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Sorry, Kokichi. Didn't want to make you feel ignored.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't you teach us how to use beauty products, Amami-kun? Like you did with the nails! That was totally awesome!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Well, I've got no objections to that, unless...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _What's with this charged stare between the two of them?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Don't think I'll back down! I'll definitely learn!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Rantarou laughs as Kokichi continues pouting. I don't understand why he's so competitive now after declaring the two of them partners in crime, but I think it's nice that we can all have fun together._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Maybe he actually likes Rantarou instead—_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No. I know that face you are making and I can assure you, it is not what you think.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Aww..._

* * *

 **Amami Rantarou:** I heard some of the others complaining, but the exercise wasn't so bad. Of course, I skipped out halfway through, so maybe I don't have the right to say so.

_Spend time with Rantarou?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Rantarou teaches us a bit about painting nails, letting us use him as a model. Kokichi immediately goes wild with colours, while I just stick ones I think look nice. The difference is really evident, but Rantarou doesn't seem to mind._

 **Amami Rantarou:** It's been a while since I've been used as a model like that.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What, really? With twelve sisters, I'd think you'd have been a model all the time.

 **Amami Rantarou:** Oh, I was.

 **Amami Rantarou:** Until they **went missing**.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh? Every single one?

 **Amami Rantarou:** That's right. Every single one.

 **Amami Rantarou:** I tried to set it aside, saying I need to focus on surviving in this game, but... seeing the two of you only reminds me why I need to survive, no matter what.

 **Amami Rantarou:** Until my family is together and smiling again, I can't die.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Then, why don't we cheer for you? As your honorary little siblings and all.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Until you find your sisters and even after, we'll be cheering for you, no matter how far apart we get.

 **Amami Rantarou:** Thank you, Akamatsu-san, Ouma-kun.

 **Amami Rantarou:** I might not be worthy of being anyone's big brother as I am now... but I won't give up. 

**Amami Rantarou:** Hey, come around some time, after we escape. I'd love to introduce you two to my family.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No way! I hate huge crowds!

 **Amami Rantarou:** Ahahaha, that's a lie. I know it.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Boooo, how could you?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi and Rantarou fall into an easy routine of teasing each other and laughing._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I wonder... will Rantarou be able to achieve his dream...?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _No, this is Rantarou we're talking about. Even if it were impossible, his sheer determination would make him find another way. That's why, I can cheer for him with all my being. I have faith in that, at least. Even if we were to be separated, I could have faith in that._

* * *

_You got the Survival Kit skill! When it is equipped, health replenishes while in focus mode._

Obtained **Piano Stockings**!

A gift from Rantarou to Kaede. He got them from the Monogacha before it broke. He thinks you’d look good in them, so wear them with pride, alright?

Obtained **Crown Pendant**!

A gift from Rantarou to Kokichi. He got it from the Monogumball before it broke. He thinks it suits you well, so be sure to show it off proudly, okay?

* * *

**Harukawa Maki**

* * *

**Harukawa Maki:** Ultimate Despair, huh? Didn't know the ringleader had a sense of humour.

_Spend time with Maki?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I'm still pretty confused, but Kokichi tries to throw a fake spider at Maki and I have to stop him from getting killed._

 **Harukawa Maki:** Akamatsu. Are you _trying_ to die.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Uh, no, not really, why?

 **Harukawa Maki:** Because you're pissing me off.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So you just kill people who mildly annoy you? Are all assassins this trigger-happy?

 **Harukawa Maki:** This. This is what I'm talking about.

 **Harukawa Maki:** Not only do you play my motive video for the entire school to hear, _by accident_ , but you bring Ouma to me and expect me to be civil? Are you an idiot?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Maybe so, but all I want is for everyone to be friends and stop the killing game!

 **Harukawa Maki:** Leave me out of it. I don't want anything to do with your silly friendship crusades.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You know, this is why you'll be alone for the rest of your life.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What?! What are you saying isn't this making things worse?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You act like a jerk to scare most people off, and when some poor soul decides they want to actually get to know you, you just wall them off! You're going to be suspected for murder and distrusted for the rest of your time here!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun?! What are you doing?!

 **Harukawa Maki:** It's better than just being some idiot pianist's teddy bear. Don't you have your pride? 

**Ouma Kokichi:** So you can't even realize that this is a friendship? Are you that lonely? Is your pride really worth that?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Stop it right now!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I didn't bring you here just so you two could argue! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** I wanted you two to get along! I want you two to be able to work together!

 **Harukawa Maki:** Don't be so naive. Even if you want it badly, the world won't bend to your whims. People especially won't.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm not asking you to bend. I'm asking you to _give it a chance_ instead of immediately shutting us out!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Akamatsu-chan. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Sometimes, you need to give up. You'll just get yourself hurt.

 **Harukawa Maki:** Listen to him. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _...get myself hurt?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Who's going to hurt me? You?

 **Harukawa Maki:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Go ahead and stab me then, if you hate it so much.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Akamatsu-chan?! What are you doing?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** If you're really such a cruel, heartless assassin, you'd have already killed me, right?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But, I have faith in you. I want to know you and trust you. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** So until I have the knife lodged in my stomach, I won't stop believing in you.

 **Harukawa Maki:**...

 **Harukawa Maki:** We're done here.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _And then, Maki walks off. I wonder if we got through to her...?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What were you thinking!? Why would you tell an assassin to stab you?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Um, the same reason you started insulting and picking her behaviour apart?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No, clearly not.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I told her those things because I **hate her**.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You, however, seem to think it's a good idea to try and get along with murderers and liars!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Sorry to worry you.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I don't care about you! You can go ahead and die if you want to so bad!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah, seriously..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Can you really call yourself a liar if your lies are this easy to spot?_

* * *

 **Harukawa Maki:** Why did you have to break the damn machine again...? Goddammit...

_Spend time with Maki?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi and I pulled out a bunch of gifts Kaito would like and advertise the best ones to Maki. I feel like we're two different types of merchant, though..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _The weather in the courtyard is as nice as ever. I feel like we'll really be able to get through to Maki today!_

 **Harukawa Maki:** What.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Let's spend some time together, Harukawa-san!

 **Harukawa Maki:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'll be civil if you are.

 **Harukawa Maki:** What exactly is your definition of civil?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Not insulting Kaede or pushing her away.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** If you do that, it's over.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh? So it's okay if there's insults between you two?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, obviously I'd shoot back if she shot first.

 **Harukawa Maki:** This is so goddamn annoying...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Then, what would you rather do over a conversation?

 **Harukawa Maki:** Le—

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Aside from leaving.

 **Harukawa Maki:**...sleep. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Do you not sleep at night or something?

 **Harukawa Maki:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oh, right. Your night training with Momota-chan and Saihara-chan.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, it's not good to skip too much sleep!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Here. I'll help.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I sit down and pat my lap._

 **Harukawa Maki:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** She's not gonna kill you.

 **Harukawa Maki:** If you tried it, whatever I do in self defence would be justified.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Who's stupid enough to try killing the SHSL Assassin?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It'll be kind of like getting the kids to take a nap, but you're older.

 **Harukawa Maki:** Urgh...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I kind of thought Maki would refuse, but then she actually does lie down and rests her head on my lap. Maybe it's because I reminded her of the orphanage she grew up in?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you, Harukawa-san.

 **Harukawa Maki:** Why do you want me to be your friend so much? What do you want from me?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I want to know more about you and for you to be able to trust me and the others.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You might not be able to have faith in me, but Kaede really does mean it.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I think you can have faith in Kokichi too. 

**Harukawa Maki:** You don't even think for a second that you'll be betrayed?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm impulsive and bad at thinking ahead, so I don't always think of the consequences or that things might not go as planned...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But I'm willing to accept the consequences of trusting you, good or bad, because I want everyone to escape together.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _It's fine if I'm hurt in the process. As long as all my friends are safe and smiling..._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And besides, the only reason we're doing it this way instead of joining your nighttime training is because I convinced Kaede we'd just lose sleep over it.

 **Harukawa Maki:**...

 **Harukawa Maki:** If you wanted to join, you'd have to ask Momota. Not me.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**!!!!!!!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Alright! Thank you a lot, Harukawa-san!!

 **Harukawa Maki:** What are you, a dog? Why are you so excited...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're toeing the line, Harukawa-chan! That's a terrible, terrible crime!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _We spend a good amount of time talking while I toy with Maki's hair. I'm really happy!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _But... the only reason Kokichi is going along with it is because he really, really doesn't trust me to be alone around a **murderer**... I wonder if there's a way to get them to see eye-to-eye..._

* * *

 **Harukawa Maki:**...oh, it's you.

_Spend time with Maki?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Harukawa-san! I wanna talk about your orphanage!

 **Harukawa Maki:** What about it?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** We talked about it before, right? Playing the piano for the kids at your orphanage, I mean.

 **Harukawa Maki:** You're still willing to do that, even knowing it's a front to train assassins?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Of course. They're still children, right? And they still deserve some happiness, no matter their circumstances.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Even if it's for assassins, I'd want them to be able to smile...

 **Harukawa Maki:** They'd like that.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Right? Even if it's not the piano, I have plenty of toys in my bag, or we can make them toys ourselves with the materials here!

 **Harukawa Maki:** Hmph. Not bad.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, did you really have a choice when you became an assassin? Since you grew up in that kind of place.

 **Harukawa Maki:** Do you consider a choice made with a gun to your head a choice?

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What...?

 **Harukawa Maki:** To protect the others, I became an assassin. That's all.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** That's cruel. To force others to kill... that's even worse than becoming a murderer.

 **Harukawa Maki:** That doesn't matter.

 **Harukawa Maki:** As long as people want others dead, there will be a need for assassins. As long as assassins are needed, I can't turn back. That's all there is to it.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Harukawa-san...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Maki walks away..._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, Kaede. What's something we can do for Harukawa-chan?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Don't be so surprised. Even I know how to apologize when I've been mistaken. Not that it happens often.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, that's not the surprising part. I just didn't expect you to speak up so suddenly. But, if it's for Harukawa-san...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I tell Kokichi my idea..._

* * *

**Harukawa Maki:** You just had to bring the entire school...

_Spend time with Maki?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Harukawa-san, can you come with us, please?

 **Harukawa Maki:**...why?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's not a murder attempt.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's because Kokichi wanted—

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi stuck a hand over my mouth._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Just come! Or we'll annoy you until you do!

 **Harukawa Maki:**...fine.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _It worked!_

...

 **Harukawa Maki:** Akamatsu's research lab...?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Please, listen carefully.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I sit down and start playing. Simple children's songs, songs every child in Japan would know by heart..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _As I'm playing, Kokichi sneaks behind Maki. Careful not to startle her, he moves just as we planned._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Behold! Boons from your gracious leader! Bestow these upon your children and goons!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _...Kokichi, you were supposed to say 'a gift for you and those at the orphanage.'_

 **Harukawa Maki:** What is this?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What? Orphans get bored and cold easily. Just take 'em.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I turn around to see that, well._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi, when I said Harukawa-san would like to give the other kids toys and blankets, I meant toys and blankets. Not masks and capes.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey! A kid's imagination is strong! It doesn't matter if they have nothing but rocks, sticks, and a tattered blanket, they'll make an entire world from it!

 **Harukawa Maki:** You're not wrong.

 **Harukawa Maki:** They'll love it. Being able to play heroes and villains...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, no problem then!

 **Harukawa Maki:**...thanks.

 **Harukawa Maki:** If you ever need a place to stay... you could come to the orphanage. I wouldn't let either of you become assassins.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** N-no, it's fine! I have a house!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Not interested.

 **Harukawa Maki:** Hm. Alright.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** For now, just forget about being an assassin, okay? Because Kokichi wanted to apologize for hating you before knowing you.

 **Harukawa Maki:**...!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey! How dare you!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Just listen quietly...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I continue playing, and their voices quiet down. I can't see whatever expressions the two of them are making, but..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Just this, for now, is enough. A moment of peace from this game, from whatever pains you in your life... I'll play until I bleed to give you that._

* * *

_You got the Concealing Cloak skill! When it is equipped, wrong answers won't deplete as much health._

Obtained **Children's Storybook**!

A gift from Maki to Kaede. It used to light up and play music, but it can't anymore. It's the story of a girl who tries to believe in good no matter what.

Obtained **Dark Black Scarf**!

A gift from Maki to Kokichi. She didn't really know what to get you, so she made this out of what she had. It's a bit ragged, but softer than you would think.

* * *

**Chabashira Tenko**

* * *

**Chabashira Tenko:** The ringleader must be a degenerate male... there's no way anyone could think Akamatsu-san could ever be...

_Hang out with Tenko?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I'm a little confused, but then I remember a gift Tenko would really like. And another, and another... Kokichi has to stop me from giving her four at once._

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Akamatsu-san. Why? 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Eh? Why what?

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Why are you carrying this... Ouma-san around?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _The worst insult you can think of is being Kokichi? Isn't that just mean?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I threatened to kill her parents if she didn't.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** What?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, that was a lie.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Let me put it this way... Chabashira-san, have you ever had times where you couldn't sit still?

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Yes.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** And you want to move, but you can't, because it's inappropriate but you still need to move so you just try to tap your feet or mess with your fingers but it's not enough to calm you down...

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Yes! Yes, Tenko understands! 

**Chabashira Tenko:** And sometimes, people even scold you for that, and you can't explain that you just _have to_ , and then everyone gets mad!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yeah! I used to throw so many tantrums over that when I was a kid!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** That was the case for Tenko as well! That was why Tenko was sent to the temple she learned Neo-Aikido from in the first place!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Wow...! My parents just threw me at the piano... if they decided to throw me at the temple instead, we might have wound up in the same place!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** We could have been fellow Neo-Aikido students!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What was the point you were trying to make in the first place, Akamatsu-chan?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Uh...

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Oh... Tenko got so excited... she forgot...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It was the **reason Akamatsu-chan carries me**.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun is like, a friend, constant movement and energy release, and a restraining bolt, all in one! He's smart and funny, too! He's perfect for everything!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Is this a sales pitch?

 **Chabashira Tenko:** But he's a _boy._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yeah. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** But not all boys are bad, right? 

**Chabashira Tenko:** Well, no, but... this one...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Is good.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** But—

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** He's a good boy, Chabashira-san!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Am I a dog now?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, but you're my friend, and I don't want people to just assume you're bad because you're a boy or other reasons!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Like, being a liar?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes, like being a liar! Truth and lies don't matter if I can trust him to **do** the right thing!

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But you're the only person who thinks that.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Then! Chabashira-san! I issue a challenge!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** What?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'll prove to you that you can get along great with Ouma-kun! If I lose, you can do anything you'd like to me, but if I win, you have to take back what you said about him!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Are... are you picking a fight with Chabashira-chan... for _me?_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** This isn't a fight.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's a war.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** What???

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Prepare yourself, Chabashira-san!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** What???????

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I rush off to prepare for the inevitable clash for justice..._

* * *

**Chabashira Tenko:** But, Akamatsu-san is definitely pretty enough to be a model though!

_Hang out with Tenko?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you, Chabashira-san! You could be a model too! You're really cute, you know!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Hyaaaaargh?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Maybe not with that attitude, though.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _We spend a while talking about models and what they need to succeed. Amazingly enough, Tenko and Kokichi agree on a lot of things about the modelling industry._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Okay. The identity of this cute cutie with long dark hair that covers the eyes in a cute manner and is wearing a skirt will be hidden.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** That's a hakama and a wig.

 **???:** And there are only so many people in this academy in the first place...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Stop it. You don't know this cutie.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Okay...?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Carry the cutie, Chabashira-san.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I hand the cutie to Tenko._

 **Chabashira Tenko:**...this could be a good training exercise...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes! Good!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Now, play with that soft, silky, beautiful, long, braidable hair!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _The cutie is completely apathetic as Tenko does just that._

 **Chabashira Tenko:** I-it's nice...! It's actually really nice!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Now, I wanted to also ask you to do something stupid so the cutie could stop you, but let's not do that.

 **???:** Fine by me. I just want to not do this already.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You also have to skip over friendship scenes, because I can't make you befriend people.

 **Chabashira Tenko:**...okay?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** So, what do you think?

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Well, the idea is nice, but... it's Ouma-san in a wig. I'm not sure how to feel about that.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Ha! You idiot!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ahahahaha! I flip my hair and pose, revealing Kokichi clinging to the back of my bag!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You've got that wrong!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** What?! But who is—

 **???:** Nyehhh... you seriously mistook me for Ouma...?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Himiko takes off the wig...!_

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You were completely, totally, mega interested, but you backed out because you thought it was a boy! Now you can't say you like it because it would make you a hypocrite!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** I only agreed to this because you said I could get pillow time...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I adjust my positioning so that I can scoop up Himiko and Kokichi with an arm each._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Please consider this a very good reason to reconsider your thoughts on Ouma-kun!

 **Chabashira Tenko:**...

 **Chabashira Tenko:** I... what?

* * *

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Tenko's research lab is here! Time to train, train, train!

_Spend time with Tenko?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Tenko dragged us into becoming her students... it's fun to train, but I'm worried about hurting my fingers and not being able to play the piano._

 **Chabashira Tenko:** How about this?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Tenko puts Kokichi in my arms, then lifts me._

 **Chabashira Tenko:** This way, Tenko can do the same thing!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Are you just avoiding touching me?

 **Chabashira Tenko:** You'd bite if Tenko touched you. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Of course I wouldn't. I don't eat rotten garbage.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, no wait. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** How are you going to walk around like this? You can't just carry us both around like _this_.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Then...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Tenko lifts us both in a bridal carry!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I, can't breathe—!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Huh? It seems like we've accidentally squished Kokichi between our..._

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Kyaaaa! You degenerate pervert!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ow!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Tenko dropped us on the floor... thankfully, I absorbed most of the fall, so Kokichi's fine, but...! Ow!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Kaede! Are you okay?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yeah, I'm just bruised. I'll be fine, y'know? What about you?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'd be a lot better if some _idiot_ didn't just drop you.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Hey! If you have to blame someone, blame yourself!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** For what, you shoving my face into your damn—

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's all fine! Come on, being on the floor isn't so bad!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I sit up and beckon the two of them to join me. They seem a bit confused, but sit without question._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Look! Now we can do a hair-styling chain!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Ah?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I shift so that I'm between Tenko and Kokichi, then grab the ends of Tenko's pigtails. When Kokichi tries to go for my hair, I point him towards Tenko's front. He looks baffled by the entire idea of this._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _What, don't tell me you're not used to people touching you! I mess with your hair all the time!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No fighting, no arguing, just messing with our hands and calming down, okay?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hrm, fine...

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Okay...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I take out Tenko's hair ties and ribbon, then start braiding it all together... this is so relaxing...!_

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Your hair is surprisingly nice for a boy's...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I think that Kokichi's hair is in the top three of this entire school!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Not number one? Who the hell beat me?!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** It must be a girl, huh?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh, no, I just said something without thinking too hard about it, and then realized after that Kokichi's basically number one anyways.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Good!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** His hair is just so perfectly soft and slightly spiky... not to short, but not too long, easy to style and brush...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But, next would be Chabashira-san and Harukawa-san, because you two have _such long beautiful hair!_ It's so hard to not want to play with it during conversations...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Chabashira-san especially!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Huh?! What did Tenko do?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Your hairstyle! The pinwheel ribbon, I just want to bat at it and see if it spins! I want to stick my hand through the holes in your pigtails and swat the little stubs at the end back and forth!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You sound like a cat.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Di... did you say Akamatsu-san in cat ears?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No. I did not. Don't you dare involve my beloved Kaede in some weird fantasy.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Excuse me?! If anyone is a pervert, it's you! Not Tenko!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm done, we can switch now. Who wants to do my hair?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Tenko and Kokichi immediately started to fight over it. I got them to agree to work on different sides of my hair, but I'm a bit scared to look in the mirror now..._

* * *

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Tenko's got so much energy from resting... time to exercise!

_Spend time with Tenko?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We accompany Tenko as she does exercises that involve striking dummies until they explode. It looks fun, but I can't possibly hurt my fingers..._

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Tenko has come to realize something.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What?

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Akamatsu-san had the right idea, but she chose the worst possible person to prove her point.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What?

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Ouma-san! If you had pointed to Saihara-san or Gonta-kun, Tenko would have accepted it, but you chose Ouma-san!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Has he not proven himself by now?!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** That was only when Akamatsu-san was around!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Ah, yeah, you're only tolerable when Kaede is around too.

 **Chabashira Tenko:** See!?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I kinda doubt that! You did his hair, didn't you!? You can spend time together without me, and I know it!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** No!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I refuse! I absolutely refuse! No way!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** No way in hell!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole if you weren't asking me to!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Make it twenty!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Fifty!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** See? You can get along if you try!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** That's sly, but I refuse to!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Tenko refuses to try even harder!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Stop agreeing with me! You're proving her point!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** It's not Tenko's fault Tenko doesn't want to deal with you without the calming effect of Akamatsu-san!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Sucks for you, Kaede is mine!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Tenko won't accept that! Not until Tenko knows Akamatsu-san is loved and cherished!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** How dare you assume I don't?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I start chewing on snacks as they argue over who loves me more._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _They might not realize it now, but they're basically agreeing in such a way that makes them angry at each other... When they figure out that they have the same idea, they might be able to have a calm discussion... but that feels so far away right now..._

* * *

_You got the Cartwheel skill! When it's equipped, your cursor will be able to move faster!_

Obtained **Pinwheel Ribbon**!

A gift from Tenko to Kaede. It matches Tenko's in every way but colour, so the two of you can have a matching look!

Obtained **Cat Hairpins**!

A gift from Tenko to Kokichi. They're store-bought, but a lot of thought was put into which ones looked best on you.

* * *

**Saihara Shuuichi**

* * *

**Saihara Shuuichi:** A motive video, huh? I can't deny that I'm curious as to what it contains...

_Spend time with Shuuichi?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We spent some time talking about the motive videos..._

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Is something wrong? You just went all quiet all of a sudden.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** No, it's... not— _WAGH!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Huh, Saihara-chan's so jumpy! You think he's anxious about a murder plan or something?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Don't even joke about that.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Wait... I'm holding Kokichi in front of me, so I can't see him, but Shuuichi can..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun, did you do something?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Y-yes!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** N-no!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I think I understand.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** You do?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun's intentions are to...

 _> _ _Spend some time alone with Shuuichi_  
_> Challenge Shuuichi to a fight_  
_> Mess with Shuuichi_

* * *

**> Spend some time alone with Shuuichi <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Basically, he wants to spend some time alone with you, so he wants to scare you off until you run away and then corner you.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** That... sounds like a murder attempt.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It is one.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** T-that's a lie, right?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Who knows?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You know, if you wanted to spend time with Saihara-kun alone, you could just ask, Ouma-kun! I'll be supporting you and even playing the piano as you eat sandwiches together in the courtyard! 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Are you sure you're not just projecting your own fantasies onto us?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Of course not! Music can help friendships and various other things grow, after all! 

**Saihara Shuuichi:** I don't want to know what that means...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I do!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi looks excited, but Shuuichi just seems really, really awkward. I think I messed up._

* * *

**> Challenge Shuuichi to a fight <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Basically, he wants to fight you, so he wants to scare you off until you run away and then corner you.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yep! It's all true! 

**Saihara Shuuichi:** What did I ever do to you...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wear that ugly hat around.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Leave my hat alone!!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh no. I messed up. A lot._

* * *

**> Mess with Shuuichi <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:**...mess with you, basically. 

**Saihara Shuuichi:** You mean he made **those** faces as a joke!?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _...how bad were they?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Of course! 

**Ouma Kokichi:** I was feeling so left out while you two were flirting it up... so I just **had** to get someone's attention!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** F-flirting?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah... so he felt ignored._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I pat him on the head, and he makes a sound that is probably happy._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Sorry, Ouma-kun. We didn't mean to ignore you.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Hold on, how do you know it's not a lie?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Sai-hat-a brings up a good point! I _could_ just be lying!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** First off, that was awful.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nishishi, I know!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Second of all, I have no idea when Ouma-kun lies, ever.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But, even so, I'd like the three of us to be friends, so I don't want anyone to feel left out.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** ...

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** The... three of us.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Ehhh... but I don't wanna spend time with someone who stares so much at Akamatsu-chan's tits.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** I don't!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You so do!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, jeez, Ouma-kun, you have to at least _try_ to make your lies believable...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But it's the truth!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I said that's impossible!

* * *

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Why was there so much emphasis on Enoshima's... beauty? Who wrote that book?

_Hang out with Shuuichi?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Ouma Kokichi:** Wow, cheating on Akamatsu-chan already? You disgust me!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** N-no!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Shuuichi had to defend himself against Kokichi's non-stop barrage of accusations... do your best, Shuuichi!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Alright! I think the two of you can get along great!

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Um, guys?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Is it because we're a detective and a criminal? A liar and a sleuth?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Because that just seems like reasons to fight.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No fighting!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** So, er, why would you think that?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, if anyone could learn to tell when Ouma-kun is lying, it's Saihara-kun, right?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, he _is_ a detective, but he's still terrible at his job.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Even as a joke, that was mean.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** That's because it's the honest truth, you know.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What's the point of a detective who **doubts his own skills**?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, so you want Saihara-kun to be more confident! 

**Saihara Shuuichi:** Akamatsu-san... how are you doing that?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Doing what?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Knowing when he lies... I mean.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's because we're the newest incarnation of lovers who had found each other after each reincarnation so we know each other's souls.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, I generally just have faith in him, so any outrageous or blatantly rude statements are lies.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** So you just... trust him? The self-proclaimed liar?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Because I'm trustworthy, you know!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I think you'll learn what I mean if you get to know Ouma-kun.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hehe, let's make it a makeshift test case for the SHSL Detective!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Ah... if, if you insist?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I do! Prepare yourself for an investigation, Saihara-kun!

* * *

**Saihara Shuuichi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...?

_Hang out with Shuuichi...?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _What's with this awkward silence? It's not romantic tension, right?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I tried to leave them alone together, but both of them stopped me from leaving. Fine, I'll stay, but don't expect me to stay quiet about your blatant stares of admiration!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Here. This is a bunch of information about Kokichi, but half of them are lies. Your job is to figure out which ones are true and which ones aren't. You can ask either of us about any question, but one of us will always lie to you and one of us will always tell you the truth.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Understood?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Shuuichi nods as he takes the notebook._

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** 'Likes grape panta'... yeah, that's true without even saying.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Well done! I clap for Shuuichi, but Kokichi makes me stop._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** That was the easiest thing on the entire page. Don't clap.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...what is this story? What do you mean, stole an entire chicken coop?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh. This one... actually, I'm not sure whether or not it's a lie myself, because I can see Kokichi lying about the answer just to mess with Shuuichi._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Isn't that obviously a lie?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No, no, it's the truth!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, when you think about it, it's impossible...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're just not using your imagination right. Stop limiting yourself by what you think is possible and abuse loopholes to your advantage!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Then, is it possible that... instead of stealing a bunch of chickens, Ouma-kun stole **the structure itself**?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yep! You got it!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No. No, that's still outrageous. 

**Saihara Shuuichi:** Then, Ouma-kun, did you grow up near a farm?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** He didn't.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** How are you two agreeing...?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Unless... there was a point in time he lived near a farm, but not enough to say he grew up near one. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _As expected of the SHSL Detective! That's amazing! He saw right through it!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Aren't you going too slowly? Do the rest already!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...'his name is Ouma Kokichi'...?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Why are you hesitating?!

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Because, if anyone were to be here with a fake name, it would be Ouma-kun...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oh, yeah. That's _totally_ the case. My name is actually Towa Usagi, and I'm the heiress to a large corporation...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**... _did. Did Shuuichi just mark that... with the wrong answer?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi, did you just manage to trick Shuuichi?_

_..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** That's... amazing.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You got three right.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** There were twenty questions.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** A-ah, sorry... 

**Ouma Kokichi:** What was your logic when you were doing this?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** At first I thought Ouma-kun was the liar and Akamatsu-san was telling the truth, but then I realized... that would be a bit too simple. So I asked a few questions and thought that Ouma-kun was telling the truth, and Akamatsu-san was the liar, and used that to answer everything...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I was telling the truth. Ouma-kun was the liar.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** What?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nishishishi... I told you, remember? There's no point to a detective who doubts himself so much. If you had just trusted your gut, you would have been fine, but then you didn't!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But, at least I could teach Kaede how lies could inspire trust and how you can deceive someone with the truth!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Basically, Kokichi turned my idea for a fun bonding event for something fun for him, deception training for me, and a message to you to believe in yourself.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...that's her interpretation of events, okay? That's her own personal truth.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ahahaha... I know you just want some way of clinging to your image as an evil leader, but... you realize that's a bit counterproductive, right?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Even if everyone else is united, they won't listen to you, no matter your intentions... they won't believe you or trust you, and you could be alone and hated... that's too lonely, so please let me stop that from happening._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Don't worry. You did good, Saihara-kun. The only thing you need to do is to believe in yourself a bit more, okay?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Okay...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I pat Shuuichi on the head, hat and all. Aw, he's blushing and hiding his face! Cute..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi is making a weird expression, but that's okay. He can do that._

* * *

**Saihara Shuuichi:** Ow...

_Hang out with Shuuichi?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We try to help Shuuichi with his wounds... or, well, it's more just me. Kokichi's just laughing._

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** In this place, our lives really are on the line... Somehow, when I'm with the two of you, I forget that.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Does that mean you can relax around us?

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Yes. It does. Surprisingly enough.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, you shouldn't, because I want to kill you.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:**...

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Ouma-kun, that's a lie, isn't it?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Who knows? I'm a liar, after all.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Good job, Saihara-kun! You got it!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I give Shuuichi a high five for it. He's a bit awkward, but I can tell he's happy._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah, he wants my attention._

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** I... um, well.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** On my own, I'd have a harder time understanding and trusting Ouma-kun, but... now, I think I have an idea of what drives him. And I think I could trust you, Ouma-kun.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Trying to butter me up, huh? Not working.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ahahahaha!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Just go with your instincts, Saihara-kun. They'll lead you to the truth.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You'll finally be of some use then.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Yeah...

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Thank you for helping me believe more in myself. Inside this academy, where finding the truth is so vital...

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** I'll search for it. For everyone's sake.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Saying those words that ring of a promise of strength, Shuuichi smiles at us. He's grown stronger, huh?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I want that strength to support him until the end._

* * *

_You got the Magnifying Glass skill! When it is equipped, the aiming reticle will gravitate towards weak points._

Obtained **Detective's Notepad**!

A gift from Shuuichi to Kaede. It's useful for investigators and forgetful people alike. He didn't mean it in the second way.

Obtained **Interrogation Game**!

A gift from Shuuichi to Kokichi. A game where you have to use evidence cards to either hide or expose the truth of a case. 

* * *

**Toujou Kirumi**

* * *

**Toujou Kirumi:** Everyone is anticipating the contents of the motive videos... there's a sense of unease in the air.

 **Toujou Kirumi:** In times like this, a maid must work harder than ever to provide quality service.

_Hang out with Kirumi?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We spent some time having a tea party with Kirumi._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Toujou-san... do you remember how I said you need to stop coddling people too much, or they'll treat you like a mom?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** I do.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I present Kokichi to Kirumi._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** This is why.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Am I supposed to be offended?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** No, this is only an example of my own failures... I apologize, Ouma-kun.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I feel like I disappointed my mother again.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _*Again*? Kokichi, what hell did you raise for your parents when you were a kid?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Sorry for being such a prankster brat, mom!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** I'm not your mother.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wow! Spoken just like my mom! 

**Toujou Kirumi:** Is that so?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Who knows? I'm a liar, after all!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kirumi can't even deny it outright! She has nothing but bad options in front of her! We aren't getting anywhere with this..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _How do I get them to see eye-to-eye?_

 _> We should all be equals_  
_> Let's turn Ouma into a maid!_  
_> I'll be the maid!_

* * *

**> We should all be equals <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Instead of having a maid/master relationship, how about we try to get along as friends?

 **Toujou Kirumi:**...is that what you wish?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yeah! I'd love to be able to get along with you!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Then, let us be friends.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yay! Let's get along!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Akamatsu-chan, you're getting ahead of yourself...

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Nonsense. I will devote myself to bonding with Akamatsu-san as **friends** , and fulfilling any request my **friend** might ask of me.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You're just swapping the labels on our relationship!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Argh, Kokichi was right! This isn't getting through to her!_

* * *

**> Let's turn Ouma into a maid! <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** If you want Ouma-kun to understand exactly how you feel... why don't we make Ouma-kun act as a maid?

 **Toujou Kirumi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...no good?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** It's not that your idea... well, it isn't ill-intentioned...

 **Toujou Kirumi:** But the duty of a maid includes **providing peace of mind** , so I don't think Ouma-kun would be particularly good at it.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Be honest, Akamatsu-chan, you just wanted to see me in a skirt, didn't you?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I didn't expect Akamatsu-chan to be such a pervert! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _He's going to tease me for this forever! I need to change the subject, right now!_

* * *

**> I'll be the maid! <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Instead of always serving someone, why don't you let someone serve you for once?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Pardon?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'll be your temporary maid, so you can understand how Ouma-kun might feel you're a mom! That way, you can take everyone's feelings into consideration and you can improve your service! It's a good idea, right?

 **Toujou Kirumi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...uh, can you... please say something? I'm starting to think I might have chosen the wrong thing to say.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Sorry, I was just lost in endless fantasies of the idea of you in a maid outfit, working for my organisation.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...actually, you can stop talking again.

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Putting that aside, I can't deny that your personality is suited to being a maid. You are caring, compassionate, loyal...

 **Toujou Kirumi:** And I can't deny that I'm intrigued by the idea of seeing a reflection of my faults.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And Akamatsu-chan in a maid outfit, right?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** She _would_ look lovely in one...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You understand!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'll wear my normal outfit.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I won't allow it! You said you would be a maid, now accept the consequences of your words!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** A maid's purpose is to show utter devotion to their duties, right down to their clothes. I will never recognize a maid not wearing the proper uniform.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Urgh....

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I guess I have to find a maid outfit now..._

* * *

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Are you feeling well? Would you like me to do anything for you?

_Hang out with Kirumi?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I reassure Kirumi that we don't need any service or anything._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Toujou Kirumi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Um... does it look good on me?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nope!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Toujou Kirumi:** No, you look breathtaking, Akamatsu-san.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I agree! It doesn't look good, it looks great!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I let out a sigh of relief... but that doesn't mean this is any less embarrassing!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** So, um, Mistress, Master, I'll give you your tea now!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Don't panic...! Just be as motherly, no, as Kirumi as possible!_

*clink*

 **Toujou Kirumi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** The tea is, uh, matcha I think? And I found these teacakes in the kitchen. Please enjoy.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I remove Kokichi's scarf and replace it with a napkin. Thank goodness I asked him in advance to let me do this..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I try to do the same for Kirumi, but she stops me._

 **Toujou Kirumi:** This isn't proper etiquette for simple teatime.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, no, it's a maid's duty to serve her masters to the utmost— huh?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Your problem is the etiquette? 

**Toujou Kirumi:** I apologize, Akamatsu-san... I keep fixating on the mistakes you've made in this situation.

 **Toujou Kirumi:** For one, you've left out the improper amount of utensils for a tea party. These teacakes wouldn't pair well at all with the tea. You've served Japanese tea in a Western tea set, and while some might consider it a minor aesthetic difference, I find that the overall aesthetics are vital to the propriety of the scene.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wow, you're mean to Akamatsu-chan today.

 **Toujou Kirumi:** But, that wasn't my intention...!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Don't get discouraged, Akamatsu-san. I made many slip-ups when I first started too. But, with time and perseverance, you can steadily improve.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That... has nothing to do with the point I was trying to make, but thank you?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, it's her expertise, right? You'd get bugged if someone played you a piano song and kept messing it up.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're probably gonna have to hit her with your own brand of maternity!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That's right...! My own...

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Pardon?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Let's meet up again, Toujou-san! I'll show you what I mean!

* * *

 **Toujou Kirumi:** I wonder if this free time means I could possibly experiment with meals over the next few days...

_Hang out with Kirumi?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes please! I'll be available as taste tester and assistant chef whenever you want!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** For me, the former is fine, but definitely not the latter.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kirumi tells us a few of her ideas for dishes now that she has more time to test things out... ah, my mouth is watering!!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Toujou-san! Please, let me ask you for a service!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Of course. What would you like me to do?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I want you to let me spoil you, not as a maid, but as a friend!

 **Toujou Kirumi:**...alright?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** What, exactly, does that entail?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, first... urgh, where is that gift...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Here you go.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** A special gift, just for you! It's a picnic blanket, so let's all have a picnic together next time! We can make the food together!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** If that is what you wish.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nope, you can't say that. Because Kaede wants to do **something to make you happy**.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** If you went along with it just because she asked and hated it, well, that would mean you failed to complete a request, right?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Well, I am looking forward to it a bit...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Wonderful!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I pat Kirumi on the head._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you for all your hard work, Toujou-san! You've done a lot for us, and we appreciate it! I'm so proud of you!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** M-mmnrgh...!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah, she's blushing..._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're not used to this, are you?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** No... I'm afraid not... ****I've always done my utmost to ensure quality service, so I'm used to getting thanks and glowing praise, but...

 **Toujou Kirumi:** To be told that someone else is proud of my effort... that's a new sensation...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Ooooh, so you're so used to playing the devoted maid that you can't even realize your actions and reactions can be seen in another light. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Then, if you don't want to be called a mother, but don't know how to change, let's practice! Let's practice being equal friends and get you used to it!

 **Toujou Kirumi:**...

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Of course. I'm eagerly awaiting our little picnic.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah! That smile! It's so cute! Gosh, I could just keep patting your head forever!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey! What happened to me?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I pat both of them until my arms hurt..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Sorry, that was a lie. I could never get tired of showing how much I love my friends._

* * *

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Was the party to your satisfaction, Akamatsu-san?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes! Thank you a lot for helping!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Of course.

_Hang out with Kirumi?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We prepare for our picnic together happily..._

 **Toujou Kirumi:** How odd.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What is?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** I've cooked these same meals so many times, and yet, now, my hands itch to complete them faster. Even though I know haste makes waste.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Isn't that just you being excited?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Yes, I suppose so...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Don't worry, I'm looking forward to it too!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're going to cut your hand open! Pay attention to what you're doing!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, sorry. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Jeez... what am I ever going to do with you...

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Don't worry. I have a first aid kit ready if you ever require it.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That's our caring Toujou-san!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Ah... forgive me if that was overbearing. I can't seem to help myself.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, don't apologize! As a friend, I want you to be able to relax, so asking you to do something you're uncomfortable with would defeat the whole point!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And besides, it's just your character. Instead of being _'maternal,'_ it's _'just the way you are.'_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Or something like that, I guess.

 **Toujou Kirumi:** So, you won't call me your mother any longer?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Who knows? I could change my mind very easily!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're just gonna have to convince me of your own brand of care, okay?

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Heh, alright.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You ready?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Ready!

 **Toujou Kirumi:** Yes, let's go.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _We each loop one arm through one of Kirumi's, one of us on both sides. I'm sure that, a few weeks ago, she wouldn't play along with this silliness with a smile like she is now..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I want Kirumi to be able to smile like this, with friends, outside of this academy... I want to make sure that happens._

* * *

_You got the skill Selfless Devotion! When it's equipped, your health depletes slower._

Obtained **Maid Uniform**!

A gift from Kirumi to Kaede. It's one of Kirumi's old uniforms, adjusted to fit you perfectly. As expected from the diligent Kirumi.

Obtained **Butler Uniform**!

A gift from Kirumi to Kokichi. She didn't want you to feel left out, so she made this for you. As expected from the sweet Kirumi.

* * *

**Hoshi Ryoma**

* * *

**Hoshi Ryoma:**...

_Spend time with Ryoma?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I was worried about Ryoma, so we checked up on him..._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, this is boring.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Just what do you think you're saying, right off the bat?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What? It's true. 

**Hoshi Ryoma:** Can't say he doesn't have a point. Go hang out with someone more interesting and don't bother with me.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hey! I wanted to hang out with you, so don't just tell me to go away! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** And Ouma-kun, _why would you say that?!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But it's the **same thing!** You try and get closer to Hoshi-chan, he pushes you away, and you never get anywhere!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Why keep throwing your attention at someone who can't even admit he wants it?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:**.......

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Sooner or later, Akamatsu-chan really _will_ give up on you, you know.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That's enough!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Huh?!

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** A-Akamatsu—

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Huh? Why am I..._

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** You need a tissue?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's fine! I'm okay, it's just something in my eye. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** But, Hoshi-kun... I hate to say this, but Ouma-kun might have a point.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I _want_ to be your friend and learn more about you, I want to help you and help you help yourself!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But it's _frustrating_ when, even though I care, you push me away.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm sorry, but I have my limits too, you know?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Yeah, I understand.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** I won't trouble you two anymore. See you around.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Saying that, Ryoma turned his back and walked away... he feels further away than ever._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I feel like we didn't manage to get through to him at all...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, too bad! There's nothing you can do with someone who doesn't want help, right?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Argh, do you want me to give up on him too or something?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Of course. Because I **hate murderers.**

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** H-huh?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Murder is a line you cross and can never turn back on. That alone is bad enough, but he can't even appreciate how much you care. Isn't that enough for me to want to protect my beloved Akamatsu-chan from him?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**....

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _My heart weighed heavier than I'd ever remembered it weigh before as we left the scene._

* * *

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** The ringleader thinks we'll kill someone over a book, huh? What a joke.

_Spend time with Ryoma?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Ouma Kokichi:** Are you sure!

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** I have to try...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Okay.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hoshi-kun! Let's spend some time together!

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** You still haven't given up yet, huh? You still got a ways to go.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Sorry I'm the kind of idiot who wants to believe in everyone.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** You're too good to a murderer like me. Go with the others.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So annoying!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You know, if you only decide to give her a chance when it's all too late, it'll be your own fault!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun!

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Trust me, kid. I know.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I don't even know why Akamatsu-chan bothers with you.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _No good...! Kokichi's hostility will destroy our chances..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I pat both of them on the head._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Calm down. It's okay. I want to do this. 

**Hoshi Ryoma:** What are you doing?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I... think I'm patting you?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Hmph. Just because I look like this doesn't mean I'm some sort of cat.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I didn't mean it like that!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's just something I do with friends?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** You still consider me a friend, even with all this...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...yeah, I do.

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** There's no escape once she pats you, so you might as well give up right now. Before she starts carrying you around.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm not going to!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** That's a lie!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No it's not!

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Heh.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Huh...?! Did he just—?!_

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** It kinda feels like I'm watching two cats quarrel on my doorstep. Isn't that a treat?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Well, see you.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**... _cats..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _As Ryoma walks away, I get an idea._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** How willing are you to act like a cat—

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I don't have an idea, but I almost have one. I think._

* * *

**Hoshi Ryoma:** So we finally have a moment of peace in this hellhole, huh...

_Spend time with Ryoma?_

_> Yes < _

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Time to put Plan B into action!_

*meow*

 **Hoshi Ryoma:**...?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** A cat...?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Yes! It's the cat replica I asked Miu to make for me! It's fuzzy and soft and cute, just like a real cat!_

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** How did you get in this place...?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:**! You're burnin' up...! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah. So that was the design flaw she was talking about._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Well, it's fine! It's just something to add to the plan of Kokichi befriending Ryoma by taking care of a cat together!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Don't just touch random stray cats, or they'll bite you. Then you'll get sick, infected, and die.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:**...you're not with Akamatsu.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yeah.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Something is very wrong. What happened.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _?! What?! It's not like we'll die if we're separated or something?!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** She really wants you to have friends, to the point of controlling a fake cat for it.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:**...oh.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _What?! Why are you telling him the plan!? Kokichi!!!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** She went this far for your damn sake, you know. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** I don't give a damn whatever you're going through, but if you keep throwing people's attempts to reach you and concern away, you won't just die alone, you'll die alone by your own hands.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** All of you are too good to be concerned with a killer like me.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I don't see you reaching out to Harukawa-chan either.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** How long are you keep lying to yourself and making excuses?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi. That's enough. Please.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, see you.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Wait.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** I'll bring the robot cat back to Iruma. Need to talk to her about the anatomy.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Okay!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Later, when I drop around Miu's lab to return some stuff Kokichi stole, I find them immersed in a discussion about the structure of a cat's toebeans... Miu's completely absorbed because it involves inventions..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I think this has really worked out!_

* * *

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Y'know kid, I wouldn't have minded giving you candy if you just asked.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** This is such a strange thing to hear with that voice from a guy shorter than me.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi. Don't.

_Hang out with Ryoma?_

_> Yes < _

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We end up walking around the school aimlessly._

 **Hoshi Ryoma:**...hey.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hm?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What?

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** I just figured that I ought to thank you two. For trying to give me something to look forward to.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You mean the cat?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Don't just forget all your attempts to befriend him.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Both, really.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** I haven't had someone who cared about me for a long time. Not since the people I loved were killed.

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...!

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** I got my revenge, but what good did that do? All I did was make myself feel disgusted by how far I had sank.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** I thought I accepted that I would die alone, but even so, some part of me hoped I could be saved. But I still didn't think I was worth it.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hoshi-kun...

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** I'm still struggling with all of it, really.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** But the two of you... no, everyone, they deserve better than to be pushed away by me.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** I still don't feel worthy of any of the warmth I'm given... but, rather than hide away, I can at least accept that people care.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** That's more than I've had for a long, long time.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Good.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Thank you, Hoshi-kun.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Heh. Don't you got it backwards? This is my thank you to you.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** For everything you've done... thanks. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ryoma's smile as he said that was bittersweet. I feel like it'll be a long time until he can feel that his life is worth something, but I think this is a step towards a better future for him. The first of many._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I hope... I hope that he'll be able to keep moving forward. Towards forgiving himself, towards enjoying himself, towards being surrounded by friends._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, Hoshi-chan! Let's go play a game of catch! I wanna see how far you can throw!

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Heh, don't underestimate me, kid. I'll leave you sorry and beaten.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Wait, I want to join in too!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Even if you don't want me to, I won't give up. So that you can live and be happy, I'll dedicate myself to your cause._

* * *

_You got the Racket Maintenance skill! When it's equipped, white noise will be smaller._

* * *

Obtained **Deceptive Treats**!

A gift from Ryoma to Kaede. These lollipops look sweet, but they're more bittersweet than anything. He thinks they'll remind you of someone.

Obtained **Unused Headband**!

A gift from Ryoma to Kokichi. It's for keeping bangs out of the eyes during sporting events. They were a treasured gift from a loved one long ago, but he wants you to have it.

* * *

**Yumeno Himiko**

* * *

**Yumeno Himiko:** Maybe with an evil brainwashing spell... no, even if you cast one, it's Akamatsu we're talking about...

_Spend time with Himiko?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Himiko explains spells to me... Apparently, I'm immune to brainwashing status effects and Junko. I think that's a good thing. I think?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yumeno-san. I need to ask you something. Please. 

**Yumeno Himiko:** Nyeeh?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Can... can I pat your head? Without the hat? Please?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Why are you so desperate?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** No. This hat is the most important part of my mage equipment!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah! I knew you'd shoot it down, but—!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Am I not enough for you?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I-it's not that! I just...!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** When you see something locked up, you naturally want to break in, right?! If it's hidden from view, my curiosity will only soar...!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So you want to pat her just because she wears a hat?! What about Saihara-chan?! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Of course I want to pat Saihara-kun, but his hat and hair are so delicate...! If I touched him, I would ruin his feminine beauty!

 **Ouma Kokichi:**?! 

**Yumeno Himiko:** So... my feminine beauty is allowed to be ruined.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Obviously not!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun and Yumeno-san have the resilience of cuteness on their side! No matter how messy or decorated your hair is, it just makes you cuter and cuter!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But Saihara-kun can't have messy hair without looking emo! And he can't have decorated hair without looking lame! He needs to preserve his beauty!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Ouch... he's not even here and you're burning him.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Thoughts, prayers, and ice spells for one Saihara Shuuichi... 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah! Spells! That's it!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yumeno-san! Please, let me become your student in magic in exchange for a head pat!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Okay.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** You get your head pat after mastering magic... and outsiders can't watch.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh, you're glaring at Kokichi..._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'm her familiar.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Eh?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'm a black wolf familiar she captured with an unconscious burst of magic before.

 **Yumeno Himiko:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Very well. You can bring your familiar to magic classes.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** But if he messes around, I'm turning him into a toad!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes! Hooray! Yumeno-san, thank you!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I'm looking forward to it already!_

* * *

**Yumeno Himiko:** Nyeeh... I want every day to be a lazy day...

_Spend time with Himiko?_

_> Yes < _

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I spend some time letting Himiko and Kokichi rest their heads on my lap..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** So, what's the lesson for today, Yumeno-sensei?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** You're making me feel old.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...um, Yumeno-san?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Not teacher enough.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...professor?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Nyeeeh... it's too much of a pain, so just call me like you always do...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's because she's been cursed to turn into a murderous, but lazy panda! Run awayyyyy!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You shouldn't bully the person you like.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Yeah. Agreed.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** How did you come even remotely close to that conclusion.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Instinct.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Tell your instincts to shut the hell up.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Do you want to learn a spell to make your familiar shut up whenever you want?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, not really.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** What a shame...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What other spells would you like to teach me?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Ah... I was in the middle of teaching you, actually...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _You... were?_

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Healing magic isn't just curing illnesses... it can be used to put someone at ease...

 **Yumeno Himiko:** So this pillow time is training, got it? 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Sounds like an excuse to be lazy.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** If you wake me up, I'll muzzle you. With magic, of course.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Shh... I'm going to try raising the power of my spell, so please, just relax.

 **Yumeno Himiko:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Yumeno Himiko:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh! They both fell asleep._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You deserve a moment of peace in this horrible place... sleep well.

* * *

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Auto-mapping spell complete... now we know the layout of the new rooms exactly...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Isn't that just the Monopad's map?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wow! I didn't think magic would plagiarize tech!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** I'll hex you.

_Spend time with Himiko?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Is there anything else we have left to cover, Yumeno-san?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** You've already mastered the art of holy magic... and mages are generally limited to one or two elements, unless you're uber powerful like me.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** The only thing to really critique is...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah, sh's staring at Kokichi again._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What? It's not either of _our_ faults I'm a demon.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** I thought you were a wolf.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Of course that was a lie!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** He's a demon.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What?! Why would you say that, Kaede?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Why are you getting upset when you're the one who said it in the first place...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Because I love you, and thought you loved me in return!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Ah, that's not a lie, right?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, but it's a massive exaggeration.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** How rude...! You think I'd let just anyone tie me down and bind me?!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** You're not allowed to use explicit language around Akamatsu.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**???????

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Whaaaat? I thought such a great mage such as yourself would obviously know how a demon summoning ritual works. Were you just bluffing?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** I'm not!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** There's no way Akamatsu would summon a demon, though!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** He just kind of happened.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You started it.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I did not. 

**Yumeno Himiko:** Ah, I get it.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Instead of a traditional mage and familiar dynamic, you two are more... partners. And friends.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, duh! I could never serve anyone!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** That settles it. You don't need to learn how to train a familiar. You've done it.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You mean...!?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** You have graduated as a mage.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Meet up with me in a bit. I need to prepare your hatting ritual.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _It's here...!!! I will soon be able to pat Himiko minus the hat!!!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Will you even be able to wait that long?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No...! But I'll endure it!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _For the sake of headpats!_

* * *

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Nyeeeeeh.... having all this free time makes me want to nap...

_Spend time with Himiko?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Himiko waves us over for my hatting ceremony. I know it's just a small thing, but there really is a sense of finality in the air. I kind of actually do feel like I've graduated from something._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ahahahaha, Kokichi's even watching with a pair of demon horns... did he get dragged into them?_

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Akamatsu Kaede, for your devout studies of holy magic, I, Yumeno Himiko, bestow upon you the cap of shadows.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Huh? Not a holy hat or something?

 **Yumeno Himiko:** No... It's never good to mindlessly focus on one thing.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Obsession with a single concept can bring madness... mages who grew obsessed with healing became necromancers, mages who grew obsessed with the earth became greedy, mages who grew obsessed with the darkness went mad...

 **Yumeno Himiko:** That's why, you wear the hat of the opposing element. To balance out your heart and feel complete peace...so you can't ever lose yourself.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Anyways, you should know this already. It's basic knowledge for mages.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Aw, who cares what silly humans think! I'm getting bored of waiting for the ceremony to end so we can have some fun!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ahahaha...

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Alright. Let's continue.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _And with that, Himiko places the hat over my head..._

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Congratulations. You've worked hard.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Alright! Now it's time for Kaede's super surprise party!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _...huh?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi and Himiko pull out party poppers for me._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Congratulations!

 **Yumeno Himiko:** Even if we aren't master and student anymore... we're still friends, so we worked together to make a little surprise for you.

 **Yumeno Himiko:** You'll watch my magic carefully, right? And then, you can pat my head and let me sleep...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ahahaha, okay! I'm looking forward to it already!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I don't know what will happen in the future._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _All I know is that I want to protect both of the smiles I saw._

* * *

_You got the Mana Restore skill! With it, your Influence gauge will restore more quickly!_

Obtained **Witch's Hat**!

A gift from Himiko to Kaede. She put a lot of work into it, despite her laziness, so treasure it a lot, okay?

Obtained **Demon Horn Headband**!

A gift from Himiko to Kokichi. She didn't have to, but she did her best to make it, so take good care of it.

* * *

**Kiibo**

* * *

**Kiibo:** Akamatsu-san! Would you like to spend time with me?

_Spend time with Kiibo?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We got mixed up over who was asking who to hang out. Kokichi made a joke about us being like Hermes' staff, only to laugh harder when Kiibo corrected the inaccuracy._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh no. Oh no. I have made a mistake. This is a mistake._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I mean, I led Kokichi straight to the **button he should never find!**_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I gotta end this, right now!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, uh, it's been fun, and I like you and I had fun spending time with you and all, but it's time to go! Let's go, Ouma-kun!

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yes, let's go! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _...yeah! He believes me!_

 **Kiibo:** The event is going to end before I even really said anything?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I mean, it's not our fault Akamatsu-chan finds you **boring.**

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh no._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** If you don't want us to leave, why don't you do something cool, like show off a robo-punch! Or lasers! Or a machine gun!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh no!_

 **Kiibo:** Please stop pulling on my arm! I won't punch you!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I pull on Akamatsu-chan's arm all the time and she doesn't complain about the pain! How is the robot squishier than the actual human meatbag!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun! Stop! I didn't mean that he was boring! No one needs to punch anyone!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Aw... really? 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Then why else would you make such an obvious **lie** to leave?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I have made so many mistakes._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm sorry, I lied... because I didn't want you to find out about one of Kiibo's features. I was really sure you would mess around...

 **Kiibo:** Oh, you mean the—

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I quickly shush Kiibo!_

 **Kiibo:** I understand.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Aw... I'm feeling a bit left out... and I thought you trusted me, Akamatsu-chan. What, was that a lie too?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I might trust you in general, but name one good reason why I shouldn't trust you to mess around!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Because you love me!

 **Kiibo:** Huh?! If that's true, then...!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh no._

 **Kiibo:** That means that Ouma-kun is my **father!**

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _OH NO._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kiibo-kun! Y-you shouldn't tell lies! Who taught you this?!

 **Kiibo:** My father!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'm so proud of you, son!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** He's not your father! I'm not your mother! Why would you say that?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It runs in the family, after all!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, first off, me being Kiibo-kun's mother is a joke! And aside from that, Kiibo-kun, didn't you say your creator was your father?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So you've been seeing another man?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No! I would never cheat!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What am I supposed to believe when you tell us our child has another father?! Didn't you vow to be forever loyal?! When did your heart stray!?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** We're not married! 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Damn right we're not! I'm getting a divorce! Kiibo, you're coming with me!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** We were never married in the first place!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Wait, no! If he does that, he can mess around with that button as much as he wants!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, I won't let that happen! Kiibo, choose me!

 **Kiibo:** Uh?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No, choose me instead!

 **Kiibo:** I. Um...

 **Kiibo:** I'll be honest, this was a joke meant to distract Ouma-kun from Akamatsu-san's lie that got out of hand.

 **Kiibo:** It was very amusing, but now I must go.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _And with that, Kiibo turns around and runs away..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah... the button is still so clearly visible..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun, please don't press that button.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Of course I wouldn't. What kind of idiot would press a random button on a robot, not knowing what it does, just because it was so obvious and conspicuous? They could have become the first killer by not keeping their hands to themselves.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...you pressed it, didn't you.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...yes.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're stupid. Adorable, but stupid.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But that's why I love you!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Stop saying things that'll be misunderstood! This is why we got into that mess!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi just laughed at me._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I feel so tired..._

* * *

**Kiibo:** Oh, hello there, Ouma-kun, Akamatsu-san. I seem to be in a predicament. Could you please carry me to the nearest area of student activity?

_Help Kiibo out?_

_> Y—_

**Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Ah, there you are. I left Kiibo-kun in the hallway while I went to the facilities... Say, would you mind leaving Ouma-kun to care for him while I speak to you alone?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** WHAT. ARE YOU KIDDING ME.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _????????_

_Spend time with ~~Korekiyo~~ Kiibo?_

_**> YES GO AWAY SHINGUUJI-CHAN <** _

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi makes me run away while I carry him and he carries Kiibo. I shout a goodbye and apology at Korekiyo before we leave... I'm sure we look very silly, but also, what has gotten into Kokichi?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Friendship time, go! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:**??????

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _We take Kiibo around the school..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...I'm sorry, Kiibo-kun. You're like this because of me...

 **Kiibo:** No, no, it was a desperate situation! I cannot possibly blame you for taking the measures you did when it let both me and Iruma-san escape alive!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But I still feel bad about it... 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, look at this way! Now he can get a **head** of the competition!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...Ouma. What are you doing.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Why didn't the Kiibaby have a date for the dance? 'cause he had no **body** to go with!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oh, oh, this is a good one! In fact, it's a knee- **slapper**!

 **Kiibo:** What? Is this robophobia?!

 **Kiibo:** I'll have you sued for this!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nishishi, when I'm the one carrying you around? 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun... no....

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But, hey, he's a **robot** , right?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** As long as he exists, he can start over. Whether it's his memories or his body that's gone, he can start over as many times as he wants.

 **Kiibo:** Was... this meant to be motivational?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So, with that said, let's draw up some designs for Kiiboy's new and improved body! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Equal parts motivational and mischievousness. 

**Kiibo:** Ah...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** By the way, how is Kiibo-kun supposed to draw?

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I thought he had eye lasers.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That's a fire hasard!

 **Kiibo:** Do not fear! I am also equipped with fire extinguishing functions!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** So you're admitting there's going to be a fire anyways!?

* * *

**Kiibo:** I'm grateful for being able to move around on my own, but I miss having hands.

 **Kiibo:** A sheet fell on top of me, but when I asked Momota-kun to remove it, he fainted.

_Hang out with Kiibo?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi said he was at fault, but that's impossible, because he was making me feed him ice cream in the dining hall at the time._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** How's this?! Super robo-punch body! Complete with lasers, cannons, and explosives!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What do you even think he'll need them for!?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** The subjugation of humanity.

 **Kiibo:** Please stop! I'm not going to cause a robot uprising!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But... it might be useful in escaping...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I know! It's be like, boom, crash, pow! Escape!

 **Kiibo:** Well, that _is_ true...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And then you can cause a robot uprising!

 **Kiibo:** No!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Here's my design.

 **Kiibo:** Why do I look like an owl with terrifying hair?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No, I think that's... just your head, with twelve arms attached.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi's right. It's just your head with twelve arms.

 **Kiibo:** But _why?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I couldn't think of anything. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** So, I just drew what I saw, and added a bunch of arms, because I want to see if it's possible for you to do a song that requires six people if you had twelve hands.

 **Kiibo:** No, first of all, I don't know how to play the piano in the first place, let alone with twelve hands.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's for the best. I don't even want to imagine how Iruma-chan would react if she heard of that...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Kiibo:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Let's burn it.

 **Kiibo:** What happened to being against arson!?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's not arson if it's preventing a pervert from preying upon you.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kiibo sighs, before shooting the drawing with his laser eyes. He watches carefully to make sure it's completely consumed before extinguishing it._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** We should agree to burn more things more often.

 **Kiibo:** No.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But it was your idea!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That doesn't mean it's a _good_ idea.

 **Kiibo:** Let's not... if we had to burn every single body design sketch, we'd cause an actual serious fire.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Now that you said it, we _do_ have a lot of drawings here... but they're mostly mine, and you rejected all of them! What did I do?!

 **Kiibo:** You keep adding death weapons to them! I don't want to be used as a weapon again, okay?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Crap, we hit a nerve... let's change the subject quickly, okay?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hey, what sort of body would you want, then? 

**Kiibo:**...

 **Kiibo:** I think... just my old body is fine. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Huh? Even though you're a robot? Even though you can be taller, a dragon, anything?

 **Kiibo:** Yes... There's really nothing I'd rather be than myself, the robot created by the professor who raised me.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You really do love your father, don't you?

 **Kiibo:** I would like to think I do.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** To think that technology has developed to the point that you can replicate what even people themselves don't understand.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It might not be a stretch to say that you're more human than some of us, at this point! I'm kinda jealous of you and your dad!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**... _wait._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Is it possible that... the reason his motive video had his friends and organization, who were 'like a family to him', over any actual relatives is..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _It's useless to ask, but... just in case, I give Kiibo and Kokichi a lot of affection. I want them to be okay, even if they people they treasure aren't here._

* * *

 **Kiibo:** It really was wonderful, wasn't it? I wonder if I could participate the next time...

_Hang out with Kiibo?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm sure you will! There can be events just for you!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I try and encourage Kiibo, but he reassures me it's fine. Kokichi thinks it's a bit funny how Kiibo's bowing without a body._

 **Kiibo:** After a lot of thought, I've decided upon this design.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Nice choice!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So, your old body again? 

**Kiibo:** Yes. Because it was the body the professor made for me out of love.

 **Kiibo:** Even if I have learned and grown in new ways, I always want to remember my origins. So I can become someone my creator would be proud of.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm sure he would be proud if he could see you now.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** How nice...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I pat the two of them on the head, stunning Kokichi a bit._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** And for now, I'm the one who's proud of you.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** H-huh?

 **Kiibo:** For what, Akamatsu-san?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Being able to be good friends! I'm sure that, now, you can work together without a hitch.

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...pffft...! Ahahahahaha!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** That's so lame! How dare you say that so sincerely, Kaede!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _With a different laugh than usual, Kokichi smiled at us._

 **Kiibo:** It'd be nice if we could.

 **Kiibo:** No, we will, right?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** The only objection I have is that I'm working with a robot with dorks and dolts for a brain!

 **Kiibo:** Hey! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Ahahahahaha!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Even though they're arguing, it's with an undercurrent of friendly banter._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I'm happy. I'm happy that I can see these smiling faces and these new faces of theirs... it's almost enough to erase the guilt I feel for separating Kiibo from his treasured body in the first place._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I'll make it up to you, Kiibo. I swear._

* * *

_You got the Jetpack skill! When it's equipped, you shoot faster._

Obtained **Transforming Toy**!

A gift from Kiibo to Kaede. He doesn't particularly like these kinds of toys, but he thinks you'll like fidgeting with the moving parts.

Obtained **Robot Design Plans**!

A gift from Kiibo to Kokichi. Kiibo's prototype design plans. There are empty pages for you to draw, but no weapons allowed, okay?!

* * *

**Gokuhara Gonta**

* * *

**Gokuhara Gonta:** Akamatsu-san, Ouma-kun! Gonta has the utmost faith in you!

_Spend time with Gonta?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Gonta spends a long time explaining how he trusts us completely. I don't know why, but it's nice that he's so earnest._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, Gonta-kun! Did you know that computers are filled with monsters that eat your heart if you do digicrimes?

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** No...! Gonta did not know that! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** That's a lie.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** What?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nishishi, you caught me!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Do you want to try next?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What...? Try _what?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Lying to Gonta-kun, of course! He's so gullible and easy to mess with, you know? 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** No! I won't lie to Gonta-kun! Stop lying to Gonta-kun!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Aww, seriously? Isn't his fault for being too gullible?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Gonta-kun. Please doubt everything you hear from him. Please.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Okay, Akamatsu-san!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And now he's just accepting whatever _you_ say without question...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Gonta-kun! Please doubt everyone from now on! Please, just think about what everyone says and whether you can trust them or not!

 **Gokuhara Gonta:**...

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Why?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes, perfect! Good job!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I try to pat him on the head... but...! He's too tall!!!! No!!!!!!!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Gonta-kun... can you please bend down a little...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oh, so you can kill him?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No!

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Why does Akamatsu-san need Gonta to bend down?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Because you're doing a great job! You're already learning to question people instead of immediately taking it as fact!

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Ah...! Then, Gonta will!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Yes! I can pat his head! Good job! Good! Job!_

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** This is very confusing for Gonta... there were no lies or doubt where Gonta grew up.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** That's because animals are great but humans are trash!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, maybe not trash, but there are people who will take advantage of and hurt others...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Please do your best, Gonta-kun.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Gonta will!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _His hair is so coarse... I kind of want to brush it, but I feel like his hair could make even the best combs weep..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I lose track of time patting Gonta and Kokichi..._

* * *

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Please do not keep stealing Gonta's things! Gonta will join without acts of theft!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...did you steal his bug case again?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

_Spend time with Gonta?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Gokuhara Gonta:** Please excuse Gonta's asking, but... why do people lie?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** People are terrible and awful and they will stab you in the back without even waiting to see your face!

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Is... is that true...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yep!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Stop that. You're scaring him.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** How do I put this... Kokichi, do you know how to explain this _without_ saying people are trash?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hmm, I can give it a shot.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Gonta-kun, you grew up in a forest, right? 

**Gokuhara Gonta:** Yes!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Have there ever been times when there were fights? Like, for food, or some other stuff.

 **** **Gokuhara Gonta:** There have been times where outsiders tried to hunt Gonta's forest family... and there were arguments over food...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Now, imagine that, instead of fighting over it physically, you had to talk it out. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Sometimes you can talk it out peacefully, sometimes you can't. Sometimes, people don't _want_ to be persuaded. Sometimes, they want something at all costs. Sometimes, they just hate you. It doesn't matter which one is the case, but the point is...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Being too trusting means someone is **bound to take advantage of you**.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** ...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'll be really honest here. It's almost ridiculously easy to trick you. You want to believe in everyone, you don't think too hard about what other people are saying, you're too nice, and, worst of all, you think everyone is as nice as you. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Hm?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Wait, can this applied to me too?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You'd defend a man who manipulated you into hell if you thought he had good intentions.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Is it wrong, then, that Gonta wants to trust people?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...yeah, I want to know too, actually.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, when did this turn into _'Ask Kokichi-sensei Hour?'_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I don't wanna tell you. Figure it out for yourselves.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah... I wonder..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Gonta and I are distracted by our thoughts as we keep thinking it over, so Kokichi gets a bit bored._

* * *

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Gonta hopes that was all the flowers... otherwise... there might be insects gathering on the floor, where people could easily step on them by accident!

_Spend time with Gonta?_

_> Yes < _

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We help Gonta make sure he hasn't lost any of his insect-luring flowers anywhere. I wonder how he lost something so important to him in the first place?_

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Hrrm....

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hmmm...

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Gonta wants to trust friends, but does not want to be easily tricked...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** There has to be a way to believe without becoming naive...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Aren't you thinking about this a little too hard?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I mean, Kaede already said the answer. Two conversations ago, actually.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh?

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** You mean... **thinking about what you're told**?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oh, finally! I was thinking you two would never get it!

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Wait, Gonta doesn't understand. Does this mean Gonta must also question people Gonta believes in?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I guess if you accepted what your friends said without question, all people would have to do to trick you is become your friend...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Ding ding ding! Even if it's friends, you have to have some sense about it! Because even friends have their reasons to lie! 

**Ouma Kokichi:** It could be to avoid hurting you, to soften a blow, to be kind, but, it's still a deception! Trust without doubt is just being an idiot!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...ah... is that why you call me an idiot so much...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No. It's because I love you.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:**...Gonta wants to be able to trust and protect his friends. That's why, Gonta must become skilled in this as well.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Please, allow Gonta to practice seeing through lies!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hm, alright, but I'm too high a level boss for a schmuck like you.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Kaede's much easier to read, so she's better for your level!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Huh? Isn't this what Kokichi suggested in the first place?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Feeling a bit like a piece that's fallen into place, I help Gonta practice his perceptive skills._

* * *

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Gonta had fun at the session! 

_Hang out with Gonta?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We listen to Gonta talk about how he enjoyed the training session. I'm really happy he liked it._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I hate bikes.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** That is... the truth, Gonta thinks.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yep.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I got hit by a guy going way too fast on a bike once, and my hair got stuck in the spokes. I had to cut it short right after I made plans to do a fancy hairstyle for a recital...

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** And that is why Akamatsu-san's hair is short?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yeah...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wow, I know I'm the one who suggested it and all, but aren't you gonna take a break or something? You've been at it for half an hour.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Gonta is sorry! Gonta didn't keep track of the time!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's okay. I'm glad I can help you.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Why are you so **desperate** , anyways? You have time to learn, don't you?

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** No, Gonta doesn't.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Because Gonta wants to be a gentleman who protects the others, Gonta must learn how to protect himself from deception first. That is why Gonta must learn to doubt quickly.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Gonta-kun...

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Gonta doesn't want to believe that the world is _full_ of people who will hurt others... but, Gonta will do his best to protect the good people of the world.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What are you gonna do if there aren't any left?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** If the world is too terrible for you?

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** That's impossible. Because there are people like Ouma-kun and Akamatsu-san in it.

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...!?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That's... wow, thank you, Gonta-kun. It's an honour to hear you think that highly of us.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Gonta believes in that with all his heart! As long as there are people like Ouma-kun and Akamatsu-san, the world can still be saved!

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...idealistic.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But you're growing out of being naive. That's a start, at least.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Congratulations, Gonta-kun. You have Kokichi's seal of approval.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** And, for what it's worth, mine as well.

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** Thank you! It is an honour!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Gonta scoops the two of us up into a hug._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _With his strength, he could easily crush us, but he's gentle with us._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _This gentle strength is Gonta's greatest power... I can trust in him to bring more of his goodness to the world._

* * *

_You got the Metamorphosis skill! When it is equipped, the correct answer will have a little hint attached to it._

Obtained **Butterfly Handkerchief**!

A gift from Gonta to Kaede. He mistook a tradition from the middle ages for something people still do, but he means well, so it's fine.

Obtained **Gentleman's Bowtie**!

A gift from Gonta to Kokichi. It matches a tie Gonta owns. He wants the two of you to become gentlemen together, so take care of it.

* * *

**Iruma Miu**

* * *

**Iruma Miu:** Ahahahahahaha! 

**Iruma Miu:** Ah, sorry! It's just, seeing your face made me remember that _terrible joke!_

_Hang out with Miu?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I'm not actually sure what that means, but we spend some time with Miu..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Wait. I want to establish this right off the bat, or I'll just leave.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No. Arguing.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No weird sex insults either! It's really weird, and I feel uncomfortable every time!

 **Iruma Miu:** U-um...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But why?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Because your crush on Iruma-san will get nowhere if you keep shooting yourself in the foot! I don't care if she likes it, you can't—

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I have no idea how you reached this conclusion, but all of the possible methods of deduction that led to it are flawed and incorrect.

 **Iruma Miu:** You know I'm sexy. Don't even try to deny it.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Sex appeal doesn't amount to anything if your personality is shit.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Stop it! You can't talk to the girl you like like that!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I might be a liar, but it's the truth when I say that _you're wrong about this!_

 **Iruma Miu:** Urgh, forget it, why would you even want us to get along? Some people just can't mix.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** But you can! You have stuff in common that you can use to build a friendship and then love!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No, seriously, that's not it. Why do you keep thinking that.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I mean, you both like dirty jokes, bad flirting, and robots, right? That's enough to build a friendship on!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _And then love! Unless Kokichi actually does have a crush on Shuuichi, in that case, sorry Miu._

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Iruma Miu:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah.... this isn't working... what do I do...?_

 _> Bribe them_  
_> Beg them_  
_> Ask them politely_

* * *

**> Bribe them <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:**...I'll give you my Monocoins?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I have other gifts too, if you want...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I gave you half of those Monocoins.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _...frick._

* * *

**> Beg them <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:**...Ouma-kun, I'm going to let you down now.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What are you _doing?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Begging? On my hands and knees?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It worked before, didn't it?

 **Iruma Miu:** Stop! Don't do that!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I thought you liked it?!_

* * *

**> Ask them politely <**

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Please?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I really do think you can make it work.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I mean, we can work together to end the killing game, and then I can be friends with the both of you!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hmm...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Iruma-chan. How willing are you to provide inventions for a friend?

 **Iruma Miu:** Just say the word, and I'm on it.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I think we can work something out.

 **Iruma Miu:** Well, I can't help it if you're _that_ desperate for my help, so sure!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, Akamatsu-chan. If I say it's _'friendly arguing,'_ can I call her a—

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Worth a shot.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Aaaah, I'm so happy! It worked! They're going to try and get along now!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I pat Miu on the head! I'm so happy!_

 **Iruma Miu:** Mmngh...! A-aaaaaah! _Aaaaaaaaaah!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...what? What just happened?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Just ignore her. You don't want to know.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Ah... yeah, yeah I don't._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _We say goodbye to Miu, but I don't think she's listening..._

* * *

 **Iruma Miu:** What am I even supposed to do with this much free time...?

 **Iruma Miu:** Oh! I know! I'll figure out how to make the perfect—

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Please wait. I need to find out whether or not I want to hear the rest.

_Spend time with Miu?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _We go around Miu's lab, and she shows us a bunch of her inventions._

 **Iruma Miu:** This one here is for controlling the Exisals, but it's still not finished yet.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, there's a bright, red button over here...

 **Akamtsu Kaede:** _Wait! No! I can't just touch anything! What if it explodes?!_

 **Iruma Miu:** That's the ON button for my perfect massage machine.

 **Iruma Miu:** Just fifteen minutes in it is enough to lose your fuckin' mind! You'll never be able to live without the pleasure again!

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...ah, whoops, I spilled water on it. Guess you can't do weird things now, massage machine.

 **Iruma Miu:** WHAT?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** That was a lie! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh, and this is your heart monitor button, right? The one that sets off a device when a heart stops beating, yeah?

 **Iruma Miu:** Damn right! What, were you so impressed by its brilliance that you carved the name into your memory?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hmm, interesting...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Hey, why am I the one showing restraint around here!? Kokichi, what are you doing?!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Grk—?! Kokichi just slapped it on me?!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Woooow, it really works! It's totally working!

 **Iruma Miu:** Of course it is! It was made by me!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Why are you experimenting by making it make a switchblade go in and out? Stop sticking it on me and tearing it off, my skin will tear!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, wait, first of all, where did you get that knife? Why do you have that?

 **Iruma Miu:** Are you trying to kill me?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's a toy knife that works the same way as a switchblade. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** If it was real, I could hurt Kaede by accident!

 **Iruma Miu:** Why the fucking hell are you messing around with my shit, anyways?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, obviously, I need to test it. After all, this could easily be used to set up a **death trap**.

 **Iruma Miu:** What?! 

**Ouma Kokichi:** I mean, what if Iruma-chan convinced us all to wear these things to alert us when there's a murder, but instead hooked them all up to pocket bombs or something? Then she'd just have to kill one of us to kill us all and escape.

 **Iruma Miu:** What the hell?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're too dangerous to be left alone, so let's be friends!

 **Iruma Miu:**...the fuck? You just want to keep watch on me so I can't kill everyone, don't you?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Duh. And besides, there's the bonus of making Kaede happy, so it works for everyone!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi, do you really think she'll agree just because you said th—

 **Iruma Miu:** Okay.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, seriously, what?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** A-ha-ha-ha! Then we're friends from now on!

 **Iruma Miu:** Kya-ha-ha-ha! That'll be great!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Their laughs are fake and smiles are strained... are we going to be okay?_

* * *

**Iruma Miu:** Hey, midget! Did you steal from my lab too?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What? Of course not. Don't be ridiculous.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Steal...?

 **Iruma Miu:**...

_Hang out with Miu?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Miu has me test one of her new inventions, a complete relaxation chamber... I hope this works out well._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** ———— !?

 **Iruma Miu:** ———, ——————, ———...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** ——!!! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _I can't hear what they're saying at all, but the expressions I see aren't reassuring me..._

 **Iruma Miu:** ———... —— ———— —...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** —— ——————— ————!!! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Are you guys okay? Should I just come out and—_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Miu starts frantically shaking her head at me. Wait, how did she know what I'm thinking? Is it obvious from my expression?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** —————... ——, —————...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Hey. I don't know what you're saying, but I know you just called me an idiot, Kokichi!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Huh, no, you're pointing at Miu? Is this charades? Let's see..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _NOT-YOU, MIU._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Why are you calling Miu an idiot?_

 **Iruma Miu:** ———! ———— ———!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** ——— ———— — ——————— —— ———— —————— ————————.

 **Iruma Miu:** ——....

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Hey! What did you say to make Miu deflate so fast?! Kokichi! At least apologize if you're going to be rude!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:**.... ————!! ————————, ————— — ——————!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _'Think a little'...? About what, manners?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Me... no, machine, Miu... read... brain? Argh, let's make this hangman..._

...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hey, wait a second! What do you mean this machine lets you two read my thoughts!? I thought this was a relaxation machine!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Miu hangs her head as she presses the button to release me._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Told you it wouldn't work, Iruma-chan you dumbass.

 **Iruma Miu:** It was worth a shot...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What was?

 **Iruma Miu:**...

 **Iruma Miu:** Akamatsu... you don't actually like the way I talk that much, do you?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh?

 **Iruma Miu:** I thought that... if I could figure you more about what you like, then I could be someone more like the kind of person you'd want to be around...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So basically, she realized her personality was unlikeable so she tricked you into it so you could like her more, despite that being a really stupid plan.

 **Iruma Miu:** I'm sorry... I just didn't want you to stick around only for my inventions, so...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Oh no... Miu's on the verge of tears..._

 **Iruma Miu:** Please don't hate me...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** ****You know, you could have just asked.

 **Iruma Miu:** Huh...?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** If you had asked me what I liked about you, I would have answered easily. You didn't need to set up an entire invention for it.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And besides. Kaede decided to talk to you in the first place, despite it being blatantly obvious you're yourself. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Miu begins to sob. I knew Miu never had friends before, but to think this much would drive her to tears..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _We spend some time helping Miu calm down._

* * *

 **Iruma Miu:** Urgh, I'm sore all over... is that really what they do every night?

_Hang out with Miu?_

_> Yes <_

_> No_

**Iruma Miu:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Iruma Miu:** U-um...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes?

 **Iruma Miu:** I'll let you have the _honour_ of, wait, no... um.

 **Iruma Miu:** Please... please continue to be my friends. Even if I-I am like this...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Miu tries to bow down on her hands and knees, but before she can even bend, both me and Kokichi have stopped her._

 **Iruma Miu:** Huh...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're an idiot.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** To think we'd stop being friends for that, he means.

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Come on, Iruma-san. Let's go do something fun! No need to be so anxious!

 **Iruma Miu:** Ah! 

**Ouma Kokichi:** C'mon, there's gotta be something interesting we can do!

 **Iruma Miu:** Hyaaaaaaaah—?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _We drag Miu into playing a game of tag with us._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Something about the way she laughs and teases us makes me think she'll be a good mother one day, somehow._

 **Iruma Miu:** Get back here you damn fuckin' brat! Iruma Miu, gorgeous girl genius, won't be fooled by your puny-ass hiding places!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _...maybe._

* * *

_You got the Robo-Arms skill! When it is equipped, less white noise will be on the screen at once._

Obtained **Neon Ribbon**!

A gift from Miu to Kaede. It’s a garish pink, but it’s the first time she picked out a gift for a friend, so be nice about it, okay?

Obtained **Huge Goggles**!

A gift from Miu to Kokichi. It's one of her spare goggles. They're a bit big on you, but she thinks you'll grow into them soon.


	49. Bonus: DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT

"Please help," Kaede said one morning in the despair facility, completely unprompted. "How do you raise a child?"

Shuuichi choked on his drink.

"You _what_ —?!" Miu screamed, rushing over to grab Kaede by the shoulders. "When?! Who?! Wait, is the midget the father?!"

"Please— stop— shaking— me—!"

"Am I supposed to congratulate this?" Kiibo wondered.

"Why isn't Ouma himself awake to tell us this?! This is a big fuckin' deal, don't you think?!"

"But—!"

"...no, it's not that," Maki said with a sigh. "She realized there was an orphan who regularly relies on our food giveaways, so she's considering adoption..."

Miu suddenly let go of Kaede, making the pianist fall to the floor in a slump.

"What?!"

"Oh thank god, don't scare us like that!" Shuuichi let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't even think she'd be able to know if she was pregnant from the week she was awake," Kirumi pointed out.

"Well, at least Akamatsu-san isn't a mother this early..." Kiibo said.

"We can discuss it with the others later, I suppose," Kirumi offered.

"...yeah, about that..."

"........Akamatsu-san," Shuuichi said slowly, "did you bring a child into the building without telling anyone?"

"...I'm telling you now, aren't I?"

The room was silent for a few seconds.

"I'll go check it out," Maki stated, just as Kokichi rushed in with a child clinging to him.

"WHO LET A BABY IN HERE?!"

And then everyone pointed at Kaede, who was still on the floor.

"I... can explain?" Kaede offered, pushing herself up so that she was at least kneeling on the floor.

Despite Kokichi's rant about the utter stupidity of just letting people inside the heavily-fortified despair house out of pity and empathy, they wound up keeping the child.

...and more.

Kaede's adoption efforts... wound up being what attracted the Future Foundation to them, as they mistook the sudden disappearance of several orphans for a mass kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kokichi: KAEDE NO WHAT WILL YOU DO IF RIOTERS SEE YOU AND TRY AND LURE YOU INTO A TRAP BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID RECKLESS EMPATHY AND COMPASSION
> 
> kaede, already making maki help her put on a baby carrier: I WOULD LOSE MY SOUL IF YOU WERENT AROUND TO HOLD IT DO YOU REALLY THINK I HAVE THE FORESIGHT AND PRAGMATIC MIND NEEDED TO SET ASIDE THE DESIRE FOR HELPING PEOPLE LONG ENOUGH TO THINK OF MY OWN SELF PRESERVATION
> 
> kokichi: NO THAT IS WHY I HAVE TO STAY WITH YOU, IDIOT!


	50. Bonus: Everyone's Love Hotel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short snippets because FUCK MAN, IM NOT INSANE

* * *

**Shinguuji Korekiyo**

* * *

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo:** Yes... come now, and meet my sister!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I-I think something's wrong! He's scaring me!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** NO!!!!!!! AWAY!!!! GO AWAY!!!!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Holy shit did you just break the door down—

* * *

**Shirogane Tsumugi**

* * *

**Shirogane Tsumugi:** Akamatsu-senpai, Ouma-senpai, did you see the fashion show?! I did my best on the costumes!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yeah, it looked great! You did a good job, Shirogane-san!

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Ah, senpai, it's so embarrassing when you pet me like that... kyun~

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You just came here to get fawned over by your cute senpai, didn't you?

* * *

**Angie Yonaga**

* * *

**Angie Yonaga:** Let's all play together!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Pleasedon'tsayplayonthebedpleasedon'tsayplayonthebed—

 **Angie Yonaga:** Angie was gonna say rock paper scissors tournament death match.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wow, Akamatsu-chan, you unexpectedly have a lot of lewd thoughts.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** NO.

* * *

**Hoshi Ryoma**

* * *

**Hoshi Ryoma:** Sorry for breaking up with you so suddenly. You deserve an explanation at least. The truth is, I've made an enemy of the mafia, and it was too dangerous to stay in contact with you.

 **Hoshi Ryoma:** I'm glad you found someone else, Akamatsu. I hope he'll treat you well.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** (Why is his fantasy handing his girlfriend to another guy.)

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** (HIS GIRLFRIEND IS DEAD AND HE WISHES SHE WAS AT LEAST ALIVE AND HAPPY EVEN IF IT MEANS NOT BEING WITH HIM.)

 **Ouma Kokichi:** (FU—)

* * *

**Momota Kaito**

* * *

**Momota Kaito:** Come on, aren't you two my sidekicks?! You won't get to space with that attitude!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But I need to go home and feed my kids and kiss my wife.

 **Momota Kaito:** Understandable. You have found love and loyalty, and for that, I couldn't be prouder!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What kids?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Don't be such a kidder, honey, let's go home.

* * *

**Chabashira Tenko**

* * *

**Chabashira Tenko:** Tenko can't believe this... even though her opponent in being an idol was _Ouma_...!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, since you lost, you need to fulfill any one of my requests!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh no please don't be unreasonable.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You need to watch as our beloved manager pampers _me_ instead of you!

 **Chabashira Tenko:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**........okay. This is happening.

* * *

**Yumeno Himiko**

* * *

**Yumeno Himiko:** Keep practicing... just like... that....zzzzzzz....

 **Ouma Kokichi:** She's already asleep.... this is gonna be a long night...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What is a bed for if not to sleep?

* * *

**Saihara Shuuichi**

* * *

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** A-Akamatsu-san, I need to tell you s-something!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What? _What?_

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** I've finally caught it on camera! One of Ouma-kun's terrifying faces! You have to believe me now, right?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, yeah, sure.

 **Saihara Shuuichi:** Don't just _'ah, yeah, sure'_ the discovery I tried so hard to find...!!!

* * *

**Harukawa Maki**

* * *

**Ouma Kokichi:** Harukawa-chan, Akamatsu-chan, let's play house!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ah, so the two of you will play the loving parents to my doting daughter. Got it.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No!

 **Harukawa Maki:** How have the two of you not changed in all the years we've spent together...?

* * *

**Gokuhara Gonta**

* * *

**Gokuhara Gonta:** Gonta must learn how to delicately treat the guest!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Why am I the guest.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Name one good reason I should believe you wouldn't troll Gonta-kun while pretending to teach him.

 **Ouma Kokichi:**....that's fair.

* * *

**Amami Rantarou**

* * *

**Amami Rantarou:** Alright, next is the trip to the amusement park, so take good care of the others and don't lose your things!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ama— I mean, big brother, is this really okay?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Are we even related to you.

 **Amami Rantarou:** Kokichi.... even if you and Kaede are adopted, the two of you will _always_ be my siblings.

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...oh.

* * *

**Kiibo**

* * *

 **** **Kiibo:** Please tell me more about this feeling called love!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's drugs and drugs are bad!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Stop that, just because the break up was hard on you doesn't mean you can confuse Kiibo-kun—

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I LOVED THAT MAN LIKE A CHOCOLATE SUNDAE ON THE SIDEWALK; SO BEAUTIFUL AND YET SO _DISASTROUS_ —

 **Kiibo:** I have the sneaking suspicion that this is _not_ how it works at _all_ —

* * *

**Iruma Miu**

* * *

**Iruma Miu:** Let's fuck like rabbits.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No....? Please no? 

**Iruma Miu:** I'm sorry please don't leave me.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I WON'T JUST PLEASE DON'T ASK US TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU THIS FEELS WRONG! I DON'T WANT YOU TO HAVE SEX WITH US JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT US TO LEAVE GODDAMMIT IRUMA-SAN WE WON'T LEAVE SO STOP PLEASE I'M _SO_ UNCOMFORTABLE RIGHT NOW—

* * *

**Toujou Kirumi**

* * *

**Toujou Kirumi:** Master. Please do not cause chaos during the arranged marriage meeting. Even if Akamatsu-san is your childhood friend, you cannot protest if she chooses someone other than you.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Nearly every word you just said was like a slap to the face.

 **Toujou Kirumi:** I'll give you another one if you cause a fuss.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _You say you don't want to act like a mom, but even in your wildest fantasy, you're acting like a mom!_


	51. Love Hotel - Akamatsu Kaede

**Ouma Kokichi:** _In this place, everyone sees you as their fantasy, huh?_

**Ouma Kokichi:** _I bet Akamatsu-chan's fantasy is gonna be hyper-perverted! ...just kidding._

**Ouma Kokichi:** _I'm actually pretty curious what it'll be._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** K-Kokichi. Did I wake you up? 

**Ouma Kokichi:** _First names?! And we apparently sleep together here too?!_

**Ouma Kokichi:** _Damn, Akamatsu-chan, you move fast...!_

**Ouma Kokichi:** Of course you did, darling, but I'm not mad! Just gimme a kiss and it'll be _all_ better~

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You're messing around again... urghhhhhh....

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Sorry, Aka— Kaede-chan! I just love seeing your reactions!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's making this next part so much harder, though...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hm?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, um, you know how you had to pick me up when I met up with an old friend of mine, and you kept making jokes because you noticed I was really quiet and you wanted me to talk to you? And I didn't?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yeah.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It was because I was thinking. About us.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Whaaat, did you realize you were in love with me or something?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...yes.

**Ouma Kokichi:** _Eh. Eh?! For real?!_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** I told her that we lived together, but we weren't _together_ together, and she told me that I'd never actually get a date if my life was so full of you, because my partner would have to compete with you for attention.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** And I thought about it, and I realized that I didn't _want_ someone who couldn't accept our relationship. No...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I didn't want someone else at all. I was happy just being with you.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** H-hold on! Is this a joke?! Is this revenge for all the lies and tricks?!

**Ouma Kokichi:** _Kaede takes my hand and presses it to her neck. I can feel her heartbeat..._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm not lying. The fact that my heart is beating so fast is proof that it's the truth, isn't it?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** B-but why?! I'm a liar, you know!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I know.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And, and you've got so many friends, who all like you—! Why me of all people?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Do you want me to make a list?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What?! You have a list?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well, I can make one.

**Ouma Kokichi:** _Are you trying to murder me?! Are you trying to see if death by embarrassment is a thing?!_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** I might have friends now, but all my memories of middle school and earlier are just being lonely. The other kids always thought I was weird for being impulsive and obsessive and forgetful, you know. Called me a piano freak a lot, too.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I wanted to change myself in high school, but then we became friends.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** When I forgot things, you just made a list so I could remember. When I had reckless impulses, you tried to keep me out of danger. When I got anxious, you let me play with your hair and your hands and your scarf to calm down. You laughed at me for loving the piano so much, then sat down and asked me to play you a song.

**Ouma Kokichi:** _...wait. These are all things I've actually done._

**Ouma Kokichi:** _Is... her fantasy just... me? Because I accepted her?_

**Ouma Kokichi:** _Nonononono, that's too embarrassing, forget that train of thought immediately! Aaaaaargh, just stop thinking!_

**Akamatsu Kaede:** There was never a boring moment with you around, Kokichi. You make me smile and laugh, you help me calm down... You're kind, smart, funny, cute, and whenever you're around... I feel like I can do anything.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm sorry to spring this on you so early in the morning, but... can I be your girlfr—

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yes.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh? 

**Ouma Kokichi:** You can do whatever you want, as long as you stop trying to murder me!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Murder you?! How did you get that impression!?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What kind of idiot are you?! Who goes up to the guy with a crush on them and makes a list of all the reasons they like him back?! You don't just drop that on someone without expecting a death!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ahahahahahaha!

**Ouma Kokichi:** _Kaede hugs me, so that my head's in the crook of her neck. Her heartbeat's right against my ear._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Now I can't see your blushing face, so it's fine, right?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** 'm not blushing.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Then, do you want me to let go?

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...no. Let's stay like this for a while.

**Ouma Kokichi:** _Let this beautiful fantasy go on, just a little bit longer..._

....

.......

...............


	52. Love Hotel - Ouma Kokichi

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _When in here, everyone sees me as their fantasy, right?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I'm not sure how it will work if it's Kokichi, though..._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Akamatsu-san.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yes?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** What the hell are you doing?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What's with this all of a sudden? 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Kokichi's face is expressionless... his voice is so dull, too... and he used '-san' instead of his cutesy '-chan'..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _I've never seen him like this before... what's going on?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Why do you **trust** me so much? I'm a liar, after all.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh? Is that it? Isn't it because we're friends?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Do you really think you can say that just because you declared us friends, you can trust me? Are you an idiot?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** W-wait! Are you saying you never thought of me as a friend!?

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...sorry, that's not it.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _What?! You're apologizing?! Who are you?!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** O-Ouma-kun, is something wrong? You're acting weird...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Is it that weird that I want to be honest with you out of everyone, Akamatsu-san?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...huh? 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm sorry, but can you please just tell me what's happening? I'm not getting it.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Ah, seriously... Use your head, Akamatsu-san. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** If you pay attention to someone who's never had it, it's only natural they'd get addicted. If you touch someone who's never been touched unless it was to cause pain, it's only natural they'd come to want it. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** If you **trust** someone who's only been doubted, even by the people closest to him, it's only natural he'd start to love you.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Are... you talking about us?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Is there anyone else who would pat me on the head and carry me around like that?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Isn't this supposed to be his deepest fantasy? Why is Kokichi talking specifically about us?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No matter how many times I think about it, I don't understand.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're an airhead, but not an idiot. You take most of my words with a grain of salt. But still, you trust me so much.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I don't understand why. Is this me manipulating you into giving me all this love? Or have you been manipulating me to use as a puppet?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** O-of course not! Is it really so hard to believe that I _like_ spending time with you?! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Not out of manipulation on either of our ends, but because your **actions** have told me I can trust you?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** If it wasn't hard to believe, I would believe it, you know?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** But I can't change myself, no matter how hard I try. It's terrifying to trust like this, Even now, I want to say that I'm lying.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's okay. I'm not asking you to change. I befriended you even knowing you're a liar, after all.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** That's the problem!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Woah! He raised his voice for the first time since we got here!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I _know_ you don't want to manipulate me! I know you trust me! I know you like me, even if I'm a liar! But I **can't believe** it!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I want to repay your trust, but lying is who I am. I want to tell you everything, but I can't be honest. I hate it! 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Then, maybe you can take it slowly? Maybe dial back the lies a little bit at a time?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** That isn't okay either. Because then, Akamatsu-san might **get tired of me.**

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** What?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Everyone adores Akamatsu-san. But they only tolerate me. If Akamatsu-san wasn't here, I'm sure they would all hate me. It's scary to think of what would happen if Akamatsu-san wasn't here.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** If I don't have you to myself, someone might take you away, or you could start to hate me. And that would be worse than death. The only reason I don't want to lock you up is because you'd hate being stuck in one place.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** _Huh?! That's the only problem you have with that?! Kokichi, that's illegal!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** So... you're scared I might leave you, so you decided to be honest?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yep. Because Akamatsu-san is honest with everyone, but I lie to everyone. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** I love you because you trust me like you trust everyone, but I want to be special to you. So you're the only one who can ever hear me being honest, okay?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Ouma-kun. Even if you are a liar, I won't leave you. I'll trust in your intentions over your words, just as I always have. You don't have to force yourself to change just for me. It's a promise, okay?

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** If you're scared, if you're worried, then all I have to do is stay with you until you believe me, right?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Stay with me forever. Even after I start to believe you, stay tied to me.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Okay.

_Kokichi smiles as he wraps his arms around me._

_He pushes me back, making me fall against the bed._

**Akamatsu Kaede:** A-ah?!

_His body looms over mine..._

**Ouma Kokichi:** Nishishi... I'll make you love me so much, you'll never be able to leave. It'll be like a nice little prison cell, just for the two of us.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Wait, what did we do to get thrown in prison?!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well, you stole my heart, and I just followed you!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...that was terrible.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's your punishment for making me want to be an honest man.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You'll be repenting for the rest of your life, so be prepared, Kaede.

_As he leans closer, I feel his weight press something that feels like some sort of metal ring into my leg..._

_That isn't my **key of love** , right? Or is it one of the parts on Kokichi's outfit? It feels a bit too weird to tell._

_But, wait, it can't be **my** key. My skirt **doesn't have pockets**...?_

....

.......

...............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well anyways, my logic when writing this scene is just looking at his harmonious heart and going "wait kaede is already okay with him being a liar in this au so the only thing for him to do is stop lying to her"


	53. Bonus: You're not alone

"Ouma-kun, you need to start falling asleep in your own room," Shuuichi said, giving Kokichi a piggyback ride back to the living quarters of the facility.

"Don't wanna..." Kokichi whined.

"You haven't been sleeping well," Shuuichi noted. "I know you want Akamatsu-san to wake up, but you can't keep sleeping in the simulation room."

And Shuuichi got an idea.

"Why don't we spend time with the others? So you aren't alone, at least?"

Kokichi's reply was a short hum, before falling asleep.

Shuuichi wondered if the smaller boy heard at all.

Well, he offered his idea to the others anyways.

* * *

"Want to watch with me?" Rantarou asked.

"...no?" Kokichi replied.

"That's fair."

* * *

"Come on! Let's play pingpong!" Kaito declared, dragging Kokichi into a fun game.

"Hey, wait—!"

* * *

"Angie challenges you to a paintball death match!"

"Seriously—?!"

* * *

"Come on, I need to complain about Momota to someone," Maki stated.

"As long as we can stay in here, I guess," Kokichi answered.

This gave Shuuichi a new idea.

From then on, the others stayed in the simulation room with Kokichi, rather than try and drag him out of it.

Korekiyo and Shuuichi shared books with him, Himiko showed off magic tricks, Tenko helped him get rid of his muscle tension, Gonta played a lying game with him, Rantarou and Ryoma played a board game with him, Angie drew with him, Miu and Kiibo taught him more about the technology used in the simulation, Maki heard him out, and Kaito, well.

They broke the simulation room's table leg after an intense game of pingpong.

When Kaede woke up, it was while Kirumi had taken a brief leave to grab a blanket for Kokichi. She was happy to make desserts for them and bring the others into an impromptu waking up party.


	54. Bonus: Changes and Unchanged?

"Since we were corrupted to make us more likely to kill," Kokichi started off, looking up from a mystery novel Shuuichi had found in one of the rooms, "does that mean we don't actually know each other that well?"

"Hm, maybe it does," Maki replied, sharpening a knife. "Yonaga isn't as annoying as she was in the game."

"Yeah, I don't think she mentioned blood sacrifices once since we woke up," Kokichi noted.

"Maybe it's only something she does when she's desperate."

"Makes sense, I suppose. What about the others?" Kokichi asked.

"Amami's about the same, but he's hard to read, so it's hard to tell either way," Maki replied. "Gokuhara seems a bit more wary, but that might be more because of you."

"Nishishi, guilty as charged!" Kokichi exclaimed. "Well, Kiibaby's about the same even though I tease him around the same. Maybe he didn't have the same tendency for despair as the others 'cuz he's a robot?"

And then they thought of Miu.

"I can't actually believe Iruma-chan's jokes were just an actual part of her personality..." Kokichi said.

"I'm going to ignore that," Maki stated.

Kokichi nodded, before thinking of the others.

"I think Saihara, Momota, and Chabashira are calmer now, Yumeno-chan and Hoshi-chan're the opposite," Kokichi observed. "They're a bit more energetic, but not by much in Hoshi-chan's case. Toujou-chan's not as bad at relating to people, though."

"And Shinguuji..." Maki sighed.

"Well, he said he'd only kill us if he believed death was the best option," Kokichi said. "That _might_ be a step up. I think."

"You've changed a lot too," Maki stated. "If we were in the game, you wouldn't be chatting so civilly with a killer, one-on-one."

"Yeah, probably not," Kokichi admitted. "But you're different too. More trusting. And less irritable!"

"I suppose everyone has their differences..." Maki said, before looking over at one of the two occupied pods. 

"Hey, Ouma. What if she isn't what you knew?"

"I'm not sure how likely that is, y'know?" Kokichi replied. "Shirogane said she tried, but Kaede just gave up her memories to stay herself."

He paused, twisting a lock of his hair around his finger.

"But, even if she was different, she still met me at my worst, my most untrusting, lying self, and wanted to befriend me. Even if she was made worse, at her worst, she was still someone who gave up her life for all of us, without knowing she would come back."

"I see," Maki said after a pause.

"So, what about you?" Kokichi asked with a bright smile. "Your crush on Momota-chan persist even though he's different?"

"Shut. Up."

Kokichi just laughed.

Despite Maki actually holding a knife, both of them knew she would only use it on threats to their friends. 

This didn't stop Shuuichi from walking in on Maki threatening the little leader with it.


	55. Bonus: Akamatsu Kaede Free Time Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized that literally the entire fic is just kaede's account of how they got closer and her thoughts on ouma so his ftes would just be things they already did, so ouma's ftes were scrapped  
> but you know what is absolutely necessary??? OUMAS THOUGHTS ABOUT KAEDE BECAUSE IVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT HIS PERSPECTIVE ON HER THE ENTIRE TIME AND ITS FUCKING HILARIOUS  
> but also this isnt school mode lol.
> 
> ANYWAYS.  
> KOREKIYO DIDNT FUCK HIS SISTER. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING BUT HE DIDNT. TSUMUGI FUCKED UP AND MIXED UP THE MEMORIES AND JUST LEFT HIM. HE WAS IN LOVE WITH MIKAN AND THEN HIS MEMORY FUCK UP MADE HIM THINK IT WAS HIS SISTER JUST SHUT UP OKAY I DONT WANT INCEST IN MY CEREAL

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi... c'mon, it's time to wake up.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No way.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _I just hug her tighter, pressing my ear to the crook of her neck._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _Your heartbeat..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Don't you want to eat?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** In a bit.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That's what you said _fifteen minutes ago_.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It hasn't been a bit yet.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _Even though you sound annoyed, you still start combing through my hair with your fingers._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I thought your goal was to get me _out_ of bed, Kaede.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's not my fault your hair is messy.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yes it is. Don't you remember?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** How you pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss, messing me up completely—

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Th-that never happened! Stop messing around!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _As I laugh, her heartbeat accelerates in my ear._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _Sorry, it seems that I love hearing your breathing, your voice, and your heartbeat, so please just let me hold on to you a bit longer._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _I don't want to ever stop hearing them again, okay?_

* * *

**Ouma Kokichi:** Since we're on break, that obviously means gossip, right?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I mean, I guess it's fine?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _I laugh as she grabs snacks for the two of us. She got herself a donut, while for me..._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _A croquette and sweet drink. It's honestly kinda scary how she nailed my taste for sweet drinks but not sweet food._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I heard something interesting in the division hallways, Kaede.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hm? What is it?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _'The angel-devil pair of enforcers,' 'Naegi Makoto's good cop/bad cop combo,' ...._ we got a few nicknames like that.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Why?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _Ah, seriously, don't look at me like that. If you're this cute while stuffing your cheeks with a donut, someone might fall for you._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Aw, you got jam all over your face! Let me get that~

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi, this donut doesn't have jam in it.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** If I said I just wanted an excuse to touch you, would you get mad?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I... can't really, because I'd be a hypocrite... so I guess it's okay.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _Sorry for lying, Kaede! I just wanted everyone else in the break room to know you're off-limits!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** So. what was with the nicknames?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** If you want to be called a nickname, you should have said so earlier. What do you think about darling?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I meant our angel-devil nicknames. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** _Awww, you're not even going to get embarrassed?! Don't tell me you've just accepted this! It's no fun if you don't blush at least a little!_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** How sad... to have my earnest proposal ignored so blatantly...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...were you serious?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _If it would make you happy._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You fell for it, huh?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I figured it was a joke...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _Shit._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I suddenly realize why anyone would call you a devil.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _You only realize this *now*? It's plainly obvious to anyone else, Kaede._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** So you're admitting you're my angel?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...I'm fairly certain that that has something more to do with the fact that I'm more... _nice_ in my attempts to persuade people to join the effort to combat despair?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Ding, ding, ding! You got it! 

**Ouma Kokichi:** It's 'cause we're Naegi Makoto's polar opposite right-and-left-hand combo pair! You motivate people, I get the problem people back in line, and it's borderline overkill to send the two of us to the same group!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Isn't that just a sign that we're reliable and efficient? In persuading people, I mean.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** There you go again, being so trusting and optimistic, Kaede. You're adorable.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _I really mean it._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I'm pretty sure you're joking around again, but thanks.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You got me!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _Argh, because my mouth is like this...!_

* * *

**Akamatsu Kaede:** I wonder if the kids are okay...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're going to visit them along with Harukawa-chan tomorrow. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** And besides, Hoshi-chan's their teacher.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yeah, but not everyone's work schedule lines up well, so we can't all visit... what if they miss the others? Are they doing well in school? Can Hoshi-kun handle them all? Are they lonely?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You sound like a mom.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I mean, I think so. Never had one, actually.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Huh?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _...was that too much? Dammit..._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _When I'm with Kaede, I feel so **safe** , I forget myself..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Want me to brush your hair? You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _I nod, and Kaede grabs a hairbrush from our bedside table. I sit crosslegged in front of her as she starts._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _Ah, she's humming again. Isn't this..._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Canon in D Major?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh, yeah! It got stuck in my head after I heard an advertisement with it, and I was thinking about how it would sound on a piano...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Sorry, it's no fun to hear me talk about the piano, is it? 

**Ouma Kokichi:** I want to hear you talk about it.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...huh? Alright.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _Kaede keeps talking about music she likes._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _This is really no good... how can I know so much about her and hide so much about myself...?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _Even if I'm not used to this, I want to grow closer to you, honestly and truly... god, what happened to me?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, Kaede.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yeah?

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...if I told you my mom died before I knew her, would you believe me?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Until you tell me it's a lie, I'll accept it.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And if I told you my dad was a jerk, so I ran away, and started up a gang with the street orphans I fell in with...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yeah. I'll believe you.

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _I can't bring myself to admit that it's the truth, so... this silence is all you get for now._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, Kaede. Why don't we make a cake or something for the kids? That way, you can make them happy.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...! Kokichi, that's a great idea! Let's go!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _You know you're dealing with a master liar, right? Even if you've improved, I can tell you're faking half your enthusiasm for my sake._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _You really are too kind, you know that? To accept me, even if I can't trust like you do, even if I'm a liar out of the simulation too... it's not my fault if I love you for it, okay?_

* * *

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi! Wake up!

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _Heartbeat, heartbeat... ah, her heart's still beating....!_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi, are you okay? You were crying in your sleep...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _...no. When your heart is beating, I feel safe, but what would I do if I couldn't keep **you** safe?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I had a dream.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Do you want me to hear it?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Hey, instead of a sad dream, wouldn't you want to hear about a happy dream I had?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _What am I even saying..._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Okay.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _Your hand's touching my head again... stop it. I might cry if I have to lose you again._

 **Ouma Kokichi:** The world's nice and good again. The sky's blue and the grass is green, and we don't have to worry about protesters or riots or murder.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That's a nice goal to work towards.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** We still live together. Sometimes, you want to bake, but you keep messing up the instructions and panicking. We need to get Toujou-chan to help kill the thing you made.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I-it's not my fault I didn't know how to convert the temperature!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You have a piano in the living room. You keep trying to teach me songs, but I can't get anything beyond the basics. Whenever you're sad, you start playing the piano, and I applaud and act super dramatic about how good you are until you start laughing.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** We have a white picket fence, because Amami-chan said we weren't the type to get one. We had to teach ourselves how to use tools for it, but we did it out of spite.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I hear your heartbeat when I go to sleep and I hear it when we wake up. We're the type to be obnoxiously affectionate, even years after we...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _...wait, this isn't just a dream I *had*... it's something I still want, even *now*, isn't it?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I love you.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...! 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Sorry, but that wasn't a lie. Did you want it to be one?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No, but... you love me?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yep. Because, even if I'm friends with the others, you're the only one I'll fall asleep holding, right? 

**Ouma Kokichi:** If it'll make you happy, I'll do it for you. If it'll keep you safe, I'll do anything. 

**Ouma Kokichi:** That's the honest truth of it.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _...I just blurted that out... was that really the right thing to do?_

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Kokichi...!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** —!? Why are you crying?! Did you hate it that much?!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** No...!! I love you too, I just—!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** People cry when they're happy too! 

**Ouma Kokichi:** _Oh thank god. I was ready to throw myself at a shark for making her cry._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** You... really mean it, and you did your best to be honest... so I was really surprised.

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...wait. You love **me**? 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Um, yeah, I do. Is that a problem?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Why would it be a problem?! I just confessed my love and my dream of marrying you!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Well it better not be a problem, because I plan on taking you up on that!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Good!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:**...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _We make overblown angry faces at each other, until Kaede starts to crack._

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Pfft... ahahahahahaha! This is ridiculous!

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** How did me accepting your proposal turn into an argument...?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's Kaede's fault. 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** How?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Because you're cute and I love you.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** H-hey, that has nothing to do with it!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Also, I love how cute you are when you blush. It makes me want to monopolize you. And you're cute when you tie up your hair, and when you're focusing really hard on something, and when you're talking about stuff you love, and...

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hey! Isn't this list too long?! 

**Ouma Kokichi:** No way.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _Sorry~ I've been adding parts to it each and every day, so I won't be satisfied until you heard all of it, okay?_

 **Ouma Kokichi:** _You agreed to spend the rest of your life with this sort of mischievous demon, so you better get used to it~!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeaaaaahhhh i thought this was a good place to end it off! yayyyy  
> honestly i might have fucked up because there are actually more things to explore with the added relationship to like, u know, sdr2 and such, and also being part of the future foundation... but it wouldnt be right to explore those things in something thats supposed to be a bonus, right?
> 
> anyways!!! thank you to everyone who read this story through!
> 
> since we've reached the end of this fic, i figured its only fair to say this:  
> ive never played v3 or watched a playthrough. ever. i learned entirely through osmosis, tvtropes, and v3 incorrect quotes


End file.
